La nouvelle génération est en marche!
by La Plume dans les Ombres
Summary: Attention spoilers!Qu'est-ce qui se passe entre Néji, Umeko et Kemuri? Que devient Sasuke? Et Naruto alors? Il serait peut être temps aussi de s'inquiéter à propos d'Akatsuki et d'Oto no kuni? (Ce sera pour plus tard ça)
1. Une journée d'été entre amis

Naruto ne m'appartiens pas, je tiens juste à préciser que je suis simplement un fan. Amusez vous bien en lisant ce premier chapitre. Attention spoilers !!!  
  
'pensée' des personnage « dicours direct » des personnages  
La nouvelle génération est en marche !  
Chapitre 1 : Une journée d'été entre amis.  
Naruto s'ennuyait ferme. D'habitude quand il n'avait rien à faire il se contentait d'aller s'entrainer jusqu'à épuisement, ça l'empechait aussi de se sentir trop seul ! Mais là c'était pas évident puisqu'il se retrouvait avec le bras droit en miettes. Une histoire très stupide d'ailleurs. Il ne supportait pas de rester enfermé à ressasser aussi était-il sortit. En se promenant dans la rue il finit par se demander si ça avait été vraiment une bonne idée, les gens continuaient de le regarder d'un air méprisant et se moquaient cruellement de sa blessure au bras.  
  
'Où est-ce qu'il y a un endroit tranquille sans personne pour me regarder de travers et où je ne m'ennuierais pas ?'  
  
Il pensa tout de suite au resto de ramen où l'emmenait parfois le professeur Iruka.  
  
« Oui mais j'ai pas faim. » grogna-t-il entre ses dents. Sans qu'il n'y prete vraiment attention ses pas l'avaient conduit à l'aire d'entrainement.  
  
'Zut ! Je voulais pas venir ici moi !' Pensa-t-il sceptique et agacé. Au moment où il allait faire demi-tour il reamarqua que bizarrement l'aire d'entrainement était vide. On était en plein été et d'habitude l'endroit était plutot bruyant avec toute une flopée d'aspirants s'entrainant ou bavardant.  
  
« Ca fait quand meme longtemps que j'étais plus venu ici. » Dit-il tout haut. C'est vrai que son apprentissage c'était poursuivi avec Jiraiya (le super pervers comme il s'appelle lui-meme), qu'il avait beaucoup voyagé, qu'il avait du afronter plusieurs fois Orochimaru, que la guerre entre Konoha et Suna no kuni n'avait pas facilité ses allées et venues dans le village. La guerre avait débuté dès la fin de son examen et 5 ans c'étaient écoulé depuis.  
  
Naruto n'était pas revenu pendant ces deux dernières années au village caché de Konoha. Avec son maitre Jiraiya ils avaient effectué de nombreuses missions pour le village en ces temps troublés et avaient réussit à rétablir un semblant de paix depuis l'année dernière.  
  
Naruto n'était revenu que depuis 2 mois et c'était le début de l'été. A présent il était un ninja de niveau supérieure et effectuait des missions de rang A régulièrement. Un pas de plus vers son reve d'etre Hokage. Dans la communauté shinobi il était à présent respecté, craint meme. Un autre pas là aussi mais moins positif.  
  
Naruto était resté finallement debout au milieu du terrain en se rememorant les années passés où il s'entrainait durement pour avoir un semblant de reconnaissance de la part des autres habitants du village. Il entendit un léger bruit sur le fond, là où il y avait des arbres.  
  
Quelqu'un s'entrainait. Naruto s'approcha discrétement. En y réfléchissant c'était assez bizarre qu'il y ait quelqu'un car soit les aspirants étaient en vacances en cette période de l'année, soit pour les moins chanceux ils étaient encore en mission.  
  
De plus, Konoha et Suna no kuni étaient encore à couteau tirés meme si un cessez le feu convenu reignait les aspirants n'étaient pas autorisé à se promener tout seul. Alors..Qui cela pouvait bien etre ? La curiosité de Naruto fut piqué au vif, meme s'il ressentit un petit pincement au creux de l'estomac lorsqu'il se rappela qu'en été il était le seul à venir ici pour s'entrainer et passer le temps.  
  
Il espiona discrétement de derrière un arbre et observa la scène. Ce n'était pas un aspirant qui s'entrainait. Certainement, au moins, un ninja de classe moyenne ; une femme d'après sa carrure avec d'épais cheveux noirs, assez petite et qui rappela horriblement quelqu'un à Naruto mais il ne sut pas dire qui. Il la voyait de dos et elle frappait de différentes façon le tronc d'un arbre.  
  
'Elle est certainement en train de tester de nouvelles techniques de taijutsu ! Elle a vraiment un très bon niveau' Pensa Naruto en scrutant le moindre de ses faits et gestes.  
  
La jeune femme devait avoir aproximativement le meme age que lui, elle devait certainement s'entrainer depuis plusieurs heures étant donné son essouflement et sa sueur. Elle s'arreta alors pour reprendre son souffle et Naruto l'entendit dire :  
  
« Pffffouh !..Il f-fait trop chaud ! Je peux pas continuer, C-ça devrait aller pour. Aujourd'hui ! »  
  
« Pas étonnant qu'il fasse chaud! Tu a vu le gros manteau que tu as sur le dos ! » Laissa échapper tout haut Naruto.  
  
La fille sursauta et se retourna. Il la reconnu tout de suite à cause de ses yeux laiteux.  
  
« Hinata ? » demanda-t-il surpris et ravi en meme temps.  
  
La jeune femme rougit et balbutia dans un sourrire :  
  
« N-Naruto-kun. Je, je. Tu m'as fait peur. »  
  
« Ah désolé ! Qu'est-ce que tu fait là à t'entrainer toute seule ? »  
  
« Euh. Mmais je me sens pas à l'aise quand il y a trop de monde autour de moi ! »  
  
« Ah d'accord mais pourquoi ici ? On s'entrainait souvent ici il y a quelques années pour l'examen de ninja de classe moyenne ! »  
  
« Euh, oui..J'aime beaucoup cet endroit, il me rappelle beaucoup de souvenirs. »  
  
« Mmmmh. » fit Naruto, son regard se perdant au loin dans les souvenirs de l'examen où il faisait encore équipe avec Sasuke et Sakura.  
  
« Naruto-kun ? . Tu, euh.Tu est revenu il ya 2 mois c'est ça ? Tu as pu voir maitre Kakashi , Sasuke et Sakura ? »  
  
Naruto tourna brusquement la tete vers elle et son large sourire typiquement Narutoien apparu :  
  
« Ah ça oui je les ais vu ! » S'exclama-t-il, « j'ai d'ailleurs vu presque tout le monde ! Je pensais pas qu'Ino renoncerait à Sasuke pour Shikamaru !! » Dit-il avec ses yeux de renard visiblement encore décontenancé par cette nouvelle. Hinata pouffa discrétement en retrouvant cette expression quelque peu enfantine sur le visage de Naruto. En fait depuis qu'il était revenu Hinata l'avait plusieurs fois vu de loin mais n'avait pas osée le saluer. Naruto l'observa rire une expression illisible sur le visage.  
  
« Tu à l'air d'avoir réussi. » dit-il en souriant. Hinata leva la tete surprise. Naruto avait mis son bras gauche derrière la tete (le droit étant cassé) et la fixait avec un grand sourrire.  
  
« Ré-Réussi ? » demanda Hinata incrédule.  
  
« A etre plus forte ! Je suis super content pour toi, ça fait plaisir de te voir comme ça : t'as l'air radieuse !! »  
  
Hinata rougit furieusement, ces paroles prononcé par son modèle Naruto, qui il fallait le reconnaître avait bien grandi et était plutot séduisant, ne la laissait pas du tout du tout indifférente.  
  
« J-j'ai f-fait beaucoup d'effo-fort p-pour ça » dit-elle en bégayant, rougissant et en retrouvant ce tic de mettre bout à bout ses index lorsqu'elle était embarrassée. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'?il à Naruto.  
  
'Oh non ! Je me met à bégayer, il va penser qu'il a parler trop vite ! Je suis réellement devenu plus forte mais je reste très timide surtout avec lui ! J'ai envie de lui demander ce qu'il s'est fait au bras mais j'ai peur de l'ambarrassé !'  
  
« Que-qu'est'ce que tu-tu est venu faire ici N-Naruto-kun ? »  
  
« Oh euh. Fit-il un peu gené, je cherchais un endroit où il n'y ait pas trop de monde et sans que je me rende compte je suis arrivé ici ! Hahahaha !! » Naruto se sentait étrangement à l'aise avec la jeune fille Hyuga, certainement parce qu'elle ne le regardait jamais avec ce regard froid et désapprobateur mais plutot avec douceur et bienvaillance malgré sa timidité.  
  
« M-mais tu ne peux pas t'entrainer avec ton bras ! » dit-elle sans réfléchir.  
  
'Oups. Oh non je ne voulais pas le dire comme ça !'  
  
« Oh ça ?! » Fit Naruto en regardant son bras. « Hahahaha ! T'inquiètes pas, dans une semaine il n'y aura plus rien, et puis j'étais pas venu pour m'entrainer mais pour profiter du soleil et avoir un peu de calme ! »  
  
« Ah ! Euh..D-dans ce cas je vais te laisser alors ! » Dit précipitament Hinata en rougissant.  
  
« Hein ?! » demanda ahuri le garçon blond, « Eh ne part pas comme ça ! On peut aller se promener ensemble puisque t'as finie de t'entrainer ! »  
  
Naruto n'avait pas vraiment envie d'etre seul, il avait simplement fui l'hostilité des habitants de Konoha et Hinata était une présence amie. Non, il avait horreur de la solitude, et aujourd'hui personne n'avait de temps à passer avec lui. D'ailleurs comment pourrait-il leur demander de passer tout leur temps avec lui ? Ils n'étaient pas complétement seuls eux au moins.  
  
De plus il n'avait presque pas vu Hinata ces 5 dernières années, si ce n'est pas du tout depuis plus de deux ans. En fait il la voyait pour la première fois aujourd'hui meme et avait envie de savoir comment ça se passait pour elle, meme si lorsqu'il avait vu le professeur Iruka et quelques autres élèves de l'académie, il les avaient entendus parler d'elle et lui-meme s'était inquiété de son sort.  
  
Il avait apprit qu'elle était devenu une ninja de classe moyenne l'année suivante et qu'elle avait le niveau d'un ninja de classe supérieur déjà, mais qu'elle ne se sentait pas encore prete à assumer les responsabilité encouru avec le poste pour le moment. Naruto avait été agréablement surpris en entendant ces bonnes nouvelles sur Hinata. Elle était devenue forte et ce n'était pas une perdante comme l'avait affirmé son cousin Néji.  
  
Hinata regarda de nouveau Naruto surprise par sa proposition. Avait-elle bien entendue ? Naruto voulait passer du temps avec elle ?  
  
« Ah m-mais tu as dit que tu voulais rester au calme et je. » dit elle d'une voix tremblante alors que ses mains étaient remontées jusqu'à son visage témoignant de son anxiété.  
  
« Mais je serais parfaitement au calme avec toi ! » répondit-il dans son grand sourrire Narutoien, il avait parfaitement perçu l'anxiété de Hinata meme s'il n'en compris pas l'exacte raison et tentait de la rassurer. « Bon où veux-tu aller ? » Demanda-t-il super enthousiaste ! Hinata eut un grand sourrire malgré sa rougeur.  
  
'Wow ! Super mignonne !' pensa Naruto tout en ne laissant rien paraître d'autre sur son visage qu'un sourrire encourageant.  
  
« Tu. Tu as visité le village depuis ton retour ? » demanda timidement la jeune femme.  
  
« Ah ! . Maintenant que j'y pense. non,pas vraiment ! J'ai remarqué que le portail d'entrée avait été reconstruit d'une autre façon, ainsi que le quartier sud-est mais c'est tout ! En fait j'ai surtout passer mon temps à courir d'un endroit à un autre pour des rapports de missions des 2 dernières années et à saluer de vieux amis ! » Il avait dit ça d'une voix très forte et rieuse.  
  
Il n'avait pas vraiment changé. Murit certes mais toujours un peu fanfaron, dynamique et bruyant. Hinata ne put s'empécher de rire en le retrouvant tel qu'il était quand il était partit. Elle avait été intimidée parce qu'il était beaucoup plus grand et musclé qu'il y a 2 ans et surtout il était plus calme et plus réfléchit. Et ça c'était un peu choquant comme changement venant de sa part.  
  
Les deux amis marchaient tranquillement dans la rue, le jeune homme blond parlant bruyament et avec bonne humeur tandis que la jeune femme aux yeux laiteux répondait avec douceur un sourire bienheureux sur les lèvres. Hinata mit au courant Naruto de la plupart des événements plus ou moins importants qui s'étaient déroulés en son abscence et dont il n'avait pas encore eu vent. Ils étaient allés voir les 4 visages des Hokage passés, l'esplanade avait été refaite plus grande et plus surélevée. Ensuite ils s'étaient simplement promenés dans les rues et les quartiers reconstruits permettant ainsi à Naruto de se familiariser avec ces nouveaux changements. Il était 6h00 lorsque le ventre de Naruto se manifesta bruyament, ce qui fit pouffer de rire Hinata.  
  
« Aaaah.Désolé mais qu'est-ce que j'ai faim ! Un bon gros bol de ramen serait le bienvenu !! » soupira le blondinet. « Eh Hinata ! Je t'invite tu viens ? » s'exclama Naruto.  
  
« Ah, m-mais.. » protesta-t-elle faiblement.  
  
« T'inquiétes c'est pour te remercier de m'avoir accompagné aujourd'hui ! Ah mais peut-etre qu'il faut que tu rentres chez toi ? Ta famille va s'inquiété non ? » demanda Naruto. Il se sentait tout bizarre en lui demandant cela, car c'était quelquechose qu'il n'avait jamais vécu et pour lui ce genre d'inquiétude était loin d'etre une évidence. Hinata n'avait pas répondu. Elle avait baissé la tete et évitait soigneusement son regard.  
'J'hésite à lui dire. Ca me fait tellement honte.'  
  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda innocement Naruto. « Tu n'aimes pas les ramens ? » Hinata secoua la tete. Le garçon leva un sourcil interrogateur et attendit qu'elle se décide à parler. Hinata inspiraun grand coup et dit avec un sourrire peu convaincue :  
  
« Ne t'inquiétes pas Naruto-kun ! J'étais s-surprise c'est tout, tu.tu n'étais pas obligé tu sais. »  
  
'Elle ment.' Pensa immédiatement Naruto.  
  
« Bah ! Ca me fait plaisir tu sais, t'as été tellement gentille avec moi aujourd'hui ! » S'exclama Naruto de son ton le plus enthousiaste. Il avait vraiment apprécié sa companie, elle lui avait épargné une journée de solitude et d'ennui ! Un bon point pour elle !  
  
Il rentrèrent chez un traiteur de ramen et aperçurent dans le fond Ino, Shikamaru, Chôji, Sakura et Lee qui discutaient avec animation. Naruto et Hinata les aperçurent dès leurs entrée et meme si Hinata n'en laissa rien paraître elle fut déçue, elle ne pourrait pas finir la soirée seule avec Naruto. Naruto haussa les sourcils surpris et en meme temps ennuyé  
  
'Hinata ne va pas se sentir très à l'aise avec autant de personnes bruyantes autour d'elle, surtout que dans le tas il n'y a personne de son ancienne équipe ! On devrait peut-etre partir avant qu'ils nous voyent.' Naruto s'appreta à faire demi-tour quand une voix l'interpella  
  
« Oh ! Naruto ? Hinata ? C'est vous ? » Demanda Chôji qui s'était lever au comptoir pour réclamer un autre bol de ramen.  
  
« Yo ! Salut Chôji ! Comment ça va ? » S'écria Naruto avec le retour de son immense sourrire.  
  
« Ouais ça va ! Vous venez manger avec nous ? Y'a encore de la place ! » Dit Chôji en emportant son bol de ramen avec lui. Naruto jeta un coup d'oeil à Hinata qui lui répondit par un adorable sourrire timide.  
  
'Mignonne.' Pensa à nouveau Naruto. Et ils suivirent le ninja enrobé vers la table la plus bruyante.  
  
« Et vous vous prétendez ninjas ?! » s'exclama Lee.  
  
« Y'avait vraiment pas plus débile comme mission ! » ronchonna Shikamaru  
  
« J'en reviens pas d'avoir gaspiller une aussi belle journée à courir après un singe d'une de plusieurs milions ! » soupira Sakura.  
  
« A qui la faute ? » Répliqua Ino en reposant son bol. Sakura fut piquée au vif et s'était brusquement redressé et s'apprétait à répliquer vertement à Ino lorsqu'elle aperçut Naruto puis Hinata derrière lui.  
  
« Naruto ? Hinata ? » s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement, tout en oubliant complétement Ino. D'ailleurs tout le monde leva la tete vers les nouveaux arrivants. Après les salutations d'usages et les nouvelles commandes de ramen, Shikamaru leva son regard boudeur vers Naruto :  
  
« Comment ça se fait qu'Hinata et toi soyez ensemble ? »  
  
« On s'est rencontré en début d'après-midi et comme on n'avaient rien de spécial à faire tout les deux elle m'a montré les quartiers reconstruit. » Dit Naruto toujours de sa voix forte et enjouée. Hinata baissa la tete en rougissant.  
  
« Comment ? Tu ne les avaient pas encore vu ? » Demanda Sakura surprise.  
  
« J'ai pas eu le temps figure toi ! » Protesta Naruto.  
  
« Oh ! C'est vrai que maintenant tu es un ninja de niveau supérieur! T'es le seul ici d'ailleurs avec Shikamaru ! » dit Ino en jetant un regard en coin charmeur à son petit ami. « Qui l'eut cru d'ailleurs ! Ca fait 2 ans maintenant non ? »  
  
« Trois ! » Reprit Shikamaru.  
  
« Ah bon ?! »  
  
« Et toi ça fait bien 1 an c'est ça ? » Demanda Naruto. « Tu nous as été très utile lors de la dernière mission dans la capitale de Suna no kuni ! On a évité pas mal de casse ! » finit-il en riant.  
  
« C'est sur qu'avec toi vous n'auriez eu aucune chance ! » Se moqua Ino.  
  
« Tais toi Ino ! Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles ! Crois-moi si Naruto n'avait pas été là je ne serais meme pas là pour en parler, c'est aussi grace à lui que le village n'a plus été touché directement par la guerre. On s'en surtout est sortit parce qu'il s'est montré ingénieux et c'était loin d'etre un coup de chance ! Tu lui doit plus qu'à moi ! » Déclara Shikamaru.  
  
Son estime pour Naruto avit déjà grimpé quand il l'avait vu se battre lors de l'examen de ninja de niveau moyen il y a 5 ans ; et il avait été terriblement impréssioné quand quelque mois plutot il avait effectué pour la première fois un mission en territoire ennemi à ces cotés avec Sasuke. Shikamaru avait parfaitement conscience que vu la quantité d'information que Naruto avait récolté ces deux dernières années, ce n'était guère étonnant que Naruto n'ait pas eu le temps de vraiment se détendre et profiter du paysage.  
  
Ino fut choquée par l'attitude de Shikamaru envers Naruto, mais désappointée par sa dernière remarque elle laissa échapper tout en le fixant quelque peu énervée :  
  
« Mais.Ce n'est pas lui qui me rend heureuse, c'est toi ! »  
  
Puis elle rougit aussitôt en plaquant sa main devant la bouche alors que le reste de la tablée éclatait de rire, sauf Shikamaru qui marmona des paroles incompréhensible si ce n'est qu'idiote fut parfaitement claire. Après que Chôji réclame un autre bol de ramen, Lee demanda à Naruto ce qu'il avait au bras. Ce à quoi Sakura éclata de rire tout en racontant la mésaventure avant que Naruto puisse l'en empêcher :  
  
« Hahaha !! C'est trop stupide, Naruto s'est cassé le bras en tombant de son balcon !! »  
  
« Sakura arrête !! » S'écria Naruto en se levant pour la faire taire. Mais celle-ci continua en riant toujours.  
  
« Sasuke était venu le chercher pour un compte rendu très tot le matin et .(éclate de nouveau de rire alors que Naruto grogne : Sa-ku- raaaaaaaaaaaaa !!). Il l'a appelé sous sa fenetre et Naruto est arrivé en courant à moitié endormi et.hihihihi.il a.hahaha.il a trébuché sur un rouleau et est passé par dessus son balcon pour atterir sur le bras au rez de chaussée. »  
  
Tout le monde éclata de rire sauf Hinata qui murmura un « c'est affreux il aurait pu ce faire très mal. ». Lee lui donna une tape sur l'épaule en pleurant de rire :  
  
« Ca.Hahaha..Ca, pffrrrrt ! Ca n'aurait, hahaha, jamais du lui arriver ! Hahahaha ! »  
  
« Un ninja de niveau supéhéhéhéhééhéhé-rieur qui se cahahahhahahasse le bras en tombant du bahahahahalcon !!! » Dit en s'étranglant de rire Ino.  
  
« Arrete Ino on dirai une chèvre !! » Parvint à articuler Shikamaru entre deux fou rire. Naruto n'était pas en reste il avait rapidement rejoint le fou rire générale, reconnaissant lui-meme que c'était stupide et mieux valait en rire qu'en pleurer. Il donna néamoins un clin d'?il à Hinata qui hésitait encore à rire. Celle se mit à rire franchement quand il lui fit la grimace !  
  
« Sakura-chan, comment tu as fait pour savoir la façon dont il s'est cassé le bras ! » demanda Lee une fois un peu calmer .  
  
« C'est Sasuke qui me l'a raconté, lui aussi était explosé de rire ! » répondit-elle en rosissant.  
  
« Quoi ?! Il m'a traité d'abruti avec son air super méprisant et m'a emmené chez le docteur ! Maudit Sasuke !! » S'écria Naruto visiblement choqué.  
  
Hinata qui s'était elle aussi calmé repartit dans son fou rire discret en regarda son expression scandalisé. Le jeune groupe de ninja continua à rire et à plaisanter jusqu'assez tard dans la nuit, puis chacun prit des chemins différents pour rentrer chez eux. Naruto et Hinata restèrent un peu devant le traiteur en saluant Shikamaru et Ino qui étaient les derniers à discuter avec Naruto. Ce dernier aveit insisté pour ramener Hinata chez elle, ce qu'elle ne parvint pas à refuser. Lorsque Shikamaru et Ino disparurent au coin de la rue Naruto se tourna vers Hinata :  
  
« J'ai passé une excellente journée pas toi ? » dit il tout sourrire.  
  
Hinata rougit et hocha la tete. En fait elle commençait à avoir sommeil mais elle était contente de pouvoir etre la dernière à saluer Naruto. Cela faisait très longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas autant rit et elle avait pu observer Naruto tranquilement toute la soirée. Son caractère s'était tout juste assagit et son physique était celui d'un homme, un homme séduisant. Pas aussi beau que Sasuke Uchiha, mais tout de meme. Naruto était devenu vraiment très fort et il croyait toujours en ses capacités, encore plus fort qu'avant et ça, Hinata l'admirait encore plus. Ou peut-etre qu'elle en était. ? Elle secoua la tete.  
  
« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » demanda inquiet Naruto tout en se penchant sur la frele silhouette qui marchait à coté de lui. « Au fait c'est bien par là la maison mère de la famille Hyuga, je suis plus tellement sur. » dit il embété en se grattant l'arrière du crane.  
  
Hinata sursauta, elle était tellement perdue dans ses pensées qu 'elle avait laisser Naruto la guider tout du long. Un frisson la parcouru alors qu'elle reconnaissait l'allée menant à la maison principale de al famille Hyuga. Des souvenirs encore douloureux, encore trop récents lui traversèrent l'esprit.  
  
« Oui.Mais je n'irais pas.Je n'y vais plus. » murmura-t-elle à elle meme.  
  
« Hein ? » demanda incrédule Naruto.  
  
« Je ne veux pas y retourner ! Je n'habite plus là ! » S'écria La jeune femme sans s'adresser à Naruto mais à elle meme.  
  
« Comment ça ? Hinata ? Hinata ?! » appela-t-il de plus en plus inquiet. Des larmes s'étaient formé dans les yeux limpide de la jeune fille. Elle fixait le bout de l'allée sombre en murmurant des choses incohérente. Naruto l'attrappa par les épaules et hurla :  
  
« HINATA !!!! »  
  
Elle sursauta et revint à elle, ses yeux plongeant dans des yeux bleus inquiets et interrogateur.  
  
« Ouf ! Tu m'as fait peur ! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »  
  
« Euh. » souffla Hinata la lèvre inférieure tremblante alors qu'un sourrire nerveux se format sur son visage pale. « Je suis désolée Naruto-kun ! J'aurais du te dire que je n'habite plus dans la maison principal de la famille Hyuga, j'habite seule un peu plus loin dans le quartier Ouest . Je suis suffisament agée pour m'occuper de moi meme, c'est une façon pour moi de dire que je suis indépendante. »  
  
Naruto la relacha et s'éloigna dans la direction opposée. Hinata le regarda partir attristée. Celui-ci s'arreta et se retourna un grand sourire aux lèvres :   
  
« Bah alors tu viens ou pas ? J'ai dit que je te ramènerais chez toi et vu que c'est pas ici on a plus qu'à partir ! »  
  
Hinata resta un moment interdite puis sourit tout en accourant vers lui :  
  
« M-Merci, Naruto-kun ! »  
  
Et ils s'éloignèrent dans les rues sombres en discutant de la soirée passée.  
  
'Elle a encore mentit. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je crois que c'est en rapport avec sa famille. Déjà que son cousin Néji était bizarre et complétement barje avec ses histoires de destinées ! Trop méprisant à mon gout ! Mais..J'ai passé une excellente journée avec elle, je devrais peut- etre passer plus de temps avec elle désormais.' 


	2. A la poursuite d'une rumeur

Wah ! J'ai eu des review !!! OUAIS !!! Ca m'a fait hyper plaisir !! J'ai été obligé de faire une pub parce que je savais que personne ne penserais à regarder les fic de Naruto en français puisque je suis le premier !! Je suis le premier à dire que ça craint de se reviewer soi meme mais j'étais désespéré qu'il n'y en ai pas ! Pardon !  
Alors voilà amusez-vous bien avec ce nouveau chapitre, meme si la dernière partie est très bizarre d'après moi ! (mais.c'est moi qui l'ai écrit ! Bon allons dormir, il se fait tard !)  
« discours direct »  
  
'pensées'  
La nouvelle génération est en marche !  
Chapitre 2 : A la poursuite d'une rumeur.  
« Comment ça vous ne savez pas où il est ?! » Hurla-t-il.  
  
« Non on ne sait pas où il est, et ça dure depuis trois jour ! » Répondit l'autre sur le meme ton.  
  
« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce souk ?! C'est vous le responsable des ninjas de niveau supérieur non ?! Alors expliquez-moi pourquoi vous n'avez eu aucun compte rendu de sa part quand on sait que sa mission a été un succés ?! » Reprit le premier.  
  
« On aimerait bien le savoir !!! » Hurla le responsable en question exaspéré par toutes ces remontrances.  
  
« Allons, on se calme ! » Déclara un ninja aux cheveux blancs en bataille, un bandeau frontal sur l'?il gauche et un masque lui recouvrant la bouche. Il était arrivé en marchant d'un pas tranquille dans la salle d'assignation des missions un livre de Jiraiya à la main : le tome 6 du Paradis du batifolage. « Inutile de t'énerver après lui Naruto, ce n'est pas ça qui fera revenir Sasuke ! »  
  
« Maitre Kakashi posez ce livre de gout douteux et regardez-moi dans les yeux et dites moi ce qui lui est arrivé ?! Je vous jure qu'il va m'entendre quand je lui aurais mit la main dessus !!! » Hurla le blondinet.  
  
« Je t'ai déjà dit de ne plus m'appeler maitre, tu es un ninja de niveau supérieur comme moi, j'ai l'impression d'etre trop vieux quand tu dis ça ! De plus mon livre n'est pas d'un gout douteux ! »  
  
« Bien sur que si puisqu'il a été écrit par ce vieux pervers de Jiraiya ! » Dit Naruto en boudant tout en conservant son expression furieuse. « Alors où est ce débile prétentieux de Sasuke ?! »  
  
« Je n'en sais strictement rien ! » Répondit Kakashi en tournant une nouvelle page de son livre.  
  
« Che ! » Cracha le jeune homme en sortant. Lorsque la porte claqua, Kakashi leva la tete et parla au responsable d'une voix grave :  
  
« Alors ? Est-ce que vous avez envoyé quelqu'un le retrouver ? »  
  
« Oui. On a demandé à Jiraiya-sama de le retrouver. Personne d'autre n'était disponible. »  
  
« Qu'en pense les autres ? »  
  
« Que Uzumaki-san devrait s'en charger ! »  
  
Kakashi secoua la tete, il n'était plus le maitre de Naruto mais on continuait à s'adresser à lui en ce qui le concernait. Naruto était fort. Très fort. Il apprenait encore à controler son chakra, mais tous savait depuis longtemps qu'il avait surpassé Kakashi pour taloner Jiraiya. Mais on hésitait encore à l'admettre. Admettre que le démon renard à neuf queues avait été maté par un gamin. Kakashi soupira :  
  
« Jiraiya s'y est opposé et s'est proposé à sa place s'est bien ça ? »  
  
Le responsable hocha la tete. L'ancien maitre réfléchissait, Naruto avait murit et réfléchissait davantage avant d'agir, mais pas encore assez. Jiraiya avait conscience de l'extreme agitation de Naruto et que cela jouait en sa défaveur.  
  
La disparition soudaine du dernier membre des Uchiha avait laissé tout le monde perplexe, quant à la raison exacte de la colère de Naruto sur sa disparition, c'était davantage un règlement de compte habituel entre eux deux.  
  
Il ne l'avait apprit que plus tard par Sakura que les deux jeunes hommes ne se battaient plus avec les poings mais davantage dans des jeux ou joutes verbales, Sasuke ne faisant plus le poid face à l'écrasant chakra de Naruto. Ce dernier se retrouvait souvent avec des missions difficiles à mener physiquement et demandant de la ruse ; qu'il prenait un malin plaisir à réussir ! Sasuke quant à lui se retrouvait avec des missions plus furtives, plus rapides et discrètes demandant du calcul.  
  
On les avait souvent mis de pair et bien qu'ils étaient devenus 'amis' ils n'en restaient pas moins rivaux et se querellaient sans cesse en dehors des missions. Et bien que la plupart des gens aient des idées bien arreté sur Naruto, Kakashi avait bien compris que Naruto n'ayant pas de famille derrière lui, il ne lui restait que ses quelques rares amis et il y tenait énormément. Sa colère n'était en vérité que le reflet de sa frustration de ne pas pouvoir aller le chercher lui-meme et sa tristesse à l'idée de perdre un ami.  
  
Le shinobi savait que Naruto aurait réagi pareillement si cela avaient étais lui ou Sakura ou meme Jiraiya, qu'il critiquait pourtant fréquement, qui auraient disparu. Naruto n'abandonait pas les siens parce qu'il sait à quel point ils sont précieux.  
************  
Naruto enrageait litéralement, deux jours avant sa sortie au resto de ramen avec Hinata et les autres, il avait croisé Sasuke ; en d'autres termes ils s'étaient disputés et n'avaient pu poursuivre car le beau ténébreux devait partir d'urgence en mission. Ils avaient donc remis à plus tard leur dispute sous forme d'une partie de jeux de cartes.  
  
Et cet imbécile, arrogant, stupide, prétentieux de satané Sasuke avait encore trouvé le moyen de s'en tirer en beauté avec tous les honneurs !!!  
  
Le lendemain de sa journée avec Hinata il avait appris que Sasuke n'était pas rentré mais avait réussi sa mission, Naruto avait plaisanté comme quoi il n'osait pas rentrer car il avait peur de l'affronter et de recevoir une belle correction.  
  
Mais là.....6 jours depuis son départ en mission et 3 déjà où il aurait du en revenir. Il y avait définitivement anguille sous roche. Sasuke ne disparaissait jamais sans préavis, il n'était pas du genre à rendre des comptes à tout le monde d'accord, mais il accomplissait toujours son devoir avant tout ; quelque chose en lui que Naruto avait qualifié de hautement ennuyeux.  
  
Naruto n'avait plus qu'un bandage autour de son bras droit, il devait encore éviter de gros efforts pour ne pas se le recasser. En attendant, il continuait à ne pas savoir quoi faire de ses journées. Konohamaru lui avait proposé de jouer avec lui mais il avait du refuser car il se doutait qu'avec ce gamin son bras nouvellement réparer ne ferait pas long feu. Naruto avait décidé d'aller à l'esplanade en face des visages des 4 Hokage, ça l'aiderait à se détendre pensa-t-il. Il avançait d'un air maussade les mains dans les poches. Quand il arriva au coin de la rue il se cogna contre quelqu'un :   
  
« Oups pardon ! » S'exclama-t-il. Il ne leva pas vraiment la tete et commença à s'éloigner. L'homme qu'il avait cogné demeura un court instant silencieux tout en l'observant.  
  
« Eh Naruto ! » Appela-t-il. Celui-ci se retourna et reconnu aussitôt Shino, le coéquipier d'Hinata et Kiba. Il lui fit un signe de tete lui faisant ainsi savoir qu'il l'avait reconnu et s'appreta à se retourner de nouveau. Mais Shino lui parla avec douceur :  
  
« T'as l'air de t'ennuyer Naruto. Je vais voir Hinata pour l'aider à planter son potager tu veux venir ? Ca ne devrai pas etre trop dure pour ton bras ! » Fit-il en indiquant le bras bandagé d'un geste de la main. Le renard leva un sourcil puis sourit :  
  
« Aucun problème ! »  
  
Les deux garçons arrivèrent devant la petite maison que Naruto eut bien du mal à reconnaître puisque lorsqu'il l'avait vu pour la première et la dernière fois il faisait nuit noire.  
  
Shino, qui n'était pas un grand bavard, n'avait pas ouvert la bouche durant tout le trajet et se contenta d'un « c'est là » et de frapper à la porte. Il eut un long silence, puis un léger bruit de pas feutrés et un BOM avant que la porte ne s'ouvre sur une Hinata un peu confuse.  
  
« Oh ! N-Naruto-kun ? Ah et Shino-kun! B.Bienvenue ! »  
  
« Salut ! » Dit Naruto de sa voix enjouée alors que Shino se contenta de hocher la tete. « C'était quoi le bruit qu'on a entendu avant d'entrer ? » Demanda le renard.  
  
«Je, je me suis cognée sur le meuble dans le coin. I-Il est nouveau et je ne suis pas habituée. » Marmona la jeune fille en rougissant. « M....M- Mais entrez, je vous en prie. » Finit-elle dans un sourrire.  
  
« Je suis venu t'aider pour ton jardin ! Vu que je n'avais pas trop grand- chose à faire !! » S'exclama Naruto, alors qu'ils traversaient la petite maison pour rejoindre le jardin derrière.  
  
« Ah ! Me-merci. »  
  
« Au fait, je ne savais pas que Shino était du genre si serviable ! »Continua le blond.  
  
« Euh! »  
  
« Je viens pour éloigner les insectes parasites du jardin. » Répondit d'une voix sourde Shino quand ils furent dans le jardin.  
  
« Et Kiba ? Il n'est pas venu ? » Demanda encore l'exubérant garçon tout en creusant un trou pour y mettre un plant de tomate.  
  
« Kiba est parti draguer. »Lui répondit le taciturne, qui lui resta simplement debout les mains dans les poches.  
  
Naruto s'arreta net dans son action. Hinata regarda d'un meme air interloqué Shino avant de pouffer de rire avec douceur. Naruto croisa un instant les bras l'air concentré tout en essayant de s'imaginer la scène. La jeune Hyuga regarda avec un sourire le jeune homme réfléchir puis elle se rappella quelquechose qui apparement ne l'enchantait pas vraiment. Shino s'en aperçut et l'écouta attentivement lorsqu'elle s'adressa au renard.  
  
« Naruto-kun. ....» Le garçon leva les yeux vers elle, ses yeux en fente. « Je.....J'ai appris que Sasuke-kun avait disparu. » Elle hésitait à en dire plus. Naruto la regarda bizarrement avant de fronçer les sourcils.  
  
« Cet imbécile se défile encore et inquiète tout le monde ! Faut toujours qu'il soit le centre d'interet ! » Grogna-t-il.  
  
« Hum....... M-mais, j'ai parlé tout à l'heure avec Sakura-san et elle m'a dit qu'elle..... Qu'elle pensait savoir pourquoi il a disparut. » Naruto fut vivement interressé. « Il y a eut une rumeur comme quoi un sharingan aurait été vu près de l'endroit où il est partit en mission et.on, on sait que ce n'est pas maitre Kakashi alors......hum, il est possible que ce soit son frère mais il est censé etre mort alors, euh...... » Hinata avait parler d'une voix un peu tremblante et avait de nouveau retrouvé ce tic de joindre bout à bout ses index à mesure que l'expression de Naruto se faisait de plus en plus sérieuse à mesure que son explication avançait.  
  
Naruto fixa un long moment Hinata sans vraiment la voir puisqu'il réfléchissait.   
  
« Ce n'est qu'une rumeur. Itachi est un dur à cuire ! Pire qu'Orochimaru ! On n'a pas trouvé son corps et je reste persuader qu'il est en vie. L'embetant c'est que Sasuke ne lachera jamais l'affaire tant que lui meme n'aura pas l'absolue certitude qu'il est mort...... et ça pourrait bien durer jusqu'à la fin de sa vie comme la pire des obcessions !!! Si ce que Sakura dit est juste, ça explique pas mal de choses ! Dans sa précipitation il n'a du se concentrer que sur la possibilité de retrouver son frère ! Il a juste eu assez de jugeote pour finir sa mission ! »  
  
Naruto se retrouvait plongé dans ces pensées et ne preta plus vraiment attention à ce qui l'entourait. Il ne vit pas le regard triste et inquiet qu'Hinata avait gardé rivé sur lui. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'en aille mais elle se souvenait de l'inquiétude de Sakura ce matin meme où cherchant Naruto partout pour lui exposer sa théorie, elle avait croisé Hinata et lui avait exprimé son angoisse. En apercevant Naruto à travers la porte ; le c?ur d'Hinata avait fait un bond, et distraite s'était cognée contre le buffet d'entrée. Elle était heureuse de la surprise et triste en meme temps de devoir l'éloigner d'elle aussitôt par ces mauvaises nouvelles. « Hinata ! Va falloir que j'y aille ! Si c'est vraiment la raison de la disparition de Sasuke on va avoir besoin de moi ! » Déclara Naruto en se levant, la mine déterminée.  
  
La jeune fille parut légèrement troublée puis hocha à tete. Elle le regarda ensuite sortir en courant de la maison. Shino vint se tenir près d'elle tout en regardant dans la direction prise par Naruto.  
  
« Ne t'inquiéte pas Hinata. T'auras d'autres occasions de passer du temps avec lui. Je n'ai pas fait d'efforts pour rien, il reviendra certainement te remercier. » Dit Shino alors qu'un fantome de sourrire flotta sur ses lèvres.  
  
« J-Je ne sais pas, Shino-kun. » Dit Hinata confuse et ambarrassée.  
  
« T'as plutot bon gout. C'est vrai qu'il est devenu beau garçon. » Bien qu'il l'ait dit d'une voix neutre, Hinata avait parfaitement compris que Shino essayait de la rassurer en la taquinant. Tout comme elle avait compris qu'il essayait de lui donner sa chance en lui faisant passer du temps avec Naruto. Une autre fois. Peut-etre.....  
******************  
Naruto partit en courant en direction du centre d'assignation des missions. Maintenant que la possibilité qu'Itachi soit dans les parages, ils n'allaient plus pouvoir le tenir à l'écart longtemps.  
  
Il rentra en trombe dans la salle avec un nuage de fumée ; le responsable des ninjas de niveaux supérieurs poussa un soupir éxaspéré lorsqu'il reconnut Naruto.  
  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ?! On n'a toujours rien de nouveau ! » Grogna le responsable en s'affalant dans son fauteuil derrière un large bureau remplis de paperasses.  
  
« Eh bien moi si ! » Répliqua le garçon avec un sourire triomphant, le pouce pointé sur sa poitrine. « Une rumeur a circulé comme quoi près de la frontière on a vu quelqu'un utiliser le sharingan ! Et. C'est justement là qu'avait lieu la mission de ce Sasuke...... N'est-ce pas ? »  
  
Le regard de Naruto se fit lourd de sous-entendus. Le responsable réalisa immédiatement ce qu'il voulait dire et se mit à chercher hativement dans ses papiers.  
  
'Mais oui ! Comment ne s'en est-on pas rendu compte plus tot ! Aucune confirmation n'a put etre donné sur cette rumeur mais Sasuke Uchiha est bien le genre à ce moquer des détails ! Il a dut vouloir vérifier par lui- meme......'  
  
Au moment où l'homme sembla avoir trouvé ce qu'il cherchait, la porte s'ouvrit à toute volée sur une jeune femme au cheveux longs et rose passablement furieuse.  
  
« JE NE TROUVE PAS CE CRETIN FINI !!! » Hurla Sakura avant d'apercevoir la personne en question.  
  
Elle se précipita vers lui alors que Naruto légèrement surpris s'indiqua du doigt interrogateur.  
  
« OUI C'EST DE TOI DONT JE PARLE !! » Elle s'arreta nette devant lui et son visage se calma. « Je te cherche depuis ce matin ! Où t'étais ?! »  
  
Naruto eut une légère coulée de sueur, visiblement pas très rassuré. Il connaissait Sakura depuis longtemps et savait à quel point elle pouvait etre effrayante lorsqu'elle était en colère.  
  
« Euh ! J'étais ici et puis je suis parti me promener ! Ah ! Et je suis passer chez Hinata et elle m'a expliqué ta. »  
  
Sakura n'écouta pas et tempeta : « C'est pas grave ! Ecoute je me suis souvenu que lors d'une mission près de la frontière il y a deux semaines avec Ino et Hinata on a entendu dire que quelqu'un avait vu un utilisateur de sharingan. Je m'en suis rappelé hier soir quand j'ai appris que Sasuke avait disparu. Je pense qu'il a du vouloir mener sa propre enquete et. »  
  
« Euh ! S.......Sakura tout ça on le sait déjà, Hinata m'a fait passer le message ! » dit Naruto en la calmant avec de légères tapes dans le dos.  
  
« Ah..... ;Ah bon ? Mais comment ça se fait ? Bon, en attendant il faut vite retrouver Sasuke avant qu'il ne fasse des betises !! »  
  
« C'est ce que je m'apprétais à faire ! » Hocha Naruto .  
  
« Ce n'est pas la peine. »Coupa le responsable d'une voix neutre. Les deux jeunes tournèrent la tete vers lui. « On a voulu éviter que tu le saches Uzumaki-san mais on a déjà envoyé Jiraiya-sama le chercher. »  
  
Naruto fut abasourdit par la nouvelle. On avait demandé à son maitre plutot qu'à lui ? N'avait-il donc pas assez fait ses preuves ? Ne lui accordait-on jamais crédits pour ses actions ? Que fallait-il donc qu'il fasse pour qu'ils le reconnaissent à sa juste valeur ?  
  
La colère grondait à l'intérieur de lui, faisant trembler ses poings qu'il avait resseré dans une forte poigne. C'en était trop. Il avait d'abord pensé qu'on l'avait éloigné de la mission parcequ'il avait le bras cassé mais maintenant il était tout à fait capable de voyager et de se défendre. Il ne chercha pas à dissimuler la brusque montée de chakra négatif qu'il dégageait sous le coup de la colère ; faisant reculer le ninja et inquiéter son amie.  
  
« N-Naruto ? » Demanda-t-elle.  
  
« Vous.....VOUS VOUS FICHEZ DE MOI ?! » Hurla le renard hors de lui. Sakura le retint pour le calmer.   
« Vous envoyez ce pervers de Jiraiya chercher Sasuke ?! On a besoin de ce prétentieux ici et pas à courir derrière une rumeur !! Je peux ramener Sasuke ! Je reconnais que je pense aussi que son frère soit encore en vie ! Et meme si cette rumeur et fondé, on parle d'Itachi là ! Ils ne feront pas le poid face à lui et Sasuke ne cherchera pas à éviter le conflit, tout le monde ici le sait aussi bien que moi !!! » Le jeune blond était essouflé après sa longue tirade, le regard encore empreint de fureur.  
« Tout ça est ridicule ! »Finit-il par dire entre ses dents.  
  
« C'est. ....Jiraiya-sama qui a demander à ce que l'on te tienne à l'écart. » Dit calmement le responsable. Naruto leva la tete surpris, mais sa colère vibrait toujours dans l'air de la pièce.  
  
« Jiraiya lui-meme, hein ? »  
  
'Oh oh ! Ca va de mal en pis ! Naruto est complétement hors de lui ! Il a horreur qu'on le tienne à l'écart !' Pensa Sakura qui maintenant commençait à paniquer.  
  
Naruto se dégagea violement de l'étreinte de Sakura avant de pester entre ses dents : « J'en ai marre ! »  
  
'Tous ici ! Ils se foutent tous de moi ! Et ce Sasuke de mes deux !!! Il est beaucoup trop loin derrière son frère encore ! Qu'ils le veuillent ou non cette histoire avec Itachi et les deux autres survivants de l'oraganisation est loin d'etre fini !'  
  
'Le plus urgent c'est la quete d'information sur les mouvements d'Oto no kuni ! J'ai besoin de la rapité et de la discrétion de cet abruti pour les espionner et savoir s' ils ont l'intention de se regrouper et monter une offensive sur nos arrières ! Je n'aime pas non plus l'abscence d'activités des ninjas de Suna no kuni......'  
  
Naruto marchait dans les ruelles étroites et peu fréquentées tout en se mordillant le pouce en réfléchissant. Décidement le stress c'était pas son truc. Une chose était sur : quand l'héritier Uchiha lui tombera sous la main l'affaire sera loin de se régler avec une simple partie de cartes !  
  
*************  
La jeune héritière du clan Hyuga se tenait debout au milieu de la cour intérieure du jardin principale. Malgé ses grands yeux blancs qui semblait vide on était parfaitement capable de ressentir sa profonde fureur. Les poings sérrés et tremblants elle avait la respiration sifflante.  
  
« Hanabi-sama ! » Appela la voix grave et sombre d'un jeune homme.  
  
Hanabi se retourna sur son cousin plus agée qu'elle et qui semblait sincérement inquiet.  
  
« Toi ! »Cria-t-elle. « Tu le savais n'est-ce pas ? Hein, tu le savais ? REPOND !! » Elle avait brandie le poing en sa direction. « Ma s?ur a pu passer cet examen et avoir des coéquipiers ! Des gens de son age autour d'elle ! Au moins elle avait ça elle ! Et toi aussi d'ailleurs ! Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi moi je ne peux pas faire pareil ? Je suis plus forte que ma soeur au meme age ! Et qu'est-ce que c'est que ce cirque à propos d'un mariage éventuel entre moi et l'héritier d'une autre famille ?! »  
  
Son cousin eut un sourire conciliant avant de lui donner une tape sur l'épaule pour la calmer. Elle inspira avec fureur, ce que le jeune pensa etre un exercice de relaxation avant qu'elle ne hurle de toute ses forces.  
  
« HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!! »  
  
Il se boucha les oreilles tout en la regardant incrédule. Quand elle eut finit elle eut un humpf avant de dire d'un ton plat :  
  
« Je me sent nettement mieux ! » Elle tourna sur elle-meme avant de chantonner.  
  
Néji regarda sa jeune cousine médusé, quant elle pétait un cable.. .....Elle pétait un cable ! Il savait que dans leur famille tout le monde était quelque peu sur les nerfs et l'on pouvait rarement se défouler et se libérer de toute sa tension.  
  
Cette brusque explosion de la part de Hanabi était très inhabituel. Mais Néji lui-meme devait reconnaître qu'elle était très seule dans cette grande maison où son père l'entrainait sans relache et ne la laissait guère s'amuser comme les autres enfants de son age.  
  
Elle se faisait une telle joie de pouvoir rejoindre une équipe de trois jeunes en guise d'entrainement pour l'examen de ninja de niveau supérieur.Que son père avait expréssement refusé. D'où sa surprise et sa colère.  
  
De plus la haute administration ninja avait déposée une requete à son père concernant un domaine privée, comme le marriage des héritiers de grandes familles ninjas du villages. Une façon de remédier à la crise par la création de super ninjas dans un avenir un peu plus éloigné. Autant dire que tout allait pour le mieux.  
  
« Hanabi-sama. ..... » demanda Néji. Celle-ci tourna la tete vers lui le visage interrogateur. « J'ai appris que vous aviez demandé des nouvelles de votre s?ur. »  
  
« Oui et alors ? » Dit-elle en reniflant d'un air méprisant. « C'est normal non ? »  
  
Néji garda un visage impassible.  
  
« Hanabi-sama. Vous n'avez plus de s?ur. Il est donc inutile de demandé des nouvelles d'une s?ur qui n'existe plus. »  
  
Hanabi le toisa froidement. « Ca.. ......C'est l'avis de mon père. Pas le mien....... Ni le tien d'ailleurs. » Termina-t-elle avant de s'éloigner vers la maison ; laissant son cousin seul et attristé. 


	3. Le chassé croisé

MEEEEERCIII !!! Ca me remonte à bloc vos reviews ! Bon pour etre franc, j'ai commencé ce chapitre seulement après avoir mis le deuxième sur le net ! J'avais pas réalisé !! Du coup ça m'a stressé surtout que vous avez l'air d'aimer ! Hum, hum ! J'ai quand meme TOUT pleins d'idées sur la suite et je savais déjà comment commencer ce chapitre! Je rappelle que c'est une fic romantique avant d'etre une fic d'action ( ne vous inquiétez pas : je ne ferais pas une fic de Naruto version les feux de l'amour.... Quoique..... NON je plaisantais ne me tuez pas !!! ). Du coup je l'ai fait plus long que les autres(faut bien me faire pardonner pour l'attente !) Dans les chapitres à venir vous aurez des scènes aussi mignonnes que violentes, c'est ma spécialité ! Ah, au fait, je suis désolé si parfois le texte est bizarre ; je suis nul question ordinateur et tout le reste qui va avec ! Pardon pour toute les bourdes et si quelquechose est vraiment génant n'hésitez pas à me le dire je ferais mon possible pour le corriger ! Les spoilers sont d'origine internet et c'est une copine qui me les a passés ! Désolée Book eater je demanderai la prochaine fois !  
  
Bon. Fini de rire je vous laisse profiter de ce que vous etes venu faire ici...  
La nouvelle génération est en marche !  
Chapitre 3 : Le chassé croisé.  
  
Le jeune homme se réveilla à cause d'une douleur aigue et lancinante dans l'abdomen. Il ouvrit les yeux et s'assit avec difficulté, il se passa la langue sur les lèvres : il avait un horrible gout amer dans la bouche. Il grimaça quant il voulut se lever. Il avait mal un peu partout et se sentait faiblard. Il soupira alors qu'il jetait un ?il autour de lui. De longues mèches fines et noires lui chatouillèrent les joues, il les repoussa de la main.  
  
'Va falloir que je me les coupent, ça me gène...En plus l'autre abruti va encore me traiter de fillette ! Comment font les filles pour ne pas etre génée par leurs cheveux longs ?'  
  
Il soupira de nouveau et s'aperçut qu'il avait faim. Il attrapa son sac posé près de lui et fouilla pour quelques restes.  
  
Depuis combien de temps était-il caché dans cette grotte pour panser ses plaies ? Il n'en était pas bien sur. Il était resté semi-conscient quand il était arrivé et avait perdu quelque peu la notion du temps. En machouillant un reste de pain il se rappella la raison de sa présence ici.  
  
« Mon vieux Sasuke tu n'es qu'un idiot. » Dit-il à voix haute d'un ton amer.  
  
Oh oui ! Quel idiot il avait été ! Il avait accourut auprès d'une rumeur peu vraisemblable à propos de son frère. Itachi avait raison, lui le petit frère Uchiha n'était qu'un perdant et un idiot. Il eut l'horrible impression qu'il s'était encore fait avoir par son frère.  
  
« Alors qu'il est censé etre mort il continu à se moquer de moi... » Ses yeux se perdirent un peu dans le vague avant de se réimprégner d'une haine farouche envers son frère.  
  
« Je sais que tu n'es pas mort Itachi et je te retrouverais ! Meme si je dois avoir l'air ridicule ou pitoyable ! » Ce genre de réflexion étaient devenu, depuis la mort présumé pour certains d'Itachi Uchiha, une sorte de leitmotiv pour le jeune homme.  
  
_________*Flashback*________________________________________________________  
« Il ne suffit pas de devenir plus fort que lui avec tes capacités de ninja ! Il faut etre plus fort que lui dans ta tete et y croire ! Dans l'état où tu es tu es définitivement perdant Sasuke ! »  
  
________*Fin du flashback*____________________________________________________  
Naruto avait raison. Sasuke perdait tout ses moyens, psychologiquement parlant, face à son frère. Le visage jusque là haineux s'adoucit et s'attrista un peu.  
  
Combien de temps avait-il perdue en ne vivant que dans la haine de son frère ? Longtemps. Trop longtemps.  
  
Le visage de Sasuke se transforma en masque de souffrance alors qu'il fixait ses mains. Il n'avait connu que haine depuis la mort de ses parents! Un sentiment qui l'avait pourrit ! Un sentiment qui l'avait tué ! Aujourd'hui il avait autre chose dans son c?ur que la haine, et pourtant ! La haine était toujours là ! Prete à le dévorer une nouvelle fois jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien !  
  
Sasuke savait qu'il avait changé. Surtout grace à ce gros nul de Naruto. Non..... Pas si nul que ça en vérité ! Plutot génial par certain coté ! Dur à admettre, et certainement jamais devant Naruto lui-meme, mais oui Naruto savait etre génial. Combien de gens avait changé au contact de ce garçon ? Beaucoup. Plus qu'il n'en saura jamais probablement.  
  
Sasuke avait finit par le considérer comme un véritable ami. Meme s'ils passaient le plus clair de leur temps à se chamailler. Mais il lui devait beaucoup, comme sa vie qu'il avait sauvé à plusieurs reprises déjà par le passé, il devait aussi beaucoup à Sakura et à maitre Kakashi ! Tous lui avaient offert leur amitié et leur affection. En fait, c'était tout simplement... De la chaleur humaine.  
  
Sasuke se redressa comme pour chasser ses pensées, un peu trop brusquement puisqu'il se plia tout de suite en deux après avoir vivement ressentit une douleur au ventre.  
  
Plusieurs jour auparavant, il avait accomplit sa mission en un temps record, trop pressé qu'il était à l'idée de retrouver son frère et terminer ce qui avait été commencé.  
  
Sa mission était l'assassinat d'un homme politique qui exerçait des pressions de pouvoirs pour un retour aux hostilités entre Konoha et Suna no kuni. Ce qui était vraiment la dernière des choses à faire en ce moment où les restes d'Oto no kuni organisaient des campagnes de vengeance envers ses ennemis comme leurs anciens alliés. Pas bien organisé mais terriblemnt dangereux, surtout pour les civils.  
  
C'est justement durant son enquete sur son frère dans une forêt à la frontière, à plusieurs kilomètres de la ville où avait eu lieu sa mission que les choses ont commencé à mal tourner. Il savait qu'il n'avait que peu de temps devant lui avant de devoir rentrer au village. C'est certainement pour cette raison qu'il s'était fait repéré.  
  
Trop pressé et peu attentif à dissimuler sa présence ni meme à vérifier si le secteur était sur ! Sasuke s'était donc laisser surprendre par un petit groupe de ninjas d'Oto no kuni. Oh oh. Ca s'annonçait très mal ! Il s'était maudit pour sa stupidité ! Meme Naruto ne se serait pas fait avoir aussi facilement ! N'était-il pas un ninja de niveau supérieur ?  
  
Encerclé par une dizaine de ninja, il s'était battut avec férocité et n'avait pu leur échappé que d'extreme justesse. Ce qui ne l'avait pas empéché d'etre sérieusement blessé, il avait reçut plusieurs kunais dans le ventre lui brisant les cotes ainsi que d'importantes coupures sur les bras et les jambes. Il avait aussi reçut des coups de toute sortes un peu partout ailleurs. Sa seule consolation avait été que ses aggresseurs étaient pour la grande majorité dans un état plus lamentable que lui !  
  
Mais ça n'annonçait rien de bon. Cette escouade d'Oto no kuni montrait que leurs mouvements étaient beaucoup plus avancés que les gens de Konoha ne l'avaient escompté. De plus les risque d'un coup monté pouvant provoquer de nouvelles hostilités entre Suna no kuni et Konoha ; ruinerait des années d'efforts pour instaurer une paix, encore bien précaire, mais une paix tout de meme.  
  
Sasuke refit ses pansements tout en réfléchissant sur les nouvelles données qu'il avait acquises auprès des ninjas d'Oto no kuni et sur les mesures à prendre dès son retour au village.  
  
Il leva brusquement la tete lorsqu'un bruit de pas et de bruissements de branches se fit entendre près de l'entrée de la grotte.  
******************************  
  
4...5...8...non...7.  
  
7 ninjas ennemis l'avait encerclé. Naruto jura. La frontière entre son pays et celui de Suna no kuni était étrangement infesté de ninjas, maintenant annihilé, d'Oto no kuni. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bazar ?! Ils n'étaient pas supposés etre encore arrivé dans le pays ! Naruto serra les dents et les poings. Il supposait vaguement la raison du retard de Sasuke à présent.  
  
Mais c'était quand meme bizarre, Sasuke était beaucoup trop fort en comparaison de tous ces abrutis d'Oto no kuni. Il n'avait quand meme pas pu se laisser surprendre et capturé ! .....Si ?  
  
« Enfoiré de Sasuke ! Va rotir en enfer toi et ta tete de jeune fille en fleur ! » Gronda-t-il entre ses dents. Déjà il se préparait à se débarrasser des ninjas encombrants cachés derrière les arbres et qui lui tapaient décidément trop sur les nerfs. Multiclonage !  
  
'Je vais finir ça en un coup! J'ai vraiment pas de temps à perdre avec ces minables !'  
  
Naruto se sentait pressé par le temps. Il avait désobéi aux ordres pour foncer chercher Sasuke, lui botter les fesses et le ramener par la peau du coup ! Excellent plan ! Sauf que...Fallait d'abord le trouver. Sa trace avait été relativement simple à suivre. Naruto en avait déduit qu'il avait été beaucoup trop impatient pour vraiment faire attention à dissimuler son passage. Meme lui n'aurait pas fait une telle erreur de débutant.  
  
Les clones de Naruto apparurent discrètement derrière les ninjas trop concentré sur leur original pour s'apercevoir de leurs présence. Avec un simple kunai et avec rapidité et précision, les 7 ninjas d'Oto no kuni eurent la gorge tranchée. Pas de temps à perdre. Surtout avec la pitié. S'il les laissait vivre ce serait des civils qui en paieraient le prix.  
  
Les clones disparurent une fois le travail fait. Il chercha des yeux la trace de Sasuke qu'il avait momentanément perdu de vue suite à l'altercation avec ses ennemis. Son regard s'arreta sur d'étranges traces qu'il reconnut de suite comme n'appartenant pas à Sasuke mais à une autre de ses connaissances....  
*************************  
Sasuke se massa les tempes, une expression d'intense exaspération collé au visage. Non, ce n'était qu'un mauvais moment à passer mais tout de meme.... Il comprenait enfin la mauvaise humeur perpétuel de Naruto vis à vis de son maitre Jiraiya : il n'était rien d'autre qu'un ninja de premier ordre super obsédé !  
  
Le vieux ninja était rentré dans la grotte où il se trouvait sans meme chercher à se montrer discret. Il lui avait avoué qu'on l'avait envoyé le rechercher il y a trois jours de ça et qu'il n'avait eut aucun mal à suivre sa trace. S'il n'avait eut aucun mal à suivre sa trace pourquoi avait-il mit autant de temps à le rejoindre ? La réponse ne se fit pas attendre, Jiraiya tenait à la main un guide tourristique sur les sources chaudes : il avait simplement fait quelques 'détours' en chemin.  
  
Sa réputation de pervers n'était pas usurpé : Sasuke s'était dit que la seule véritable raison pour laquelle le légendaire ninja avait accepté de perdre du temps à le chercher, était surtout à cause du très grand nombre de sources thermales réputés des environs. En fait il aurait aussi bien put mourir que le vieux ninja ne s'en serait meme pas formaliser et aurait tranquilement continuer son petit tour avant de rentrer pour annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle.  
  
Jiaraiya avait rassemblé les quelques maigres affaires de Sasuke et préparait des attelles permettant de transporter le jeune blessé. L'héritier Uchiha allait mieux, certes, mais n'était pas en état de voyager sans un minimum d'assistance médicale. Il pouvait difficilement marcher et respirer normalement à cause de ses cotes cassées et de ses multiples coupures aux ventres et aux jambes pas encore cicatrisées.  
  
Le super pervers chantonnait doucement tout en s'arretant parfois pour écrire deux trois petites notes dans un carnet. Lorsque Sasuke lui avait demandé ce que c'était il avait simplement répondu que c'était pour son travail. Le garçon avait haussé les épaules et ne s'en était pas plus inquiété.  
  
« J'ai fini ! Allez gamin monte là-dessus ! » Déclara en ricanant le vieil homme en donnant une tape sur son attelage de fortune.  
  
Sasuke fronça les sourcil en plissant des yeux avec une moue sceptique en voyant le travail effectué.  
  
« Et vous espérez faire quoi avec cet engin Jiraiya-sama ? » Demanda-t-il de sa voix froide.  
  
« T'emmener à la maison, gringalet ! Et fissa !!! Sinon ton copain grande gueule va se la ramener ! » Dit-il en grimaçant quelque peu énervé.  
  
Sasuke demeura silencieux en arborant une expression indéfinissable. Son copain grande gueule ? Naruto ? Naruto allait venir le chercher ? Est-ce ainsi que l'on parle de son élève ? D'ailleurs en y réfléchissant c'était assez bizarre que ce dernier n'ait pas déjà déboulé complétement furieux pour le ramener au village. Ah mais oui !  
  
« Il a le bras cassé. » Ne put s'empêcher de dire Sasuke à voix haute. Jiraiya haussa les sourcils surpris. Sasuke plaça sa main sur la bouche le regard perdu dans ses pensées.  
  
'Pourtant ça n'aurait pas du l'empecher de venir ... On le lui a interdit ? C'est suffisant pour le retenir, quelque temps du moins.'  
  
Soudain il sentit deux mains puissantes le soulever par les aisselles et l'attacher solidement au brancard de misère avant qu'il n'ait pu proférer le moindre son.  
  
« Eh, mais.... ! Qu'est-ce que tu fait vieux sénile ?! Pourquoi tu m'attaches ! »  
  
« Oh mais en voilà une façon de s'exprimer ! Un héritage de ton copain grande-gueule je présume ? » Répliqua Jiraiya mi-véxé, mi-amusé par le changement de ton du beau ténébreux.  
  
« Alors voilà ce que tu penses vraiment de moi, hein ?! De nos jours les jeunes.. » Commenta-t-il moqueur.  
  
Sasuke bouda. Il se savait parfaitement incapable de marcher tout du long pour rentrer, mais etre trimbalé comme un vulgaire sac de pommes de terre, meme si c'était nécessaire c'était vraiment humiliant. Une fois calmé et que l'autre ninja ait installé le brancard sur ses épaules (un peu comme les b?ufs devant la charrue) Sasuke demanda intrigué :  
  
« Pourquoi vous a-t-on envoyé me chercher ? Je veux dire vous et pas Naruto ? »  
  
« Hein ?! Tu veux dire que j'aurais pas pu te trouver ? »  
  
« En fait c'est meme étonnant que ça soit le cas ! »  
  
« Sale gamin ! Je te rappelle que je te sauves la vie là ! »  
  
« Je ne crois pas. » Marmona Sasuke, puis tout haut : « Naruto est mon coéquipier, pourquoi ne l'a-ton pas laisser me chercher. »  
  
Jiraiya ne répondit pas tout de suite.  
  
« Parce qu'en te montrant aussi égocentrique tu met tout le monde sur les nerfs ! Naruto s'est proposé pour te chercher. J'ai refusé de le laisser faire, tu lui ferais perdre trop de temps en enfantillage ! De plus il est toujours aussi impatient, il n'aurait pas été capable de faire preuve de bon sens en cas de problème. »  
  
« Peuh ! » Fit Sasuke, mais le mépris n'était pas exprimé avec conviction. Il avait parfaitement compris que si la rumeur était vrai les choses seraient devenues beaucoup plus grave pour Naruto que pour lui. Car Naruto avait des comptes à rendre avec Itachi, et cela dépassait le cadre d'un règlement de compte personnel.  
  
L'étrange attelage que composaient Jiraiya avec Sasuke, sortit de la grotte et traversa la foret bordant la frontière pour rejoindre l'intérieur des terres de Konoha. Sasuke soupira. Le voyage allait etre long, mais long, avec ce pervers ! Il le sentait.  
  
***************  
  
Naruto se tenait accroupit près d'un buisson tout ses sens aux aguets. 'Il' était là, tout près. Les traces qu'Il avait laissé s'arrêtaient ici. Ca sentait le traquenard à plein nez.  
  
Une voix d'homme, douce, un peu suintante et légèrement cassée se fit entendre devant lui près du ravin. Naruto fut surpris un court instant mais ressera aussitôt son poing sur son kunai.  
  
« Je sais que tu m'as suivit alors montres toi. »  
  
Naruto eut un léger frisson. Cette voix... Aucun doute possible : il s'agissait bien d'Itachi. Naruto sentit ses nerfs se contracter dangereusement. La peur de cet homme restait malgré tout profondément ancré en lui-meme.  
  
« Alors ? » Reprit la voix.  
  
Naruto se redressa un sourrire sardonique aux lèvres. Il lança son kunai au pied d'un arbre situé en face de lui un peu sur la droite.  
  
« Descends. » Ordonna le jeune homme blond.  
  
Dans un bruissement de feuilles, la silhouette mince et élancé du ninja renégat apparut à coté du kunai.  
  
Itachi observa attentivement le jeune homme d'environ 18 ans maintenant, qu'il avait en face de lui. Il le trouva grandit et plus puissant. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu c'était il y a plus d'un an, presque deux, lorsqu'il avait faillit mourir et qu'il avait perdut son bras droit. En fait, tout le monde le croyait mort et ça arrangeait bien ses affaires.  
  
« Kyubi... » Au ton de sa voix on sentait le sourrire sur ses lèvres. Ses longues mèches fines et noires ne masquèrent pas ses yeux d'où une étrange lueur brillait. Les yeux du Sharingan.  
  
Naruto ricanna ironiquement et jeta un regard meurtrier au beau ténébreux si similaire physiquement à son jeune frère, et pourtant si différent de caractère et de c?ur.  
  
« Kyubi à un maitre. Et c'est moi. » Déclara Naruto d'une voix froide et posée.  
  
Ce qu'on lui avait dit était donc vrai. Naruto avait maté Kyubi. Le renard à neuf queues avait reconnut le jeune homme blond comme son seul et unique vrai maitre. Meme en brisant le sceau maintenant, cela serait sans effet : Kyubi resterait aux ordres de Naruto. A présent toute la puissance du démon était à l'entière disponibilité de Naruto. Un chakra et des pouvoirs terrifiants qui n'étaient pas encore controlé correctement. Mais lorsque se serait le cas..  
  
Itachi frissonna d'excitation. Naruto avait vraiment de quoi le surprendre et l'inquiéter.  
  
« Je me doutais que tu n'étais pas mort. Tu es comme les cafards, tu résistes autant que tu peux dans la crasse et sous terre, attendant ton heure. » Le sourrire sardonique de Naruto réapparut.  
  
« Interressante...Image. » Remarqua froidement Itachi.  
  
'Toujours aussi insolent et bavard !'  
  
« Je n'ai pas oublié ce que j'ai subit figures-toi ! Et je sait de quoi tu es exactement capable ! Je dirais meme, que je te connais bien mieux que Sasuke lui-meme ! »  
  
Le renégat plissa des yeux au nom de son jeune frère. Naruto n'était guère arrogant dans cette discussion. Tous les deux se connaissaient bien mieux qu'ils ne l'auraient bien vouluent. Itachi était cruel, froid et calculateur. Et Naruto en avait payé les frais. Il savait qui était vraiment Itachi Uchiha.  
  
« Qu'es-tu venu faire ici ? »  
  
« C'est à moi de te poser cette question ! Je suis chez moi ici, ce qui n'est plus ton cas. » Naruto était étrangement calme et froid.  
  
« Pfff...... » Un sourrire moqueur dessina les lèvres de l'homme en noir. Bientôt il saura la vraie raison.....Bientôt....  
  
« Embrasse mon frère pour moi ! Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici et je te garantis Naruto que je ne suis pas une menace ! ....Du moins pour l'instant ! » Ajouta-t-il avec un rire glacé. Il s'éloigna.  
  
« Quoique tu ais l'intention de faire Itachi, je serais en travers de ton chemin ! Je ne te laisserais pas mener à bien tes projets, tu le sais n'est- ce pas ? » Lui cria Naruto. Itachi s'arreta et soupira. Puis sans se retourner il lui répondit en se remettant à marcher :  
  
« On verra bien ! Maitre de Kyubi.. » Et il éclata de son rire froid à nouveau avant de disparaître.  
  
Naruto avait la nausée. Il avait critiqué Sasuke à propos de sa haine envers son frère alors que lui-meme n'arrivait pas à gérer sa peur envers lui. Oh oui ! Naruto avait peur d'Itachi ! De sa cruauté surtout !  
  
Le blondinet ramassa son kunai et toujours frissonant reprit le chemin par lequel il était venu. Il était grand temps de remettre la main sur Sasuke avant qu'il ne découvre que la rumeur sur la présence d'un sharingan dans les environs était bel et bien fondée.  
  
**************  
  
Jiraiya et Sasuke approchaient la lisière de la foret. Le blessé avait vaguement le mal de mer à force d'etre trimbalé entre les arbres dans des mouvements irréguliers. Des bruits de branches craquants et des grognements et imprécations bougonnes se firent entendre derrière eux.  
  
« Oy !! » Hurla la silhouette en sortant des fourrées.  
  
« Naruto ?! » S'exclama incrédule Sasuke. Enfin il s'était décidé à venir, un peu tard mais bon. Sasuke observa un instant perplexe son ami, il était essouflé, légèrement tendu et avait un regard nerveux. Il avait quelques écorchures sur le visage et les bras mais rien de bien méchant.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ici, nabot ?! » Demanda Jiraiya d'un ton ennuyé.  
  
Naruto s'arreta de marcher alors que son visage prenait une expression d'intense fureur. Oh oh, pensèrent les deux autres ninjas.  
  
« Ce que je fabriques ici, hein ?! Tu oses me le demander vieux pervers !?! C'est toi qui arrive trop tard ! Ca fait trois jours que tu devrais etre revenu avec cet imbécile de Sasuke !!! » Hurla le garçon avec une tel force que Jiraiya dut ce boucher les oreilles. Sasuke quand à lui se renfrogna suite à l'insulte. Naruto se tourna brusquement vers lui et continua à lui crier dessus :  
  
« Non mais quel idée de foncer tete baisser après une stupide rumeur ! Tu crois pas qu'on autre chose de plus important à faire ?! Tu as vu tout ces ninjas d'Oto no kuni ?! Tu nous fais perdre notre temps, CRETIN !!! »  
  
Comme il était attaché de pieds en cape, Sasuke ne pouvait pas se boucher les oreilles pour les protéger des hurlements de Naruto. Il sentit ses oreilles tinter. « La ferme, le cancre ! » Grogna-t-il.  
  
Il remarqua que le garçon furieux tremblait légèrement. Ca ne pouvait pas etre à cause de la colère, plutot dut à une trop grande tension nerveuse. Mais quoi ? Avant qu'il ne puisse réfléchir davantage, il reçut un violent coup de poing dans le visage, sa vue se troubla et sa tete se mit à bourdonner.  
  
« Ne m'appelle plus comme ça. » Cracha Naruto d'une voix plus calme et froide.  
  
Jiraiya s'était retourné en entendant le bruit du poing sur la figure de Sasuke, et regarda inquiet son ancien élève. Quelque chose n'allait pas : il avait étrangement les nerfs à fleur de peau.  
  
« Eh nabot ! Je suis censé le ramener vivant au village, alors ne me l'achèves pas ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ?! C'est les ninjas d'Oto no kuni qui t'on mit de mauvaise humeur ? » Cria le maitre en frappant son index sur le front de son ancien élève.  
  
« Ha ! Vieux pervers ! Ce sont mes affaires ! » Lui cria sur le meme ton Naruto en repoussant la main qui lui frappait le front.  
  
« T'es venu pour rien ! Je me suis occupé de lui tu vois bien ! » Répliqua, ennuyé Jiraiya en posant ses mains sur les hanches.  
  
«Peuh ! J'aurais aussi bien put me débrouiller tout seul ! » Déclara méprisant Sasuke.  
  
Naruto regarda son rival et ami avec ses yeux fermé de renard avant de déclarer d'une voix forte et ouvertement moqueuse :  
  
« T'es à moitié mort, retourne dormir ! Si tu t'étais pas comporté comme le plus parfait des imbécile tu ne serais pas dans cet état ! »  
  
Touché ! Sasuke ne trouva rien à redire à ça.  
  
« J'ai jamais vu un abruti pareil ! Se précipiter sur une rumeur injustifiée comme ça sans se préoccuper de dissumuler sa présence ! Et toi vieux gateux ! Si tu ne reviens avec lui que maintenant c'est parce que tu t'es arreter au sources thermales pour mater les filles ! »  
  
« Comment ?! » S'indigna le vieux ninja. « J'ai passé mon temps à me faire le plus discret possible pour éviter tous ces intrus dans la foret !»  
  
« C'est ça à d'autres ! J'ai vu pas mal d'onsen en chemin et tous se plaignait d'avoir eu affaire à un ninja voyeur ! » Répliqua aussi sec Naruto.  
  
Sasuke avait mal à la tete à cause de tout ce tapage. Pitié qu'ils s'arretent ! Bon changeons de conversation !  
  
« Comment tu t'es fait ça Naruto ? » Interrompit le grand blessé dans la dispute qui s'ensuivait. Naruto et Jiraiya s'arretèrent net dans leur argumentation, et le jeune ninja s'observa un court instant.  
  
« Des ninjas d'Oto no kuni qui trainaient m'ont un peu provoqué..... » Expliqua-t-il en tirant sur un trou dans sa veste.  
  
Naruto haussa les épaules.  
  
« Bof, ce ne sont que des éraflures ! Pas comme un certain beau gosse qui de fait lyncher par de vrais lavettes d'Oto no kuni ! » Renifla moqueur Naruto. Le beau gosse en question le fusilla du regard et se mit à bouder alors que le jeune renard éclatait d'un grand rire satisfait.   
  
************  
« Mmmnh.....Non, pas celle-ci ! ...Mmh, celle-ci non plus, elle est un peu trop sobre. »  
  
« Ah ? ..Sakura ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Demanda une grande et belle jeune femme aux long cheveux blond en sortant de l'arrière boutique.  
  
« Ino.. Je cherche des fleurs à offrir. »  
  
Ino demeura silencieuse un court instant avant qu'un large sourire lourd de sous-entendus apparaissent sur son visage.  
  
« Pour offrir ? Ca me rappelle une scène il y a quelques années ! Alors ? Tu as toujours un faible pour lui hein ? Avoue ! »  
  
Sakura recula face à la trop grande confiance de son amie d'enfance, et répondit d'une voix mal assurée :  
  
« M-mais de quoi tu parles Ino ? »  
  
« C'est ça ! A d'autres ma petite Sakura ! Pour offrir ? Il n'y a que Sasuke qui soit à l'hopital en ce moment ! » Déclara ennuyé Ino en croisant les bras.  
  
Celui-ci était revenu la veille en companie de Jiraiya et de Naruto, qui c'était fait passé un savon pour avoir désobéis aux ordres.  
  
« Mais je n'en pince plus pour lui ! Et depuis longtemps ! » S'exclama la jeune femme aux cheveux rose.  
  
« Mmmh ! Mais il ne te laisse pas indifférente ! » Chantonna-t-elle. « Tu n'as rien offert à Naruto quand il s'est cassé le bras pourtant ! » Continua-t-elle ironique.  
  
« Peuh ! Pense ce que tu veux ! » Dit-elle boudeur avant de retourner voir les fleurs.  
  
Ino prit une expression grave. Elle se souvint du temps où elle s'était rendu compte que ce n'était pas Sasuke qu'elle aimait vraiment, et surtout que Shikamaru lui en avait fait baver des ronds de chapeau avant d'accepter de sortir avec elle. Il lui en voulait de l'avoir ignoré toutes ses années pour Sasuke, meme s'il ne le lui avait pas reproché à haute voix. A présent c'était du passé et ça les faisait plus rire qu'autre chose, mais Ino s'était montré déterminée pour établir une relation stable et de confiance avec le ninja bougon.  
  
Elle observa avec davantage d'attention son amie d'enfance. Pour Sakura les choses c'étaient beaucoup moins bien passées que pour elle. Elle s'était rendu compte que son amour pour Sasuke s'était mué en une forte amitié, et qu'il ne la considérait pas autrement que comme une amie ou un membre de sa famille. Mais surtout, ses sentiments envers Naruto avaient changés et les choses ne semblaient guère évoluer entre eux.  
  
« Tu penses à aller voir Naruto ? ...Pour lui dire. » Demanda Ino d'une voix douce tout en détournant son regard par la fenêtre. Sakura, qui était accroupie et qui cherchait parmi des oeuillets placé dans un sot, s'arreta et resta silencieuse.  
  
« Tu lui en as déjà parler ? » Demanda Ino toujours d'une voix douce mais avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.  
  
« ....Pour Naruto....Il est déjà trop tard. » Laissa-t-elle tomber. Ino fut consterné pour son amie.  
  
« Je lui ai avouée ce que je ressentais il y a plusieurs années déjà. » Ino fut choquée par la nouvelle. Elle n'en avait jamais rien sut ! Elle pensait que Sakura était déprimé parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui parler car il était loin alors que c'était.... Que c'était le contraire ?  
  
« Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'as dit ? »  
  
« Il...Il était très surpris et , et très triste à la fois. Il m'a dit que ça lui faisait plaisir mais qu'il ne croyait pas que cela marcherait. J'ai trop longtemps courru après Sasuke d'après lui et ce que je voyais de lui ce n'était pas ce qu'il était vraiment, mais...Surtout.... » La voix de Sakura s'étranglait légèrement, chargée de sanglots longtemps refoulées.  
  
« Il m'a dit qu'il ne m'aim.. Qu'il n'était plus vraiment amoureux de moi ! Qu'il me considérait moi et Sasuke comme sa famille, et qu'il ne voulait pas risquer de gacher sa relation avec moi. Il pense que c'est mieux ainsi, il trouve qu'on est suffisament heureux comme ça, qu'on a pas besoin de changer. »  
  
« Mais quel idiot ! Pourquoi ne tente-t-il pas sa chance ? »  
  
« Tu ne comprends pas Ino. Avoir réussit à se faire des amis est sa plus grande victoire, et la pire des choses qui pourrait lui arriver c'est de les perdre. C'est parce qu'il ne veux pas risquer de me perdre qu'il a refusé. Il a sentit que ça n'aurait pas marcher entre nous et qu'on auraient fiinit par prendre des chemins différents, c'est ça qui lui a fait peur. Je n'aurais jamais crue, qu'il, snif. ..grandirait autant... et aussi bien. » Finit Sakura en larmes et en hoquetant.  
  
Ino se baissa pour prendre son amie dans ses bras. Elle avait gardé sa peine au fond de son c?ur pendant si longtemps.  
  
« J...J'ai, mis...hic...Du temps à comprendre son refus ! mais, snif ! Il avait raison !Snif ! Je n'aurais jamais put l'estimer à sa juste valeur, snif, pas après la façon, snif, dont je l'ai traité pendant toutes ces années ! Snif ! Et..Et je le traite encore de façon injuste ! »  
  
Elle éclata de nouveau en sanglots. Ino lui tapota gentiment le dos en lui murmurant des paroles apaisantes. Sakura avait finit par voir quel homme était devenu Naruto, mais elle ne resterait que son amie et sa famille, et elle savait que c'était mieux comme ça. Meme si voir la vérité en face fait parfois beaucoup plus mal qu'une simple illusion ou un mensonge.  
  
Après s'etre calmée, Ino releva le menton de son amie et lui fit un grand sourire chaleureux.  
  
« Bon et que dirais-tu d'un bouquet pour Sasuke ? C'est la maison qui offre ! »  
  
Sakura sourit en retour à son amie, et toutes deux discutèrent et se chamaillèrent comme les gamines qu'elles avaient été quelques années auparavant quand la vie n'était pas encore celle très compliquée des adultes.  
AAAAAAAAARGH !!! Ce chapitre à été horriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiblement laborieux et le suivant l'est tout autant ! Pardon de vous avoir fait attendre ! Espérons que ça répond à votre attente ! Promis j'essaierais de faire plus vite pour le prochain ! 


	4. Les visites à l'infirmerie

Eh ho ! Book eater, je fais ce que je peux hein ! En plus je suis en période d'examen alors je peu pas allez plus vite ! ^-^ Enfin je dois avouer que ce chapitre se révèle moins laborieux que prévue (allez savoir pourquoi.......=_= ;;). Bon pour ceux qui ont regretté mon manque de romantisme sur le dernier chapitre, eh bien je me ratrappe sur celui- ci !!!! Hiark Hiark Hiark !!! Ca va vous plaire ! Autant vous prévenir tout de suite :vous allez vous marrer sur presque chaque passage romantique de ce fic!! J'ai pleeeeeeeeeiiiiiiiiiiin de trucs en réserve ! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA !!!! Kof ! Keurpf ! Bon voilà que je m'étrangle à rire comme un dément! Sur ce bonne lecture !  
  
La nouvelle génération est en marche !  
  
Chapitre 4 : Les visites à l'infirmerie.  
  
« Itachi est toujours en vie. » Déclara Naruto solennel.  
  
Le jeune homme se tenait devant le conseil du village, dans la plus stricte confidentialité. Cette réunion exceptionnelle se déroulait le lendemain meme du retour de Sasuke au village. Il se tenait debout, les mains dans les poches, devant la longue table derrière laquelle les membres du conseil, plus ou moins agés et exerçant une forte influence au village l'observait grave et consterné par la nouvelle.  
  
En bout de table se tenait Iruka. Bien que professeur pour les tout jeunes ninjas, il était aussi l'administrateur des missions et des secrets confidentiels du village. Autant dire que sa présence était recourue au conseil. Un étrange tic faisait tressauter son sourcil droit alors qu'il observait avec attention son ancien élève. Naruto avait une longue et profonde estafilade sur la joue gauche.  
  
« Comment cela est-il possible ? » Demanda l'homme le plus agé du conseil.  
  
« Je vous avais déjà dit qu'il ne pouvait pas etre mort dans des circonstances aussi étranges, surtout lorsqu'on son corps est resté introuvable ! Je l'ai vu et je lui ai parlé : il est bel et bien vivant et il prépare quelquechose ! La rumeur était fondée !!! Je veux qu'une enquête soit menée à la frontière pour découvrir ce qu'il tramait là-bas ! Je propose que mait...euh que Kakashi-san s'y colle ! Sasuke ne doit pas savoir que son frère est en vie du moins pour l'instant, sinon ça va devenir trop compliqué ! » S'écria Naruto d'une voix forte en tapant du poing sur la table pour secoué cette bande de vieux rabougris !  
  
« Uzumaki ! Inutile de t'énerver de la sorte. » Déclara la vieille femme président le conseil.  
  
« Compte tenu de la gravité de cette nouvelle il est évident que ta proposition de mener une enquête sur les activités d'Uchiha Itachi à la frontière est acceptée ! Cependant on ne peut envoyer Kakashi Hatake enquéter, il est trop proche de Uchiha Sasuke et cela entrainerait trop de suspiscion de sa part. » Reprit un homme d'age mur et apparement aveugle.  
  
« En fait, je propose que vous envoyiez plusieurs autres escouades pour enquêter sur la présence des ninjas d'Oto no kuni qui se promènent librement sur nos frontières ! » Répliqua Naruto, un peu véxé d'etre contredit par un vieux croulant.  
  
Les membres du conseil sentirent une brusque vague de stress les envahir. Et dire qu'ils pensaient avoir enfin un peu de tranquilité et que déjà les problèmes revenaient au galop.  
  
« Ce sera fait ! Na.....Uzumaki ! Nous te remercions de ces précieuses informations ! Ta prochaine mission te sera assignée dans la journée en attendant....Pourrais-tu t'occuper de cette blessure à la joue ! Honnetement je ne sais meme pas comment tu fait pour parler et meme crier sans t'arracher la machoire! ABRUTI ! »  
  
Iruka n'arrivait plus tellement à cacher son irritation. Mais pourquoi il ne faisait jamais plus attention ? Sa réaction mère poule suscita quelque rire dans le conseil avant que la présidente ne lui dise en riant à moitié :  
  
« Allez Uzumaki-san va à l'infirmerie à coté t'occuper de cette coupure ! »  
  
« Peuh ! » Fit le garçon concerné en faisant la moue et sortit par une porte sur sa droite conduisant à l'infirmerie les mains derrière la tete.  
  
« Au fait Naruto comment tu t'es fait ça ?! » Ne put s'empecher de demander Iruka avant qu'il ne quitte la pièce.  
  
« En jouant aux cartes avec Sasuke ce matin ! » Grommela, bougon, Naruto.  
  
Le conseil pouffa tandis qu'Iruka se levait brusquement furieux en tapant sur la table. Mais Naruto n'entendit aucune des imprécations de son ancien maitre puisqu'il avait déjà quitté la pièce et refermé la porte derrière lui.  
  
Il s'éloigna dans un long couloir et penetra dans l'infirmerie. Il était déjà de très méchante humeur en arrivant au conseil. Il était passé voir Sasuke juste avant et leur dispute avait dû, comme c'était devenu une habitude maintenant, se résumer à une partie de cartes.  
  
Malheureusement les relations tendues et peu harmonieuses des deux garçons avaient fini par avoir raison de leur patience et les cartes furent remplacé par une série de lancer de shuriken dans la chambre d'hopital avec pour cible l'un et l'autre.  
  
Naruto reçut un shuriken chargé de chakra sur la joue, alors qu'il était distrait par la soudaine entrée de l'infirmière furieuse du terrible remue ménage que provoquaient les garçons. La blessure était sérieuse et les pouvoirs du démon renard à neuf queues n'étaient pas encore suffisament maitrisés pour que Naruto puisse se guérir immédiatement.  
  
L'infirmière avait refusé de le soigner et il dut partir précipitament sinon il serait arrivé en retard au conseil. Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est que peu après son départ Sasuke fut pris d'un terrible fou rire qui laissa perplexe Sakura lorsqu'elle vint lui rendre visite avec un bouquet de fleurs quelques heures plus tard.  
  
En pénétrant dans l'infirmerie, il fut assaillit par les odeurs mélés de différents médicaments à base de plantes (c'étaient ceux-là qui sentait toujours le plus fort). Sans s'en rendre compte, il se déplaçait furtivement ne faisant aucun bruit. Ca devenait une habitude, il avait afronté tellement de situations où il devait se déplacer en silence ces derniers temps....  
  
Il se dirigea vers un placard du fond près de la fenêtre où il se rappelait qu'était rangé un onguent qui se révélait très efficace sur lui. Il ne s'aperçut pas qu'il n'était pas seul dans la pièce. Le, ou plutot la, shinobi de garde, très absorbée, préparait de nouveaux onguents et c'était de là que provenait la forte odeur de plantes. Tout les deux se tournait mutuellement le dos et ne s'étaient nullement aperçut de la présence l'un de l'autre.  
  
Naruto ouvrit le placard et fronça les sourcils. Mais où sont-ils passés ? Il commença à dégager les étagères pour voir les pots du fond.  
  
Hinata était de garde à l'infirmerie aujourd'hui. Elle s'était depuis peu, et sur les conseils de Kiba et Shino, spécialisé dans les techniques de médecine. Le principal travail à faire lorsqu'on était de garde était de nettoyer les ustensiles et préparer les bandages ainsi que les onguents de soins tout en attendant qu'un éventuel blessé fasse son apparition.  
  
Hinata avait soupiré en entrant dans la pièce, elle savait qu'elle aurait à préparer les onguents de la semaine. Les autres ninjas de garde estimaient que ses onguents étaient, et de loin, les meilleurs, on lui en avait souvent fait des compliments. Du coup on lui laissait la totalité de la fabrication des onguents. Autant dire une journée chargée !  
  
Elle prépara donc en silence les plantes et outils de fabrication et s'était plongé dans la fabrication complexe des onguents.  
  
« Ah mais c'est pas possible ! Où est-ce qu'ils sont passés ?! » Cria une voix d'homme exaspéré derrière elle.  
  
Le c?ur d'Hinata fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Elle reconnut instantanément la voix. Naruto.  
  
Elle ne l'avait pas entendu rentrer dans l'infirmerie. Depuis quand se déplaçait-il aussi silencieusement ? Il avait toujours été bruyant et n'avait pas de raison de dissimuler ses déplacements dans une infirmerie !  
  
Hinata se retourna perplexe et eu un hoquet tout en lachant son petit marteau qu'elle utilisait pour écraser les plantes qui tomba avec un bruit sourd sur le sol, lorsqu'elle aperçut l'horrible marque sur sa joue.  
  
Naruto sursauta en entendant quelquechose tomber derrière lui. Il se retourna suspicieux et reçut un gros choc en voyant Hinata qui semblait aussi surpris que lui.  
  
« HI-HINATA ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! »  
  
« C-C'est à moi de demander ça ! » Répliqua surprise Hinata en portant brusquement ses mains sur les lèvres.  
  
'Elle est si discrète que je ne m'étais meme pas aperçut qu'elle était là !'  
  
Le c?ur de Naruto battait à cent à l'heure ! Elle lui avait horriblement fait peur. Le c?ur d'Hinata battait lui aussi à cent à l'heure mais pas tout à fait pour les memes raisons.  
  
Hinata s'approcha avec douceur de Naruto la voix un peu tremblante.  
  
« Tu-tu es v-venu te faire soigner ta joue n'est-ce pas ? Q-Qu'est-ce que tu cherchais dans le placard exactement ? »  
  
« Oh ! Euh, avant de partir je venait souvent ici pour me soigner et il y a un onguent qui marche super bien sur les coupures ! Mais je le trouve pas ! Pourtant il est toujours rangé dans ce placard ! Ah d'ailleurs c'est le meme que tu m'avais donné lors de l'examen ! J'en ai jamais trouvé d'aussi efficace !!»  
  
Hinata fut comme pétrifié. Elle avait fabriqué elle-meme cet onguent, et ceux de l'infirmerie aussi. Depuis tout ce temps Naruto utilisait ses onguents ? Naruto se pencha vers la petite femme mettant ses yeux à la hauteur des siens, le regard inquiet. Hinata sortit brusquement de sa reverie avant de rougir profusément et de lui parler de sa voix douce et timide.  
  
« Tu....hum, les onguents ont été déplacé. Ils sont de ce coté, il y en a juste assez pour ta blessure mais je suis en train d'en faire d'autre ! »  
  
Hinata s'était retourné vers sa table de travail, où les restes d'onguents se trouvaient dans le placard à coté. Naruto quant à lui laissa échapé une exclamation surprise et ravie :  
  
« WAOH ! c'est toi qui fait les onguents toi-meme ?! Incroyable !! » Il était penché sur la table de travail où des herbes à moitié écrasé reposaient dans le mortier avec, autour des pots et autres produits nécessaire à la fabrication des médicaments.  
  
Hinata ne put s'empecher de rougir de plaisir. Naruto reconnaissait son travail et l'appréciait. Rien ne pouvait lui faire plus plaisir. Elle sortit du placard une boite de crème presque vide, l'ouvrit et demanda à Naruto de s'asseoir alors qu'elle appliquait avec précaution la crème sur sa blessure.  
  
Naruto se laissa faire, en fait il fut choqué par son attention. Tant de gentillesse à son égard était inhabituel pour lui. Il sentit une douce chaleur dans sa poitrine qui s'étendit jusque dans ses tripes. Les mains douces et attentionnées qui appliquaient des soins sur sa joue lui donnaient presque envie de pleurer. Il avait fermé les yeux et profitait de cette experience, nouvelle pour lui comme s'il s'agissait d'un rêve qu'il venait d'accéder.  
  
Hinata fut très suprise lorsque la blessure de Naruto se referma à vue d'?il sous ses doigts en réaction au produit guérisseur. Un quart d'heure avait suffit pour rendre la joue de Naruto comme neuve.  
  
Naruto ouvrit les yeux et resta étrangement calme. Hinata se sentait très troublée par l'étrange attitude du garçon d'habitude joyeux et très bruyant. Elle s'attendait à une brusque réaction enjouée et à le voir sautillé partout en la remerciant. Elle sursauta lorqu'elle l'entendit murmurer.  
  
« Merci Hinata. »  
  
Il se leva lui souhaita bon courage pour ses onguents et sortit en lui disant « A bientôt » alors qu'il franchissait la porte.  
  
Hinata, médusée, resta les bras ballant. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? Il était partit si vite. Son c?ur se serra. Elle avait remarqué son air préoccupé avant de quitter la pièce. Peut-etre était-il pressé avec des affaires en cours ?  
  
Elle se tourna vers sa table de travail mais le c?ur n'y était pas. Elle regarda ses mains et se souvint du contact avec la joue chaude et un peu rugueuse de Naruto. Le rouge remonta sur ses joues. Dommage que sa blessure ait guérie si vite. Elle aurait aimé passer encore du temps avec lui.  
  
Hinata ne l'aurait certainement jamais crue si elle avait vu ce que ses gestes concernés et plein de tendresses avait eu comme effet considérable sur le ninja le plus exhubérant du village de Konoha, suffisant en tout cas pour qu'il ne soit meme plus capable de parler.  
  
Naruto s'était empressé de partir. Il était rouge de confusion. Il ressentait un sentiment très étrange, qu'il n'avait jamais ressentit avant, il avait envie de pleurer et de rire à la fois et tout l'intérieur de son corps était envahit par une douce chaleur récomfortante avec un sentiment d'apaisement. En fait c'était assez semblable à ce qu'il avait ressentit quand maitre Iruka l'avait accepté tel qu'il était mais c'était quand meme différent et beaucoup, beaucoup plus fort.  
  
Il n'avait pas envie qu'Hinata le voit dans cette état car il aurait bien été incapable de le lui expliquer. Il rentra directement chez lui. Il avait besoin de réfléchir et calmement.  
  
Pour etre franc, il aurait aimé resté auprès de la jeune femme et continuer à ressentir ce qu'elle lui avait fait ressentir. Mais c'était trop ambarrassant. Et il voulait comprendre.  
  
Qu'avait-il donc ressentit ? Hinata ne l'avait jamais regardé froidement et l'avait toujours considérer avec égard. Ces derniers jours quant il l'avait vu, il se sentait généralement au calme et.....Bien dans sa peau ? Accepté ? Non.....Comme, comme..... A la maison.  
  
'C'est bizaaaaaaaaaaaarre comme impression !' Pensa le garçon en se prenant la tete dans les mains.  
  
Il s'assit sur le balcon en rentrant chez lui, cala ses genoux sous son menton et observa la vue sur le village.  
  
'Des mains douces et des gestes attentionés...... Hinata, se sentait vraiment concerné par ma blessure. Elle......Elle m'a soigné comme-comme un membre de sa famille. Je n'ai jamais été soigné comme ça. Les infirmières se dépéchaient toujours de me soigner rapidement pour s'éloigner le plus vite possible de moi, sans s'inquiéter de mon comfort ou de me laisser seul.'  
  
Naruto rougit alors qu'une boule se formait dans sa gorge. En fait, il n'avait jamais eu de gestes d'affections de qui que ce soit. C'était la première fois. On ne lui témoignait jamais de l'amour par des gestes, personne ne l'avait pris dans ses bras pour le consoler ou le réconforter pas meme Iruka. Il s'inquiétait bien sur quand il était malade ou blessé ou en danger, mais pas de calins ou de carresses comme à un membre de sa famille. C'était toujours lui, Naruto, qui lui sautait au cou quand il était heureux.  
  
Il soupira. Iruka l'apréciait vraiment, ça il n'en doutait pas. Mais il n'en était pas moins qu'il ne faisait pas partie de la meme famille. Famille...... C'est un peu ce qu'il avait ressentit avec Hinata tout à l'heure.  
  
Hinata l'avait profondément touché, et son c?ur battait la chamade encore à l'idée de ses mains effleurant sa joue. Il passa un doigt là où se trouvait une coupure ce matin meme.  
  
Il se souvint alors de ce qu'il ressentait pour Sakura avant, quand il en était amoureux. Un amour de jeunesse quelque peu ridicule. Il eut un sourrire désabusé. Il s'était rendu compte au moment où elle lui avait fait sa déclaration quelques années plus tot qu'il n'en était plus vraiment amoureux, et qu'elle lui apportait plutot une stabilité proche d'une famille, comme une s?ur qu'il n'avait jamais eu.  
  
Son équipe était bizarrement devenu sa famille avec le temps. Et c'était mieux comme ça. Sakura admirait ce qu'il était devenu mais elle continuait à le déprécier et à rougir devant Sasuke. C'était devenu une habitude qu'elle ne perdrait sans doute jamais. Naruto savait que ça le rendrait malheureux au bout du compte, et elle aussi s'ils avaient été autre chose qu'amis.  
  
Son c?ur fit brusquement une embardé quand il mit bout à bout ce qu'il avait ressentit pour Sakura et ce qu'il ressentait en pensant à Hinata. Similaire, mais plus fort et plus chaleureux.  
  
*******  
  
Iruka était à la fois inquiet et furieux. Ce midi il avait attendut Naruto à l'échoppe de ramen où il aimait venir prendre ses repas. Mais il n'était pas venu. Il l'avait d'ailleurs tellement attendut qu'il en était arrivé en retard à ses cours aux jeunes élèves de l'académie.  
  
Il arriva vers cinq heures et demi chez Naruto. En fait il avait reçut un ordre de mission et devait le lui transmettre comme convenu. Il frappa à la porte mais personne ne répondit. Iruka soupira. Où est-ce qu'il était encore passé ? Il entra tout de meme, Naruto ne fermait que rarement la porte surtout ces derniers temps : qui donc aurait osé rentrer dans la maison du maitre du démon renard à neuf queues ?  
  
Comme Naruto n'était pas là il lui laisserait une note sur la table lui indiquant les données de sa prochaine mission. Iruka soupira en imaginant la réaction de Naruto quand il apprendrait qui serait son coéquipier. Ca allait barder, c'est sur !  
  
Iruka, pénétra dans l'appartement et faillit s'étrangler de surprise quant il aperçut la silhouette assise sur le balcon du maitre des lieux. Il s'approcha d'un pas rageur avant de s'arreter net en voyant l'expression de Naruto.  
  
« Naruto ? »  
  
Celui-ci ne bougea pas. Iruka soupira avant de s'asseoir à coté de lui. Il demanda à nouveau :  
  
« Naruto ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »  
  
Naruto inspira et parla avec une voix un peu étrange comme enrouée :  
  
« J'ai toujours été seul. Je ne m'y suis jamais fait et c'est pour ça que je tiens énormément à ceux qui me respecte et me reconnaisse pour ce que je suis. Mais..... Je reste quand meme seul. »  
  
Iruka le regarda surpris. Ca n'était pas son genre de parler comme ça ! Naruto continua en resserant ses bras autour de ses genoux, le regard brusquement très attristé.  
  
« Jusqu'ici j'ai apprécié des gens et d'autres m'ont appréciés en retour, mais je n'ai jamais eu droit à ce que les autres ont eu : je n'ai pas de famille. Je n'en ai jamais eu. Pourtant je peux en avoir une un jour...... Ce que je veux dire c'est que personne ne m'a jamais témoigné de gestes affectueux comme certains pères encourage leurs fils d'une tape dans le dos, ou les mères embrassant leurs filles en allant à l'école. Personne ne m'a consolé quand j'avais un chagrin ou prenait soin de moi quand je me blessais simplement parce qu'ils s'inquiétaient vraiment pour moi comme n'importe quels autres membres de sa famille..... »  
  
Iruka l'écouta attristé et choqué parce que disait son ancien élève. Il pouvait comprendre la souffrance de Naruto mais seulement jusqu'à un certain point. Naruto n'avait jamais rien eu, lui si. Il avait eu des parents un jour, il avait eu des gestes d'affections. Pas Naruto. Jamais.  
  
« Aujourd'hui......Quelqu'un m'a témoigné de l'attention ou plutot de la tendresse. » Murmura finalement Naruto, les yeux baissé sur le sol.  
  
« Ca m'a fait plaisir et peur en meme temps. Parce que c'était nouveau et surtout je ne voulais pas que ça s'arrete. Je savais que ça ne durerait pas, je ne voulais pas que ça me fasse du mal en me disant que ça ne se reproduirait sans doute plus jamais ou que je me méprenais. Je suis partit tout de suite parce que je ne voulais pas perdre cette impression »  
  
« Ca se reproduira Naruto. » Rassura Iruka en posant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule du garçon. « Il y a beaucoup de gens qui sont attaché à toi et te témoigneront leur affection. De plus un jour tu fonderas ta propre famille et tu sauras ce que c'est que d'etre aimé. »  
  
Iruka se pencha vers Naruto un grand sourrire lourd de sous-entendu et quelque peu moqueur :  
  
« Alors dis-moi, qui est cette personne qui c'est montrée si attentionnée envers toi ? C'est une fille hein ? »  
  
Naruto perplexe par le brusque changement d'humeur d'Iruka ne put s'empecher de rougir en entendant la question.  
  
« Ca-ça te regardes pas !!! » Dit-il en détournant les yeux.  
  
L'ancien maitre éclata de rire en voyant qu'il avait vu juste. Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux tout en faisant différent commentaires embarrassant alors que Naruto rougissant et embarrassé le repoussait et lui criait dessus pour le faire taire.  
  
« Aaaah !! Et de toute façon qu'est-ce que t'es venu faire ici ?! » Finit- il par demander pour changer de sujet.  
  
« Ah oui ! J'ai ta nouvelle assignation de mission ! Puisque t'es là je te la laisse ! Bon je vais partir, on se voit une autre fois et je t'offrirai un bol de ramen ! »  
  
Iruka lui avait tendu une enveloppe assez épaisse qui éveilla la curiosité de Naruto. En vérité, l'ancien maitre voulait s'éloigner au plus vite avant que le jeune homme n'ai lu le contenu de l'enveloppe. Il ne tenait pas à subir les foudres de son ancien élève.  
  
Naruto avait commencé à ouvrir l'enveloppe et leva la tete quand il entendit sa porte d'entrée claquée. Wah, maitre Iruka était partit drolement vite ! Il n'a meme pas put lui dire au revoir ! Bof après tout il n'était pas sourd. Et un bol de ramen de gagné ! Un ! Bien sur il ne se doutait pas de la véritable raison du départ précipité du ninja plus agé.  
  
« ET MERDE !!! » Hurla le garçon en découvrant le nom de son coéquipier pour cette nouvelle mission. Il était clair à présent que le départ rapide d'Iruka était suspect.  
  
*************  
  
Hinata se renversa dans sa chaise en soupirant puis s'étira de tout son long. Quelle journée ! Elle était épuisée d'avoir préparé tout ces onguents ! Prés d'une centaine de petites boites rondes s'empilaient sur une table basse près du mur, alors que de gros pots s'alignaient sur sa table de travail à présent nétoyée et libérée de tout ustensiles.  
  
Un grand sourrire illumina son visage lorsqu'elle se rappela la visite impromptue ce matin du ninja le plus bruyant et le plus courageux qu'elle ait jamais rencontrée. Elle avait passé peu de temps avec lui mais rien que de l'avoir vu aujourd'hui lui avait donné de lénergie à revendre. Elle ne put malgré tout empécher un petit pincement au c?ur en se souvenant de son attitude un peu bizarre avant de partir.  
  
Elle se reprit. C'était Naruto, et Naruto ne se laissait pas abattre et puis elle ne pouvait s'empécher d'etre heureuse en repensant à lui. Elle se mit à fredonner en fermant les yeux.  
  
« Tu as l'air de très bonne humeur, Hinata-sama. »  
  
HYIIIIIIRK !!!!! Son c?ur s'arreta alors qu'elle faillit tomber de sa chaise en entendant cette voix pourtant très familière.  
  
« Oh désolé de t'avoir surpris comme ça ! » Reprit la voix moqueuse.  
  
« Néji nii-san ! Je-j'avais la tete ailleurs! Mais.....Tu n'as plus à m'appeler comme ça. Je ne fais plus partit de la famille Hyuga. » Hinata se redresa correctement sur sa chaise et lui sourit avec douceur.  
  
« Dans ce cas, toi non plus tu n'as plus à m'appeler nii-san ! Tu crois pas ? » Répliqua Néji un sourrire en coin.  
  
Hinata resta interdite avant de glousser.  
  
« Hahaha ! Tu as raison ! tu veux quelquechose Néji ni...euh Néji-kun ? »  
  
Néji sourit franchement.  
  
« Du thé ! J'aimerais parler avec toi un peu. Ca fait bien trois mois qu'on n'en a pas eu l'occasion. »  
  
Il alla s'asseoir sur une chaise prés de la table, ou plutot se laissa tomber dessus avec un soupir las. Il avait quelques écorchures et pansements sur les bras et les joues, et les vetements poussiéreux. En fait il revenait de mission et était venu directement à l'infirmerie où il savait qu'il retrouverait sa cousine.  
  
Quand il avait besoin de parler et d'etre au calme c'était elle qu'il allait voir. Il l'avait toujours bien aimé meme après la mort de son père, mais il avait été trop borné et stupide pour l'admettre, trop en colère surtout. Il s'était comporté comme la pire des ordures envers elle mais elle avait continué à l'apprecier malgré tout. Il avait finit par se réconcilier avec elle après son combat contre Naruto et sa discussion avec son oncle lors de l'examen de ninja de niveau moyen.  
  
Hinata prépara le thé tout en observant du coin de l'?il son cousin. Il était fatigué et passablement las, la mission devait etre assez fatiguante. Elle posa deux tasses fumantes sur la table et approcha une chaise de façon à etre face à Néji.  
  
« Ta mission n'a pas l'air d'avoir été de tout repos Néji-n, kun ! »  
  
« Pas vraiment, en effet ! je suis content que ce soit fini. En fait je voudrais savoir comment tu t'en sors toute seule chez toi ? » Il la regarda droit dans les yeux. Hinata lui répondit avec un sourrire chaleureux.  
  
« Ca va ! En fait c'est plutot agréable, je pensais que j'allais me sentir très seule mais c'est très agréable. Personne ne me regarde sans arret avec froideur ou comme si je ne valait rien et que je nuisais à tout le monde. Mais je trouve la maison quand meme un peu grande surtout pour une seule personne ! J'aurais préférer un apartement ! » Finit-elle en riant.  
  
Néji ne dit rien mais son regard parut inquiet. Hinata s'en aperçut et reprit d'un ton rassurant.  
  
« Ne t'inquiétes pas ! Je vais bien, je t'assure ! Je me sens meme libéré d'un poid, j'ai l'impression maintenant que je peux etre moi sans avoir à me justifier sans arret sous le regard implacable de Hyuga Hiashi-san. »  
  
Néji chancela mentalement. Hyuga Hiashi-san. Son père. Elle ne l'appelait plus Père. Le chef du clan était simplement devenu Hyuga Hiashi-san ou alors Hyuga-dono quand elle s'adressait à lui. Quelle froideur venant de la part de la douce Hinata.  
  
« Bon si tu le dis. » Concéda le jeune homme.  
  
« Evidement que je le dis, puisque je vais bien ! » S'écria-t-elle en riant.  
  
Néji pouffa de rire en l'entendant. Lorsqu'Hinata était de bonne elle prenait plus d'assurance avec les gens avec qui elle se sentait mis en confiance. Tout les deux avaient développer une grande complicité et redevenaient parfois des enfants quand ils discutaient, une façon pour eux de se rassurer. Leur relation était vraiment devenu purement fraternel, un frère et sa s?ur.  
  
« J'ai parlé à ta s?ur récement. Euh....A Hanabi-sama, je veux dire ! » Reprit-il en voyant l'expression d'Hinata.  
  
« Ah ! Et comment va-t-elle ? »  
  
« Bien si on peut dire. Hyuga-sama est très exigeant et conservateur avec elle. Elle a aussi demandé de tes nouvelles. On ne lui a pas répondut bien sur. Mais elle a quand meme une forte personnalité enfouie au fond d'elle- meme. Peut-etre un peu comme toi ! »  
  
« Peut-etre...... »  
  
« Elle fait beaucoup d'effort pour etre à la hauteur mais elle subit quand mem beaucoup de pression et quend elle craque je t'assures que tu le sais !! »  
  
Et Néji éclata de rire en se souvenant du cri qu'elle avait poussé dans le jardin peu avant son départ en mission, lorsqu'elle était furieuse après son père. Hinata ne put retenir un sourrire. Sa s?ur lui ressemblait sur beaucoup de choses mais sa famille les avaient tenu éloigné l'une de l'autre afin d'éviter qu'Hanabi ne soit influencé par la faiblesse d'Hinata.  
  
« Dis, t'as vraiment l'air de très bonne humeur aujourd'hui ! c'est suspect ! Allez dis moi ce qui te rends si heureuse comme ça ? t'as vu Naruto ou quoi ? » Demanda Néji moqueur.  
  
Hinata rougit profusément avant de hocher la tete en murmurant.  
  
« Oui. Il est venu ce matin pour une coupure. »  
  
« D'où l'importante productivité de onguents » Fit-il en regarda légèrement décontenancé la quantité d'onguents fabriqué en une journée.  
  
« Il m'en a fait des compliments...... » Murmura comme pour s'excuser Hinata.  
  
« Hmm...... Aaah ! Ca me fait penser avant de venir te voir j'ai reçut mon nouvel ordre de mission pour la semaine prochaine. Je fais équipe avec lui. »  
  
Hinata le regarda bouche bée. Oh ho. Néji la regarda en retour une expression indéchiffrable. Il aimait bien Naruto, mais ce n'était pas partagé. Mais alors pas du tout, du tout, du tout. Après un long moment de silence, Néji reprit :  
  
« Moi ça me convient mais lui.........Je l'entends d'ici maudire toute l'administration de Konoha !!! »  
  
Et les deux cousins éclatèrent de rire en imaginant parfaitement la scène. Le garçon renard devait certainement etre en train d'exploser de fureur quelque part dans le village tel un volcan en iruption. Et c'était le cas.  
  
Haaaaaa ! Il est long, il est long ce chapitre ! Alors vous aimez ? Hein ? Dites ? s'il vous plait reviewer moi pour me dire vos impressions ! Histoires que je seches si je dois faire plus de scènes dans ce genre là ! Hahahahaha !!! Il est pas mal le passage où le Naruto-kun tombe amoureux hein ?! Fallait bien que ça arrive, que voulez-vous ! On échappe pas à son destin ! (ou plutot à la volonté de l'auteur !) Hiark Hiark Hiark !!! Allez je vous dit à bientôt ! 


	5. Le départ en mission

Ouf les partiels sont fini ! Désolé de vous avoir fait attendre ! Wow ! Il a eu du succès mon chapitre 4 hein ? Je trouve Naruto et Hinata tellement mignons ensemble que je peux pas m'empecher de les taquiner en rendant leurs scènes ensemble comique ! En fait j'ai hésité sur la façon de commencé ce chapitre parce que je voulais accélérer un peu le rythme mais je risque de perdre pas mal de scènes très mignonnes entre notre couple favori ! Sauf que j'ai pleins d'idées pour des trucs à venir comme Sasuke qui ........ Ah mais je vais pas vous le dire !!! Enfin je suis tellement impatient de vous racontez ça que j'ai du mal à rester calme! (en fait c'est encore pire pour moi que pour vous !)  
  
Désolé Book eater je veux bien connaître tes idées mais je te garanti pas que je vais m'en resservir ! En fait je vois mal Néji faire les entremetteurs comme Shino mais je vais y repenser ! Merci du tuyau Asaroth ! Mais à vrai dire je le savais deja et j'avoue que c'est par flemme que je les ai laissé !  
  
Bon tout ça pour dire que je suis trop content de toutes vos reviews ! Ca me booste à faire plus et mieux ! En plus vos critique et vos appréciations me sont très utiles (vu que j'essai toujours de me surpasser pour vous faire plaisir!)  
  
La nouvelle génération est en marche !  
  
Chapitre 5 : Le départ en mission.  
  
Naruto se tenait assis sur le sol, les bras croisés et le visage figé en une expression furieuse et boudeuse à la fois.  
  
« Allons Naruto ce n'est pas si terrible ! » Tenta Iruka de le calmer.  
  
« Peuh ! Facile à dire ! Tout le monde sait que je supporte pas ce sale type de Néji et vous m'envoyez une mission de ce genre ?! Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ça ?! J'ai pourtant demander à ne plus me retrouver avec lui !!!! » Hurla Naruto toujours assis et les bras croisé.  
  
« C'est que, vos missions précédentes que vous avez réalisé ensemble ont eut un brillant succès. On vous appelle meme le duo magique, ces missions étaient très difficiles et vous les avez toutes réussites à une vitesse et avec une efficacité jamais vu...... »  
  
« JE VEUX PAS LE SAVOIR !!!!! Si elles ont été faites aussi vite c'est tout simplement parce que je supporte pas de rester avec ce type !!! »  
  
'S'il savait que c'était justement à cause de ça qu'on le met sans arret de pair avec lui pour ce genre de mission....' Pensa Iruka avec un sourrire crispé.  
  
Plus d'un mois s'était écoulé après la rencontre de Naruto avec Itachi, et où il avait reçut son ordre de mission qui se révélait en vérité assez complexe et demandait une longue et minutieuse préparation. Autant le dire tout de suite, Naruto avait passer le mois à s'égosiller sur l'administration de Konoha pour soit changer de coéquipier, soit envoyer quelqu'un d'autre, et, n'avait guère prété attention aux instructions.  
  
Quand Naruto avait demandé des explications on lui avait retorqué qu'avec lui le fait qu'Itachi soit toujours vivant ne resterais pas longtemps secret pour Sasuke. Naruto fut scandalisé en affirmant que s'il n'était vraiment pas capable de tenir sa langue il y aurait longtemps que Sasuke l'aurait sut !  
  
En attendant ça ne changeait rien au problème : Il faisait encore une fois équipe avec Néji et c'était une fois de trop ! Avant son retour à Konoha il avait fait quelques missions avec le Hyuga surdoué et cela s'était révélé des plus exaspérant et épuisant pour le jeune renard.  
  
Iruka comprenait un peu l'exaspération de Naruto et se sentait quelque peu coupable de lui mentir pour mener à bien les missions. Lorsque Kakashi en avait entendu parler il avait eu une véritable crise de fou rire !  
  
Il était très bien placé pour connaître le ressentiment de Naruto envers Néji, le jeune renard n'avait toujours pas pardonné au petit génie son attitude ignoble envers Hinata et ses grands airs arrogants. Il avait assisté au début de ce ressentiment lors des préliminaires de l'examen de ninja de niveau moyen.  
  
« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? » Demanda une voix grave.  
  
Naruto tilta en reconnaissant la voix et se retourna en lançant un regard meurtrier au jeune responsable de son humeur massacrante.  
  
« Oh Naruto ! C'est toi ! Ca explique tout ce remue-ménage, tu fais toujours équipe avec moi c'est ça ? » Dit Néji moqueur et un tantinet méprisant (ou est-ce l'imagination de Naruto ?)  
  
« TOI !!!!............ » Hurla Naruto en se relevant brusquement pour s'élancer sur le jeune Hyuga le poing près à frapper. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse l'atteindre il fut arreter par un formidable coup de poing sur la tete signé Iruka. « AOUCH !!! Mais c'était pour quoi ça ? »  
  
« Naruto tu vas nous faire le plaisir de te calmer et d'obéir sans discuter : tu fais équipe avec Néji point final ! Je m'arrangerait pour que cela n'arrive plus aussi souvent à l'avenir mais je ne peux pas te le garantir et maintenant..........AU BOULOT !!! »  
  
Répliqua Iruka en contenant difficilement sa colère et en lui désignant la porte du doigt. Naruto se faisait de plus en plus épuisant avec l'age ou était-ce lui qui se faisait trop vieux ? Il se souvint alors de sa dicussion avec le medecin quelque jours plus tot, le surménage n'était plus très loin, entre les enfants de l'académie, l'administration et Naruto........ Il se massa les tempes avant de s'apercevoir que Naruto venait de prendre la direction opposé à la sortie.  
  
« Où tu vas comme ça ?! » Lui cria Iruka.  
  
Naruto se retourna le visage boudeur et agacé.  
  
« A l'infirmerie ! Je refais mon stock de pansements et d'onguents pour la mission ! ......Un problème avec ça ? »  
  
« Euh....... »  
  
Naruto sortit et ne vit pas l'étrange sourrire de Néji. Ce dernier se retourna vers Iruka.  
  
« Des nouvelles données sur la mission ? Je suppose que c'est quelquechose d'assez particulier pour mettre Naruto dans cet état. »  
  
Le visage d'Iruka s'assombrit :  
  
« La durée de votre enquête sur l'ancien site d'Oto no kuni a été estimé à au moins 4 à 6 mois. »  
  
Néji leva un sourcil interrogateur.  
  
'Tu m'étonnes que Naruto soit furax, c'est beaucoup trop long même pour moi !'  
  
« Pourquoi si long ? »  
  
« Vous devez rasssemblez le maximum d'informations possible sur leur histoire, leurs formations, leurs techniques et surtout leur nombre. »  
  
« D'où la longue préparation sur l'infiltration sur le terrain que vous nous avez fait faire et le communiqué de toutes les informations que vous aviez sur eux ! »  
  
Fit remarquer Néji et il resta un moment silencieux, il réfléchissait.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? On a déjà mené ce genre de missions y auraut-il du nouveau ou la situation est-elle beaucoup plus grave qu'on ne le pensait ? »  
  
Iruka pinça les lèvres avant de répondre d'une voix tendue :  
  
« Ils sont beaucoup mieux organisés, plus nombreux et plus puissants qu'on ne le pensait ! Les informations que nous avions obtenus de nos précédentes enquetes se sont révélé inexacte. On estime qu'on pourra les tenir 1 an, ansuite... » Il soupira  
  
« On a besoin de notre meilleur informateur sur le coup. »  
  
« Naruto est loin d'etre le meilleur. »  
  
« Oui ça c'est sur, mais je parlais de toi Néji. Naruto est ton coéquipier car c'est le meilleur face aux imprévues et pourra estimer les dangers et risques potentiels pour le village. »  
  
Néji regarda incrédule Iruka. Estimer le danger ? Naruto ? Parlait-il de la meme personne ?  
  
Iruka perçut le regard de Néji et répliqua :  
  
« Laisse moi t'expliquer quelquechose à propos de Naruto. Si le danger ou la menace est tourné vers lui, il ne prendra pas en compte les risques encourus puisqu'il en fait tout de suite une affaire personnelle mais lorsqu'il s'agit des autres...........lorsqu'il s'agit de gens ou de choses qui lui sont chers il se révèle d'une redoutable efficacité pour les protéger. Honnetement j'ignore s'il aime le village lui-meme mais une chose est sur : c'est ici que vive les personnes qui comptent pour lui et c'est pour cette raison qu'il fera tout son possible pour protéger cet endroit. Tu peux lui faire confiance pour ça. »  
  
Iruka eut un sourrire encourageant en lui donnant une tape amicale sur l'épaule avant de le laisser disposer tout en lui précisant d'etre sur le départ avant midi.  
  
**********************  
  
Naruto avait l'impression d'avoir toute une floppée de papillons voletant dans son estomac, lorsqu'il arriva devant la porte de l'infirmerie. Il n'était pas sur de savoir si c'était une sensation agréable. Il avala difficilement sa salive et entra avec douceur dans la pièce.  
  
Une faible odeur d'herbes médicinales flottait dans la pièce, ce qui surprit quelque peu le jeune ninja.  
  
« Il y a quelqu'un ? » Appela-t-il d'une voix, qui bizarrement semblait coincé au fond de sa gorge.  
  
Il pentra au milieu de la pièce avant d'apercevoir une silhouette assez petite au fond, dans le coin des pots d'onguents de réserve. Il sut immédiatement que la personne n'était pas Hinata, ce n'était ni sa carrure ni ses habits. Les papillons avaient disparu pour faire place a une sorte de gros caillou glacé au fond de l'estomac.  
  
Il soupira avant de demander d'une voix assez forte et un petit peu découragée :  
  
« Dites, je pars pour une assez longue mission et j'ai besoin d'onguents et de pansements pour mon kit de soins. Vous avez ça ? »  
  
La silhouette se retourna brusquement en entendant la voix de Naruto, il ne l'avait pas entendu entrer ! Naruto resta impassible et se dispensa de commentaire sur le manque de vigilance du jeune ninja qui devait avoir environ 16 ans.  
  
« A-Ah...... Je, je ne v-vous avait pas entendu maitre Uzumaki ! Excusez moi ! » Marmona précipitament le garçon.  
  
« Essaye d'expliquer ça au type qui t'enverra un kunai dans le dos ! » Répliqua avec exaspération le renard.  
  
« Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour préparer ce que je t'ai demandé ? » Continua-t-il sur le meme ton.  
  
« Ah ! Oui ! Oui, tout de suite monsieur ! Euh, maitre je veux dire ! »  
  
Et dans sa précipitation il se cogna sur un coin de la table près des placards contenant les bandages. Naruto se désinterressa de ce que faisait le jeune ninja nerveux pour revasser au travers de la fenetre.  
  
'J'aurais aimé la voir. Je ne vois pas quel raison je pourrais donner pour lui rendre visite chez elle. Tant pis, je trouverais bien quelquechose à mon retour !'  
  
Il prit le sac que le jeune garçon avait fini de préparer, il y jeta un bref coup d'?il pour en vérifier le contenu et après avoir retirer une paire de ciseaux et des tubes de colles il le remercia et sortit pour finir de préparer ses affaires pour la mission qui lui apparut encore plus déprimante qu'avant.  
  
***************  
  
Hinata poussa un grognement mécontent. Voilà trois jours que ça durait ! Elle n'en pouvait plus ! Trop c'est trop ! Et qui donc avait le culot de lui rendre visite cette fois?! Qui que ce soit il allait le regretter !  
  
Elle ouvrit à toute volée sa porte d'entrée d'un coup de pied, faisant sursauter le visiteur qui se trouvait juste derrière.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?! Je suis malade et j'en ai plus qu'assez que l'on vienne me déranger ! J'aimerais pouvoir me reposer sans avoir à me lever à tout bout de champ ! » S'écria Hinata d'une voix rauque.  
  
Elle avait eu une forte grippe en début de semaine et n'avait pas arreter de vomir, de tousser et de transpirer du à une forte fièvre. Elle tenait à peine sur ses jambes et elle avait reçu pas moins de 17 visites ses trois derniers jours. Comment voulait-ils qu'elle guérisse si tout le monde frappait à sa porte et l'empechait de se soigner convenablement ?! Il voulait la tuer ou quoi ?  
  
Le visiteur grimaça intérieurement : ça lui rappelait Hanabi et sa crise de colère.  
  
« Bon tu entres ou tu sors ?! J'ai froid et c'est pleins de courants d'airs ici ! Tu veux que je tombe encore davantage malade ? » Reprit-elle d'une voix irritée et impatiente.  
  
Néji entra précautionneusement.  
  
« Je vais te préparer du thé Hinata-chan va te reposer. » Dit-il d'une voix douce.  
  
Hinata grogna affirmativement et s'enveloppa d'une couette sur le canapé du salon.  
  
« Tu n'es pas obligé de répondre quand les gens viennent te voir si tu es malade ! »  
  
« .........Je n'y avais pas pensée. » Marmona la jeune femme fatiguée.  
  
« C'est parce que tu es naturellement trop gentille ! » Ne put s'empecher de retorquer Néji avec un sourrire moqueur.  
  
« Peut-etre bien.......... Pourquoi est-tu venu me voir ? » Demanda-t-elle d'une voix qui se faisait ensommeillée.   
  
« Je pars en mission dans une heure.... Avec Naruto. On en a pour plusieurs mois ! »  
  
Hinata se redressa brusqument en entendant la nouvelle.  
  
« Au-aussi long ?...... M-mais pourquoi ? » Demanda-t-elle avec force, ce qui entraina une violente quinte de toux.  
  
Néji entra dans le salon à ce moment-là avec une tasse de thé fumante et des médicaments. Il s'assit à coté d'elle et lui tendit un flacon de sirop et une grosse cuillère.  
  
« C'est une mission de rang A, c'est pour ça. Je ne peux pas te dire exactement ce que nous allons faire ni pourquoi c'est aussi long mais je te promet de faire aussi vite que possible. »  
  
« Kof ! Néji-kof-kun ! Si c'est une misssion aussi importante tu ne dois... kof ! kof !....... Tu ne dois pas la négliger! » La toux la plia en deux et elle fut incapable de prendre le flacon que lui tendait son cousin.  
  
« Avale ça ! » Imposa Néji en lui tendant la grosse cuillère pleine de sirop. Hinata obéit sagement avant de frissoner.  
  
« Je vais finir aussi vite que possible cette mission ! Je ne tiens pas à garder trop longtemps Naruto loin du village ! Personnellement je pense que tu as toutes tes chances avec lui et ce serait bete de ne pas en profiter et foncer ! » Lui dit son cousin en souriant et avec un clin d'?il.  
  
« F-foncer ? » Demanda Hinata en rougissant et quelque peu abasourdie.  
  
« M-mais je ne peux pas faire ça ?! Je...... Et puis Naruto n'as pas....... Enfin je ne pense pas qu'il me voit comme, comme ça. » Finit-elle précipitament.  
  
Néji soupira et eut à nouveau son sourrire en coin.  
  
« Ah ! Si tu le dit...... Mais je me demnade ce qu'il esperait faire ou voir à l'infirmerie ce matin ! Surtout que notre stock de médicaments et de soins nous à déjà été fournie hier après-midi ! Enfin c'est à toi de voir ! »  
  
Le jeune homme se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie en faisant attention à ne pas aller trop vite si jamais sa cousine se décidait à le rappeler. Ce qui ne tarda pas à arriver.  
  
« Néji-kun ! Dis. . . ... Dis lui au revoir de ma part! Et bonne chance à tout les deux ! »  
  
« Ok ! Repose toi bien.» Et il referma la porte d'entrée.  
  
'Bonne chance, hein ? Crois-moi Hinata-chan on va en avoir bien plus besoin que tu ne le penses ! Ca va etre infernal aussi bien pour lui que pour moi !'  
  
*****************  
  
Le jeune Hyuga se tenait près des portes de l'entrée du village, un sac de voyage soigneusement empacté sur le dos. Il attentait patiement que son bruyant partenaire fasse surface, pour le moment il n'était pas encore en retard. Pas encore. Il tourna le dos au village pour partir en mission n'ayant pas la patience d'attendre plus longtemps son compagnon, il le ratrapperai bien en chemin !  
  
« Oy ! T'allais pas partir sans moi quand meme ?! Je suis pas en retard que je sache !?! »  
  
« Non ! T'es tout juste dans les temps ! Mais je n'allais pas t'attendre une seconde de plus ! »  
  
« J'ai remarqué ! Néji le perdant ! »  
  
« Repete un peu ?! »  
  
« Looser !! »  
  
« Je n'aime pas tes manières Uzumaki retire ce que tu viens de dire ! »  
  
« Cause toujours ! Moi non plus je n'aime pas tes manières ! Qu'est-ce qui te donnes le droit de partir en mission sans ton partenaire ? »  
  
« Ah tiens parce que maintenant tu me veux bien comme partenaire ? Je pensais que mon départ avancée t'aurais suffit comme excuse pour refuser la mission ! »  
  
« Je n'ai jamais dit ça !!! »  
  
« T'es un ninja non ? T'es bien capable de me rattrapper si je prend de l'avance ! »  
  
« Sale........... ! »  
  
Et ainsi de suite, et ainsi de suite......... Tout en prenant la direction de l'ancien site d'Oto no kuni jusqu'au soir ou ils s'arretèrent pour camper.  
  
Et voilà une longue mission, exaspérante et loin de tout repos, qui promettait de belles étincelles et peut-etre pas autant de discrétion qu'il ne l'aurait fallut. Quand à l'au revoir de la part d'Hinata pour Naruto, compte tenu de son attitude désobligeante envers lui, Néji estima préférable de s'abstenir de lui en faire part. Ca lui fera les pieds !  
  
Et voilà ! Désolé pour la très (TRES) longue attente de ce chapitre mais j'étais vraiment trop occupé et j'avais pas le temps de m'en occuper ! PARDON !!! Il est un peu plus court que les précédent mais c'est qu'il est assez saoulant et je pensais que vous aimeriez certainement passer rapidement à autre chose ! Bon promis le chapitre suivant viendra plus rapidement ! Tu vois Book eater je n'ai pas laisser tomber cette fic !  
  
Salut !!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	6. Mais qu'estce que c'est que cette histoi...

Et voilà c'est repartit pour un tour !!!! J'aurais mis moins longtemps à taper ce chapitre-ci (c'est surtout que j'ai tout le temps de le faire, « soupir » c'est beau les vacances !). Enfin je vais mettre un peu plus de piment et d'action dans ce chapitre-ci en esperant que ça va vous plaire ! N'oubliez pas de me reviewer s'il vouz plait ça m'est très utile ! (En fait c'est surtout très encourageant !) Sinon je propose de faire un vote ! Quel est le personnage que vous voulez voir apparaître dans les prochains chapitres ? (Attention je ne fait pas ressussité les morts !) Bonne lecture !  
  
La nouvelle génération est en marche !  
  
Chapitre 6 : Mais qu'est-ce que c'et que cette histoire de marriages arrangés ?!  
  
Sasuke s'affala sur le sol comme un vieux sac de linge sale, complétement hors d'haleine et dégoulinant de sueurs. Cela faisait une éternité qu'il ne s'était pas entrainé jusqu'à un tel état d'épuisement.  
  
Il soupira de contentement avec un sourrire satisfait, au moins ce soir il était sur de ne pas avoir de problème pour s'endormir ! Il attrapa sa gourde et but quelques longues gorgées d'eau avant de s'en asperger un peu sur le visage.  
  
Il était complétement guérit depuis une semaine et cela faisait déjà un mois que Naruto était partit. Il ne s'en inquiétait pas outre mesure : Kakashi lui avait infomé que Naruto partait en mission pour quelques mois. Une certaine façon de le punir d'avoir désobéi en partant à sa recherche puisqu'il se retrouvait avec le jeune Hyuga qui était réputé pour ne pas etre apprecié du jeune ninja blond.  
  
Rien que d'y penser Sasuke exultait, il imaginait d'ici la fureur et le visage boudeur de Naruto.  
  
Après avoir retrouvé son souffle il se releva et prit la direction d'un restaurant près de chez lui, il était trop crevé pour se faire sa propre tambouille. Il se sentait d'excellente humeur jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçut du coin de l'?il Ino et Shikamaru se tenant bras dessus bras dessous qui sortait d'une épicerie. Le couple ne vit pas Sasuke et il se rappela la raison de son entrainement surintensif.  
  
Le conseil l'avait convoqué pour lui faire part d'une requete, dite personnelle. Intrigué, il ne se douta pas une seconde de ce que la requete retournait. Lorsqu'il le sut, cela lui fit l'effet d'un seau d'eau glacé sur la tete au reveil (et il savait ce que cela faisait puisque Naruto lui en avait fait faire l'expérience une bonne demi-douzaine de fois !).  
  
Bien que la nouvelle fut choquante, elle n'était pas si terrible que ça. Non, surprenante et innattendue mais pas catastrophique. Il se sentait surtout embarrassé et voulait évité autant que possible d'y penser (d'où son entrainement épuisant). Oui. Une requete vraiment très personnelle........  
  
Il entra dans le restaurant et aperçut Shino, Kiba et Hinata qui occupaient une des grandes tables de la salle. Sasuke se dirigea vers eux, les salua et s'invita à leur table. Il fut quelque peu surpris par leur air grave.  
  
« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »  
  
« On pourrais te retourner la question » Grogna Kiba.  
  
« En-en fait, je..... Je pense que toi aussi tu dois etre au courant. Le conseil a contacter toutes les grandes familles ninjas pour.....hum pour des.... » Hinata n'arrivait pas à terminer sa phrase tellement elle semblait embarrassée. Kiba l'aida à finir en s'écriant :  
  
« Des marriages arrangées !!! Voilà ce qui ne va pas ! Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe dans la tete des membres du conseil ?! »  
  
« Calme toi Kiba. » Murmura Shino.  
  
« C'est qu'une bande de vieux croulants ! » S'écria-t-il encore plus fort, ce qui lui valut un soupir exaspéré de la part de son coéquipier et les murmures réprobateurs des autres clients.  
  
« Oh ! » fit simplement Sasuke.  
  
'Alors eux aussi sont au courant ! Enfin pas étonnant, le clan Inuzuka et Aburame sont de grandes familles quant à Hinata........ Elle ne fait plus officiellement partie de la famille Hyuga mais elle garde quand meme les capacités du Byakugan.'  
  
« Ca m'énerve ! » Rouspeta encore Kiba d'une voix plus basse après qu'Hinata lui ai demandé de baisser la voix.  
  
« Tu est déjà fiancé Kiba pour etre aussi énervé ? » Demanda ironiquement le jeune Uchiha.  
  
« Encore heureux que non ! Mais c'est pas le cas de ma grande s?ur ! » Ne put-il s'empecher de crier à nouveau.  
  
« Elle est fiancé à l'un de mes cousins. » Déclara de sa voix monocorde Shino.  
  
Sasuke le regarda surpris. La s?ur de Kiba était assez agée déjà, elle n'était donc pas encore casée ? Shino sembla lire les pensées de Sasuke et lui expliqua.  
  
« Elle n'était pas interressé par ça jusqu'à maintenant. Ses parents ont trouvé une excellente excuse pour l'obliger à se ranger. »  
  
« Oui et bien crois-moi ça ne se passera pas du tout comme ça pour moi ! J'ai pas l'intention de laisser mes vieux ou qui que ce soit d'autres décider de qui je dois aimer ou non ! Se marrier entre grandes familles pour créer des ninjas plus forts ! Et puis quoi encore ?! »  
  
Sasuke fronça les sourcils sans comprendre, pourquoi était-il aussi remonté ? La demande du conseil ne stipulait pas de se marrier obligatoirement avec un autre membre d'une grande famille de ninja, mais plutot de favoriser son choix dans ce sens.  
  
Il sentit alors Hinata le tirer doucement par la manche.  
  
« Ses parents n'aime pas trop le voir flirter sans arret... Et i-ils lui font pression à lui aussi pour qu'il se range. » Chuchota-t-elle une lueur amusée au fond de ses yeux.  
  
Sasuke avait déjà vu Kiba en pleine action de drague. Se ranger signifiait la fin de son règne en tant que playboy de service ! Une carrière SI...prometteuse mis en péril par la bande de vieux croulants.... Sasuke gloussa.  
  
« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? » Demanda suspicieux Kiba. Hinata pris un air coupable que Kiba ignora.  
  
« Laisse Kiba ! C'est toi qui te rend ridicule à crier comme ça ! » Dit Shino.  
  
« Non mais de quoi je me mêle ?! » Cria-t-il en tapant du poing sur la table.  
  
Sasuke se tourna vers Hinata et lui demanda :  
  
« Et toi Hinata, on t'as fait des propositions malgré ta situation ? »  
  
Hinata rougit profusément et fut incapable de répondre, elle se contenta de secouer fortement de la tete. Shino expliqua encore une fois :  
  
« Si. Mais elle a refusé. Son père n'a rien à redire là-dessus car il l'a chassée avant que ce programme ne soit proposer par le conseil. Elle est complétement libre d'accepter ou de refuser qui elle veut. Mais ça ne sera pas pareil pour Hanabi. »  
  
« Hanabi ? »  
  
« Sa petite s?ur ! Enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire ! »  
  
Sasuke hocha de la tete. « Et toi Shino ? »  
  
« Hum...... La famille Haruno m'a fait une proposition. »  
  
Sasuke ne fit aucun commentaire alors qu'il buvait, puis, brusquement la réalisation de ce qui venait d'etre dit le frappa. Il recracha ce qu'il avait dans la bouche en toussant et le regarda abasourdit :  
  
« Qu-que....Quoi ?! Sakura ? »  
  
« Hm.... Elle a refusé naturellement et moi aussi. J'ai d'autres projets et j'en ai fait part à mes parents et ils sont d'accord. »  
  
Sasuke et Kiba levèrent en meme temps un sourcil interrogateur mais Shino les ignora superbement et n'ouvrit plus la bouche si ce n'est que pour manger.  
  
« Hum ! ........ Et-et toi S-Sasuke-kun ? » Demanda d'une petite voix Hinata.  
  
« Oh moi .......... Je suis un peu comme toi Hinata, je suis libre de mes choix ! Mais le conseil à certaines autorités sur moi, ils m'ont laissé entendre que j'avais un délai de trois ans avant de trouver 'l'âme s?ur'. » Retorqua-t-il ironiquement.  
  
Il poursuivit :  
  
« Disons que si je suis encore tout seul d'ici trois ans, ils vont se meler de ma vie privée. Après tout......... Je suis supposé être le dernier de ma lignée, je ne suis pas aussi libre que je pourrais le croire ! »  
  
Il y eut un grand silence à leur table. L'ancienne équipe de Kurenai ne savait pas trop quoi dire à ce jeune homme qui avait toujours été seul et qui avait une responsibilité nettement plus importante que la leur : la survie de leur clan ne dépendait pas d'eux. Ca n'était pas une obligation absolue pour eux de se marrier et d'avoir des enfants.  
  
Sasuke n'avait pas vraiment le choix comme il le laissait entendre. Le village n'acceptera jamais que son clan s'éteigne avec lui, il ne sera jamais laisser célibataire.  
  
Le reste du repas se passa de manière plus calme, les sujets de conversations furent détournés vers des choses plus futiles et Sasuke ne tarda pas trop longtemps à table, étant passablement épuisé suite à son entrainement. Il sentait sa tete dodeliner sérieusement et préféra s'éclipser avant de tomber tete la première dans son assiette.  
  
En arrivant chez lui il repensa au début de la conversation. La famille de Sakura avait contacter le clan Aburame..... Il eut un sourrire en coin : Sakura n'aimait pas vraiment les insectes ça ne risquait pas en effet d'aboutir bien loin !  
  
Et Naruto ? Pensa brusquement Sasuke, lui avait-on aussi fait part de ce programme ? Quelquechose lui dit que non. Naruto n'était pas apprécié et il y avait peu à parier que qui que ce soit veuille arranger un marriage avec lui ! De plus Uzumaki n'avait rien d'une grande famille de ninja.  
  
Il prit rapidement sa douche et plongea sous les draps de son lit. Encore trois ans avant de s'inquiéter à nouveau de ce problème ou peut-etre que ce ne sera pas nécessaire, souhaita Sasuke sans trop y croire.  
  
Les filles, ça n'avait rien d'interressant ! Et d'ailleurs aucune n'avait jamais accroché à son regard. Si ça n'avait jamais été le cas depuis ce jour, Sasuke pensa naturellement que ça n'arrivera pas non plus d'ici trois ans et meme après...... Et il s'endormi sur ces merveilleuses pensées.  
  
**********************  
  
*Retour à quelques semaines plus tot dans un tout autre endroit que le village de Konoha !*  
  
« Il sont combien ? » Chuchota Naruto à l'oreille de Néji.  
  
« .......... Une vingtaine. Il y a une ouverture sur le flanc gauche. On pourra passer sans problème si on reste discret. »  
  
Naruto acquiesça. Il venait d'arriver aux abords du site du village d'Oto no kuni, leur voyage s'était fait long car ils se devaient d'avancer avec la plus grande discrétion et ne devait ABSOLUMENT pas etre repérés, la réussite de leur mission en dépendait.  
  
Néji donna un léger coup de coude à Naruto et lui fit signe de se mettre en mouvement. C'était le bon moment pour passer.  
  
Aussi léger et insignifiant qu'un courant d'air les deux ninjas de Konoha passèrent prés des shinobis postés à l'entrée des ruines du village. Personnes ne remarqua leur passage.  
  
Les deux ninjas de Konoha s'éloignèrent rapidement pour pénétrer dans le village lui-meme. Ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour se trouver une planque discrète dans le village lui-meme dès leur arrivée.  
  
Néji scanna l'allée dans laquelle ils s'étaient engouffrés rapidement. Pas de danger. Bien maintenant une planque.....  
  
........   
  
... ... Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?!  
  
Néji donna une tape sur le dos de Naruto et lui fit un signe de tete significatif vers le fond droit de la rue. Naruto hocha la tete et s'arreta surpris, Néji semblait brusquement très tendu et son visage venait de se contracter en une expression inquiéte. Le ninja blond fit un signe de la main pour lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, Néji secoua la tete pour lui dire que c'était pas le moment et le poussa dans la direction qu'il avait indiqué. Naruto fit la grimmace avant de secouer les épaules comme pour chasser la sensation désagréable que Néji lui donnait.  
  
Les deux garçons longèrent la rue jusqu'à un étrange batiment quelque peu décrépit et qui ressemblait étrangement à un bunker. Tous leurs sens en alerte pour éviter toute rencontre fortuite ils pénétrèrent dans le batiment.  
  
Une abominable odeur de moisissure mélanger à des excréments et certainement de la chair pourrie les assaillirent. Naruto fit un POUAH silencieux avant de se boucher le nez. Néji quant à lui se contenta de froncer du nez et de donner un coup de poing dans le dos de son partenaire pour l'obliger à avancer. L'intérieur était très sombre et semblait abandonné depuis des lustres. Des débris jonchaient le sol un peu partout et les deux ninjas durent avancer prudement pour ne pas faire de bruit en marchant.  
  
Néji guidait la marche, meme avec le byakugan il n'arrivait à bien cerner cette forme étrange qui se trouvait à l'étage en dessous. Il se retourna vers Naruto qui à force de s'empecher de respirer avait pris une teinte cramoisie et lui chuchota :  
  
« Je crois qu'on vient de trouver quelquechose de très important. » Naruto le regarda avec des yeux exhorbités : comment pouvait-il ouvrir la bouche dans cette puanteur sans vomir ? Néji se retourna à temps pour éviter à Naruto de voir son expression extremement ennuyé, le mieux placé pour faire face aux imprévues hein ? Quelle bonne blague !  
  
Ils prirent un escalier qui menait aux sous-sols sur leur droite. Le c?ur de Néji se mit à battre plus fort, il allait savoir ce qui se cachait exactement dans le sous-sol et qu'il avait aperçu mais pas distinctement. Il jeta un bref coup d'?il à Naruto, il ne savait pas ce qui les attendaient.  
  
Arrivés en bas de l'escalier ils se retrouvèrent devant une imposante porte en fer. Naruto grogna mais s'en approcha et l'ouvrit sans difficulté après avoir concentré son chakra.  
  
La porte grinça et s'ouvrit. Les deux ninjas de Konoha équarquillèrent les yeux de surprise et d'horreur lorsque leur apparut ce que renfermait la pièce. Naruto en oublia complétement de boucher son nez et demanda :  
  
« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? »  
  
*************************  
  
*Village de Konoha le lendemain de la conversation entre Sasuke et  
l'équipe de Hinata*  
  
Sakura avait revetu un grand manteau pour la protéger du froid du matin. Elle était sorti très tot avant meme que ses ne se réveillent. Elle ne tenait pas vraiment à les voir car la seule chose qu'ils faisaient c'étaient de se disputer. Elle soupira en regardant au travers de la vitrine d'un magasin encore fermé.  
  
Vraiment, mais qu'est-ce qui se passait dans ce village ? Des marriages arrangés !  
  
Le regard de Sakura s'attrista. Elle était intelligente, elle avait parfaitement compris la raison de cette demande de la part du conseil. Tout comme elle avait compris que le village était en temps de crise et que malheureusement cela rentrait aussi dans leurs devoirs de ninja.  
  
'Le marriage...... Avant pour moi, c'était Sasuke et personne d'autre mais maintenant....... J'aurais peut-etre du accepter de suivre la volonté de mes parents. Puisque..... Je n'ai personne.'  
  
Sakura se remit à marcher les yeux perdus dans le vague.  
  
'Non. C'est mieux que je choisisse, ou que je connaisse davantage la personne ! Si je ne l'aime pas je ne pourrais pas le supporter ! C'est vrai que je connais à peine Shino !'  
  
Sakura leva la tete en arrivant devant le batiment d'administration de Konoha. Elle avait un rendez-vous important et meme si l'administration de Konoha ne fermait jamais il était encore trop tot pour qu'elle puisse avoir son entretien. Elle entendit derrière elle un hoquet de surprise, en se retournant elle vit Ino en compagnie de Shino.  
  
« Oh Sakura ! T'es tombée du lit ce matin ? » Demanda Ino espiègle.  
  
« Toi ! Ca te regardes pas ! Et qu'est-ce que tu fais ici en compagnie d'un autre homme que ton Shikamaru adoré ! » Retorqua séchement Sakura.  
  
En fait elle aurait voulue répondre franchement à son amie sur la raison de sa présence aussi tot le matin, mais quand la raison elle-meme se trouvait juste derrière elle ça n'était plus possible.  
  
Shino regarda impassible Ino et Sakura se disputer, ou plutot il regarda Sakura davantage qu'Ino, celle-ci ne pouvant s'en rendre compte puisqu'il portait des lunnettes de soleil en permanence.  
  
C'était ses parents qui avaient contacté les siens pour un marriage arrangé entre eux. En vérité, la famille Haruno se trouvait là un bon moyen de mettre un peu de gloire sur leur famille en permettant à leur fille ainée de faire un bon marriage. Les Haruno n'étaient pas une grande famille de ninja, un bon marriage permettrait d'y remédier.  
  
En fait Shino était intrigué par Sakura, et cela bien avant la proposition de marriage.  
  
Il avait réalisé plusieurs missions avec Shikamaru et tout les deux étaient devenus amis, ce qui impliquait donc de voir souvent Ino et ainsi de voir Sakura. Un soir lors d'une petite fete, où Ino s'était quelque peu laissée emporter par la boisson, et après s'etre disputée copieusement avec son amie d'enfance, s'était mise à la critiquer avec force.  
  
Ino avait brusquement reposer son verre d'alcool vide sur la table et cria que Sakura était une hypocrite et que sous ses airs de gentille fille mignonne et sage elle était en vérité une histérique bornée. D'ailleurs elle n'aurait jamais du perdre ce match lors des qualifications pour l'épreuve finale de l'examen de ninja de niveau supérieur si elle avait montré son vrai visage. Shikamaru avait retorqué qu'elle s'était simplement libérée de son emprise à cause du cri de Naruto. Ino lui cria dessus en disant :  
  
« PAS DU TOUT !!! C'est parce que cette fille au grand front à une double personnalité !!! Et je ne m'y attendais pas !! Voilà pourquoi !!! Ca n'a rien avoir avec cet imbécile de Naruto !»  
  
Shino eut un sourrire en se rappelant la scène. Depuis, chaque fois qu'il voyait Sakura il se demandait ce qu'elle pensait vraiment au fond d'elle. Cette fille avait de grande qualité, elle n'était certainement pas la meilleure en action, mais elle possèdait une grande intelligence et une forte volonté qui était probablement enfoui par cette double personnalité.  
  
En vérité, Shino n'avait pas rejeté la demande des Haruno, officiellement si mais sous entendu que s'était pris en considération. Il reconnaissait la valeur personnelle de Sakura et se trouvait interressé par une alliance entre eux. Mais il préférait la connaître quand elle était naturelle.  
  
Les parents de Shino avaient accepté sont plan d'action, mais avaient refusé de mettre au courant les parents de Sakura. Qu'ils n'aient pas de faux espoirs si les choses n'évoluaient pas dans le sens désirée par leur fils.  
  
Shino avait décidé de voir lui-meme si il pouvait aimer Sakura. Mais il y avait trois autres filles sur sa liste. Honnetement Sakura était la première, mais c'est toujours mieux d'avoir un ou plusieurs plans de secours.  
  
Les trois ninjas étaient rentrés dans le grand batiment et arrivèrent bientôt dans la salle d'attente devant celle du conseil. La porte du conseil était fermé et le secrétaire leur demanda d'attendre en silence, tout en jetant un regard intrigué à Sakura qui n'avait son audience que dans trois heures.  
  
Au meme moment dans la pièce à coté, se déroulait une scène bien particulière.  
  
Le conseil demeurait silencieux et grave face à l'homme qui se tenait devant eux. Ce n'était pas n'importe quel homme. Cet homme était le chef de famille de l'une des plus ancienne et des plus illustre famille de Konoha. Et cet homme était furieux.  
  
« Je n'ai jamais donné mon accord pour qu'il participe à cette mission ! Sa présence est nécessaire pour assurer la protection de l'héritière de mon clan, il ne peut etre envoyé dans une mission aussi éloigné et surtout aussi longtemps du village ! »  
  
Un des membres du conseil, le vieil homme aveugle s'éclaircit la gorge avant de prendre la parole :  
  
« La sécurité du village tout entier dépend du succès de cette mission ! Les capacités de votre neuveu étaient absolument nécessessaire ! La sécurité de votre fille est comprise dans celle du village, il est... »  
  
« Il n'est pas le seul à avaoir les capacités nécessaire dont vous aviez besoin !!!! Il y en a une autre qui convient tout aussi bien !!!! Ma fille est à un age où il lui est difficile d'obéir, elle ne cesse de s'enfuir et c'est le role de mon neuveu que de la surveiller !!! » Explosa l'homme.  
  
« Ca suffit ! Mesurez votre ton ! Assurez vous meme la protection de votre fille si cela se révèle nécessaire mais n'alez pas à l'encontre de la sécurité de tout le village qui est devrait etre votre première priorité ! » Coupa séchement la présidente du conseil.  
  
« Oui ! De plus en ce qui concerne l'autre ayant les capacités nécessessaire dont vous faisiez allusion n'avait pas la formation adéquate ! » Reprit un homme d'age mur en bout de table.  
  
« Vous pouvez disposer ! Nous refusons votre requete d'écourter la mission pour voir le retour de votre neuveu ! Cette mission est beaucoup trop importante et vos exigences égoistes ne nous atteignent pas. »  
  
L'homme qui se tenait debout face au conseil sera les poings tout en tremblant de fureur. Néamoins il ne fit aucune protestation. Il s'inclina et sortit la tete haute mais avec une démarche inégale. Il ya quelque années de cela une de ses jambes fut amputée suite a une grave blessure lors d'un combat avec les ninjas de Suna no kuni. Sa carrière en tant que ninja actif avait alors cessé depuis ce jour.  
  
Lorsqu'il sortit, il vit trois jeunes shinobis bavardant tranquillement, attendant certainement leur audience. Il passa devant eux rapidement encore furieux. Les trois ninjas se levèrent et le saluèrent :  
  
« Bonjour Hyuga Hiashi-sama ! »  
  
Le chef du clan Hyuga leur répondit par un simple hochement de tete et sortit en claquant la porte.  
  
« Ouch ! Il a pas l'air de bonne humeur ! » Dit Ino en grimaçant après avoir sursauté au claquement de la porte.  
  
« Ca, ça veut dire que le conseil ne va pas non plus etre à prendre avec des pincettes ! » Répliqua Sakura avec un sourrire méchant à son amie.  
  
« Qu'est ce que t'en sais ?! »  
  
« Eh bien ma chère Ino, quand le chef de clan le plus puissant du village sort d'un conseil furax, tu peux etre sure que bon nombre des avantages fournis par son clan nous seront refusé à l'avenir ! » Expliqua Sakura.  
  
Ino la regarda sans comprendre. Ce fut Shino qui expliqua simplement :  
  
« Hyuga Hiashi-sama est l'homme le plus influent et le plus puissant du village, en le contrariant le conseil empeche le village de profiter des services de sa famille. En gros ça risque d'handicaper la bonne marche du village, notament pour les missions. »  
  
Une lumière de compréhension passa dans les yeux d'Ino. Elle se tourna alors vers Sakura :  
  
« Tu vois il suffit d'etre un peu plus clair ! »  
  
« Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu es stupide ! »  
  
Mais avant qu'Ino ait pu répliquer quoi que ce soit, la porte du conseil s'ouvrit en grand et Iruka appela Ino et Shino a pénétrer dans la salle. Leur audience allait commencé.  
  
Lorsque Sakura se retrouva seule dans la pièce, elle s'affala en soupirant dans une chaise. Elle ressortit sa convocation de la poche de son grand manteau et la relut. Qu'est-ce que s'était que cette nouvelle mission qui demandait un entretien avec le conseil avant d'en recevoir les clauses exactes ?  
  
Sakura fronça les sourcils. Ca ne sentait pas bon cette histoire...Pas bon du tout !  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Et voilà ! Fini, fini le chapitre 6 ! Alors ça vous a plut ? Viiiiiiite dites le moi !!!! Je repose la question du début : dites quels sont les persos que vous voulez voir apparaître dans les prochains chapitres ? Une chose est sur vous verrez enfin Hanabi !!! Et l'aventure continuuuuuuuuuuuuu !!! 


	7. Une matinée bien chargée!

AAAAARGH ! Désolé ce chapitre était censé sortir beaucoup plutot mais ma disquette est partie en vrille et m'a viré plusieurs documents dont ce chapitre-ci ! (oui bon ! j'avais pas TOUT écrit mais c'est relou de tout retaper !) Mais je suis là pour vous et je suis très content que vous m'ayez donner votre avis sur les prochain perso que vous vouliez voir ! Au fait désolée Book eater si mon style d'écriture à changé, j'avais pas remarqué !  
  
Je tiens à dire à tous les fans de Gaara que vous allez le voir mais dans (très) longtemps malheureusement mais je vous réserve des surprises de taille !!! Muhahahaha !  
  
Quant à Tsunade -hum- en fait je sais pas trop quoi en faire alors je l'ai pas encore fait apparaître ! En ce qui concerne Jiraiya on le reverra vous inquiétez pas !  
  
Je dois reconnaître que les grands esprits se rencontrent parce que j'avais déjà prévu de faire apparaître Konohamaru et Rock Lee dans ce chapitre !  
  
Et bien sur ce chapitre est toujours pleins d'humour, de romance, de ninjas et de surprises !!!! HAHAHAHAHAHA !!! Je suis méchant !  
  
La nouvelle génération est en marche !  
  
Chapitre 7 : Une matinée bien chargée !  
  
Discrètement cachée par le feuillage d'un grand arbre qui poussait près du mur, Hanabi observait avec attention et envie les jeunes ninjas de l'académie suivre leur cours de taijutsu avec le jeune professeur Rock Lee.  
  
Elle remarqua qu'un des garçons qui semblait un peu plus jeune qu'elle avec une très longue écharpe cherchait à s'éloigner discrètement du reste des élèves alors que le prof avait le dos tourné.  
  
Comme s'il avait déclenché une alarme, une fenetre du batiment de l'académie qui se trouvait du coté gauche d'Hanabi s'ouvrit et la voix d'un professeur retentit avec une puissance phénoménale :  
  
« KONOHAMARU !!! Je t'y prend à vouloir sécher encore les cours !!! Aurais- tu oublié que l'examen est pour demain ?! »  
  
Prise au dépourvue, et complétement surprise Hanabi poussa un petit cri de souris avant de perdre l'équilibre et de tomber du mur en arrière.  
  
Le professeur Iruka (car c'était bien lui !) se tourna dans la direction du petit cri et aperçut la forme d'une jeune fille qui tombait du mur. Il sauta de la fenetre et rejoignit la gamine au pied du mur à l'extérieur de l'académie.  
  
Hanabi était suffisament expérimentée et surtout bien entrainée et s'était posée au sol sans encombre. Elle se sentait terriblement nerveuse et réprima un sursaut en voyant l'ombre du professeur se prolonger sur elle. Elle leva ses yeux blancs sur lui avec l'expression terrifiée d'un animal traquée.  
  
Iruka ouvrit des yeux ronds en reconnaissant la jeune héritère officielle du puissant clan Hyuga. Puis devant son expression terrifiée il lui sourit en s'accroupissant devant elle et lui demanda :  
  
« Et bien Hanabi-chan, qu'est-ce que tu es venue faire par ici ? »  
  
Celle-ci eut un hoquet avant de dire précipitament :  
  
« Ne le dite surtout pas à mon père je vous en prie ! Il sait pas que je suis venue ici ! Je n'ai pas le droit mais je voulais........ !!! »  
  
« Holà holà !! » Interrompit Iruka en lui tapotant l'épaule pour la rassurer.  
  
« On va discuter tranquillement de tout ça ! Ne t'inquiètes pas je ne dirais rien à ton père si tu me dis ce que tu es venue faire ici. »  
  
Hanabi le regarda, méfiante mais nettement moins nerveuse. Iruka reprit d'un ton plus persuasif :  
  
« Allez dis moi pourquoi tu es venue sinon je ne pourrais pas t'aider ! »  
  
Hanabi hocha la tete avant de lui parler d'une voix qui tremblait légèrement :  
  
« Je.... Je veux passer l'examen moi aussi. »  
  
Iruka la regarda éberluhé. Mais Hanabi n'en avait pas fini et reprit plus précipitament d'une voix un peu couinante à cause du stresse et d'un début de panique face à l'expression du professeur :  
  
« Mon père ne le sait pas ! Il ne doit surtout pas savoir ! Pas avant que l'examen soit fini et que les équipes soient formés !!! Il ne veut pas que je passe l'examen maintenant mais moi je veux vraiment le faire !!! S'il vous plait ! »  
  
Les yeux d'Iruka s'élargirent encore plus de surprise tout comme sa bouche si cela était possible. Hanabi de plus en plus paniquée et désespérée le supplia :  
  
« S'il vous plait ! S'il vous plait ! Je vous en prie aidez moi !!! J'ai envie d'etre avec des enfants de mon age et m'entrainer avec eux !! Je suis sure de faire autant de progrès avec eux, non plus, qu'avec mon père !!! Je vous en prie professeur !!! »  
  
Sa gorge s'était de plus en plus serrée et des larmes s'étaient formées dans ses yeux. Jamais elle n'avait autant désirée quelquechose de toute sa vie. Il fallait que ce professeur l'aide c'était sa seule chance !  
  
Iruka se remit lentement du shock que venait de lui infligé la gamine Hyuga. Mais en voyant sa détresse et ses supplications pour passer l'examen, il ne put s'empecher d'admirer la détermination de cette enfant.  
  
Elle osait défier son père, l'un des hommes les plus influents du village. Le tyrannique Hiashi Hyuga, celui-là meme qui avait expulsé sa fille ainée hors de son clan pour favorisé leur héritage à sa fille plus jeune qui était beaucoup plus forte et correspondait davantage à ses exigences.  
  
Un homme qu'Iruka avait qualifié de cruel.  
  
Il observa attentivement la jeune fille anxieuse qui attendait sa réponse.  
  
...  
  
Après tout pourquoi pas ? Ce n'était pas garantit qu'elle puisse passer l'examen et meme si c'était le cas, une fois que c'était fait : rien ne pourrait etre changer ! Et Hiashi Hyuga ne pourra pas dénier le résultat.  
  
Iruka fit un large sourire à Hanabi. Elle retint son souffle avec espoir.  
  
« Ca peut se faire ! Je vais en discuter avec Lee, j'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour m'aider à te couvrir le temps des épreuves. Mais toi ! Il va falloir que tu fasses preuve d'une grande discrètion et surtout déguise toi ! Met des lentilles ou des lunnettes noires et porte des vetements qui cacheront tes formes ! On ne doit pas te reconnaître ! N'utulise pas de jutsu de transformation : ça pourrait te trahir ! »  
  
Hanabi eut un sourire éclatant avant de se jeter à son cou incapable de prononcer quoique ce soit après l'accord et les explications du professeur pour l'aider. Iruka fut surpris et sourit.  
  
« Passe demain matin à 9h00 dans l'amphithéatre principale, c'est la salle d'attente. Tu auras un numéro et lorsqu'on l'appellera tu suivras le professeur qui te conduiras jusqu'à la salle des épreuves ! Surtout soit discrète et évite de te faire remarquer ! Ca vaudrait mieux ! »  
  
Cette fois-ci Hanabi retrouva sa voix et s'écria :  
  
« Merci professeur !!! Merci mille fois ! Vous ne savez pas ce que ça représente pour moi !!! Merci ! Il faut que je file sinon on va s'apercevoir que je suis partie !!! Merci encore ! »  
  
« Bon courage et bonne chance ! Et fait attention ! » Iruka s'était relevé et lui fit un signe de la main alors qu'elle s'était mise à courir pour rentrer chez elle.  
  
« Oui à demain ! » S'écria la jeune fille en agitant le bras tout en courant vers la maison principale des Hyuga.  
  
Iruka soupira en la regardant s'éloigner. Puis il eut une grimace alors qu'il était pris de remords en se disant qu'il venait peut-etre de faire une grosse betise.  
  
'Pauvre gamine. Je la plains d'avoir à porter le nom et le titre de Hyuga. C'est une façon pour elle de se libérer de la pression de son père que de passer et réussir cet examen ! Je ne pouvais pas lui refuser le peu de liberté qu'elle me réclamait !'  
  
Il se retourna vers le batiment de l'école bien décidé à chopper Konohamaru avant qu'il ne parvienne à s'échapper encore une fois!  
  
**********************  
  
Sakura finissait d'empacter sont sac tout en réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Sa mission était relativement simple mais comportait d'énormes risques ! En fait tout commence simplement par la mission d'infiltration de Tsunade-sama dans le village de Suna no kuni, elle s'était implanté depuis quelques mois déjà et devait etre rejointe par Jiraiya-sama qui devait réentamer les négociations de paix.  
  
Tsunade-sama devait espionner le village pour connaître les réelles motivations du village et en informer Jiaraiya quand il arriverait de façon à ce qu'il sache à quoi s'en tenir. Cela faisait bien deux semaines déjà que Jiraiya était partit.  
  
Mais les négociations n'aboutissaient pas et le village de Suna non kuni avait réclamé qu'un autre ninja de Konoha vienne y participé. On avait penser d'abord à envoyé Shikamaru, reconnut par sa brillance intelectuelle, mais il se révelait trop caractériel et ne s'entendait pas bien avec Jiraiya-sama.  
  
Le conseil avait alors tourné leur choix vers Sakura Haruno, reconnut elle aussi pour sa brillance intelectuelle bien que n'étant pas ninja de niveau supérieure elle remplissait les conditions requises.  
  
Le véritable problème c'était qu'en aucun cas Tsunade ne devait etre dévoilée, il en résulterait un grave incident diplomatique. Mais les ninjas de suna no kuni étant loin d'etre stupides, se doutaient de sa présence dans leurs murs ! Le fait qu'ils réclament quelqu'un d'autre pour participer aux négociations étaient une manière détournée d'avoir un otage potentiel sous la main.  
  
C'est pour cette raison que le conseil avait convoqué Sakura pour lui exposé lui-meme les conditions délicates et les risques d'etre fait prisonière et de se faire tuer.  
  
'Un vrai guépier oui !' grogna Sakura dans sa tete en enfournant sa brosse à cheveux dans son sac avant de le fermer.  
  
Elle jeta un dernier regard dans sa chambre pour vérifier qu'elle n'avait rien oublier. Elle attrappa son sac et le balança sur l'épaule. Elle ouvrit précautionneusement la porte et écouta avec attention les bruits de la maison : elle fut acceuilli par le silence.  
  
Tout en prenant la direction de la porte d'entrée sur la pointe des pieds, un sentiment de stress l'envahit comme une mauvaise vague.  
  
Il était encore très tot le matin et tout le monde dormait, son père était rentré de mission excessivement tard et sa mère l'avait attendu. Ils ne se réveilleront donc pas avant un bon moment. Il était tout bonnement hors de question d'avoir droit à une scène d'au revoir alors qu'elle était en froid avec sa famille, et surtout sa mission n'allait certainement pas etre approuvée par ses parents !!!  
  
Elle parvint jusqu'à la porte d'entrée sans encombre et la referma avec un soupir de soulagement. Toute heureuse d'avoir put s'esquiver sans problèmes elle se retourna avec un grand sourire et manqua sétrangler quant elle vit son père et sa mère se tenir derrière avec un regard qui disait : toi ma petite tu as des choses à nous dire !  
  
Oh oh......  
  
***********************  
  
Hanabi courrut à toute vitesse jusqu'à la maison le c?ur battant la chamade, et ce n'était pas simplement du à sa course effrenée mais surtout à l'excitation provoqué par la violation d'un interdit, d'un ordre direct de son père. Mais elle avait pris sa décision ! Elle voulait passer cet examen et se comporter ainsi comme tout les autres enfants ninjas de son age.  
  
... Pouvoir se faire des amis ! Comme sa s?ur et son grand cousin Néji ! C'était son reve ! Sortir de cette maison où elle se sentait seule et où elle subissait un entrainement qui défiait parfois l'imagination tellement il était rude ! Oui, elle voulait sortir et voir d'autre visages que ceux qu'elle voyait quotidiennement dans cette maison.  
  
La jeune fille s'arreta, essoufflée devant le mur arrière de la résidence. A present il fallait qu'elle rentre dans la maison sans se faire voir. Croisons les doigts pour que personne n'ait remarqué son absence !  
  
Elle sauta gracieusement par dessus le mur et se reçut sans un bruit sur le tapis d'herbe du jardin, juste derrière un bosquet d'arbres et d'épais buissons. Elle se glissa parmi les ombres, discrète et silencieuse, aussi douée qu'un ninja de niveau supérieur.  
  
Elle utilisa le byakugan pour scanner les environs et surtout le chmin jusqu'à sa chambre où elle était sensée étudier ses leçons. Heureusement pour elle il n'y avait personne. Il faut dire qu'en termes général Hanabi était une élève consciensieuse et qu'elle était rarement surveillé, il y avait donc peu de risque qu'on ait découvert son absence. Surtout depuis que Néji était partit pour une longue mission et personne n'avait le temps vraiment de rester auprès d'elle.  
  
Son père malgrès tout semblait avoir des soupçons à son égard, elle pouvait difficilement lui en vouloir car elle ne cessait de lui demander la permission de participer à l'examen, (qu'il refusait d'accordé bien évidemment), et la possibilité qu'elle tente quelquechose n'était donc pas à exclure.  
  
Elle rentra dans sa chambre, epousseta ses chaussures avant de les déposées nettement sur la dalle situé sous la promenade au bord de sa chambre. Elle retira vite fait son pull quel remis dans son placard soigneusement plié, et s'assit devant sa table de travail. Trop excitée pour apprendre quoique ce soit, elle fredonna avec un grand sourire tout en pensant à quel déguisement elle porterait demain sans trop éveiller les soupçons.  
  
Son sourire se transforma en légère grimace quand son ventre se mit à gargouiller. Vivement le déjeuner ! Les émotions ça creuse !  
  
*************************  
  
Sakura n'en menait pas large, elle n'avait pas réussi à échapper à ses parents sans etre vu, avait eu droit à une scène devant la maison qui avait réveillé les voisins.  
  
Ses parents avaient violement protesté face à son attitude envers eux, de ne pas les avoir prévenu qu'elle partait en mission et d'une, et de deux de ne pas accepter leur v?u de prestige sur le nom de sa famille en acceptant un bon marriage auprès d'un membre d'un puissant clan comme celui des Aburame !  
  
Jamais de toute sa vie elle n'avait été aussi sure de mourir de honte ! Osé faire un tel scandale dans un lieu public à propos d'un sujet purement privée !!!  
  
Sakura en était aussi rouge de honte que mortifiée ! Pourvue que la misson dure suffisament longtemps pour que les voisins oublient !  
  
Elle arriva dans le batiment d'administrations pour prendre les dernières instructions et surtout récupéré ses deux compagnons de voyage, Ino et Shino. Elle avait été surprise d'apprendre que la première partie de leur mission consistait à l'escorter elle jusqu'à la frontière de Suna no kuni avant de poursuivre leur route pour une infiltration dans Kiri no kuni.  
  
L'infiltration était le point fort d'Ino, quant à Shino il se révèlait etre un impressionant collecteur d'informations. Une très bonne paire. Et Shikamaru devait certainement en faire une véritable crise de jalousie.  
  
Sakura eut du mal à ne pas éclater de rire en voyant la scène que lui offrait ses compagnons, Shikamaru était venu dire au revoir à sa fiancée, la mine plus renfrognée que jamais tout en lançant des éclairs vers Shino qui s'en foutait royalement.  
  
Elle s'annonça avec un bonjour et un grand sourire et fut acceuillit par les salutations peu enjoués de Shikamaru, de celle distraite d'Ino qui essayait de consoler et rassurer son fiancée, et finalement Shino l'acceuillit avec politesse, ce qui était très inhabituel de la part de jeune homme taciturne.  
  
Elle le regarda surprise, mais il ne lui preta pas plus d'attention.  
  
'... Bizarre. Ca se trouve il est simplement de bonne humeur.'  
  
Elle haussa des épaules puis les trois ninjas prirent la direction de la sortie du village et pour une nouvelle mission.  
  
*************************  
  
Iruka referma la porte de son appartement avec un profond soupir. Cette journée lui avait semblé interminable, déjà très tot ce matin il avait assisté le conseil pour envoyé de jeunes ninjas en missions délicates, ensuite les élèves de l'académie s'étaient montrés encore plus bruyants, plus intenables et surtout plus nerveux que d'habitude puisque demain l'examen allait avoir lieu ; après la jeune héritière Hyuga était venue faire une requète bien particulière, et il avait encore dû courir après Konohamaru dans tout le village puis retrouver Lee pour expliquer la situation à propos d'Hanabi et compter sur son aide.  
  
Sans se déchausser ni meme enlever sa veste il se dirigea vers le canapé et juste avant de s'écrouler cria d'une voix lasse :  
  
« Je suis rentrééééééééé ! »  
  
Il essaya de trouver une position comfortable alors que quelquechose tombait sur le toit au-dessus de lui, suivit d'un juron étouffé et des bruits de pas se firent entendre en meme temps que la voix puissante d'une femme :  
  
« Ah te voilà ! C'est pas trop tot ! Je peux savoir ce que t'as encore fabriqué ?! Tu pourrais au moins enlever tes chaussures ! Leves-toi et viens m'aider à réparer le toit au lieu de fainéanter ! »  
  
Iruka grogna avant de s'asseoir l'air épuisé :  
  
« Ecoute j'ai eu une journée épuisante ! J'ai pas la force de t'aider. »  
  
« Et alors ?! T'es un homme, un peu de courage ! » Grogna-t-elle de mauvaise humeur.  
  
« Quand tu es fatigué je ne te force pas à faire quelque chose de fatigant !! »  
  
« C'est ça ! T'es pas du genre à me dorloter non plus, dois-je te rappeler que tu ne me laisses jamais tranquille au lit ! Allez tu ne vas pas laisser une femme seule s'occuper d'un travail aussi difficile ? » Cria-t-elle de plus en plus énervée.  
  
« Quoi ?! Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui n'arretes pas de me critiquer comme quoi j'ai un comportement trop sexiste et c'est exactement ce que tu es en train de faire !! »Eclata Iruka en se levant brusquement.  
  
« Tu peux bien me rendre un petit service de temps en temps non ? C'est trop te demander ?! »  
  
« OUI ! Je suis épuisé, et je te rappelle qu'on s'était mis d'accord pour que JE fasse le ménage et que TOI tu t'occuppes du bricolage ! Alors à moi l'aspirateur et le lave-linge et à toi la colle et le marteau !!! » Il se détourna d'elle en baillant, la mine désespérément lasse.  
  
La femme fronça les sourcils en pinçant les lèvres comme déçue.  
  
« Aide moi avec le toit je peux vraiment pas le faire toute seule ! » Dit- elle d'une voix plus douce.  
  
« Anko tu es une ninja de niveau supérieure, un toit c'est une blague pour toi alors débrouille toi ! J'en peux plus....... »  
  
Il s'affala de nouveau sur le canapé et tira sur une fine couverture et l'étala sur lui avant de fermer les yeux.  
  
« C'est pas vrai je comptais sur toi pour finir les réparations, j'y connais rien en réparations de toit moi ! Je ne sais meme pas quel type d'isolant il faut mettre !! Iruka ! » Appela-t-elle.  
  
Pas de réponse.  
  
Elle se pencha et le trouva profondément endormi, la bouche légèrement ouverte et avec une expression étrangement soulagée. Elle soupira et eut un petit sourire conciliant. Il fallait qu'il soit vraiment fatigué pour s'endormir aussi vite et tout habillé.  
  
Elle retira délicatement la couverture et entreprit de lui retirer ses chaussures et ses vêtements pour ne lui laisser que son caleçon et son t- shirt. Elle remit la couverture et rangea les chaussure dans l'entrée, en accrochant au passage sa veste et mis le reste des vetements dans le panier à linge sales.  
  
Elle l'observa dormir paisiblement un court instant avant d'enlever sa veste elle aussi et son pantalon avant de se glisser sous la couverture avec lui tout en le poussant unpeu pour avoir de la place.  
  
'Après tout, j'appellerais un professionnel pour s'en occuper demain ! Je vais en profiter pour rester tranquillement avec lui.'  
  
Elle ferma les yeux et s'endormit elle aussi paisiblement.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Wah fini ! =_=° Bon je maintiens ma proposition du chapitre précédent à savoir : quels sont les personnages que vous souhaiteriez voir dans les chapitres à venir ?  
  
Pour les amoureux(se) d'Itachi, eh bien rassurez-vous vous le verez dans toute sa gloire dans.... très longtemps !!! ^____^ ;;; J'ai un super plan pour lui et vous en verrez les conséquences arriver bientôt !!! Alors attention les yeux et gardez le c?ur bien accroché ! 


	8. La jeune fille et la jeune femme

Bon je sais que personne ne l'avait réclamer mais j'aime bien Anko alors je l'ai fait apparaître dans un role qui -euh- sort un peu du contexte dans lequel on s'attendrait à la voir, mais je reste presuadé que ce personnage (meme si elle est un peu allumée sur les bords) possède un certain charme et de la tendresse. Bon je n'ai fait que mentioner Tsunade et Jiraiya de façon à ce qu'on sache ce qu'ils faisaient depuis quelques temps, d'ailleurs on aura bientôt l'occasion de voir un personnage jouer les princes charmants à cause d'eux !! Je vous dirais pas qui ! :-p  
  
Ah un truc super important : il y a un personnage dans ce chapitre qui est fortement mentioné dans ce chapitre, ce n'est PAS un personnage original de Naruto ! C'est un personage que j'ai inventé !  
  
Pour Naruto et Néji on ne les verra pas dans ce chapitre non plus, peut etre dans le prochain mais ils sont tellement occupés que je veux pas les dérangés ! .... Comment ça je sais pas ce qu'ils font ?! Bien sur que si et vous allez le savoir mais c'est beaucoup plus marrant de vous voir languir !!! HAHAHAHA !!!  
  
Allez c'est partit !  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
La nouvelle génération est en marche !  
  
Chapitre 8 : La jeune fille et la jeune femme.  
  
La porte de la salle de classe s'ouvrit sans bruit, et meme si elle en avait fait cela n'aurait pas été remarqué tellement il y avait de chahut dans la salle. Les jeunes aspirants ninjas discutaient entre eux et ne remarquèrent guère la singulière petite silhouette se glisser entre les bancs pour s'asseoir dans un coin.  
  
Hanabi s'était revetue d'un long manteau bleue marine,fin et ample qui lui tombait jusqu'au genoux, un pull à col roulé noir, un pantalon serré et des bottes noires faisait le reste ; ses cheveux étaient caché un bonnet où ils avaient été relévé dans et aplati par un filet, sans oublier les lunettes de soleil rondes pour dissimuler ses yeux qui mettaient la touche finale.  
  
Personne ne penserais que la jeune héritière du clan Hyuga se cachait sous ces vetements masculins.  
  
Assise sur un banc dans un coin de la salle, elle observa le va et vient des autres enfants en attendant que l'on appelle son numéro, ses yeux brillaient de plaisir. Elles se demandait qui pourraient bien etre ses futurs coéquipiers.  
  
La porte s'ouvrit avec un grand claquement sec et toutes les tetes se tournèrent dans cette direction ; il s'ensuivit un grand silence lorsque tout le monde reconnut le professeur Rock Lee se tenir dans l'embrasure, un immense sourire sur le visage :  
  
« Alors les enfants ? Tout ce passe bien ? »  
  
Les enfants le regardèrent stupéfait. Ils étaient tous plus ou moins nerveux et Lee se montrait excessivement exubérant avec son sourire et sa pose flashy semblant complétement hors du contexte. Certainement un héritage de son précédent maitre Gai.  
  
« Bon que les 5 premiers numéros me suivent ! Dépechez-vous il ne faut pas faire attendre vos examinateurs !!! » Dit-il avec son pouce levé. Les 5 élèves appellés eurent un long frisson dans le dos, peu rassurés.  
  
'Je serais dans les 5 prochains !' Pensa Hanabi en regardant le groupe partir.  
  
« Ah ce prof me fous la chair de poule ! » Hurla un gamin un peu plus jeune qu'elle sur sa gauche.  
  
« Tu dis ça mais avoue que tu l'aimes bien ! » Dit une jeune fille de son age avec des couettes.  
  
« Ca va pas non ?! A ton avis pourquoi je fais tout pour sécher durant ses cours ?! » Hurla écoeuré le meme garçon avec une longue écharpe.  
  
« Ah ça va Konohamaru on te connaît depuis le temps ! » Grommela un garçon avec des lunettes à coté de lui.  
  
« Ouais pas la peine d'hurler on t'entends très bien ! » Dit un autre garçon avant de bailler.  
  
« Le mensonge est un vilain défaut ! Tu ne sèches que rarement ses cours, seulement quand tu es trop fatigué ! » Gloussa une autre fille avec des cheveux noirs et court.  
  
« Grmpf ! » Se contenta de répliquer le garçon appellé Konohamaru en croisant les bras.  
  
Il décida de bouder et remarqua l'étrange gamin avec des lunettes de soleil dans un coin de la pièce. Oubliant qu'il était faché il demanda en coin au garçon qui avait baillé et qui avait des cheveux noirs en pics :  
  
« Eh ce qui le mec là-bas ? Je l'ai jamais vu ! »  
  
Le garçon regarda un court instant dans la direction indiquée d'un ?il endormit avant de répondre d'un ton las :  
  
« J'en sais rien, moi non plus je ne l'ai jamais vu ! Il y a beaucoup d'enfants de grandes familles ninjas qui subissent un entrainement auprès de leur famille et ne viennent à l'académie que pour passer l'examen, ça se trouve c'est son cas ! »  
  
« Ouais mais meme ! Il bizarre non ? »  
  
« En fait il me rappelle un peu les membres du clan Aburame.. »  
  
« Quoi ?! Tu veux dire ces mordus d'insectes ?! Beuark ! » S'exclama la jeune fille avec des couettes d'un air dégouté.  
  
« Eh si on lui demandait qui il est ? » Laissa tomber le gamin avec des lunettes.  
  
Ses autres copains le regardèrent abasourdis puis reprirent :  
  
« Nan, franchement à votre avis c'est qui ? »  
  
Le gamin à lunettes les laissa à leur spéculations et se dirigea droit vers Hanabi sans que les autres ne remarque son départ. Hanabi leva la tete surprise par l'approche du garçon tout en se demandant ce qu'il lui voulait.  
  
« Dis t'es qui toi ? On t'as jamais vu venir en cours ! »  
  
....... Oups ! Il ne fallait pas qu'on sache qui elle était.  
  
« .... Mêle toi de tes affaires ! Tu le sauras bien ! » Répondit-elle d'une voix bourrue et plus grave que d'habitude.  
  
Le garçon se retourna et retrouva ses amis. Et zut ! Eh bien voilà, comme première impression on ne pouvait pas faire mieux !  
  
Pendant qu'Hanabi maudissait son stress, le gamin à lunettes s'assit et son ami avec les cheveux noirs en pics lui demanda :  
  
« Bah ! Où t'étais partis ? »  
  
« Voir le garçon là-bas et lui demandé qui il était. »  
  
« Quoi ?! » Cria Konohamaru en se retournant vers lui.  
  
« Alors c'est qui ? » Demanda excitée la fille à couettes.  
  
« ... Mele toi de tes affaires. C'est ce qu'il m'a répondut. »  
  
Le petit groupe fut comme électrocuté, avant de se retourner comme un seul homme vers le jeune garçon désagréable en lui lançant des regards meurtriers. Sauf le garçon à lunettes qui lui s'en fichait complétement.  
  
**********************  
  
« Elle nous a encore contacté. » Murmura Kakashi.  
  
Kakashi se trouvait seul en face du président et de la présidente du conseil, en une audience privée.  
  
« Que se passe-t-il ? N'avait-elle pas dit qu'il valait mieux qu'elle prenne ses distances par rapport à nous pour ne pas mettre en danger la sécurité du village ? » Demanda la présidente du conseil.  
  
« Si. Mais il semblerait qu'il y ait quelquechose de changé dans sa situtation. » Reprit Kakashi.  
  
« Il est vrai que nous ne pouvons pas la laisser seule, après tout nous sommes indirectement responsable de sa situation puisqu'elle est la victime d'un de nos ninja déserteurs. » Continua la présidente.  
  
« Victime plutot consentante. » Grommela le président du conseil entre ses dents.  
  
« Compte tenu de sa situation tu peux difficilement la blamer ! » Lui dit séchement la présidente.  
  
« Elle s'est déjà montré parfaitement digne de confiance, on ne lui refusera pas son retour au village si c'est ce qu'elle réclame. Quel est votre avis maitre Kakashi ? » Poursuivit la vieille femme.  
  
« Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que ça peut vouloir dire ni meme ce que cela implique, mais cette femme merite notre attention et surtout notre aide. »  
  
« Il est vrai que lors de son dernier séjour dans le village vous vous etes énormément occupé d'elle..... Elle était bien resté avec Sasuke Uchiha quelques temps non ? » Demanda le président du conseil en se grattant machinalement le menton.  
  
« Oui c'est bien ça. Je l'avais installé dans l'appartement de Sasuke avant qu'il ne quitte les rangs d'Orochimaru pour nous revenir. »  
  
« Ah oui c'est vrai..... Ils ont donc vécu sous le meme toit quelques temps. Uchiha s'est-il douté de quelquechose ? »  
  
« Sasuke est intelligent, je pense qu'il le sait mais il n'en a rien laissé paraître. De plus il semblerait qu'il l'apprecie et la respecte énormément. Si elle revient il l'acceptera certainement à nouveau dans sa maison. » Répondit Kakashi toujours à voix basse.  
  
« Quelle ironie tout de meme.. » Murmura le président avec un sourire amer.  
  
« Maitre Kakashi ! Allez la retrouvé au point de rendez-vous fixer. Emmenez aussi maitre Iruka avec vous pour qu'il puisse légaliser la situation au cas où. Vous pouvez disposer ! » Déclara la présidente d'un air las.  
  
Kakashi hocha affirmativement de la tete et s'en alla. Une fois dehors, il s'arreta en regardant le ciel clair et ensoleillé. Des souvenirs difficiles lui revinrent en mémoires en repensant à la courageuse jeune femme. Une femme à qui il avait donné toute son estime et son amitié.  
  
Yoru Todo.  
  
Le président avait fait cette remarque : « Quelle ironie tout de meme... » En effet quel ironie et quelquechose lui disait que c'était loin d'etre fini. Il secoua la tete pour chasser son apréhension.  
  
Il allait devoir attendre la fin des examens des aspirants ninjas pour qu'Iruka soit enfin disponible. Ca lui laissait le temps de finir son livre, il en était justement à l'un des passages les plus croustillant !  
  
*************  
  
Konohamaru était passablement énervé, l'étrange garçon désagréable se trouvait juste devant lui dans la queue de 5 élèves qui attendait d'etre convoqué devant les examinateurs. Ils attendaient debout dans le couloir qu'on les appelle à penetrer dans la grande piece. Tous attendait avec anxiété.  
  
Hanabi sentait des éclairs lui percer l'arrière du crane, elle avait conscience que le garçon derrière elle ne semblait guère l'apprecier. N'y tenant plus Konohamaru finit par lui demander :  
  
« Eh pourquoi t'as été aussi désagréable envers mon copain tout à l'heure ? C'est pas comme si on t'avais fait quelquechose de mal ! »  
  
Le c?ur d'Hanabi fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Oh non pas ça...  
  
« Euh..... C'est juste queuh...ce ne sont pas vraiment vos affaires et.. »  
  
« Dis tout de suite que tu ne veux pas ! T'es bizarre quand meme ! »  
  
Hanabi suait à grosse gouttes alors qu'un silence qui lui semblait horriblement lourd s'installait. Après quelques minutes Konohamaru parla à nouveau :  
  
« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici de toutes façons ? »  
  
« Pour passer l'exam évidemment !!!! A ton avis pourquoi je serais ici sinon ?! » S'écria Hanabi en se retournant vers lui.  
  
Konohamaru fut stupéfait par ses cris énervés et en reconnaissant une voix de fille. Les autres gamins s'étaient tournés eux aussi stupéfaits. Konohamaru s'appreta à lui demander une explication lorsque la porte de la salle d'examen s'ouvrit brusquement et le numéro 6 (celui d'Hanabi) fut appelé.  
  
Lorsque la porte se fut refermé derrière elle, les 4 autres enfants se regardèrent ahuris :  
  
« Mais.... Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? C'est qui ce-ce .... euh type ? » Articula Konohamaru.  
  
Le c?ur d'Hanabi battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine avant de rentrer dans la pièce quand son numéro fut appelé, mais à l'instant où elle posa son regard sur les examinateurs son c?ur s'arreta net.  
  
Il y avait quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu imaginer etre présent était là. Quelqu'un qui la reconnaitrait sans le moindre doute.  
  
Hyuga Hinata.  
  
Inconsciement elle s'arreta devant la porte. Lee fut un peu surpris mais mis cela sur le compte du stress et donna une simple tape sur l'épaule avec un sourrire réconfortant. La gamine sembla sortir de sa torpeur et s'avança jusqu'au milieu de la pièce juste en face des examinateurs.  
  
Elle remaqrqua qu'ils étaient au nombre de 5, elle reconnut le professeur Iruka au centre, Hinata se trouvait sur sa droite et en bout de table se trouvait Lee qui venait de s'asseoir. Lee notait les exercices de taijutsus uniquement.  
  
Elle ne reconnut pas les deux restant, mais celui qui se trouvait à l'autre bout de table à coté de sa s?ur n'arretait pas de fumer et portait une barbe : Hanabi ne l'aima pas du tout. L'autre qui semblait avoir le meme age qu'Hinata avait un air horriblement bougon et malgrès sa nervosité, Hanabi eut du mal à ne pas rire en le regardant.  
  
« Bonjour toi ! » Déclara la voix acceuillante d'Iruka.  
  
« B.. Bonjour.... » Balbutia Hanabi, dont la voix semblait s'étrangler dans sa gorge alors que son regard se colla sur Hinata.  
  
Hinata était en train de vérifier ses notes quant elle leva brusquement la tete en entendant sa voix. Ses yeux la regardèrent avec attention avant de s'équarquiller de surprise.  
  
'Oh non elle m'as reconnut ! Elle va me dénoncer, tout est fichu !'  
  
Le choc passé Hinata tourna vivement la tete vers Iruka, une question non dite sur le visage. Iruka se contenta d'hocher la tete en souriant .  
  
Hinata le regarda un instant bouche bée avant de contracter son visage en une expression qu'Hanabi n'avait jamais vu. C'est seulement lorsqu'elle plaqua sa main sur la bouche qu'elle compris que sa s?ur réprimait un fou rire. Elle ne la dénoncerait pas.  
  
Iruka attendit que les examinateurs soient bien concentrés pour déclarer d'une voix ferme mais chaleureuse :  
  
« L'examen se déroule en trois parties concentré sur le taijutsu, le ninjutsu et le genjutsu. Il te faut réussir les trois épreuves pour avoir l'examen ! On va commencer. Lee c'est à toi, propose ton épreuve ! »  
  
Lee se leva et expliqua l'exercice demandé : une démonstrations de mouvements de base avant de battre pendant trois minutes avec le professeur et le toucher sur la poitrine. Les shurikens et kunais étaient autorisés. Il ne fallut que deux minutes pour qu'Hanabi balance son poing dans la poitrine de Gai.  
  
L'épreuve suivante consistait en une métamorphose combiné avec un clonage. Hanabi se transforma en Tsunade alors que son clone prenait l'apparence d'un ours immense.  
  
Et la dernière épreuve était une illusion globale, c'est à dire sur l'ensemble des personnes se trouvant dans la pièce. L'illusion d'Hanabi transforma la salle en une clairière dans une foret où l'on pouvait entendre une rivière couler un peu plus loin ainsi que les oiseaux chanter dans les arbres.  
  
Hanabi avait passé avec succès les épreuves. Il n'y avait rien de vraiment étonnant à cela. Elle était douée et déterminée.  
  
Elle fut appelé devant la table par un signe de la main par Iruka.  
  
« Bravo ! Tu as passé toutes les épreuves haut la main, viens par ici que je te donne la preuve de ton succès. »  
  
« Une minute ! Ce serais bien que l'on nous donne son nom ! » Coupa l'homme à l'allure bougonne.  
  
« Ah c'est vrai tu as raison Shikamaru, j'avais oublié que l'on ne nous avait pas donné son nom ! » Constata l'homme à la cigarette.  
  
Le c?ur d'Hanabi dégringola dans sa poitrine.  
  
Hinata se mit elle à glousser avant de se tourner vers Iruka en lui disant avec un clin d'?il :  
  
« C'est vrai que vous ne le leur avait pas dit monsieur Iruka qui était cette charmante élève ! »  
  
« C'est une fille ?! » S'écria l'homme barbu en faisant tomber sa cigarette.  
  
« Oui c'est une fille Asuma. Hyuga Hanabi veux-tu bien t'approcher que je te donne ce bandeau signe indubitable que tu es un ninja de Konoha. » Déclara posément Iruka, souriant et d'une voix chaleureuse.  
  
L'examinateur Asuma et Shikamaru furent littéralement soufflé par la nouvelle, Hinata souriait avec fierté et Lee semblait rire dans son coin en regardant la réaction des deux hommes qui n'étaient pas dans la confidence.  
  
Hanabi enleva ses lunettes révélant ses yeux laiteux, en meme temps que des hoquets d'horreur s'échappaient de la bouche de Shikamaru.  
  
« Il va nous tuer ! Ca c'est sur ! Mais qu'est-ce qui lui a pris de lui faire passer l'examen ? » Marmona-t-il entre ses dents.  
  
Iruka ne l'écouta pas. Hanabi non plus. Elle s'approcha de la table et d'une main légèrement tremblante pris le bandeau portant l'insigne de Konoha des mains d'Iruka.  
  
Un imense sourire de triomphe et de plaisir apparut sur son visage.  
  
Elle l'attacha immédiatement autour de son front après avoir retiré son bonnet.  
  
« Merci beaucoup !! »  
  
« N'hésite pas à l'annoncer ce soir à ton père. » Lui dit avec gentillesse et une pointe d'espièglerie Hinata.  
  
Hanabi répondit à sa s?ur par un sourire tellement éclatant qu'il en semblait aveuglant :  
  
« Compte sur moi ! »  
  
Elle disposa et sortit précipitament de la salle, ne tenant plus du tout en place et partit en courrant vers chez elle. En sortant de la salle, elle percuta de plein fouet Konohamaru qui abasourdi regarda paser une Hanabi- tornade qu'il reconnut comme le garçon bizarre et peu sympathique. C'est tout juste s'il entendit son numéro se faire appellé et rentra dans la salle toujours dans une sorte d'état de choc.  
  
************************  
  
Les deux ninjas de Konoha se tenaient en cette fin d'après midi, au bord de la vaste plaine à plusieurs dizaines de kilomètres encore de la chaine de montagne du pays voisin que l'on pouvait voir à l'horizon.  
  
Une silhouette en longue robe rouge sombre s'approchait d'eux. C'était une femme, assez petite, aux long cheveux et aux yeux noirs. Une très belle femme.  
  
Elle fit un signe de salutation aux deux hommes lorsqu'elle les apperçut. Kakashi et Iruka répondirent au salut.  
  
« Merci d'etre venu. Je commençais à m'inquiéter ! »  
  
« Désolée Yoru, comment vas-tu ? » Demanda Kakashi.  
  
Le regard de la jeune femme nomée Yoru s'attrista un court instant avant d'etre dissimulé par un grand sourire.   
  
« Je vais bien ! Du moins pour l'instant. Mais je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. Je suis venu vous dire que j'ai un service à vous demander, bizarrement je pense que c'est aussi un service de rendu au village aussi ! » Le ton était amer. Et le rire qui s'ensuivit fut forcé.  
  
« Yoru ! Ca ne se passe pas bien avec lui ? » Redemanda Kakashi.  
  
« .. Si tout va bien. Enfin ! Si on peut dire que cette vie est bien. Ce n'est pas ce qu'ily a de mieux, je suis souvent seule et négligée mais je ne pouvais pas laisser le village courir le risque de el voir débouler sans arret pour venir me voir. » Dit elle toujours amer, alors que son regard se perdait au loin.  
  
« Pourquoi voulais-tu nous voir ? » Demanda finalement Iruka.  
  
Yoru leva la tete, surprise de s'etre laissée distraire et tourna son regard vers eux tout en parlant d'une voix préssée et un pue suppliante.  
  
« Dans quelques semaines il s'absentera pour plusieurs mois, je.. je voudrais venir au village pendant ce temps là ! Il ne faut pas qu'il le sache ! »  
  
Iruka allait demander pourquoi mais elle fut plus rapide.  
  
« Je suis enceinte ! Je faisais attention avant mais ses visites sont si irrégulières que je me suis montré négligeante. L'enfant ! Il ne faut pas que son père connaisse son existence ! Il l'emmenerais avec lui pour qu'il soit elevé par les membres de l'Akatsuki ! Je ne veux pas ! Je ne veux pas que mon enfant devienne comme son père !! »  
  
Les deux ninjas de Konoha regardèrent absolument médusé par la nouvelle.  
  
« S'il vous plait ! Le sang, sa lignée est précieuse pour votre village ! Je veux que mon enfant grandisse dans un endroit paisible et prospère, un endroit qu'il aurait envie de défendre et de se battre pour préserver sa paix ! Comme le village où je vivais avant la guerre, comme votre village où j'ai vecu pendant un an ! »  
  
Les deux hommes restèrent sans voix un long moment. Ils s'étaient attendu à beaucoup de choses mais pas à cela. Kakashi fut le premier à reparler et observa la futur mère au traits tirés par l'anxieté.  
  
« Tu veux revenir et élevé ton enfant au village c'est bien ce que tu demandes ? »  
  
La femme ouvrit la bouche mais eucun son ne sortit. Ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes, mais ne coulèrent pas. Sa voix s'éleva finalement tremblante et fragile.  
  
« ...Non.... Pas moi. L'enfant uniquement. Je peux venir le mettre au monde au village et rester les deux premiers mois m....M-mais pas plus. »  
  
Iruka parut terriblement choqué. Kakashi demanda le regard dur :  
  
« Tu n'as pas à rester avec lui et à te séparer de ton enfant. Nous te protégerions, toi et le bébé. »  
  
Elle secoua la tete.  
  
« Il viendrais me chercher ! Il trouverais le bébé ! Et..... et il s'est occupé de moi, je lui dois beaucoup. Je ne veux pas que le village prenne des risques pour moi uniquement. »  
  
« Il y a des limites au devoir. » Retorqua Kakashi.  
  
« Ce n'est pas qu'une question de devoir. Je.. Je l'aime aussi. » Balbutia- t-elle.  
  
« Et lui ne t'aime probablement pas ! » Cracha Iruka.  
  
Kakashi jeta un bref coup d'?il menaçant à Iruka avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Yoru.  
  
« Tu ne peux pas juger. » Lui dit Kakashi.  
  
Yoru ne parla pas pendant un bon moment. Kakashi semblait comprendre ou se doutait meme s'il éprouvait de sérieux doutes quant à la capacité d'aimer de ce ninja renégat.  
  
« Depuis quand es-tu enceinte ? »  
  
« Six mois. Je viendrais au village dans trois semaines. Vous serez au rendez-vous comme d'habitude ? »  
  
Kakashi hocha de la tete tout en observant la jeune femme. Elle portait un corset pour dissimuler sa grossesse. Pauvre femme. Iruka demanda une confirmation :  
  
« L'enfant sera un habitant de Konoha c'est bien ce que tu veux ? »  
  
« Oui, puisque c'est de là que son père est originaire. »  
  
Les deux hommes hochèrent de la tete et repartirent en direction de leur village après l'avoir saluer. Yoru regarda les deux hommes s'éloigner avant de frissonner. Elle espèrait de tout son c?ur que sa requete serait accepté par les dirigeants de Konoha.  
  
Cette enfant appartenait au village de Konoha. Elle ne laisserait pas son père le détruire, il aurait ce qu'elle aurait de mieux à lui offrir. Et c'était la sécurité de Konoha.  
  
******************  
  
Shino observait pour la énième fois les deux amies se chamailler et se taper dessus comme de simples gamines. Il en avait mal à la tete. S'il avait su que ça se passerait comme ça, il n'aurait pas demandé à avoir de mission avec Sakura du tout !  
  
Il n'était pas du genre pas bavard mais tout de meme il n'avait jamais voulu endurer le piaillage de deux jeunes filles pendant tout son trajet jusqu'à Suna no kuni. Il ne se rendait compte que seulement maintenant à quel point il avait été chanceux d'avoir Hinata pour coéquipière dans son équipe de jeunes aspirants ninjas de niveau moyen.  
  
Il soupira. Sakura se retourna et le regarda un instant surpris. Zut, il a soupiré plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait voulu ! Sakura s'approcha de lui intrigué.  
  
« Ino m'a un peu expliqué votre mission à Kiri no kuni. Elle fait de l'infiltration avec toi mais j'ai entendu dire que ta spécialité était la collecte d'informations et je ne vois pas en quoi cela va te servir au cours de cette mission ! »  
  
« Mmh. »  
  
« Mm, quoi ? Sois plus précis, ou alors le véritable but de la mission est top secret ?! »  
  
« .... Toutes les missions en extérieur sont secrètes. Ino est chargé de la partie infiltration pour elle et pour moi. Je suis chargé de la récolte et de l'analyse d'informations. C'est tout. »  
  
« C'est effrayant de voir à quel point tu es concret. »  
  
« J'aime aller à l'essentiel. »  
  
« 'Pas de bavardage inutile', c'est ton genre de devise ? Tu fais un bon shinobi en fait ! » Dit elle en riant.  
  
Shino se tourna vers elle et l'observa un moment. Il fut coupé par la voix excitée d'Ino.  
  
« Et alors !?! Je t'y prend à draguer mon coéquipier ! »  
  
« Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire tu as Shikamaru toi ! »  
  
« Ca n'a rien à voir ! Si tu distrait mon coéquipier avant la mission on ne la réussira pas avec succès ! »  
  
« Pour le moment c'est toi qui est distraite Ino. » Declara Shino.  
  
Les deux femmes le regardèrent stupéfaites, puis Sakura éclata de rire alors qu'Ino partit bouder un peu plus en avant. Le reste du chemin fut plus calme et Sakura chercha à faire la conversation avec Shino, malgré les commentaires plus ou moins déplacés d'Ino.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Arf ! Mais qu'il est long ce chapitre ! Ca va ? Vous avez suivis ? Euh je sais pas pour vous mais je la trouve trop compliqué mon histoire !!!!!!! Ah mais pourquoi il y autant de personnage dans Naruto !! Je sais plus quoi en faire moi ! Bon dite moi franchement ce que vous en avez pensé de ce chapitre !  
  
Je vais rajouter quelque nouveaux perso de ma propre concoction alors soyez indulgents et pas trop surpris ! Je continu avec ma série de vote : Quel sont les personnages que vous voulez voir apparaître ?  
  
Comment Plus de Hinaat/Naruto ? Ah mais oui ! Ca viens, alors ne..... ?! Non ne me tapez pluuuuuuus ! ..Aie ! Oui on verra Naruto et le booooo Néji dans le prochain chapitre !!! C'est promis ! 


	9. Dans les sous sols d'Oto no kuni

DESOLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE !!!!!!! Je sais que j'ai pas fait de mise à jour depuis des mois ! Je n'en ai pas pour autant oublier cette fic ! (Quoique personne ne s'en ait vraiment plaint ! =_=°) Ce chapitre est spécial puisqu'il est uniquement dédié à la mission de Néji et Naruto ! Je le réécrirais peut etre dans un avenir lointain (?) si d'ici là j'arrive à avoir un style d'écriture qui fasse peur et maintien le suspense ! (Ouiiiin Hitchcock apprend moi comment faire !)  
  
Ah oui ce chapitre est très très long ! Le chapitre suivant aussi ! d'ailleurs je le poste en meme temps que celui-ci pour e faire pardonner ! Ca va vous occuper un bon moment !  
  
Bonne lecture à vous !  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
La nouvelle génération est en marche !  
  
Chapitre 9 : Dans les sous-sols d'Oto no kuni.  
  
Près d'un mois après leur départ en mission, Naruto et Néji étaient enfin arrivés à l'ancien site du village d'Oto no kuni, après avoir récoltés bien sur diverses informations en chemin de moindre importance.  
  
Mais rien, absolument rien ne les avaient préparés à faire face à .... A ça !  
  
Néji avait guidé Naruto droit dans le sous-sol d'un énorme batiment qui faisait penser à un bunker. Et dans ce sous-sol se trouvait un énorme.... appareil de torture. Naruto ne voyait pas à quoi d'autre cela pouvait bien servir.  
  
La pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, était sombre puisque sans fenetre et immense, de forme circulaire avec un plafond très haut., quoique presque entièrement recouvert de cables. Au centre de la pièce se trouvait l'appareil.... La machine.  
  
Cela rappelait à Naruto un immense monstre insectoide informe ; Des sortes de bulles noires en métal se trouvaient en haut d'où sortaient une quantité phénoménale de cables. Le tronc était un assemblage de tubes de verres dont un liquide noir avait séché sur certaines parois intérieurs, faisant penser à des veines.  
  
Les tubes étaient eux reliée à la base où se trouvait des sortes de couchettes qui ressemblait à des planches à clous avec des chaines, et des bras à aiguilles qui se plante dans la peau des poignets du cou et du haut du crane. Sur les clous restaient des morceaux de chair pourrissant.  
  
Des corps presque entièrement décomposés pendaient encore à différentes attaches de la machine, plusieurs piles d'autres cadavres s'empilaient dans différents endroits de la vaste pièce.  
  
Les deux ninja de Konoha eurent la nausée. Mais quels étaient les monstres qui avaient pu faire ça ?!  
  
Naruto regardait, choqué et écoeuré les différents cadavres alors que Néji observait avec attention l'immense appareil qui occupait presque toute la pièce.  
  
« Qu-qu... Qu'est-ce que c'est que... Que ça ?! » Bégaya Naruto.  
  
Néji fronça les sourcils un moment en scrutant toujours attentivement la machine il emit une sorte de grognement avant d'expliquer d'une voix qui tremblait de colère et de dégout refoulés :  
  
« C'est un appareil de torture, on l'utilise pour forcer à augmenter son chakra. La famille Hyuga utilisait un appareil semblable mais il est différent, il n'est pas conçut pour tuer. »  
  
« Ta famille en avait un ?! Mais vous etes vraiment une bande de tarés !!! »  
  
« On l'a toujours mais on ne s'en sert plus depuis quelques années. Le quatrième Hokage nous en avait interdit l'usage.»  
  
« Hinata l'a utilisé ? Vous l'avez torturé et toi aussi ? » S'exclama Naruto qui n'avait pas vraiment écouté.  
  
« Tu m'écoutes des fois ? J'ai dit que le quatrième nous en avait interdit l'usage ! Ca s'est passé avant notre naissance à Hinata et moi ! On n'a donc pas été torturé ! »  
  
Naruto soupira de soulagement en entendant cela. Tout en gardant les sourcils froncés à l'idée de torturer quelqu'un comme Hinata.  
  
« Meme si.... Je pense qu'Hiashi-sama aurait voulu l'appliquer sur Hinata. » Marmona Néji à lui meme, alors qu'il observait avec attention certains détails de la machine.  
  
« QUOI !?!?! » Hurla Naruto.  
  
Néji sursauta.  
  
« Mais c'est sa fille !!! » Cria le jeune blond en saisissant le col de son coéquipier.  
  
« C'était aussi l'héritière du clan ! »  
  
« Etait ? ........ Ah oui. Elle a été chassé de votre famille...»  
  
Néji n'avait pas cherché à se dégager et fusillait littéralement Naruto du regard.  
  
« Que croyais-tu ? Le clan Hyuga est le plus puissant du village, il nous faut un héritier puissant ! »  
  
« Mais quel père chasserait sa fille parce qu'elle est soi-disant trop faible ?! »  
  
Néji se dégagea d'un mouvement rageur.  
  
« Le problème n'est pas seulement qu'elle soit faible, ça aurait pu etre arranger par un marriage avec un ninja puissant, mais il y a Hanabi-sama, qui possède elle les qualités nécéssessaire pour etre l'héritière du clan. Hinata était dans le chemin ! »  
  
Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir ni meme de comprendre. Néji atterit rudement sur le sol, sa joue semblait avoir disparue sous l'impact du poing rageur du ninja-renard.  
  
« SALOPARDS !!! Vous me dégoutez ! Vous etes qui pour user des gens comme ça ?! Et un membre de votre famille en plus ?! Hinata à le droit de vivre comme les autres !! Comme moi et comme toi !!! Elle a fait de gros efforts et à perservérer et maintenant où est-elle ? En bonne marche pour etre un des meilleurs ninja du village !!! »  
  
Néji cracha le sang qui lui envahissait la bouche. Il se releva et retorqua d'une voix sombre.  
  
« Ne t'en prend pas à moi !! Ce n'est pas moi qui prend les décisions du clan. En ce qui concerne Hinata, Hiashi-sama ne lui laissait aucune liberté c'est suite à une dispute, où elle a refusé son authorité qu'il l'a renié, elle l'a prit comme une délivrance ! »  
  
Naruto et maintenant Néji, fulminaient. Tout deux se toisèrent du regard dans un silence lourd.  
  
« Très bien ! » Fit Naruto en se retournant et en s'éloignant en direction d'une porte un peu plus loin sur le mur circulaire de la pièce.  
  
« On a une mission sur les bras alors autant s'y mettre ! Je ne tiens vraiment pas à rester plus longtemps avec toi ! C'est toi l'informateur alors fait tes analyses de ce truc ! Moi je vais inspecter autour pour savoir s'il n'y a pas d'autres choses de ce genres qui trainent. »  
  
Naruto partit en boudant les mains dans les poches. Néji l'observa un court instant du coin des yeux avant de retourner à sa besogne. Il ne put s'empecher de sourire en se rappelant sa réaction et ses paroles vis à vis d'Hinata, sourire qu'il regretta aussitôt en sentant une horrible douleur à la joue gauche où Naruto l'avait frappé, il se la massa ensuite tout en ressentant une certaine mauvaise humeur de s'etre fait surprendre..  
  
Il y avait quelque chose de bizarre avec cet appareil. Quelquechose de foncièrement différent de celui des Hyuga. L'augmentation du chakra s'opère généralement par un drainage de sang et mettre le corps sous tension dans des conditions douloureuses. Une façon d'augmenter la résistance à la douleur mais surtout à utiliser son chakra pour renforcer son corps. D'où l'idée de torture.  
  
Mais cette appareil semblait drainer le sang hors du corps, mais n'y revenait pas. Il fronça les sourcils. Ca n'avait pas de sens ! Il n'y avait rien qui puisse démontrer un réservoir pour stocker le sang. Il s'approcha des tubes de verres où le sang avait séché par endroit. En utilisant le byakugan il esperait en apprendre plus sur ce qui se trouvait dans ces tubes de verres, mais il ne comprit pas ce qu'il vit.  
  
Ce qu'il y avait dans les tubes, ce n'était pas du sang pur. Quelquechose y était mélangé, quelquechose d'épais et de sombre, donnant au sang une couleur noir.  
  
'On a certainement mélangé un produit dopant au sang. Mais à quoi cela à bien pu servir ? Et où a bien pu etre stocké le sang ? Cette machine augmente le chakra ça j'en suis sur, alors pourquoi y a-t-il autant de cadavres ?'  
  
Néji plissait les yeux sous la concentration. Quelquechose dans ces constatations l'effrayait, il ne semblait pas y avoir de sens. Pourquoi augmenter le chakra de quelqu'un si c'est pour le tuer ?  
  
*********************  
  
Naruto pénétra dans une petite pièce carré, qui aurait du etre un bureau si les différentes tables et papiers n'avaient pas pris comme un air de lendemain de fete en étant éparpillés partout.  
  
Naruto se gratta pensivement la tete. C'était pas de la tarte ! Lui et les papiers ça n'avait strictement rien à voir !  
  
Bon autant commencer a farfouiller un peu !  
  
...........  
  
Néji rentra dans la pièce où se trouvait Naruto depuis au moins trois bonnes heures et vit des feuilles de papiers soudainement emerger de derrière une table renversée de coté, avec une sorte de baragouinement tout juste compréhensible aussi bien pour celui qui le disait que pour celui qui écoutait.  
  
« Alors taux de chakra en desynchronisation, nya nya nya ! ....Mmmfrrégularisation du pouls 37%......... Hyperactivation du .. du encer-euh c'est quoi ça ? Encépalogrum ? Ence... »  
  
« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? »  
  
« WOUAHA ! »  
  
Néji fronça les sourcils.  
  
« Tu m'as fait peur Hyuga ! »  
  
« Ca fait trois heures que t'es là dedans, c'est si interressant que ça ?! »  
  
« Absolument pas. » Laissa tomber platement Naruto.  
  
Néji dut faire appel à toute son auto-discipline pour ne pas battre comme platre cet espèce de crétin fini qui lui servait de coéquipier !!!  
  
« J'ai trouvé ça dans un dossier scellé, et différents papiers avec des signatures et des tampons qui ont l'air assez important meme si je n'ai rien compris a ce que ça veut dire ! Bof après tout c'est ton job ce genre de truc pas le mien ! »  
  
Fit Naruto maussade tout en lui tendant d'une main nonchalente quelques dossiers plus ou moins épais et assez bien rangés.  
  
Le jeune Hyuga le regarda stupéfait avant de lui arracher les papiers des mains. Celui là alors il en rate pas une ! Naruto haussa les sourcils en remarquant le geste rageur de Néji mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Il se contenta de demander :  
  
« T'as compris ce qui s'était passé ici ? »  
  
« Non. »  
  
« Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ? »  
  
« Je sais pas. »  
  
« On en a fini avec ce trou alors on pourrait peut-etre sortir ! » Suggéra Naruto désinvolte.  
  
« Mmh. »  
  
Répliqua Néji qui lisait rapidement les papiers que lui avait fournis Naruto. Ce dernier haussa les sourcils dubitatif avant de hausser des épaules et de s'éloigner vers la sortie en sifflotant.  
  
« Comme tu veux, mais moi je n'ai pas l'intention de passer mes vacances ici à faire du tourisme alors je te laisse ! »   
  
Néji scanna rapidement la pièce avec son byakugan histoire de voir s'il n'y avait pas une mauvaise surprise qui avait échappé à son partenaire. Il n'y avait rien. Il sortit de la pièce.  
  
En ressortant du batiment, tels des ombres ils reprirent leurs enquetes dans les ruines qui autrefois étaient les rues animés du village d'Oto no kuni. Néji repéra 3 autres batiments du meme genre que celui qu'ils venaient de quitter.  
  
***********************  
  
Ils découvrirent aussi quelques jours plus tard que le village comportait un important réseau de souterrain, et au fur et à mesure de leur exploration, les 2 ninjas de Konoha eurent du mal à ne pas rendre leur déjeuner : les salles de tortures et d'expérimentations semblaient se suivre indéfiniment, avec des restes de corps d'expériences ratés ou de pauvres gens n'ayant pas sut etre suffisament résistant, parfois des dessins et meme des photos d'hybrides ( ou monstres d'après un commentaire de Naruto) étaient retrouvés ça et là.  
  
Néji découvrit rapidement que ces expériences étaient faites pour créer de force de nouvelles lignées avancées. Ceci n'expliquant toujours pas l'usage de l'étrange appareil qu'ils avaient trouvé dès leur arrivée dans le village.  
  
L'exploration et la collecte des différentes informations et expériences entretenues en ces lieux prirent quelques bonne semaines à Néji et Naruto, ne faisant qu'accroitre leur écoeurement et leur désir de rentrer chez eux pour fuir ces visions cauchemardesques.  
  
Mais ce n'était pas seulement l'exploration des salles d'horreurs qui les retinrent dans les sous-sols : d'intenses et importantes activités se déroulaient là en bas.  
  
Les 2 jeunes hommes se tenaient sans cesse sur le qui-vive, car bien que les expériementations n'aient plus cours, étrangement les souterrains étaient encore très fréquenté par de nombreux passages de ninjas ennemis.  
  
Les deux équipiers eurent du mal à suivre les va et vient de ces étranges ninjas parcourant les souterrains sans se faire repérer. Ils étaient eux- meme à cran et semblaient fuir l'extérieur. A plusieurs reprises Naruto et Néji assistèrent a d'importants conflits entre 2 groupes de ninjas ; apparement ceux qui vivaient cachés dans les souterrains se faisaient capturés par ceux vivants à l'extérieur.  
  
Ces conflits étaient des plus étranges aux yeux des deux ninjas de Konoha qui étaient davantage habitués à l'unité de corps et d'esprit des habitants et ninjas de leur village d'origine.  
  
Néji avait remarqué avec quel tension Naruto assistait caché aux rapt des ninjas de l'extérieur sur ceux de l'intérieur qui semblaient des plus innofensifs. Il ne semblait pas supporter d'assister passivement à ces actes de violences et de cruautés sur ces ninjas pacifiques.  
  
Ils ne comprirent vraiment qui étaient ces ninjas qui se cachaient dans les sous-sols que lorsqu'un soir où ils s'étaient enfoncé plus loin que d'habitude, ils assistèrent à un combat d'une rare violence et virent encore un des ninjas des sous-sols se faire emmenés par ceux de l'extérieur.  
  
Un hybride.  
  
Un homme extremement grand et large comportant de large zébrures brunes sur tout le corps et un visage rappelant celui d'un animal sauvage, sa voix ressemblait étrangement à un feulement. Ce fut cette scène qui fut la plus dure à supporter pour Naruto et Néji dut le maintenir au sol pour l'obliger à rester calme.  
  
Les kidnappeurs maltraitaient sans répit le pauvre hybride qui se retrouvait dans la plus totale incapacité de se défendre et bientôt n'eut meme plus la force de gémir. Enchainé et trimbalé à coups de pieds, de shurikens et de kunais, l'hybride se retrouvait couvert de sang traité pire qu'une bete sauvage sans une once d'humanité.  
  
Naruto fuliminait et des larmes de rage impuissante apparurent dans ses yeux. Dans des comme celui-ci il regrettait amèrement d'etre un ninja et de devoir rester discret et fermer les yeux face à ces atrocités pour le succès de sa mission.  
  
Les deux ninjas de Konoha ne parlèrent plus pendant les quelques jours qui suivirent, Naruto se laissant diriger par Néji, les yeux dans le vague. Néji avait vaguement conscience qu'une sorte de combat intérieur semblait se déroulait dans l'esprit de son coéquipier.  
  
Ce dernier s'était tout simplement reconnut dans les yeux de l'hybride, vu par ceux qui l'entouraient comme un monstre et traité comme un déchet, ne respectant rien de la dignité humaine ; il savait que l'apparence de cet homme n'avait pas été un choix, Naruto et Néji avaient depuis longtemps trouvé que la plupart des expériences n'avaient pas été réaliser sur des cobayes consentantes, tout comme lui qui n'avait pas choisit d'etre le réceptacle du démon renard à neuf queues........  
  
Néji les conduisit plus loin dans les galeries, d'après les estimations du jeune Hyuga ils se rapprochaient de la mer et c'était certainement là que débouchaient les galeries ; c'était certainement là aussi que se trouvait le repère des ninjas caché dans les sous-sols.  
  
C'est là qu'ils rencontrèrent les gardes. Des ninjas à l'apparence des plus innocentes et normal. Cachés et accroupis dans une sorte de boyau étroit donnant sur le large tunnel qui menait à l'entrée de la cache secrète des ninjas des sous-sols, les deux ninjas de Konoha observaient les différentes activités se déroulant plus bas.  
  
Néji se montra tout de suite méfiant et quant à Naruto il eut une expression étoufé signalant qu'ils étaient bien plus puissants que tout les ninjas qu'ils avaient rencontrés dans les galeries.  
  
« Ce qui explique comment ils ont pu survivre jusqu'ici ! » Chuchota d'une voix à peine audible Néji tout en gardant un ?il autour de lui pour éviter les mauvaise surprises.  
  
Il restèrent un moment silencieux puis quelquechose cliqua dans la tete de Néji.  
  
« Comment tu sais qu'ils sont plus fort que les autres ? Je ne sens rien..... Arrete d'utiliser ton chakra de cette façon il est trop palpable on va se faire repérer ! » Finit-il en tournant brusquement la tete vers lui.  
  
« C'est parce que je me sers de mon chakra de cette façon que je peux percevoir leur puissance ! » Gronda Naruto entre ses dents.  
  
En fait il se servait du chakra de Kyuubi et cela lui demandait une énorme concentration pour le controler. Il avait conscience que son apparence et sa voix s'étaient légèrement modifiées à cause de l'influence du démon en lui.  
  
Néji ne parut pas vraiment surpris mais davantage intrigué, il se dégageait de Naruto cette meme atmosphère qu'il avait lors de leur affrontement pour l'examen de ninja de niveau moyen.  
  
« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? » Demanda Naruto après avoir finit de jauger les sentinelles et en reprenant son souffle.  
  
« Comment ça se présente pour nous ? »  
  
« Ca ira. Les seuls qui pourraient m'inquiéter sont les membres de l'Akatsuki ! » Marmona le blond.  
  
Néji réprima un frisson, meme après avoir fait bon nombre de missions avec Naruto il n'arrivait toujours pas à se faire à l'idée que celui qu'il avait traité de perdant et de bon à rien, celui que tout le monde dans son enfance méprisait et considérait comme un nul était devenu un des ninja les plus puissants du village et l'un des seuls à pouvoir tenir tete au membres de l'organisation criminel la plus puissante de toute l'histoire.  
  
La puissance de Naruto était tout bonnement effrayante.  
  
« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On rentre ? » Redemanda Naruto tout en levant un sourcil.  
  
« J'en sais rien pourquoi tu me demandes ? » Répondit avec humeur Néji.  
  
« Peut etre parce que c'est toi qui a été désigné comme de chef de mission ?! » Répliqua sarcastique Naruto.  
  
Tout en croisant les bras il s'assit plus confortablement contre la paroie de pierre brute du tunnel qui ne faisait pas plus d'un mètre de haut. Il fixa le mur d'en face d'un air blasé sentant le sommeil le gagner. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment dormit ces dernières semaines, lui-meme n'ayant pas besoin de se reposer autant que Néji, mais son corps restait tout de meme humain !  
  
Néji plissa des yeux.  
  
« .....J'y réfléchis ! On ne peut pas partir sans vraiment connaître le fond de cette histoire et savoir ce qui ce passe avec ces ninjas planqués ici ! » Fit Néji en se passant son pouce sur les lèvres les yeux fixés sur les sentinelles, réfléchissant à voix haute.  
  
« Ah parce que ça vous interresse ? »  
  
Néji et Naruto se figèrent.  
  
D'un bloc ils se retournèrent et virent une jeune fille portant le bandeau d'Oto no kuni (avec une croix au milieu) autour du cou et un sourire joyeux sur les lèvres. Ils ne restèrent srupéfait qu'un dixième de secondes avant d'etre violement propulsé du boyau pour atterir à la pleine vue de tous dans le tunnel face aux immenses portes menant aux quartiers généraux des ninjas cachés.  
  
La jeune fille avait les cheveux blond et court ainsi que des yeux bien noirs, sa tenue de ninja était noire et moulante, lui laissant une totale liberté de mouvement. Lorsqu'elle atterit en face d'eux son sourire s'élargit, mais il n'avait rien de bien amical.  
  
« Deux jeunes ninjas de Konoha semblent s'etre perdus dans leur petite visite touristique ! Ou peut etre cherchiez vous un peu de companie ? » Chantonna-t-elle d'une voix assez aigue.  
  
Néji se mit tout de suite en position de combat alors que Naruto se massait la tete sur laquelle il avait atterit. Bien que sa voix ait muer depuis le temps, elle avait aussi gardé malgré tout certaines intonations aigues. Surtout lorsqu'il geignait.  
  
« Aiiiiie ! Mais pourquoi elle est aussi suréxcité celle là ? »  
  
« C'est pas le moment Naruto ! » Murmura entre ses dents Néji tout en gardant les yeux fixés sur la jeune fille. Il ressentait vivement le coup de pied qu'elle lui avait balancé dans l'estomac.  
  
« Mais on lui a rien fait ! En plus je te rappel que c'est ceux du dessus qui leur en veulent, moi je suis plutot de leur coté ! Konoha se fait aussi botter les fesses par les mecs de l'étage au dessus! » Groga Naruto avant de bouder.  
  
Une idée traversa l'esprit de Néji alors que la fille et deux autres gardiens près des portes s'appretaient à se précipiter vers eux pour une bonne raclée.  
  
« Attendez !!! Nous voulons négocier !!! » S'écria Néji.  
  
Naruto le regarda stupéfait. Pour une fois que Naruto avait dit quelquechose d'intelligent, Néji se désola presque que celui-ci ne fut meme pas capable de s'en rendre compte !  
  
Les opposant s'arretèrent quelque peu surpris par la tournure des événements. Ils échangèrent un regard incrédule avant d'entamer un bref conciliabule. Naruto en profita pour chuchoter à Néji :  
  
« Excuse moi mais je ne me souviens pas avoir entendu le mot 'négociation' dans les consignes de la mission ! J'ai plutot entendu 'discrétion' ! »  
  
« J'essaye de nous sortir de là ! Tu pense vraiment pouvoir battre tous ceux qui sont ici en plus de ceux qui sont certainement derrière ces portes ? » Chuchota en réponse le jeune Hyuga.  
  
« Essaie pour voir ! » Retorqua avec défi Naruto.  
  
Néji soupira éxaspéré avant de répondre.  
  
« Ca t'arrives de réfléchir ! Tu as dit toi meme que eux et nous on avait les memes ennemis !! Y'a matière a discuter tu penses pas ? »  
  
« Parce que t'as des qualifications en diplomatie toi ? J'y crois pas une seconde! »  
  
« Ecoute Uzumaki ! Tu.... ! »  
  
Néji ne finit pas sa phrase, grace au byakugan il remarqua que les trois ninjas s'étaient arretés de parler et s'étaient tourné vers eux. La jeune fille et l'un des hommes, le plus vieux, semblaient assez interressés alors que le troisième qui était presque entièrement masqué semblait furieux.  
  
« Très bien ! On veux bien vous écouter, vu qu'on a entendu dire que vous aviez sensiblement les memes problèmes que nous avec les excités là- haut ! » Fit en souriant la jeune fille, tout en montrant du doigt le plafond.  
  
Néji dut faire un effort pour ne pas lever les yeux au ciel, exaspéré. Elle pourrait pas avoir une voix plus aigue non ? A la place il croisa les bras et son regard perçant scruta les trois ninjas en face de lui. Il remarqua que le ninja agé ressemblait physiquement à la jeune fille, les memes cheveux blond avec quelques expressions du visages assez similaire.  
  
Naruto en voyant l'attitude de son équipier se retourna précitpitament pour étoufer son fou rire. Néji en fut parfaitement conscient et eut toute les peines du monde à ne pas se retourner pour le frapper. Il fut tout de meme conscient du regard amusés venant aussi bien de la jeune fille que du ninja agé.  
  
« Il serait préférable d'entamer les négociations avec les responsables de votre, euh groupe. » Remarqua Néji légèrement géné.  
  
La jeune fille haussa les sourcils surprise alors que le ninja lui ressemblant eut un sourire bienvaillant.  
  
« C'est vrai. Bien nous allons nous présenter puisque c'est comme ça. Je m'appelle Mugen Umetane et voici ma fille ainée Umeko et mon fils cadet Umeya. Notre famille garde ces portes et nous sommes aussi les garants de la sécurité de ceux qui vivent derrières elles. Autrement dit vous vous adressez aux bonnes personnes pour des négociations. »  
  
Il y eut un long moment de silence qui fut interrompu par la voix aigue d'Umeko.  
  
« Et vous ? C'est quoi vos p'tits noms ? »  
  
Néji crissa des dents intérieurement. Sa voix aigue était vraiment pénible ! Naruto fut prompt aux présentations et lui répondit avec bonne humeur.  
  
« Je suis Naruto Uzumaki et le mec grognon c'est Néji Hyuga ! On a été envoyé pour surveiller les mecs d'Oto no kuni qui sont là-haut et on est tombé sur vous !»  
  
Umeko pouffa au commentaire 'grognon'et son frère laissa échapper un sourire alors que jusque là il boudait. Néji lança un regard noir à Naruto avant de s'adresser à Umetane qui semblait etre le seul à avoir garder son calme.  
  
« Je suis assez surpris de voir que les ninjas d'Oto no kuni se soit divisé en 2 groupes. Il se trouve qu'après observation nous ninjas de Konoha et vous ayont des choses en communs. Les renégats d'en haut vous cause autant de torts qu'à nous et je pense qu'une alliance, meme provisoire serait bienvenue. »  
  
Umetane plissa les yeux pour réfléchir.  
  
« Une alliance............. Ce serait en effet envisagable. » Réfléchissait Umetane en se frottant le menton.  
  
« Le village caché de Konoha est très puissant d'après nos sources meme s'il a été beaucoup affaiblit par la guerre. Mais qui ne l'a pas été de nos jours ! Que proposes-tu Hyuga-kun ? »  
  
Umetane planta son regard dans celui de Néji.  
  
« Un échange d'informations de votre part contre notre aide dans votre lutte envers les renégats. »  
  
Les trois Mugen toisèrent le jeune prodige Hyuga du regard.  
  
« Quel genre d'aide ? » Finit par demander Umetane légèrement suspicieux.  
  
« Tout dépend de l'information qui sera fournie........... Aide militaire, besoins matériels comme nourriture et médicaments ou encore prendre des réfugiés. » Finit-il en haussant les épaules après avoir constaté que sa première réplique risquait de trop faire durer la conversation.  
  
« Réfugiés ? Ca pourrait aussi bien etre des otages si nécessaire ! » Gronda Umeya, qui parlait pour la première fois.  
  
« Les gens de Konoha n'agissent pas de manière aussi lache ! » Siffla Naruto entre ses dents, tout en lançant un regard haineux envers Umeya.  
  
« Manquer une telle oportunité n'est pas non plus etre le meilleur exemple de ce qu'est un vrai shinobi ! » Grinça le fils Mugen.  
  
« C'est ce qu'on appelle avoir des principes ! » Répliqua Naruto fusillant toujours du regard Umeya.  
  
« Ca suffit ! Umeya a raison de se montrer suspicieux ! Votre offre est alléchante et peut-etre un peu trop bonne pour etre honnete ! Mais je reconnais qu'un échange de bon procédé serait bienvenue entre nos deux communautés. Je n'aime pas prendre ce genre de décisions à la légère. Si tu le permet Hyuga-kun j'aimerais m'entretenir avec mes deux enfants. » Coupa Umetane avant de s'éloigner d'une bonne vingtaines de mètres pour discuter à son aise.  
  
« La vieille bique va te trucider quant elle va savoir que tu as pris une telle initiative ! » Commenta Naruto une fois que les trois Mugen se furent assis pour mieux discuter. Il continua à fusiller du regard Umeya.  
  
« La vieille-... ? L'Hokage ? Naruto tu pourrais pas l'appeler correctement ?! » Fit Néji en s'asseyant à son tour.  
  
« Tu t'engages au nom de tout le village là ! »  
  
« Les circonstances le permettent et je pense personnellement que c'est un choix judicieux ! Surtout si cela porte ses fruits ! »  
  
« Gna gna gna ! On a nous meme besoin d'aide pour se débarrasser des ninjas d'Oto no kuni ! Ton histoire d'alliances et de négociations ne tiens pas debout ! On a rien de ce genre à leur proposer ! »  
  
Néji tourna son regard vers Naruto et le fixa un bon moment avant de répondre.  
  
« La situation est critique je l'avoue, mais avec toutes les informations que l'on a rassemblé et la possibilité de ce qu'on pourrait apprendre en plus avec ces ninjas ici on aura largement de quoi contre-attaquer ! Si en plus ils décident de joindre leurs forces aux notres il est très probable que l'on se débarasse définitivement des renégats. C'est pour cette raison que le terme qu'a employé Mugen-san 'échanges de bons procédés' est tout à fait juste !»  
  
Naruto émit juste un 'peuh' tout en continuant à observer la petite famille. Néji eut rapidement conscience que tout les sens de Naruto étaient en éveil comme s'il attendait une soudaine attaque. Il se demanda un court instant d'où venait sa méfiance et se rendit bientôt compte que le nombre de gardes près de la porte avait légèrement augmenté.  
  
Les trois Mugen se levèrent enfin après trois bonnes heures de discussion animée. Le nombre de gardes à l'entrée resta fixé à huit et aucun signe d'hostilité n'émanaient d'eux.  
  
« Aucune décision ne peut etre prise ! Tant qu'on en saura pas davantage ! » Déclara Umetane en s'approchant des deux jeunes ninjas étrangers.  
  
« Nous nous sommes mis d'accord pour envoyer un émissaire faire une alliance avec les responsables de votre village, avec des consignes strictes malgré tout ! Une listes de clauses pouvant servir l'alliances lui sera confié et pourra etre débatut ! Cet émissaire va vous accompagner à votre retour. »  
  
« Et qui sera cet émissaire ? » Ne put s'empecher de demander Naruto, qui honnetement espèrait de tout c?ur que ce ne soit pas Umeya.  
  
En l'entendant le demander Néji espèrait que ce ne soit pas Umeko avec sa voix trop aigue pour lui !  
  
« C'est moi ! » Chantonna Umeko en leva la main enthousiaste.  
  
Néji serra les poings en priant le ciel de ne pas la tuer pour ne plus avoir à supporter sa voix qui lui parraissait soudainement beaucoup plus stridante.  
  
« Wouah ! C'est cool ! » S'extasia Naruto. « Quant est-ce qu'on part ? »  
  
« D'ici quelques heures...... » Commença Néji mais il fut couper par Umeya.  
  
« On a encore des consignes à donner et à clarifier avec notre émissaire ! Le mieux c'est de partir demain matin à la première heure ! Rendez-vous à la sortie Nord-Ouest près de la grande tour si vous vous souvenez où elle est dans le village au-dessus ! »  
  
Les deux ninjas de Konoha hochèrent de la tete confirmant qu'ils avaient bien comprit. Ils s'éloignèrent discrètement dans le boyau où ils se trouvaient avant d'en etre délogé par Umeko, prenant la direction de la sortie pour enfin sortir de ces maudits souterrains.  
  
Umetane garda longtemps les yeux fixés dans la direction prise par les deux ninjas de Konoha. Il se tourna enfin vers sa fille.  
  
« Tu devra faire tout de meme très attention. Cet Uzumaki m'as l'air très spontanée et sincère mais ça pourrait toujours etre une façade ! Cette alliance est une bonne occasion : à toi d'en profiter ! N'oublie pas la proposition dont je t'ai parlé : un mariage peu aussi etre garant d'une alliance. C'est parfois meme le plus fiable ! Tu te sens prete à endosser cette responsabilité ? »  
  
« Eh bien...... Je dois avouer que j'aimerais au moins avoir le choix entre plusieurs hommes si c'est possible mais honnetement ça m'est égal ! Ca a meme plutot l'air marrant ! » Répondit-elle en fronçant légèrement les sourcils avant de glousser.  
  
« Des fois t'es vraiment bizarre ! C'est quand meme un engagement à vie ! » Commenta son frère en la regardant comme si elle était mentalement atteinte.  
  
« Oh ça va ! Si je prend pour exemple Hyuga et Uzumaki je dirais qu'Uzumaki est plus marrant que l'autre mais il a l'air très bruyant ! Hyuga est moins bavard et il m'a tout l'air d'etre un fils à papa très arrogant, je dirais que ce serait beaucoup plus amusant de vivre avec lui et de m'amuser à le faire tourner en bourrique ! Je suis sure qu'il tomberait dans le panneau à chaque fois ! » Expliqua-t-elle en croisant les bras très fière de son analyse.  
  
Son père et son frère la regardèrent éberlués tout en se disant qu'elle avait une façon bien partculière de voir les choses !  
  
*******************  
  
« Bon ça se passe relativement bien pour nous ! » Lança Naruto alors qu'ils venait de débouché dehors près de la galerie Nord-Ouest.  
  
Il faisait presque nuitdehors et les premières étoiles apparaissaient déjà dans le ciel sans nuages.  
  
« Ouais...... » Grommela Néji, encore quelque peu traumatisé par le fait de devoir sutpporter l'abominable voix d'Umeko.  
  
« ......... Je m'ennui ! »  
  
« Je peux rien faire pour toi ! »  
  
« ........... On a combien de temps à attendre avant qu'Umeko-san ne vienne nous rejoindre ? »  
  
« Près d'une demi-journée si tu compte la nuit. »  
  
« Ah ! »  
  
Naruto soupira en s'allongeant sur le sol herbeux où ils s'étaient posés pour se reposer. Il fut bientôt imité par Néji. Alors qu'il fermait les yeux un souvenir désagréable lui revint en mémoire.  
  
« Dis Néji ? »  
  
« Quoi encore ?! »  
  
« Si on a rien à faire maintenant, je suppose que j'ai quartier libre ? »  
  
« Hein ? » Demanda Néji en ouvrant les yeux et tournant la tete pour mieux le voir.  
  
« Je m'ennui et j'ai un petit compte à régler avant de partir ! » Naruto fit avec un petit sourire en coin à la Sasuke.  
  
Néji fronça les sourcils méfiant. Le renard avait une idée en tete c'était sur, mais quoi ?   
  
« Tu ne va pas t'en prendre à Umeya-kun quand meme ? » Demanda lentement Néji, suspicieux.  
  
« Umeya ? Ah non non ! Je pensais à ces batard de renégats d'Oto no kuni ! » Un étrange sourire machiavélique apparut sur le visage de Naruto.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? » Demanda Néji tout en sentant des sueurs froides couler dans le long de son dos.  
  
Naruto avait commencé à rassembler son chakra et quelques petites transformations semblaient s'effectuer sur son visage et son apparence en général.  
  
« Oh je vais juste leur botter les fesses un peu ! » Fit-il d'une voix étrangement grave et rocailleuse tout en éffectuant quelques mouvements d'assouplissement de ses bras.  
  
L'atmosphère autour de lui était devenue effrayante, son chakra visible et presque palpable était rouge et vibrait de colère, sa silhouette se détachait fortement du ciel étoilé presque de façon surréaliste.  
  
Son regard s'était concentré à un point précis, là où se trouvait le campement des ninjas renégats alors que ses pensées se tournaient vers un pauvre diable pour qui il n'avait rien put faire près d'une semaine plus tot.  
  
En le regardant Néji éprouva pour la première fois depuis le début de cette mission, meme après avoir visité toutes les salles de tortures et avoir vu toutes ces visions cauchemardesques qui étaient plus qu'écoeurantes qu'autre chose, pour la première fois il eut peur.  
  
Non. Il fut terrifié...... Par Naruto.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Alors il est relou mon chapitre ? Moi j'ai eut un de ces mals à le pondre ! Non mais je vous jure ! Déjà j'ai pas l'habitude d'écrire des trucs horribles ou qui font peur, désolée si ce chapitre vous fait penser à un mauvais film d'horreur ! J'en ai eu un petit peu marre de ne pas avancer alors j'ai speedé autant que possible sans pour autant le bacler ! Et si ce chapitre vous a saoulé et bien n'hésitez pas à le dire parce que moi aussi ! (Pas pour les memes raisons mais bon.. =_=°)  
  
Allez à bientôt et désolé du méga retard ! J'essaierai de faire plus vite ! 


	10. Les hommes Uchiha et les filles Hyuga

Euh....... Honnetement, ne me tuez pas ! Parce que j'utilise un perso à moi et qui prend beaucoup d'importance dans ce chapitre, mais je tiens à vous dire que Yoru n'apparaitra pas de trop dans la suite de l'histoire (meme si je l'aime bien !), elle est simplement importante parce que c'est la mère de l'enfant d'Itachi. Et c'est l'enfant en question qui m'interresse ! Alors dites moi franchement ce que vous pensez deYoru ça m'aiderais beaucoup !  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
La nouvelle génération est en marche !  
  
Chapitre 10 : Les hommes Uchiha et les filles Hyuga.  
  
« Kof ! Kof !! Kof !!" Sasuke toussa et cracha le sang qui lui infestait la bouche. Il s'essuya le coin des lèvres tout en essayant péniblement de se relever.  
  
La vache il n'y était pas allé de main morte !  
  
Il avait mal partout dans le dos, là où il avait été projeté avec une force inouie contre un arbre. Arbre sur lequel il s'appuyait pour rester debout. Sa respiration difficile, sifflante et provoquant une vive douleur dans le torse, présumait qu'il avait quelques cotes cassés.  
  
Il eut ce fameux sourire en coin, moqueur et ironique. Cet abrutie c'était sacrément bien améliorer. Quoi de plus normal puisque c'était son rival et ancien partenaire.  
  
Naruto Uzumaki.  
  
Le jeune homme était agé de 16 ans, son ensemble orange avait été échangé pour une tenue plus sobre, permettant de se dissimuler plus facilement. Un pontalon toujours orange mais sombre, et un t-shirt dont les manches lui arrivaient aux coudes, bleue marine avec un large col ouvert.  
  
Il ne portait que de rares éraflures qui semblaient guérir immédiatement. Son regard dur et combatif avait quelquechose de terrifiant, quelquechose que Sasuke n'aurait jamais cru penser de Naruto.  
  
Naruto était furieux après Sasuke, et cela s'en ressentait dans les coups qu'il lui avait porté : il ne s'était nullement retenu et Sasuke se trouvait salement amoché et incapable de se battre.  
  
Il y avait quelquechose de bizarre avec Naruto remarqua le jeune Uchiha, mis à part des éraflures qui guérissaient à vitesse grand V, il ne semblait ni essouflé ni meme avoir eu de baisse de chakra. Et cela durait depuis deux jours.  
  
Sasuke renonça à se lever et se laissa simplement glisser au sol contre l'arbre, qui portait l'énorme impact du corps de ce dernier. Il se sentait misérable.  
  
« Alors tu es satisfait ? »  
  
Sasuke leva la tete surpris en entendant la voix grondante de Naruto. Il plissa des yeux pour se concentrer sur ce qu'il disait. Sa tete bourdonait du à la fatigue et à ses blessures, il se sentait au bord de l'évanouissement.  
  
« Alors tu es satisfait ? » Repeta Naruto en s'approchant menaçant.  
  
Sasuke eut à nouveau son sourire en coin qui faisait si souvent enrager Naruto autrefois. Mais ce dernier resta impassible, il ne céda pas à la provocation.  
  
« Hin ! Comment pourrais-tu etre satisfait ? Tu es faible Sasuke. »  
  
Sasuke serra des dents et jeta un regard haineux à Naruto. Comment osait- il ?  
  
« Tu es faible ! Tu n'as pas compris ce que c'était que d'etre vraiment fort ! »  
  
« Heh ! Et toi le cancre tu le sais peut-etre ? Ne me fais pas rire Naruto !» Retorqua méprisant Sasuke.  
  
Naruto le regarda intensément avant de répondre.  
  
« Tu as eu peur. Tu as eu peur quand tu m'as vu me battre avec Gaara. Parce que j'étais devenu beaucoup plus fort et cela bien plus rapidement que toi. »  
  
« Tu fait dans l'analyse psychologique maintenant ?! »  
  
Naruto ignora la remarque et continua à lui parler, tout en regardant la forme abattue de son rival et ami sur le sol qui puisait dans ses dernières force pour rester éveillé.  
  
« Tu n'as pas compris pourquoi je suis devenu si fort ! .......... Je vais te le dire aujourd'hui. »  
  
Naruto s'accroupit pour etre à la hauteur des yeux de son ancien partenaire.  
  
« La vraie force vient seulement lorsque l'on a quelqu'un de cher à protéger. »  
  
Sasuke eut l'impression que le regard de Naruto le transperçait de part en part, et eut l'horrible envie de pleurer.  
  
« J'ai des gens qui me sont cher et que je veux protéger. Maitre Iruka, maitre Kakashi, Sakura-chan, Jiraiya, il y en a encore quelques autres......   
  
Et meme toi......   
  
Vous etes tous des personnes qui sont importantes pour moi ! C'est pour vous protéger que je suis fort. »  
  
Naruto se releva sans voir le regard dévasté de Sasuke. Ni le grand vide qui semblait avoir envahit l'ame entière du ténébreux shinobi. Il poursuivit implacable.  
  
« Tu es devenu faible dès l'instant où tu as renoncé à protéger les etres qui t'étais cher. Tu es devenu comme cet homme que tu hais. Tu es devenu comme Itachi. »  
  
Naruto se tourna pour s'éloigner. S'éloigner et ne plus revenir. Sasuke attrappa de justesse le pan de son short. Naruto surpris se retourna pour voir le visage épuisé et en larmes de Sasuke alors qu'il murmurait d'une voix brisée et tout juste audible :  
  
« Emmène moi.... Là-bas... Avec eux..... »  
  
Il s'évanouit.  
  
Sasuke ouvrit les yeux. Une boule s'était formé dans sa gorge et il sentit le sel de ses larmes aux coin des lèvres.  
  
Ca faisait longtemps. Longtemps qu'il ne s'en était pas rappellé et il en revait cette nuit.  
  
Un reve qui n'était que le souvenir de ce fameux jour où Naruto l'avait ramené au village, ce fameux jour où il avait renoncé à suivre Orochimaru.  
  
Sasuke s'assit dans son lit et regarda autour de lui. Sa chambre était propre et bien rangé, ses yeux encore bouffis de sommeil se posèrent sur une photo posée sur la commode. Une photo de lui avec une femme au longs cheveux noirs et épais qui lui ébouriffait les cheveux en riant.  
  
Sasuke sourit et dit avant de retomber dans son lit pour dormir encore un peu :  
  
« Bonjour Yoru nee-chan ! »  
  
***************************  
  
Hanabi était exaspérée, son père avait appris qu'elle avait participé et réussi l'examen de l'académie, qu'elle avait assisté à la première réunion de son équipe et participé à plusieurs missions. Tout ça sans qu'il ne le sache.  
  
Il était absolument hors de lui ! Et paradoxalement extremement fière d'elle ! Sa seule punition pour lui avoir désobéi fut un entrainement de l'enfer, comme elle l'avait surnomé.  
  
Elle l'avait forcé à accepter son succès en lui désobéissant sciement et il en tirait une fierté démesuré ?! ...... Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?  
  
Hanabi fronça les sourcils en repensant à l'attitude de son père.  
  
« Euh..... Hanabi-san ça va ? »  
  
Hanabi tourna brusquement la tete en direction de la voix. Une jeune fille brune avec une fine petite natte et des yeux verts l'observait inquiéte mais surtout intimidée. Hanabi haussa les sourcils en regardant sa partenaire.  
  
Ah oui ! Elle était arrivée à l'avance au point de rendez-vous, comme d'habitude, et n'avait pas remarqué sa coéquipière s'approcher.  
  
« Ca va ? » Répéta de nouveau la jeune fille.  
  
« Hein ?! Ah ! Oui, oui ça va merci !! Et toi Ringo ça va ? »  
  
Le fille nommée Ringo hocha la tete.  
  
« Déjà là les filles ? Enfin ça m'étonnes pas de tooooooouah Hanabi ! » Grogna en baillant le garçon avec les cheveux noirs en pics qu'Hanabi avait remarqué dans les amis de Konohamaru.  
  
Takeru Nara, le garçon le plus grognon qu'Hanabi avait jamais rencontré, mais redoutable en combat raproché meme s'il préfèrait la reflexion à l'action, c'est le cousin de l'examinateur appellé Shikamaru.  
  
Ringo Natsuno, une charmante jeune fille pleine d'énergie mais impressionné par les noms de grandes familles de ninjas, elle possède aussi une excellente mémoire.  
  
Et le professeur de l'équipe 4 était......  
  
« Vous etes pret les enfants ?! J'ai une nouvelle mission pour vous ! » Déclara en souriant leur maitre.  
  
Takeru grommela quelquechose qui ressemblait à : « encore un truc débile et sans interet, c'est à se demander à quoi sert un ninja ! », cette réflexion fit glousser Hanabi alors que Ringo soupirait elle aussi exaspérée.  
  
Asuma, l'examinateur à la cigarette. Le professeur de l'équipe 4 et peu apprecié d'Hanabi. Il regarda d'ailleurs celle-ci d'un ton de reproche en la voyant glousser.  
  
« Qu'est-ce qui te fais rire Hanabi ? »  
  
« Certainement pas vous ! » Dit-elle insolement tout en continuant à rire.  
  
Takeru leva un sourcil en entendant sa réplique, lui signifiant de ne pas pousser le bouchon trop loin encore une fois. Trop tard.  
  
« Hanabi, je n'ai pas à tolérer ton insolence ! Je suis tout à fait capable de te renvoyer sur le champ et te voilà prete à retourner à l'académie pour repasser ton examen ! »  
  
« Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! » S'écria-t-elle en s'étranglant, les yeux agrandis par la peur.  
  
Parfait. Elle est prete à l'écouter et à coopérer maintenant.  
  
« Bien sur, cela dépend de la façon dont tu corriges ton attitude envers moi ! Dois-je te rappeler qu'un ninja doit du respect envers son supérieur ? »  
  
« Mais...... C'est difficile ! Je ne vous aime pas ! Vous etes super antipathique !! Je voulais etre avec maitre Kurenai ! »  
  
Asuma équarquilla les yeux de surprise et sa cigarette tomba au sol. Pour etre franche, elle était franche.   
  
Ringo et Takeru fixèrent Hanabi, ils n'en revenaient pas de la façon dont elle avait répondu au professeur.  
  
« Hem ! Je reconnais que tu fais preuve d'une grande franchise mais ai davantage d'auto-discipline ! Un ninja ne doit pas se laisser dominer par ses émotions, cela nuirait à la réussite de la mission. Ton père t'as certainement appris cela je suppose Hanabi. »  
  
Hanabi hocha de la tete, intérieurement mortifiée. Maitre Asuma lui avait fait une telle frayeur en la menaçant de la renvoyer qu'elle avait laisser échappé quelquechose qui aurait du rester secret.  
  
Au fond, Asuma n'était pas un si mauvais professeur ! Elle était simplement déçue de ne pas avoir eu l'ancien maitre de sa s?ur : Kurenai. Plutot que ce charlot qui ne faisait qu'empiler les mauvaise impressions.  
  
« J'ai bien compris professeur ! Excusez mon insolence professeur ! »  
  
« C'est maitre Asuma, petite ! » Répliqua Asuma en allumant une nouvelle cigarette.  
  
Hanabi grimaça.  
  
« Maitre Asuma ! »  
  
« C'est pas la peine de faire cette tete ! Tu as de la chance de m'avoir plutot que maitre Kakashi ! Il est sans arret en retard et c'est aussi un pervers ! »  
  
Les trois gamins regardèrent stupéfait leur maitre. « Très bien ! La mission d'aujourd'hui sera de ramener le rouleau des techniques de feu se trouvant dans le sanctuaire de la foret du Nord. Et cela avant 15h00 ! »  
  
« Hein ? Mais c'est trop loin ! On n'aura pas assez de temps ! » Protesta Takeru.  
  
« C'est pour ça qu'on part maintenant et en courant ! » Dit en souriant machiavéliquement Asuma.  
  
Takeru se renfrogna et Hanabi du se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas éclater de rire encore une fois. Ringo eut un sourire en la regardant se retenir de rire. Les trois jeunes apprentis suivirent leur maitre à travers les toits pour atteindre la foret du Nord.  
  
*********************  
  
« Hinata-san ! Hinata-san ! »  
  
Hinata sursauta, surprise qu'on l'appelle ainsi aussi fort au milieu d'une grande avenue pleine de monde.  
  
« Hinata-san ! Venez vite ! On a besoin de vos capacités à l'infirmerie de l'administration !! » Criait un jeune ninja de niveau moyen.  
  
Hinata le regarda avec des yeux ronds, les bras chargés de ses paquets de courses. Elle le regarda un bon moment interloqué reprendre son souffle avant de lui demander :  
  
« Mais.... Umeboshi, ce n'est pas toi qui est de surveillance aujourd'hui ? »  
  
« Si ! Huf !... Mais ! Huf !.... Le président vous à réclamé pour une affaire spéciale ! Huf !... Vous etes la plus qualifiée de tous les ninjas à l'infirmerie ! Huf !.. Venez tout de suite s'il-vous-plait ! »  
  
« M-mais ! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de mes courses ?! Je ne peux quand meme pas.. ! »  
  
« Laissez ! Je m'en occuppe ! Allez tout de suite vous rendre auprès du président ! »  
  
Hinata hocha de la tete lentement, toujours incrédule puis avec sa discrétion habituelle, elle se fondit silencieusement et rapidement dans la foule pour rejoindre le batiment d'administration.  
  
Lorsqu'elle pénétra la vaste pièce d'assignation des missions, le président se trouvait seul derrière le bureau. En face de lui se tenait Iruka avec Kakashi et une magnifique jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs, assise sur une chaise.  
  
Hinata fut profondément surprise, elle ne comprenait pas la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux : les trois hommes arboraient une expression grave, alors que la jeune femme semblait etre soulagée et étrangement heureuse, comme si une sérénité profonde reposait en elle.  
  
Intriguée par son expression, Hinata se servit rapidement du byakugan pour évaluer sa condition physique et laissa échapper une exclamation surprise. Elle était enceinte d'au moins 6 mois. Les coutures de la robe étaient fait de façon à dissimuler les différentes rondeurs de la grossesse.  
  
« A ton expression, je suppose que tu as compris l'état de notre jeune invitée ! » Souligna le président.  
  
« O-oui ! Vous m'avez fait demandé de toute urgence monsieur ! »  
  
« En effet, Yoru Toudou ici présente à besoin de la consultation d'un médecin. »  
  
« Mais je ne suis pas qualifiée ! Il y a d'autre médecins en ville qui pourraient..... ! »  
  
« Hinata-san ! Tu ne comprend donc pas que sa présence doit etre discrète au sein de notre village. C'est donc à un ninja que nous devons faire appel, ceci est une mission de rang A. Tu es la seule qui soit suffisament qualifiée et qui ne soit pas en mission pour t'occupper d'elle. »  
  
Hinata hocha de la tete alors que la jeune femme nommée Yoru lui fit un grand sourire.  
  
« Je te laisse le soin de la consulter dans l'infirmerie. Tu l'amèneras ensuite chez Sasuke Uchiha, c'est là qu'elle vivra. » Poursuivit le président, puis se tournant vers la jeune femme lui dit avec douceur :  
  
« Hinata-san est une jeune femme très douce, elle prendra bien soin de vous. Si vous avez besoin de vous confier vous etes libre de lui dire ce que vous voulez sans restriction, elle est de toute confiance. »  
  
« Oui. Son regard me l'as déjà dit monsieur le président ! » Répondit la dénoméeYoru d'une belle voix grave et paisible.  
  
Hinata rougit au compliment de Yoru. Cette dernière se leva, salua Kakashi et Iruka en les remerciant et suivit Hinata en direction de l'infirmerie.  
  
« Sasuke-san a-t-il été informé du retour de Yoru ? » Demanda le président.  
  
« Non. Il est encore en mission, il rentre ce soir. » Répondit Kakashi.  
  
« Ca lui fera une bonne surprise ! » Plaisanta Iruka.  
  
« Essayez de l'avertir avant qu'il ne rentre directement chez lui. Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui. » Finit le président.  
  
Les deux autres ninjas se retirèrent.  
  
Yoru s'assit tranquillement sur une chaise de l'infirmerie en observant le va et vient d'Hinata qui sortait les instruments et produits nécessaire à la consultation.  
  
« Hum...Vous vous voulez un peu de thé ? »  
  
Yoru sursauta, prise de court par la question d'Hinata.  
  
« Euh ! Oui pourquoi pas ! Tu veux un peu d'aide ? »  
  
« Non ça ira merci. Restez tranquille vous etes très fatiguée, ce n'est pas bon de trop forcer : c'est mauvais pour le bébé. »  
  
« Tu peux me tutoyer Hinata. Je ne suis pas tellement plus agée que toi et je ne mérite certainement pas autant de respect. »  
  
Yoru éclata de rire après avoir formulé sa réplique. Mais c'était un rire amer aux oreilles d'Hinata. Quelquechose d'immensément triste semblait enfouis au fond de ce rire.  
  
« Yoru, tu me sembles très amer... » Murmura Hinata avant de plaquer ses mains sur sa bouche.  
  
Yoru se tourna vers elle une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage. Elle haussa des épaules :  
  
« La vie n'a pas été tendre avec moi ! Bon que faut-il que je fasse pour la consultation ? »  
  
Hinata regretta sa franchise, elle n'avait pas voulut braquer Yoru mais la mettre à l'aise.  
  
« Reste tranquillement assise. Je vais t'observer. »  
  
Hinta s'approcha et utilisa le byakugan pour voir dans les moindres détails sa condition physique, lui donnant des directives sur les positions à prendre et sa respiration tout en se servant de certains des appareils pour assister son jugement.  
  
« Tu as longtemps porté un corset n'est-ce pas ? Pour quelle raison ? C'est très mauvais pour le bébé. »  
  
Le regard de Yoru s'attrista un moment alors que sa voix trembla légérement en répondant.   
  
« J'étais obligée....... Si je ne voulais pas qu'il le sache. »  
  
Hinata leva un sourcil intriguée mais ne lui demanda pas de poursuivre.  
  
« Il faut que tu changes de robe. Elle est trop serrée, le bébé ne doit pas rester conditionner plus longtemps. De plus tu es très fatiguée physiquement alors ne fait rien de difficile jusqu'à l'accouchement. »  
  
« Très bien. Merci Hinata. »  
  
Yoru parut brusquement très fatiguée.  
  
« Hinata..... Je peux te parler quelques instants ? »  
  
« Oui bien sur ! »  
  
Hinata avait déposé deux tasses de thé sur la table avant de s'asseoir face à elle.  
  
« Est-ce que tu aimes quelqu'un ? »  
  
« Qu-qu-que ! Quoi ?Euh...... Ou-oui je, j'aime quelqu'un ! »  
  
Hinata avait tourné rouge pivoine. « Mmm..... C'est une question simple mais c'est très difficile d'y répondre n'est-ce pas ? J'ai mis du temps à trouver ma réponse...... Je regrette presque de l'avoir trouvée. »  
  
La jeune Hyuga observa le souffle coupé Yoru parler avec tristesse de ce qui lui parut etre son histoire d'amour. Cette dernière prit un long moment avant de continuer, les yeux perdus dans le vague.  
  
« ......... J'aime un homme. Je l'aime sans logique ni réserve ! Et je sais pourtant que je ne suis pas aussi heureuse que je ne l'aimerais avec lui, pourtant je suis incapable d'aimer un autre homme et je n'en veux pas d'autre. N'est-ce pas pitoyable ? »  
  
« ....... Non. »  
  
Yoru se retourna choquée vers Hinata.  
  
« C'est juste très triste. Ne pas pouvoir vivre heureuse avec l'homme qu'on aime et pourtant faire son possible pour etre auprès de lui et continuer à l'aimer.......... C'est admirable mais très triste. »  
  
Les yeux de Yoru s'emplirent de larmes aux paroles d'Hinata.  
  
« Je ne comprend pourtant pas ce qui peux vous-euh t'empecher d'etre heureuse avec lui. »  
  
« C'est..... Parce qu'il est Itachi Uchiha. »  
  
Hinata sentit un immense vide en entendant cette révélation. Trop choquée pour dire ou faire quoique ce soit....... Mission de rang A se rappela-t- elle vaguement comme dans un nuage de brume.  
  
« Toi qui fait partit de ce village tu doit savoir qui il est n'est-ce pas ? Je sais de quoi il est capable et ce dont il est coupable......... Après tout, pendant plusieurs années, avant d'etre son amante j'ai été une sorte de jouet personnel pour lui... Une esclave. Je le connais très bien et pourtant je l'aime... »  
  
« Aimer est une très belle chose, t-tout etre vivant est capable d'amour, meme la pire d'entre elle ! C'est-c'est pour ça qu'on ne peut pas juger. C'est pour ça que je ne te jugerais pas.. je n'ai pas à le faire. » Lui répliqua Hinata d'une voix douce tout en secouant la tete.  
  
Comment aurait-elle put alors que cette femme qui se trouvait devant elle avait subit les vices de ce criminel ? Comment aurait-il put la juger alors qu'elle avait répondut à la douleur et à la cause de ses souffrances par des gestes d'amour ? Meme elle Hinata, que l'on considérait comme étant de grande gentillesse et ayant beaucoup de c?ur, meme elle n'aurait pas put pardonner, oublier et aimer.  
  
Yoru se sentit soulagée et apaisée par les paroles de la frêle jeune fille assise devant elle. C'était comme si un poids immense qu'elle n'avait meme pas conscience de porter se volatilisait d'un seul coup.  
  
« Merci. Je suis venue ici parce que j'aime ce village ! Je sais que le sang des Uchiha vous est précieux, si mon enfant peut, meme ne serait-ce qu'un peu, réparer les erreurs de son père envers ce village, alors je serais heureuse ! »  
  
Yoru sanglotait doucement maintenant. Hinata la berça avec tendresse dans ses bras pour la consoler.  
  
**********************************************  
  
Sasuke referma la porte de son appartement avec un soupir, il était claqué ! Il n'avait meme pas la force de se faire à manger, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était dormir.  
  
« Sasuke tu es rentré ? »  
  
Sasuke se figea sur place. Une voix de femme venait de lui parler depuis son salon. Une voix qu'il n'avait pas entendu depuis 2 ans.  
  
« ......... Yoru nee-chan ? » Demanda-t-il méfiant en rentrant dans le salon.  
  
Quelqu'un se précipita soudainement à son cou en criant joyeusement dans ses oreilles :  
  
« Sasukeeeeeeeeeee !!! Comment vas-tu ? »  
  
Sasuke s'était quant à lui raidit sous l'ambrassade, son cerveau refusant de fonctionner du à une trop grande fatigue. Il fut vaguement conscient d'avoir crié de surprise avant de réussir à articuler :  
  
« M-mais ! Yoru ! Que, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »  
  
Une légère explosion suivit d'un nuage de fumée apparut devant lui, avant que la forme de Kakashi n'apparaisse.  
  
« Yo ! Sasuke je voulais te prévenir que Yoru était de retour et qu'elle allait vivre de nouveau chez toi ! »  
  
« Je vous ai pas entendu pour m'en apercevoir ! »  
  
« Désolée pour le retard ! »  
  
« Vous etes toujours en retard ! »  
  
« S'il te plait ne crie pas comme ça Sasuke-kun ! Yoru a besoin de calme. »  
  
« C'est rien Hinata-chan ! Je suis tellement contente de retrouvé mon adorable petit Sasuke !!! Enfin quoique je reconnais qu'il a bien grandit ! »  
  
« Hinata ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais toi aussi chez moi ?! »  
  
« Elle prend soin de moi qu'est-ce que tu crois ? »  
  
« Très bien ! STOP ! Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ? » Cria Sasuke.  
  
Il avait mal à la tete et voulait de plus en plus rejoindre son lit.  
  
« Avant tu vas te laver les mains et manger ! Hinata et moi on t'as préparer le diner ! On te raconteras tout en mageant ! » Fit en souriant Yoru.  
  
Sasule la regarda incrédule avant de hocher la tete et de prendre la direction de la salle de bain en marmonant :  
  
« Pourquoi j'ai toujours l'impression qu'elle me traite comme un bébé ! J'ai pas besoin qu'on me dise de me laver les mains avant de passer à table ! »  
  
En vérité, Sasuke rougissait de plaisir de la revoir et qu'elle s'occupe de lui comme avant.  
  
Kakashi observa son ancien élève s'éloigner vers la salle de bain, tout en réfléchissant à la conversation qui va avoir lieu dans quelque minutes.  
  
Comme il l'avait pensé l'ironie de la situation s'accentuait : Sasuke allait vivre avec l'amante de son frère et probablement éléver l'enfant de l'homme qu'il hait tant. Comment ne pas hair l'enfant ?  
  
Lorsque Sasuke s'assit enfin pour manger, il lança un regard significatif à Kakashi et aux deux autres femmes de s'expliquer.  
  
« Sasuke, je suis enceinte. »  
  
Silence.  
  
« Je suis revenue pour confier mon enfant au village. J'espère pouvoir revenir et l'élever moi-meme mais ça risque de me prendre encore quelque temps avant que ça ne soit possible. Hinata est en quelque sorte mon infirmière personnelle, le président me l'a assigné ! »  
  
Silence.  
  
« Euh... Je comprend que ça soit un choc pour toi et j'espère sincérement que ça ne te gènes pas trop ! »  
  
Yoru se sentait de plus en plus tendue sous le manque de réaction de Sasuke. En vérité celui-ci était statufié par la nouvelle.  
  
Yoru...... Enceinte...... De cet homme.  
  
« ........ Yoru. Tu...... » Finit-il par dire.  
  
« Oui ? »  
  
Sasuke se tut. Il ne pouvait pas formuler ce qu'il pensait vraiment. Il n'avait pas réussit à hair Yoru, alors qu'il savait pertinnement qu'elle acceuillait volontiers son frère ainée Itachi dans ses bras. Mais elle aussi avait souffert par la main de son frère. Et contrairement à lui, Yoru n'avait pas laissé de place à la haine dans son coeur.  
  
« Je ne serais pas capable de m'occupper d'un bébé. » Marmona-t-il à la place.  
  
« Oh ! Ne t'inquiétes pas, Iruka s'est proposé pour le faire ! Tu sais qu'il est avec Anko maintenant ! »  
  
« Ah !......... Je-euh.... Je pourrais peut-etre m'en occuper plus tard, quand..... quand il ou elle sera plus grand. »  
  
Il s'eclaircit la gorge.  
  
« Herm ! Au fait, bienvenue à la maison ! »  
  
Yoru lui fit un grand sourire, et bientôt la conversation se tourna vers des sujets plus pratique comme le rythme de vie à prendre et les différentes consignes de la maison et du village, et surtout les conseils d'Hinata qui exigeaient de Yoru de ne pas se fatigué.  
  
Kakashi fut profondément surpris par la réponse de Sasuke, mais ne fit aucun commentaire.  
  
'Ca alors..... !!! Lui qui n'a vécu que pour la vengeance pendant si longtemps. Il a bien changé....... Ou est-ce simplement son affection pour Yoru qui a cédé le pas à sa haine pour Itachi ? Enfin c'est pas plus mal ! '  
  
Il sourit. Les gens changent et grandissent meme si l'on a droit à des frayeurs comme lorsque Sasuke avait quitté le village.  
  
Sasuke considéra attentivement la situation.Yoru était simplement devenue un membre de sa famille. Une grande s?ur ou une sorte de belle soeur et surtout..... Il allait devenir oncle.  
  
Il se sentit brusquement libéré d'un grand poid en réalisant cette nouvelle. La survie du clan ne dépendait plus exclusivement de lui. Mais, l'enfant d'Itachi ne prendra certainement jamais la tete du clan. Le village refusera catégoriquement. Sasuke lui-meme le refuserait. Et il en était certainement de meme pour Yoru aussi.  
  
Ce qui revenait quand meme à dire qu'il allait devoir se marier et avoir des enfants, en fin de compte ça revenait au meme ! Il soupira tout en enfouissant son visage dans ses mains. Les autres interprétèrent son geste de lassitude pour de la trop grande fatigue.  
  
Une fois le repas terminé. Hinata et Kakashi prirent congé et laissèrent les colocataires dormirent.  
  
« Tu peux reprendre ta chambre ! Je l'ai laissée telle quelle, ou presque ! » Dit en baillant Sasuke.  
  
« Merci ! Et bonne nuit Sasuke. »  
  
« Ouais bonne nuit ! »  
  
Il s'affala sur son lit et avant de pouvoir meme espérer repenser à la nouvelle arrivée de Yoru dans sa vie il s'endormit.  
  
**********  
  
Ce meme soir là, un couple avait droit à une soirée elle aussi riche en surprise et en nouvelles bouleversantes.  
  
« Iruka tu ferais mieux de m'annoncer ce qui ne va pas au lieu de continuer cette comédie grotesque ! » Déclara froidement Anko après s'etre assise à table.  
  
Elle regardait le diner aux chandelles et les plats sophistiqués placés devant elle comme s'il s'agissaient de redoutables serpents vénimeux.  
  
« Mais enfin Anko, c'est si bizarre que ça que j'essaye de te faire plaisir en étant romantique ? » Demanda Iruka inocement.  
  
« Ne te fous pas de ma gueule !!! Depuis quand j'apprecie ce genre de trucs de-de..... De FILLE !!! » S'écria-t-elle indignée.  
  
« Peut-etre parce que tu en es une ?! » Hasarda Iruka.  
  
« T'as pas bientôt fini ?! Tu me connais mieux que ça !! C'est quoi le problème ?! » S'écria-t-elle en tapant sur la table faisant dangereusement osciller les chandelliers.  
  
Iruka soupira résigné et se gratta l'arrière du crane tout en s'asseyant sur la chaise en face de sa compagne. Et dire qu'il espérait faire passer la nouvelle en douceur ! Enfin bon, la douceur c'était vraiment pas le truc d'Anko.........  
  
« J'ai accepté une mission de rang A ! »  
  
Anko leva un sourcil les bras croisées : elle attendait la suite.  
  
« Cette mission concerne notre vie commune et intime ! »  
  
Anko leva ses deux sourcils.  
  
« J'ai accepté que l'on s'occuppe du bébé de Yoru pendant quelque temps ! .....Mais c'est seulement pour quelque mois le temps qu'elle mette certaines choses au point avant de s'installer définitivement au village !!! »  
  
Iruka termina précipitament son explication lorsque Anko se leva brusquement de sa chaise folle furieuse.  
  
« QUOI ?! Tu veux que j'élève le mioche d'une autre alors que je n'ai meme pas encore eu les miens ?! »  
  
« Mais je croyais que tu ne voulais pas avoir d'enfant ! C'est seulement temporaire ! » Protesta faiblement Iruka en se ratatinant sur son siège.  
  
« C'est pas le problème ! C'est une question de principe ! Je veux pas de mioches ! Que ce soit les miens ou ceux d'une autre ! De quel droit tu prend une décision pareil alors que tu sais très bien ce que j'en pense !!! »  
  
« Mais parce que c'est une mission et..... »  
  
« Une mission de rang A ! Un bébé ?! Ne me prend pas pour une conne ! » L'accusa-t-elle menaçante du doigt.  
  
« ....... Comme je l'ai dit c'est celui de Yoru Toudou, on la connaît bien.... Elle et les circonstances qui l'entourent.... Ainsi que l'identité du père...... » Continua Iruka qui avait lever les mains comme pour se protéger et parlait avec insistance et un ton plein de sous-entendus.  
  
Anko se figea. Elle demeura un long moment sans bouger le doigt accusateur toujours pointé sur Iruka. Elle analysait les informations reçues tout en digérant le choc.  
  
« ......... Très bien. Puisque c'est si gentiment demandé......... Je te préviens : c'est toi qui t'en occuppe ! » Cracha-t-elle en se rasseyant et entama le repas à belle dents rageuse.  
  
Iruka soupira et se mit à manger lui aussi tout en se disant que ça pourrait toujours la radoucir ou au mieux lui donner des idées. C'est que lui-meme adorait les enfants......  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Pfouh ! J'ai trop d'idées moi ! Je sais meme plus quoi en faire ! Enfin bref ! Y'a pas trop grand chose de bien romantique là dedans mais ça viendra ! Promis dans le prochain chapitre ça va arriver ! Tu vois Cannelle, je n'ai pas oublié Itachi ! Vous voulez savoir si Itachi aime Yoru ?......... Je vous le dirais pas ! Vous le saurez peut-etre un jour... ! 


	11. Le prince charmant! Première partie!

Alors voilà le nouveau chapitre mais j'ai décidé de faire un petit changement : je vais coupé mes chapitres en deux ! Parcequ'après mure réflexion je me suis dit que mes chapitres étaient de vrais pavés et qu'ils n'étaient pas du tout évident de les lires ! (Mon but n'était pas de vous découragé à lire ma fic) J'espère que ça vous plaira quand meme et que vous me donnerez un avis favorable ! Allez à plus !  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
La nouvelle génération est en marche !  
  
Chapitre 11 : Le prince charmant ?! (partie 1)  
  
Les choses n'aurait pas put etre pire. Enfin peut etre pour elle personnellement, mais pour les négociations avec Suna no kuni...... Les choses après son arrivée avaient vite tourné au vinaigre. Encore heureux que la présence de Tsunade n'avait pas été découverte ! La guerre aurait immédiatement reprit !  
  
Elle soupira tout en s'appuyant sur le mur de pierre de la prison. Elle n'avait ni été torturé ni violée ni affamée. Mais on l'avait enfermée.  
  
Les choses s'étaient déroulés ainsi : peu après son arrivée, les négociations avaient pu reprendre de manière plus ou moins tendues, Jiraiya se montrant des plus libertins et peu enclin a faire avancer les choses ; Sakura s'était montrée beaucoup plus responsable et concernée par les différents points de vue sur la situation actuelle entre les deux pays.  
  
Le village de Konoha s'était bien remis des offensives de ses pays ennemis et avait réussi à garder sa réputation et sa puissance. Les autres villages cachés se faisaient encore plus jaloux.  
  
Finalement, les ninjas de Suna no kuni s'étaient montrés très agressifs et peu enclin aux concessions ; ils avaient refusé la plupart des accords proposé par Konoha et de fil en aiguille ils s'étaient doutés de la présence de Tsunade, qui avait alors dû fuir et rentrer à Konoha, ils ont refusé de continuer les négociations en présence de Jiraiya et c'est ce qui les avaient amenés à mettre Sakura en prison.  
  
Mais pourquoi la vie était elle aussi injuste !  
  
Sakura laissa son esprit vagabonder quelque temps, elle se rappella avoir croisée dans les couloirs avant d'etre enfermée ce jeune ninja effrayant avec qui elle avait passer son premier examen de ninja de niveau moyen. Gaara, c'est bien ça ? Il lui avait étrangement parut moins dangereux, comme s'il était devenu beaucoup plus calme.  
  
Elle avait aussi la surprise d'avoir comme gardien de geole Temari, la jeune fille qui avait fait partit du groupe de ce meme Gaara. Ca remontait à loin tout ça........ A l'époque c'était encore Sasuke-kun par-ci Sasuke- kun par-là......... Quand elle était encore raide dingue de lui.  
  
Non, mieux vaux ne pas penser à ça maintenant ! Elle n'était plus une gamine, qu'est-ce qu'elle avait à espérer comme ça qu'il vienne la sauver ?! Il ne l'as jamais fait jusqu'ici et ça ne changerait pas de sitot. Ni aujourd'hui, ni demain.  
  
« Et c'est comme ça que j'ai dit adieu à mon reve de prince charmant ! » Fit-elle en levant les yeux au plafond.  
  
Un séjour en prison bien ennuyeux en perspective.......  
  
*************************  
  
Néji se leva le matin de leur retour particulièrement de mauvaise humeur, d'une part parce qu'ils allaient devoir voyager avec cette étrangère à la voix aigue et de l'autre Naruto était de trop bonne humeur pour que cela annonce quelquechose de bien.  
  
Il finit par se tourner vers son partenaire lorsqu'il se mit à sifflotter les mains dans les poches :  
  
« Non mais ça va ! Cris leur aussi où on se trouve ! »  
  
« Ah la la ! Si tu veux mon avis Néji ils sont bien trop occupé en ce moment pour avoir le temps de s'inquiéter de notre présence ! » Répondit Naruto avec un sourire malicieux.  
  
Néji le toisa, suspicieux en plissant des yeux.  
  
« Dis moi qu'est-ce que tu es allé leur faire exactement hier soir ? »  
  
Naruto leva ses yeux ronds et bleus innocent avant de lui répondre en ricannant doucement :  
  
« Pas grand-chose, je leur ai fait un peu peur en les 'chahutant' un peu ! En plus tu me connais : je ne supporte pas ce qui est trop bien rangé ! »  
  
« Ne me dis pas que.... ?! Tu as détruit leur campement ?! Tu es fou on ne devait pas se faire remarquer !!! » S'exclama avec horreur Néji en lui agrippant la manche.  
  
« Eh ! Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui a commencé avec ta proposition de négociation sans aucune permission ! » Protesta en geignant un peu le renard.  
  
« Ce que tu as fait est bien plus grave !!! Je ramène des alliés potentiels et toi tu nous met à dos nos ennemis !?! »  
  
Sa brimade fut acceuillit par un sourire typiquement Narutoien, avant que son auteur hausse des épaules avant de répondre casuellement et de s'éloigner les mains derrière la tete :  
  
« Encore faudrait-il qu'ils sachent que ce soit nous les coupables ! »  
  
« Qu'est-ce tu veux dire par... ?! »  
  
Néji fut coupé par l'arrivée d'Umeko dans un épais nuage de fumée. Celle-ci les salua avec son sourire le plus charmeur, Néji se renfrogna légèrement et détourna la tete alors que Naruto l'acceuillait joyeusement.  
  
Néji trouvait que bizarrement sa voix ressemblait à celle de son ancienne partenaire Tenten, et surtout elle lui semblait nettement moins aigue que la veille, certainement parcequ'on était encore le matin et que l'adrénaline du combat était absente.  
  
Lorsqu'ils se mirent en route, Umeko leur dit pensivement :  
  
« Vous savez, c'est assez bizarre mais les ninjas d'Oto no kuni se trouvant en surface sont complétement paniqués depuis hier soir, d'après les rumeurs ils auraient été attaqué par un horrible monstre immense qui a ravagé tout leur campement ! D'un autre coté ça nous arrange bien !! »  
  
« C'est vrai ! Ca tombe aussi bien pour nous qui voulons rentrer discrétement à la maison et pour vous qui aurez le temps de vous reposer ! » Renchérit Naruto avec un large sourire innocent.  
  
Néji lui lança un regard particulièrement vénimeux, mais son compagnon n'en eut cure.  
  
Les trois compagnons s'élancèrent dans la matinée encore frileuse et s'éloignèrent rapidement du village d'Oto no kuni, non sans apercevoir au loin un champ de débris avec ce qui ressemblaient à d'énormes coups de griffes dans le sol et quelques cratères.  
  
****************************  
  
Lorsque Shino et Ino rentrèrent de mission ils furent des plus surprient de constater le retour de leur Hokage et encore davantage lorsqu'ils virent Jiraiya se disputer avec elle à propos d'une partie de mah-jong !  
  
Ensuite ce fut le choc de découvrir que Sakura n'était pas rentrée et qu'elle se trouvait actuellement dans les cachots de Suna no kuni, sans que ça n'ait l'air de trop préoccuper les deux vieux ninjas.  
  
Ino explosa comme un véritable volcan en fureur avant de s'effondrer en larmes dans les bras de son fiancé. Shino quant à lui, attendit tranquillement qu'Ino se soit calmée et emmenée dans une autre pièce avant de se tourner vers Tsunade et de demander de sa voix neutre :  
  
« Vous avez prévu une équipe de secours ou meme un plan pour la récupérer ? »  
  
Tsunade se tourna vers lui les sourcils lever avant de les froncer en réfléchissant.  
  
« Apparement pas ! » Grogna Jiraiya entre ses dents, il avait le dos tourné et semblait jouer avec les pièces de mah-jong.  
  
« La ferme ! C'est de ta faute ce qui s'est passé ! » Retorqua séchement Tsunade.  
  
Jiraiya se contenta d'hausser des épaules.Elle resta quelque minutes silencieuse, visiblement elle réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Shino demeura impassible bien qu'interieurement il se disait qu'il serait temps de faire remplacer l'Hokage : elle devenait sérieusement gateuse !  
  
« .... Je vais essayé de t'expliquer simplement la situation Shino-kun. Nos relations avec Suna no kuni sont des plus tendues, un rien suffirait à mettre le feu aux poudres et nous voilà repartit pour une guerre ouverte ! Or tu sais que le problème d'Oto no kuni est loin d'etre résolut et nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de nous battre avec un autre pays ! En d'autre termes nous sommes coincés !  
  
Délivrer Sakura-chan est très risqué aussi bien politiquement que physiquement, je dirais qu'il s'agit d'une mission suicide ! Suna no kuni cherche une excuse pour relancer la guerre à nouveau, ils défondront donc chèrement leur otage qui constitue leur meilleure excuse, tu comprends ? »  
  
Il y eut un court moment de silence avant que Shino ne murmure d'une voix dure :  
  
« Sakura est une shinobi de Konoha, et les ninjas de Konoha n'abandonnent jamais un des leurs. »  
  
Tsunade le fixa un long moment sans répondre. Jiraiya lui avait arreter net de bidouiller les pièces de mah-jong, son regard se perdit dans le vague en se remémorant la signification de cette phrase.  
  
Finalement l'Hokage soupira, s'assit derrière son bureau avant de regarder à nouveau le jeune ninja debout devant elle.  
  
« Tu as entièrement raison. Sache que cela ne nous enchante pas de l'avoir laissé là-bas !  
  
Contrairement à ce que tu sembles penser nous sommes extrèmement occupés et nous n'avons pas le temps de trouver une solution à une impasse !  
  
Si tu as un plan présente le nous, sinon il te faudra attendre comme nous tous d'avoir le temps de nous consacrer à ce problème ! C'est clair ? »  
  
S'il n'avait pas ses lunnettes de soleil sur le nez, Tsunade aurait put voir le regard noir qu'il lui jeta. L'Hokage et Shino sursautèrent lorsque Jaraiya prit la parole :  
  
« Ce qu'il nous faudrait c'est que Sakura-chan s'évade par elle-meme ! Dans ce cas-là Suna no kuni ne pourra pas nous accusé de nous etre infiltré dans son pays sans autorisation.... C'est connu que le role d'un shinobi prisonnier et de s'évader pour ne pas trahir son pays et son clan.... »  
  
Tsunade regarda Jiraiya d'un air poliment surpris, il était donc capable de réflexion ? Shino plissa les yeux, il avait compris où le vieux ninja légendaire voulait en venir. Il se tourna vers l'Hokage :  
  
« Très bien. Il suffit donc de délivrer Sakura tout en faisant paraître qu'elle s'est évadée toute seule ? »  
  
Tsunade sourit malicieusement.  
  
« Ca veut dire que tu es volontaire ? »  
  
Shino hocha la tete et s'éloigna, avant qu'il ne ferme la porte Tsunade lui cria :  
  
« C'est une mission de rang A ne l'oublie pas ! Alors fait très attention ! »  
  
***************************  
  
Pendant ce temps-là, Sasuke était partit en mission avec Kakashi pour escorter le premier ministre du pays, il régnait d'ailleurs chez lui une ambiance plutot effervescente !  
  
« Regarde Hinata-chan si ce n'est pas trop mignon !?! » S'exclama Yoru en tenant à bout de bras un petit pull pour bébé en laine bleue avec le symbole Uchiha derrière.  
  
Hinata leva la tete de son ouvrage (une écharpe de bébé bleue aussi qu'elle tricotait elle-meme !). Les deux femmes, la future mère et son infirmière préparaient avec le plus grand enthousiasme la venue de l'enfant. Elles avaient préparé la chambre de Yoru pour acceuillir le bébé et avait déjà le nécessaire en hygiène. A présent elles s'occupaient essentiellement de la garde-robe !  
  
Hinata eut un sourire consciliant envers la future maman de plus en plus excitée à l'idée que bientôt son fils verrait le jour. Car ils avaient appris depuis peu qu'il s'agissait bien d'un garçon !  
  
« C'est adorable en effet Yoru-chan ! Mais ce symbole, les gens de Konoha vont se poser des questions, non ? »  
  
« Et alors ? C'est la vérité, non ? Mon fils sera un adorable petit Uchiha puisque c'est celui d'Itachi ! Ce n'est pas comme si ça restera éternellement secret, et je ne veux pas causer du tort à Sasuke en faisant croire qu'il a eut une affaire avec moi alors qu'il n'est meme pas encore marié ! »  
  
« Tu n'as pas peur qu'il se fasse persécuté par les autres enfants ? » Fit timidement Hinata.  
  
« Evidement qu'il va se faire persécuté !!!! » S'insurgea Yoru « Il est le fils du plus grand criminel de Konoha !!! Tu penses bien qu'il ne va pas vivre une enfance tranquille ! »  
  
« Mais dans ce cas, ne vaudrait-il pas ..... » Tenta Hinata.  
  
« Etre le fils d'un criminel est nettement moins humiliant que d'etre l'enfant d'un amour illicite ! C'est une question d'éthique, je ne peux rien faire de plus pour lui malheureusement alors il devra faire avec ! »  
  
« Tu es dure.. Il n'est pas encore né que tu lui préconise une enfance difficile. »  
  
Le regard de Yoru s'attrista alors que ses épaules s'affaissèrent comme sous le poid d'une immense fatigue. Sa voix se fit lasse et fatiguée lorsqu'elle lui répondit.  
  
« .... Tu penses vraiment que ça m'enchante de dire ça ? Savoir que la seule chose que j'ai a lui proposer c'est les moqueries de ses camarades de jeu et le regard accusateur des adultes ! .... Surtout que moi j'ai eut une enfance heureuse, meme si c'est pas le cas du reste de ma vie....  
  
.... Mais c'est pas non plus une garantie ! Surtout s'il est bien entourer par des gens qui l'aime et qui le respecte ! Tiens comme toi et Sasuke ! Ah oui ! Et tu m'as parlé de ce charmant garçon, Naruto c'est ça ? Celui qui ne s'est jamais laissé abattre, il pourra toujours prendre exemple sur lui ! » Reprit Yoru beaucoup plus optimiste et avec un grand sourire.  
  
Hinata sourit avec sa nouvelle amie avant de lui répondre sur le meme ton guilleret :  
  
« J'y veillerais. »  
  
Yoru sourit encore avant d'ouvrir la bouche pour lui parler à nouveau quand son visage se contracta brusquement. Hinata la regarda un instant incrédule avant de suivre son intuition et de se servir du byakugan.  
  
..........Oups !  
  
*************************************************************************** 


	12. Le prince charmant! Deuxième partie!

Comme on se retrouve ! Merci pour les reviews (et ne vous arreter pas en si bon chemin sinon je vais finir par croire que plus personne ne lis cette fic !) Désolé mais ces derniers temps je suis très occupé et très fatigué alors j'ai pas le courage de taper à l'ordinateur !  
  
Allez pleure pas Xaebhal si je tapais trop vite mes chapitres ils seraient plus aussi interressant ! Et puis...... Dans la vie faut savoir maintenir un peu le suspense sinon c'est pas marrant !!!  
  
Canelle, c'est maintenant que tu va comprendre le titre du chapitre 11 puisque tu n'avais lu que la première partie !  
  
Et donc voilà : deuxième partie pour vous et rien QUE pour vous !!!  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Chapitre 11 : Le prince charmant ?! (Deuxième partie !)  
  
Honnetement, il ne se sentait pas confiant ! La situtation sur place se révélait beaucoup plus corsée qu'en théorie, rien que pour pénétrer la place forte semblait tenir du miracle, et quant à réussir à faire comprendre à Sakura le plan d'action sans lui expliquer de vive voix semblait encore plus improbable.  
  
Shino soupira éxaspéré en se frottant les yeux derrière ses lunnettes avant de s'accroupir pour se reposer un peu.  
  
'Allons réfléchis ! Sakura est loin d'etre une idiote, du temps de l'académie c'était elle qui avait toujours les meilleures notes ! Elle va comprendre si je lui envoie les bons signes !'  
  
Mission de rang A, mon ?il ! Mission de rang super méga A, oui ! Ou meme mission impossible !  
  
Après avoir encore grommelé pendant une bonne heure, Shino se décida enfin à rassembler les différentes informations qu'il avait en sa possession et fit le tri dans ce qui pourrait lui etre utile ou non.  
  
Le tout c'était d'abord de pénétrer à l'intérieur du batiment où se trouvait les cachots et de communiquer plus ou moins avec Sakura pour qu'ils coopèrent ensemble ou encore s'il trouvait une solution plus simple en cours de route.  
  
L'infiltration était un de ses points fort, notament à cause de l'abilité spéciale de son clan : les insectes. Silencieux et aussi discret qu'une ombre, il se glissa par delà le mur d'enceinte du village avant d'atteindre le batiment des cachots.  
  
Arrivé là, il envoya ses insectes espions partout dans le batiment avant d'utiliser un sort pour dissimuler sa présence et paraître non pas invisible aux yeux des autres mais davantage à un caméléon humain, rendu possible par une forte concentration d'insectes sur son corps dont les couleurs s'adaptent pour imiter l'environnement.  
  
Shino retins un frisson en sentant les insectes courir sur lui et surtout sur sa peau nue, c'était pas vraiment le moment d'etre chatouilleux ! Il attendit assis sur une poutre près du plafond que les insectes qu'il avait envoyé en reconnaissance lui revienne avec l'emplacement exact de la cellule de Sakura.  
  
Il avait décidé de les renvoyer ensuite avec un message pour elle lui faisant comprendre son plan : maquiller son évasion de façon à ce que l'on pense qu'elle s'est enfuie seule. Avec un peu d'imagination est de la jugeotte ça ne devrait poser aucun problème !  
  
Les insectes de reconnaissance revinrent et lui révélèrent que Sakura se trouvait dans l'aile nord du batiment, le coin le plus éloigné de la sortie de la ville. Shino renvoya ses insectes à ses cotés et les suivit en rampant au plafond. Une vraie partie de plaisir !  
  
******************  
  
« Néji~ ! Néji~ ! Ouhou !! »  
  
ATCHAAA !  
  
« Hahahahahaha !!! »  
  
« Umeko !!! Saleté de bonne femme ! REVIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE !!! RENDS MOI MON BANDEAU !!!! » Hurla Néji en sautant précipitament sur ses deux pieds et en la coursant.  
  
« Eh le repas est bientôt prêt ! »  
  
Naruto regarda s'éloigner ses deux compagnons à toute vitesse alors qu'il finissait de préparer le repas. Il eut un sourire malicieux en se remémorant la petite scénette, Néji avait enfin réussit à s'endormir et Umeko, le trouvant passablement craquant, avait décidé de le chatouiller un peu avec un brin d'herbe avant de lui chiper son bandeau frontal !  
  
Néji avait travailler très dur pour surveiller leurs arrières et rentrer sain et saufs jusqu'à Konoha ne dormant que très peu enfin de compte. Pour le moment ils se trouvaient sur un petit pays neutre et n'avaient pas été repérés ni poursuivis, ils s'étaient permis une pause.  
  
Malgré le fait qu'Umeko se soit montrée à plusieurs reprises très imprudente, elle était assez déboussolée loin de ses souterrains et Néji s'était vite retrouvé obligé à garder un ?il constament posé sur elle ! Il était aussi très stressé par la perspective des frasques de Naruto avant de quitter Oto no kuni ne leur retombe dessus.  
  
Naruto en avait conclut depuis longtemps qu'elle avait un sacré cran d'oser taquiner monsieur je-suis-un-Hyuga-très-sérieux-et-très-chiant. Et quant à Néji.... Personnellement Naruto ne l'avait jamais vu se comporter comme ça. Oh bon !  
  
D'ici deux semaines ils seraient de retour à la maison, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire, il avait un peu de mal à suivre et à comprendre ce qui se passait entre Néji et Umeko et leur petit manège durait depuis près d'un mois.  
  
« Naruto ! Je t'interdis de donner quoique ce soit à manger à Umeko tant qu'elle ne m'aura pas rendue mon bandeau ! »  
  
« Mais il ne veut pas me dire pourquoi il a cette marque sur le front ! » Geignit-elle.  
  
« Ah vous etes déjà revenus ?! » se moqua gentiment le renard.  
  
« C'est un mauvais souvenir ! Et c'est moi le chaf de mission donc c'est moi qui décide ! Naruto ne lui tend pas d'assiette elle ne mangeras pas ! »  
  
Et voilà encore deux semaines à supporter ça....  
  
****************************  
  
Sakura avait bien reçut le message de Shino ; elle avait bien été surprise par les insectes qui courrait sur le sol pierreux pour former des mots. Elle avait tout de suite reconnu la marque du clan Aburame. Masquer son évasion ? Faire comme si elle s'était évader sans l'aide de personne ? Bien vu ! Un vrai jeu d'enfant pour elle, attrappa sa fourchette en fer et se mit à gratter les interstices des pierres en renforçant la fourchette avec son chakra.  
  
Les insectes suivirent en quelques sortes son exemple et bientôt creusèrent entre la roche avec elle. Puisqu'elle ne pouvait pas se servir de jutsus pour sortir elle sortirait à la barbare : en creusant. C'était si simple et efficace que lorsque les gardes s'en apercevront ils ne douteront meme pas que ça cache une aide extérieur. Ca n'avait rien d'impossible. De plus Shino s'occuperait de distraire les gardes trop près de la porte de cellule.  
  
Au bout d'une demi heure les pierres commencèrent à se disloquer et un trou suffisament large pour qu'elle puisse passer en rampant fut mis à jour.  
  
Une heure plus tard, le trou commença à percer et Sakura put espionner les environs immédiat. Personne. Elle finit par se glisser totalement hors du mur et avec rapidité et précaution remit en place les pierres pour dissimuler sa fuite.  
  
« Sakura. » Murmura une voix grave tout juste audible derrière elle.  
  
Sakura fit un bond en arrière et scruta les environs sur le qui-vive.  
  
« C'est moi Shino. »  
  
« Euh. ? Je-je n-ne te vois pas ! » Dit elle d'une voix tremblante. Et sous ses yeux ébahi elle le vit apparaître devant elle alors que les insectes qui lui recouvraient le corps se retirèrent.  
  
« Eeek... !!! » Commença-t-elle à crier effrayée. Mais Shino fut plus rapide et lui plaque sa main sur la bouche tout en lui chuchotant.  
  
« Chut ! Il faut faire vite si on veut ne pas avoir de problème ! Mes insectes permettent un parfait camouflage, ils vont te recouvrir et.. »  
  
Sakura secoua vigoureusement la tete horrifiée avec des larmes dans les yeux.  
  
« C'est trop risqué d'utiliser un jutsu, les insectes ne feront que te chatouiller un peu ! »  
  
Sakura se sentait sur le point d'éclater en sanglots et avant qu'elle ne puisse proférer une nouvelle protestation elle eut la surprise de constater des chatouillis le long de ses jambes et elle et Shino furent recouvert par les insectes les confondant entièrement avec le décor environant.  
  
Elle sentit le contact chaud du corps de Shino contre le sien lorsqu'il la porta dans ses bras, usant de nouveau de son chakra il s'accrocha au plafond, bientôt imité par Sakura et tout deux longèrent les murs jusqu'à l'une des fenetres menant à l'extérieur.  
  
Lorsqu'ils eurent franchit le fenetre Shino prit de nouveau Sakura dans ses bras tout en lui chuchotant à nouveau :  
  
« Evite de penser aux insectes et reste le plus près de moi possible, je n'ai pas l'habitude d'utiliser cette technique sur deux personnes en meme temps. De plus tu m'as l'air assez fatigué, tu risque de nous ralentir si je te laisse courir. »  
  
Ca n'était pas faux. Bien qu'elle une maitrise parfaite de son chakra elle n'en avait pas une grande réserve, les jours d'attente l'avaient épuisée moralement et physiquement, en plus du petit exercice de perforage elle ne se sentait loin du meilleur de sa forme.  
  
Sakura manqua s'étrangler en essayant d'avaler sa salive tellement sa gorge était nouée. En temps normal elle aurait rougit de plaisir ou simplement lui aurait fracassé la tete, mais elle voyait soudainement les choses d'une tout autre perpective maintenant que son corps était recouvert d'insectes.  
  
Elle chercha pourtant à calmer sa respiration, n'avait-elle pas fait des choses plus difficiles que ça dans sa carière de ninja ? Si, mais aucune n'était une expérience n'avait eut de sensation aussi horrifiante..... Le sable. La sensation d'étouffer, ne plus pouvoir respirer convenablement et sombrer peu à peu dans l'inconscience tout en sachant qu'on ne se réveillera probablement plus.  
  
Shino senti Sakura brusquement se détendre et respirer pus profondément, il se demanda vaguement si elle ne s'était pas endormie mais il la sentit bouger. Sakura regarda attentivement le murs d'enceinte du village qui s'approchaient, cherchant une faille ou un endroit moins exposé aux regards. Elle réussit à chuchoter quelques conseils rapide à Shino dans le creux de l'oreille et tous deux passèrent le mur.  
  
Ils avaient quitté le village de Suna no kuni sain et sauf.  
  
************************  
  
Hinata frappa doucement à la porte. Elle se sentait étrangement excitée et en meme temps quelque part euphorique. Elle se demanda si c'était toujours ainsi dans ces moments là.  
  
« Entrez » Répondit une belle voix grave de femme.  
  
« Yoru ! Comment tu vas ? »  
  
« Hinata-chan ! Viens le voir ! Approche, approche !! » S'écria Yoru en se redressant sur son lit et en lui faisant de grand signes excitée vers un landeau juste à coté de son lit.  
  
Hinata contaminée par le sourire épanouit et fou de joie de son amie s'approcha, en sautillant presque, du landeau. Lorsqu'elle se pencha elle aperçut une magnifique petite créature endormie. Elle porta ses mains à sa bouche compplétement émerveillée.  
  
« Il est adorable Yoru ! Kibô c'est ça ? Il est trop mignon !»  
  
« N'est-ce pas ? Kibô pour espoir ! Qui penserait qu'une merveille pareille puisse avoir un père comme le sien ! » Plaisanta Yoru.  
  
« Oh il ne peut pas etre aussi horrible que ça pour avoir un aussi beau bébé ! » répliqua en souriant Hinata en prenant le bébé maintenant réveillé dans ses bras.  
  
Les deux femmes gloussèrent. Le fils d'Itachi les observait avec de grands yeux innocents et curieux faisant fondre les deux dames.  
  
« Tes affaires sont pretes ? Je suis désolée mais Sasuke-kun est en mission, il ne reviendra que ce soir mais il est déjà venu te voir hier non ? » Demanda Hinata en reposant le petit Kibô dans son berceau.  
  
« Oui ! Et j'en ai profité pour lui demander d'etre son parrain ! Si tu avais vu sa tete, j'ai cru que je lui annonçait que son anniversaire arrivait en avance cette année ! »  
  
Hinata éclata de rire en entendant la remarque moqueuse de Yoru. Elle avait finit par s'habituer et meme parfois à participer aux taquineries incessantes de Yoru sur Sasuke. Elle avait alors vu une facette de Sasuke qu'elle ne connaissait pas du tout, et que certainement personne n'avait vu depuis la fin tragique de sa famille. Si ce n'est que Yoru était maintenant de sa famille.  
  
Les deux femmes se chargèrent des différentes affaires de Yoru, Hinata portant principalement les sacs et Yoru avait les bras suffisament chargé avec Kibô pour ne pas prendre autre chose que la couverture de bébé.  
  
Les deux jeunes femmes discutèrent avec animation sur le chemin les ramenant chez Sasuke.  
  
« Alors c'est vrai qu'une de tes amies est retenue à Suna no kuni ? »  
  
« Oui Haruno Sakura-san, elle est censée etre la demoiselle d'honneur du mariage de sa meilleure amie Ino-san avec Shikamaru-kun qui était prévue la semaine dernière ! Tu penses bien qu'ils ont annulés ! »  
  
« La pauvre ! »  
  
« Laquelle ? Ino-san ou Sakura-san ? »  
  
« Ah ?! Les deux en fait ! » Fit Yoru en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.  
  
« Mais j'ai entendu dire que Shino-kun était était partit pour la libérer, c'était un de mes anciens partenaires ! »  
  
« Oh ! Y aurait-il de l'amour dans l'air ? Le prince va délivrer sa princesse prisonnière dans une puissante forteresse ! C'est à ça que ça ressemble non ? »  
  
« Le prince charmant ? Shino-kun ? Il est pas ce qu'il y a de plus délicat et romantique comme garçon et je ne le vois pas du tout parler d'amour ! »  
  
« Hahahaha ! Tu es dure, s'il est amoureux bien sur qu'il va dire des mots d'amour à sa bien aimée ! »  
  
« Tu en as eut toi ? »  
  
« Evidement ! » Répondit fièrement Yoru.  
  
« ......... J'en ai froid dans le dos. Imaginer Itachi réciter des poèmes d'amour.. » Frissonna Hinata en grinçant des dents.  
  
« Il ne m'a PAS réciter de poèmes d'amour ! Il a juste dit de temps en temps des choses affectueuses. » Bouda finalement Yoru.  
  
« Oh pardon ! » S'excusa précipitament Hinata en s'inclinant.  
  
Yoru la regarda en coin un instant avant que son sourire taquin apparut et qui brusquement aux yeux d'Hinata parurent carnassiers.  
  
« Alors puisqu'on parle amour..... Il me semble qu'on en tardera pas à voir une certaine tete blonde bientôt non ? Hein dis moi : est-ce que lui aussi il est capable de mots d'amour à ton avis ? »  
  
« Hum !........ Euh on est arrivé ! Je-je monte vite les affaires et je te prépare un bain pour toi et Kibô ! » Déclara abruptement Hinata rouge pivoine.  
  
« Rabat-joie ! » Gromela Yoru entre ses dents.  
  
Hinata se montrait encore extremement timide sur elle meme aussi Yoru ne la forçait pas à parler s'il elle cherchait vraiment à éviter la conversation... Comme maintenant !  
  
************************  
  
Ils approchaient de la frontière de Konoha et ne s'étaient presque pas parlé de tout le trajet depuis leur évasion du village caché de Suna no kuni. D'une part parce qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas vraiment et n'avaient jamais été spécialement amis auparavent et l'autre l'un n'était pas un grand bavard et l'autre bien que fatigué était intimidé et pourtant reconnaissant.  
  
Bizarrement le fait qu'ils avaient été liés par une tentative de mariage arrangés raté les affectaient bien plus qu'ils ne le pensaient, du moins c'était l'avis de Sakura.  
  
« Shino.....euh -kun ! » Appella sans réfléchir Sakura, tout en finissant son appel poliment lorsqu'il se retourna.  
  
« Je- je herm ! Je te remercie beaucoup d'etre venu me sauver ! »  
  
« Ah ! De rien. »  
  
« C'était un ordre de mission d'Hokage-sama ? »  
  
« Non. »  
  
« Non ? »  
  
« J'étais volontaire. »  
  
« ...... »  
  
Ils marchèrent encore un bon moment en silence avant que Sakura ne parle de nouveau.  
  
« Shino-kun...... Est-ce que tu es amoureux de moi ? »  
  
Shino s'arreta cette foi-ci et la regarda intensément tout en réfléchissant bien à sa réponse. Sakura attendit avec apréhension.  
  
« Je ne sais pas. » Finit-il par répondre. Sakura le regarda abasourdie.  
  
« Mais.. » Continua-t-il « J'ai envie d'essayer...... Avec toi. Pas toi ? »  
  
Sakura le regarda encore stupéfaite avant que les choses se mettent lentement en place dans sa tete. Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait faire ? Ou plutot qu'est-ce qu'elle ressentait ? N'avait-elle pas eut envie avant de partir d'avoir quand meme sa chance ?  
  
Elle sourit et se rapproche de lui.  
  
« Oui. Moi aussi j'ai envie d'essayer avec toi. »  
  
Elle glissa sa main dans la sienne et tous deux reprirent leur route jusqu'à leur village, jusque chez eux et leur nouvelle vie à deux.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Tatantatatan !!! Yahou ! Si ça c'était pas romantique ! Eh non je n'ai jamais lu d'arlquin ou de Barbara Cartland mais ça y était presque ! Voilà le couple Sakura Shino est enfin officiel ! Alors ? Ca vaut des retour de la part des lecteurs non ?  
  
Allez je compte sur vous ! 


	13. Le retour du génie et du renard!

La nouvelle génération est en marche !  
  
Chapitre 12 : Le retour du génie et du renard.  
  
« J'aimerais bien que Naruto soit rentré avant de fixer la date de notre mariage Ino ! »  
  
« Si on continu à attendre, on ne se mariera jamais ! »  
  
« J'ai bien attendu que Sakura soit rentré ! Alors pourquoi tu ne peux pas attendre qu'un de mes amis revienne de mission ?! »  
  
« Sakura est ma meilleure amie et ma demoiselle d'honneur, elle a bien faillie ne pas revenir ! ! Naruto n'est pas ton meilleur ami que je sache, c'est Choji ton témoin non ? ! »  
  
« Ah oui ? Alors tu es en train de me dire que si Sakura n'était pas revenue, on ne se serait pas marier ? ! »  
  
« J'ai jamais dit ça ! »  
  
« C'est mon mariage autant que le tien alors je peux bien exiger la présence d'un bon ami à moi ! ! ! C'est trop te demander ? ! »  
  
Shikamaru ne s'était pas levé à cette dernière réplique mais avait frappé du poing sur la table, Ino quant à elle avait croisé les bras et boudait.   
  
« Ca va les amoureux ? » Demanda Choji en entrant dans l'appartement de Shikamaru.  
  
« C'EST PAS LE MOMENT ! ! ! » Hurlèrent en c?ur le jeune couple.  
  
« Hou là ! Bon je vous laisse ! »  
  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Demanda malgré tout Shikamaru, intrigué et secrètement ravi d'avoir une excuse pour ne pas poursuivre sa dispute avec Ino.  
  
« L'Hokage te demande pour une nouvelle mission. »  
  
« Et voilà ! Maintenant c'est toi qui va partir ! ! ! J'en ai assez ! Je n'ai pas l'intention de me marier dans 30 ans quand tu te seras décidé à prendre ta retraite ! »  
  
« Qui te dit que la vieille m'appelle pour une mission sur le terrain ! »  
  
« Je ne vois pour quelle autre raison elle t'appellerait ! » Grogna Ino.  
  
Shikamaru soupira, il se leva en faisant signe à Choji qu'il le suivait. Il fit une pause devant la porte d'entrée et s'adressa à Ino :  
  
« Si on n'arrive pas à se mettre d'accord, on n'aura qu'à faire un mariage dans la plus stricte intimité : toi, moi et l'Hokage ! »  
  
Il ferma la porte d'un claquement sec laissant sa fiancée complètement abasourdie.  
  
« T'as une idée de ce qu'elle me veut ? »  
  
« Une histoire de paperasses ! »  
  
Shikamaru grogna.  
  
« C'est à propos du retour de mission de Naruto et Néji, il faut que tu analyse leurs données. »  
  
Shikamaru le regarda stupéfait. Puis avec un sourire il marmonna :  
  
« Voilà qui arrange bien mes affaires ! »  
  
***********************  
  
Hinata courait à toute vitesse dans les rues de Konoha, sans se soucier du point de coté qui lui assaillait les cotes.  
  
Naruto était rentré ! C'était tout ce qui comptait ! Elle voulait se servir comme excuse de voir son cousin Néji pour le revoir lui et son attitude exubérante ; non pas qu'elle ne veuille pas revoir son cousin ! Mais une rumeur circulait qu'ils avaient ramené une fille avec eux.  
  
'Il faut que je sache !' Pensait Hinata. 'Il faut que je sache si cette fille représente quelque chose pour lui ! Et surtout s'il va bien !'  
  
Une boule d'angoisse s'était formée au fond de sa gorge, en même temps que des papillons semblaient voleter gaiement au fond de son ventre à l'idée de le revoir.  
  
Lorsqu'elle arriva devant le bâtiment d'administration, elle aperçut Choji et Shikamaru un peu plus loin devant elle. Elle les héla et les suivit lorsqu'ils lui eurent dit qu'ils se rendaient chez l'Hokage pour écouter le rapport de Naruto et Néji.  
  
Ils étaient arrivés devant le bureau de l'Hokage d'où on entendait de drôles de bruits comme des pièces secouées au fond d'une boite.  
  
Sans plus de cérémonie, les trois jeunes ninjas pénétrèrent le bureau et furent consternés par le spectacle qui s'offrait à eux.  
  
« Ah tiens vous êtes déjà là ? »  
  
« Tais-toi et joue Tsunade ! N'essaye pas de gagner du temps tu sais déjà que tu vas perdre ! »  
  
« La ferme le pervers ! Dis-toi bien que j'ai des responsabilités à assumer contrairement à toi ! »  
  
Tsunade, Jiraiya et Kakashi jouaient tranquillement assis autour d'une table au ma-jong tout en faisant des paris placés dans une petite boite métallique que Tsunade faisait tourner dans sa main.  
  
« Bon si vous n'avez pas besoin de nous, on fait aussi bien de s'en aller ! » Remarqua Shikamaru.  
  
« Hein !? Ah non, non ! Reste là Shikamaru je vais te donner le rapport de la mission avec les échantillons et les analyses fournies par Néji ! » Dit Tsunade en se levant et prenant un gros dossier avec un sac en plastique sur le coté.  
  
Elle se tourna vers Choji pour lui dire de partir lorsqu'elle vit Hinata.  
  
« Hinata-chan ! Tu es venue voir Néji et Naruto ? » Le ton était affectueusement moqueur.  
  
Hinata hocha de la tête.  
  
« Ils viennent juste de partir pour rentrer chez eux ! Avec un peu de chance tu pourras les rattraper ! Enfin ne reste pas trop longtemps avec Néji, il est occupé à installer cette charmante jeune fille qu'ils ont ramenée d'Oto no kuni ! »  
  
Le visage d'Hinata s'illumina à cette nouvelle et sortit précipitamment du bureau par la fenêtre.  
  
Tsunade sourit en la voyant partir, elle avait gentiment sous-entendu à Hinata de foncer auprès de Naruto, en la rassurant du même coup à propos d'une improbable rivale. Hinata était très mignonne et Tsunade espérait de tout c?ur qu'elle réussisse à charmer le jeune ninja bruyant, elle était exactement le genre de femme qu'il lui fallait !  
  
Ils entendirent vaguement un splash au loin mais n'y prêtèrent guère attention, certainement des poissons dans le lac en dessous.  
  
« Choji tu peux partir ! Shikamaru, aujourd'hui tu te contenteras de lire et de faire les premières analyses des échantillons du dossier ! Néji et Naruto ont eu droit à un quartier libre aujourd'hui, ils avaient l'air assez fatigués ! Demain tu leur poseras toutes les questions que tu veux ! »  
  
« Très bien Hokage-sama ! » Lui répondit le ninja bougon en s'inclinant.  
  
« Au fait ! Vous en êtes où, dans vos préparatifs de mariage Ino et toi ? »  
  
« ... Je pense que le retour de Naruto va quelque peu accélérer les choses ! J'aimerais vous demander quand même de ne pas envoyer nos amis proches dans de lointaines missions pendant les 2 prochaines semaines ça nous aiderait beaucoup. »  
  
Tsunade soupira.  
  
« Vos amis proches font presque tous partit de nos ninjas d'élites..... Oh bon ! 2 semaines pas plus ! »  
  
Shikamaru s'inclina en remerciant Tsunade, parfaitement conscient qu'elle prenait un malin plaisir à le taquiner. Avant d'avoir fermer la porte elle l'entendit dire aux 2 autres ninjas :  
  
« Ca va bientôt être la fête ! Je les envie d'être si jeune et insouciant... Eh ! Je n'avais pas mis ce pion là tout à l'heure, je vous y prends à tricher ! »  
  
« Ah mais tais-toi et joue ! » Grogna Jiraiya.  
  
*************************  
  
Naruto s'étira. Il était sur le toit d'un bâtiment juste à coté de l'administration, tout en admirant la vue de Konoha et profitant du soleil. Et une journée de libre ! Une !  
  
Alors au programme, d'abord : un tour à l'Ichiraku (son traiteur de ramen préféré !), une visite à l'Académie pour voir Iruka et peut-être Kakashi s'il est dans le coin, Sakura doit certainement être chez elle, il ira la voir aprèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèè ........... ! ! ! !  
  
VLAM !  
  
Naruto fut violemment bousculé et tomba la tête la première en direction du petit lac qui s'étendait devant l'immeuble à environ 15 mètres en dessous. Il entendit le cri de femme horrifiée derrière lui lorsqu'il fut percuté et fut tellement surpris par l'identité de celle-ci qu'il fut incapable de se téléporté ou quoique se soit d'autre pour ne pas tomber à l'eau.  
  
SPLASH  
  
« NARUTO-KUN! ! »  
  
Naruto sortit la tête de l'eau tout en recrachant l'eau qu'il avait malencontreusement avalée. Hinata complètement dévastée par sa maladresse lui cria :  
  
« Naruto-kun ! Est-ce que ça va ? ! »  
  
« Kof ! Hinata ? ! Kof ! Kof ! »  
  
Naruto se redressa et usant de son chakra se mit debout sur la surface du lac. Hinata quant à elle descendit avec légèreté du bâtiment et se posa sur la rive où le jeune ninja blond vint la rejoindre.  
  
Hinata était mortifiée : trop empressée de rattraper Naruto elle n'avait absolument pas prêter attention à l'endroit où elle avait atterrit en sortant par la fenêtre du bureau de Tsunade et malheureusement pour elle cela s'était avérer être Naruto.  
  
« Je-je suis désolée Naruto-kun ! Je n'ai pas fait attention en sortant du bureau de l'Hokage je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il y est quelqu'un ! »  
  
Hinata complètement angoissée parlait à toute vitesse, Naruto l'observa tout en s'approchant d'elle avec un grand sourire.  
  
« Ah ! Hinata-chan ! Je ne m'attendais pas à te revoir de sitôt ! Ca fait plaisir ! T'inquiètes pas pour moi j'en ai vu d'autre et c'était de ma faute je ne faisais pas attention ! ! ! »  
  
ATCHOUM   
  
« Naruto-kun tu vas t'enrhumer ! » Gémit-elle.  
  
« Snif ! Nan je pense pas ! Je vais rentrer me changer ! »  
  
« Attend ! Ma.... ma maison est plus près d'ici ! P-pour me faire pardonner viens vite te changer et..... et je te ferais quelque chose de chaud à manger pour te réchauffer ! »  
  
Hinata avait les joues en feu tellement elle rougissait et elle avait joint de nouveau ses index bout à bout. Elle était si embarrassée qu'elle aurait pu mourir de honte ! Elle tenait vraiment à ce que son idole lui pardonne sa bêtise et surtout elle ne voulait pas le laisser tomber malade en plein hiver par sa faute ! Elle espérait de tout c?ur qu'il accepte malgré tout sa proposition.  
  
ATCHOUM  
  
« C'est d'accord ! Ouh.... Il fait vraiment froid ! »  
  
Naruto grelottait. Il se remit à éternuer et prit la main d'Hinata :  
  
« Snif ! Tu peux me guider ? Me souviens plus par où c'est ! »  
  
Elle resta sans voix un long moment les yeux fixés sur leurs mains jointes. Elle sortit de sa torpeur lorsque Naruto eut un éternuement particulièrement bruyant.  
  
« Hum ! O-oui, c'est par là ! »  
  
Elle trébucha et tout en le tirant par la main elle gardant les yeux collés au sol pour cacher sa rougeur. Naruto continuait d'éternuer de temps en temps et fut soulager lorsqu'il reconnut la petite maison d'aspect coquette.  
  
ATCHA  
  
« La salle de bain est juste là ! Tu peux prendre les serviettes dans l'armoire, je vais t'apporter de quoi te changer. »  
  
« Merci Hi ! Hi- Hiiiiii NATCHA ! ! »  
  
Hinata gloussa et referma derrière elle la porte de la salle de bain après avoir laissé de vieux vetements de Néji et de ses anciens coéquipiers qu'ils avaient oubliés chez elle et se dirigea immédiatement vers la cuisine. Elle entendit l'eau de la salle de bain couler alors qu'elle se mit à préparer un bon potage de légumes avec différents petits plats traditionnels à base de b?uf et de légumes pour accompagner la soupe au cas où il aurait encore faim.  
  
Elle sursauta et faillit renverser la louche pleine de soupe qu'elle avait dans les mains lorsque Naruto s'exclama à l'entrée de la cuisine :  
  
« Wouah ! Une bonne douche bien chaude et une bonne odeur de cuisine, y'a rien de mieux quand on rentre de mission ! »  
  
Hinata le regarda avec surprise : il avait enfilé un épais pull noire en laine un peu petit pour sa musculature ( Néji l'avait laissé après avoir renversé du thé dessus, il a aussi une carrure plus petite que celle de Naruto), un pantalon treillis vert kaki (appartenant à Kiba où il avait fait un trou au genou en l'aidant à aménager, trou qu'elle avait recousu depuis le temps et pontalon qu'il a oublié de récupérer !), qui lui tombait sur les pantoufles. Le tout lui donnant un air très détendu et sobre plutot inhabituel chez lui. Il s'assit tout en continuant à se sécher les cheveux avec une serviette.  
  
« Qu'est-ce qu'on mange Hinata-chan~ ! » Chantonna-t-il.  
  
Hinata rougit profusément. Elle marmonna :  
  
« D-de la soupe aux légumes a-avec du b?uf aux oignons et du riz sauté. »  
  
Naruto la regarda avec des yeux ronds.  
  
« T'as fait TOUT ça ?! Mais il fallait pas ! .......... C'est bon la soupe aux légumes ? »  
  
« Tu-Tu n'aimes pas ? » Murmura Hinata d'une voix tremblante, intérieurement catastrophée.  
  
« Je me souviens pas vraiment en avoir mangé avant, en plus j'aime pas trop les légumes, à part ceux qui sont dans les ramens ! »  
  
Hinata éclata de rire en entendant sa dernière réplique. Naruto rougit légèrement géné avant de rire avec elle tout en se grattant derrière la tete.  
  
'Elle est trop mignonne !'  
  
Finalement tout deux s'assirent et mangèrent ensemble tout en discutant de leurs dernières missions et des quelques potins circulant à Konoha. Hinata fut surprise de la facilité et le naturel avec lesquelles elle parlait à Naruto.  
  
Ils passèrent un bon moment à rire et plaisanter, Naruto ne manquant certainement pas d'humour et d'anecdotes amusantes sur sa mission avec Néji et certains de ses souvenirs d'enfance notament ses pitreries.  
  
Enfin lorsqu'ils eurent fini de déjeuner et de faire la vaisselle, Naruto se leva pour prendre congé déclarant qu'il avait encore du monde à visiter aujourd'hui pour célébrer son retour. Hinata le raccompagna à la porte.  
  
« Je vais nettoyer tes vetements, tu les récupèreras quand tu pourras ! Encore désolée de t'avoir bousculer ! » S'excusa-t-elle en s'inclinant légèrement.  
  
« Nah ! C'est à moi de te dire merci ! Tu t'es bien occuppé de moi, je me suis lavé et j'ai bien mangé ! Et puis c'est de ma faute si je me suis laisser surprendre comme ça ! Entre nous : garde cette histoire pour toi sinon je serais la risée de tout Konoha ! » Lui chuchota-t-il d'un ton moqueur, les yeux brillant d'amusement.  
  
Hinata gloussa.  
  
« A bientôt Naruto-kun ! »  
  
« A bientôt Hinata-chan ! » Fit-il en se détournant et leva négligeament la main en signe d'au revoir avant de s'arreter net.  
  
Il se retourna et lui lança son sourire narutoien.  
  
« On devrait remettre ça ! J'ai adoré ta soupe de légumes et je voudrais te remercier proprement pour ton hospitalité, ça te dirais pas un resto un de ces quatre ? »  
  
Hinata rougit profusément avant de baisser la tete, tout en agrippant fermement la poignée de la porte ne pas flancher. Ohlalalalalala !!!! Ses jambes s'étaient transformées en coton et les papillons étaient revenus à la charge au creux de son estomac, de plus elle était certaine que des ?ufs auraient pu cuire sur ses joues tellement elles étaient brulantes !  
  
« D'a-... D'accord.... » Murmura-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.  
  
Naruto haussa les sourcil avant de glousser.  
  
« C'est décidé alors ! A plus ! »  
  
« A-A .... A plus, Naruto-kun. » Fit-elle en levant brusquement la tete.  
  
Mais il était déjà partit. Elle regarda la route quelques courts instants dépitée ; puis un petit sourire apparut sur ses lèvres et s'élargit alors qu'elle reformait la porte d'entrée avant qu'elle ne se laisse glisser contre la porte fermée et se mette à rire incontrablement. Si ça c'était pas une bonne nouvelle !  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Et voilà la première partie du chapitre 12 ! HAHAHAHA !!! Avec ça vous avez de quoi faire ! Allez doner moi votre avis !! Et à bientôt ! 


	14. Conversation en fin de soirée

Salut à tous et bonne année !  
  
Je dois vous prévenir que je vais essayer de changer un peu plus le style de narration de cette fic, je vais davantage raconter (enfin pas trop dans ce chapitre !) et je vais surtout me concentrer sur les relations entre les personnages au lieu de m'attarder sur les scènes d'actions (en fait j'en ai marre de tourner autour du pot !)  
  
Merci pour tes reviews Xaebhal et toi aussi gogodancer ! Bonne lecture !  
  
La nouvelle génération est en marche !  
  
Chapitre 13 : Conversation en fin de soirée.  
  
Naruto trainait des pieds dans les rues de Konoha légèrement las en cet fin d'après midi, il avait eut une journée plutot riche en surprise. Déjà dès leur arrivée lui, Néji et Umeko avaient atterrit dans le bureau de la vieille, et rien que le fait que Néji est proposé de lui meme d'acceuillir Umeko avait quelquechose d'ereintant ! Naruto frissonna au souvenir.  
  
Ensuite. Ensuite.... Il avait atterit dans le lac à cause d'Hinata-chan. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle était mignonne ! Il chercha dans ses souvenirs si elle evait toujours été aussi mignonne ou si il venait seulement de s'en apercevoir ! Toujours est-il qu'il ne s'attendait pas du tout à la voir dès son arrivée à Konoha. Il avait déjà la ferme intention de retourner la voir et pas d'ici quelques mois !  
  
L'autre surprise avait été Sakura. Il s'était simplement contenté de frapper vigoureusement sur la porte d'entrée tout en chantonnant d'une voix forte. Sakura avait ouvert avec un air déchanté tout en réajustant la bretelle de son débardeur. Lorsqu'il fut entré il avait remarqué avec surprise Shino assis devant un thé à la table du salon.  
  
Meme s'il n'était pas une lumière en matière de subtilité, il avait sentit comme une drole d'atmosphère planer dans la pièce et leur avait demander s'ils préparaient leur prochaine mission. Ce à quoi Shino avait simplement répondut qu'il était venu discuter devant un thé avec Sakura.  
  
Naruto n'avait alors fait ni une ni deux et s'était esquivé en prétextant qu'il avait encore beaucoup de choses à faire et était juste passé faire coucou ! Quoiqu'il se doutait que Sakura le connaissant bien avait remarqué son malaise sans pour autant chercher à le rassurer, comme si elle voulait qu'il parte. Bizarre.  
  
Après cette visite tendue, il s'était rendu à l'académie pour voir Iruka. Malheureusement, il était en pleine querelle avec Anko à propos d'un bébé et Naruto en compris que ce n'était pas le leur et que, (ce fut là une découverte pour lui !), les deux ninjas vivaient ensemble en tant que couple.  
  
Iruka avait eut quand meme le temps d'expliquer rapidement qu'il s'agissait d'une mission qui leur avait été confié et que l'identité du bébé était tenu secret. Il s'était aussi excusé de ne pas avoir eut le temps de lui avouer sa relation avec Anko, ce qui eut pour effet de relancer la dispute entre le couple dans un autre sens. Le jeune renard s'était éclipser rapidement avant que ça ne dégénère sérieusement.  
  
Naruto s'était alors cogné à Konohamaru à la sortie, le sale gamin avait échoué encore une fois son examen ! Ce à quoi il avait éxpliqué que ce n'était pas de sa faute mais de celle d'un garçon qui en fait était une fille! Il, enfin elle était très belle mais super désagréable ! Enfin bon, Naruto n'avait rien compris à son explication.  
  
Naruto avait ensuite décidé d'aller rendre visite à Shikamaru pour savoir où il en était dans son mariage avec Ino. C'était d'ailleurs cette dernière qui lui avait ouvert pour lui claquer tout de suite la porte au nez lorsqu'il avait demander à le voir :  
  
« En mission à cause de toi ! » Lui avait-elle crié en claquant la porte.  
  
Bizarre comme journée. Elle avait pour tant bien commencé avec Hinata, et puis tout s'était mis à dégénerer petit à petit. Il avait prévu d'aller voir Sasuke à présent mais ne s'en sentait plus vraiment le courage de peur qu'il ne lui réserve lui aussi une mauvaise surprise.  
  
« Comme si le mec le plus ennuyeux de cette planète avait quelquechose de surprenant dans sa vie à me montrer ! » Marmona-t-il entre ses dents comme pour se convaincre.  
  
Et, comme sous l'effet d'un sort (bon ou mauvais !), il vit le dénommé Sasuke sauter de toit en toit dans la rue d'en face avant qu'il ne s'arrête pour finalement prendre sa direction.  
  
Sasuke arborait un large sourire et sans préambule cria joyeusement à Naruto :  
  
« Naruto ! J'ai une super bonne nouvelle à t'annoncer ! Tsunade-sama m'as dit que tu étais ren... ! »  
  
Sasuke eut tout juste le temps d'esquiver la volée de shuriken balancé dans sa direction.  
  
« Qu'est-ce qui te prend espèce de crétin ! » S'écria le jeune Uchiha.  
  
« Qui es tu et pourquoi as tu pris l'apparence de Sasuke ? Tu l'imites beaucoup trop mal ! » Cracha Naruto d'une voix froide tout en s'étant armé de ses kunai dans les mains.  
  
« C'est moi Naruto ! Et j'ai pas envie de jouer, j'ai une bonne nouvelle à t'annoncer c'est tout ! » Grogna Sasuke toute bonne humeur envolée.  
  
« Prouve moi que tu es bien Sasuke ! » Répliqua Naruto toujours sur la défensive.  
  
« .. Nullard ! »  
  
« Peuh ! Tout le monde sait que Sasuke m'appelle comme ça trouve autre chose ! »  
  
Sasuke leva les yeux aux ciel avant de répondre séchement :  
  
« Rien à foutre ! Yoru est rentrée, si tu veux la voir viens chez moi, elle aimerait te voir ! »  
  
« C'est vrai ?! Fallait le dire tout de suite !! Et alors ?! Elle est rentrée définitivement ou seulement pour quelques temps ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle devient ? » S'exclama Naruto en prenant par les épaules Sasuke, kunai rangés en un éclair.  
  
Sasuke eut toute les peines du monde à ne pas se mettre à battre comme plâtre son ancien coéquipier stupide.  
  
« Je sui rentré ! » Grommela Sasuke en retirant ses chaussures.  
  
« Yoru ?! t'es là ?! » S'écria Naruto d'une voix toujours aussi forte avec son immense sourire Narutoien plaqué sur la figure.  
  
« Oh ?! Naruto ? Entre ! Je suis dans le salon ! » Vint la voix grave de Yoru suivit d'un léger gloussement de sa part.  
  
« Ah ! Hinata-chan, c'est la deuxième fois aujourd'hui !! » S'exclama Naruto surprit et content à la fois.  
  
Hinata se mit à rougir tout en hochant de la tete. Sasuke fit le désintéressé alors que Yoru regardait avec surprise la jeune fille :  
  
« Deux fois ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » Demanda-t-elle tout en jetant un regard suspicieusement moqueur à la jeune fille toute rouge assise à l'autre bout du salon.  
  
« On s'est vu ce matin et on a bien discuté ! » Répondit Naruto avant de crier.  
  
« WHOHA ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?! Ca bouge ! » Fit il en désignant un tas de couverture.  
  
Yoru suivit la direction de son doigt avant de glousser.  
  
« Ah oui ! Je suis bete, je ne vous ais pas encore présenté ! Kibô, dit bonjour à tonton Naruto ! C'est mon fils !» Fit fièrement Yoru en prenant le bébé réveillé dans ses bras.  
  
Naruto regarda la mère et l'enfant comme victime d'une hallucination avant de tourner brusquement la tete vers Sasuke. Celui-ce répondit à la question muette de son ami par un haussement d'épaules.  
  
« Alors depuis quand tu es rentré de mission Naruto ? » Demanda Yoru en relevant la tete.  
  
Elle n'avait pas vu le court dialogue muet des deux garçons trop occuppée à essuyer la bouche pleine de bulles de son fils. Naruto s'affala à coté d'elle et tendit la main vers le bébé avec interet.  
  
« Ce matin ! J'ai déposé le dossier avec Néji et je suis, euh.... tombé sur Hinata ! Au fait je suis allé voir Sakura après ça, la vieille m'a dit qu'elle avait été capturée par Suna no kuni il y a quelques semaines lors de sa mission et je l'ai vu avec Shino prenant un thé ! Il y avait une drole d'ambiance, vous savez pas ce qui se passe ? »  
  
« Ah ils sont ensemble maintenant ! » Fit Yoru.  
  
Sasuke et Naruto regardèrent les deux femmes stupéfait avant que Naruto ne demande avec un sourire forcé en ayant du mal à le croire:  
  
« Ils étaient proches avant ? »  
  
« Non, ils ne l'étaient pas. » Répondit Sasuke en croisant les bras.  
  
« Hinata, Shino est un ancien partenaire à toi tu sais ce qui se passe ? »Fit Naruto en fronçant les sourcils et en se tournant vers Hinata les yeux clos.  
  
« Hum ! Eh-eh bien ils ont décidé de se mettre ensemble récement, mais ils restent très discret là dessus ! »  
  
« Ah ça me rappelle cette histoire de mariage arrangé, la famille de Sakura avait fait une proposition à celle de Shino, mais ça avait été annulé ! » Remarqua soudain Sasuke.  
  
« Ca n'a rien à voir ! » Coupa Yoru.  
  
Les deux jeunes hommes regardèrent incrédule Yoru alors qu'elle continuait, un sourire apparaissant sur ses lèvres.  
  
« Il semblerait que les princes charmants soient toujours d'actualité ! »  
  
Sasuke et Naruto plissèrent des yeux. Hinata observa les deux garçons avant de pouffer.  
  
« Au fait Sasuke, quand est-ce que tu nous ramène une fille toi aussi ? »Continua innocement Yoru.  
  
« Bof ! Pas motivé.... » Fit le garçon ténébreux du bout des lèvres en haussant des épaules.  
  
Tout le monde éclata de rire faisant rougir l'héritier Uchiha qui les fusilla du regard.  
  
« C'est quoi cette réponse ? Hahaha !!! Il te faut une hihihi une motivation à toi ? Hahahaha Tu tombes amoureux et tu la ramènes chez toi point barre !! » Pleurait de rire Yoru en frappant sur l'accoudoir du canapé.  
  
Naruto et Hinata rosirent, embarrassés par la franchise de Yoru, quant à Sasuke....  
  
« Mais de quoi je me mêle !?! Les filles ça me gonfle, elles gloussent pour un rien et elles sont faibles ! A quoi elles servent franchement ?! »  
  
« Mais elles sont trèèèèèèèèès utile pour assurer sa descendance !....... Dis moi, Sasuke, si tu n'aimes pas les filles c'est parce que tu es dans les garçons ? » Demanda vicieusement Yoru.  
  
« Non !! »  
  
« Ah bon ?! Sasuke t'es homo ? » Demanda Naruto abasourdi.  
  
« NON !!! Yoru arrete ça immédiatement !!! » Explosa Sasuke complétement rouge.  
  
« C'est vrai que Sasuke-kun ne parle que de garçons. » Remarqua Hinata la main devant la bouche, dissimulant son sourire.  
  
..............   
  
« Hinata !! » S'ecria Sasuke après le premier choc passé.  
  
Naruto regardait surpris Hinata avant d'exploser de rire.  
  
« Ca suffit ! Je m'y interresserait plus tard !!! » Fit Sasuke en se détournant des trois compagnons hilares.  
  
« Oh ! Comme tu n'arrives pas à te trouver une femme tout seul tu attends certainement que les autres le fassent pour toi ! Je devrais peut etre me mettre à chercher alors ! Ahlala ! Je suis vraiment une mère pour toi ! »  
  
Sasuke s'était retourné et regarda sans voix Yoru avant de sortir précipitament de la pièce en claquant la porte. Il n'avait pas put supporté plus longtemps les yeux odieusement moqueur de Yoru.  
  
« Yoru tu a été un peu dure avec lui. » Murmura Hinata après un moment de silence où seul les rires de Yoru et Naruto se firent entendre.  
  
« Peuh ! Je plaisantais ! Et de toute façon je ne pense pas avoir tort, il attend que ça se passe ! Mais il sait aussi bien que moi qu'il n'y réchappera pas ! Il a besoin d'un héritier et Kibô ne pourra jamais etre l'héritier du clan Uchiha ! Personne ne le permettra, que ce soit moi, Sasuke ou le village entier lui-meme ! » Répliqua séchement Yoru toute hilarité dissoute.  
  
Hinata baissa les yeux attristée. Naruto lui n'avait rien écouté à la conversation entre les deux femmes, étant distrait par la petite forme dans les couvertures qui s'était accroché avec une force surprenante à son doigt. Le petit Kibô gazouillait en faisant des bulles alors que le jeune ninja blond lui faisait des grimaces.  
  
Les deux femmes furent interrompus de leurs pensées morose par un éclat de rire du bébé.  
  
« Tu peux le prendre dans tes bras Naruto ! » Fit Yoru avec un grand sourire.  
  
« Hein ? Ah non non ! Je sais pas prendre les bébés ! C'est trop petit et fragile, je risque de lui faire du mal ! » Refusa Naruto en chassant l'idée de la main.  
  
« Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?! Faudra bien que tu t'y fasses si tu veux avoir des enfants un jour, n'est-ce pas Hinata ? » Demanda machialeviquement Yoru en se tourna avec un sourire mielleux vers Hinata.  
  
Le jeune Hyuga devint si rouge qu'on eut cru qu'elle avait pris feu, elle se leva et marmona quelquechose d'absolument incomprehensible avant d'aller dans la cuisine. Naruto sourit d'un air contrit en répondant à Yoru.  
  
« Meme si j'en ai envie, je doute qu'un jour je puisse en avoir : aucune fille ne voudra jamais de moi ! »  
  
« Tu serais surpris de savoir à quel point tu as tort ! » Murmura Yoru les yeux dans le vague.  
  
« Hein ?! »  
  
« Allez prend le dans tes bras ! Je compte sur toi pour t'occuper de lui pendant mon absence ! » S'exclama Yoru en soulevant Kibô pour le placer délicatement dans les bras muclés du ninja renard.  
  
« Euh ? Tu vas partir ? Tu vas laisser Kibô ici ? Tu vas pas l'aband... ?! » Demanda Naruto déboussolé et pourtant un semblant de colère naissant dans sa voix.  
  
« Il ne sait pas ! » Coupa Yoru les yeux clos. « Il ne sait pas..... que je suis ici ! Ni meme...... qu'il y a un enfant........ Il ne sait rien. »  
  
Un lourd silence s'apesantit dans la pièce. Le bébé Kibô s'était endormi dans des bras comfortable et chaud.  
  
« J'ai......... j'ai réussit à le cacher parce que, parce qu'il ne vient me voir que très rarement et irrégulirement. Mais.... Je dois le voir encore une fois pour lui dire que je vais le laisser pour vivre une vie plus tranquille et moins seule. Je le fais pour notre enfant, mais ça je ne vais pas lui dire ! C'est un secret.... » Avoua Yoru en déposant un doigt sur ses lèvres en signe de silence.  
  
Naruto avait plongé son regard sur le bébé qui dormait la bouche entrouverte.  
  
« Il a de la chance de t'avoir pour mère le petit Kibô, tu ne penses qu'à son bien etre au détriment de ton bonheur ! »  
  
« Heh ! C'est ça d'etre parent ! Tu veras tu fera bientôt pareil ! »  
  
Naruto gloussa et fut bientot imité par son amie avant que la porte de la cuisine ne s'ouvre sur une Hinata encore un peu rouge qui leur annonça que le repas était prêt.  
  
Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la cuisine ils eurent la surprise de voir Sasuke assis devant sa table les attendant. Il les ignora superbement au grand damn de Naruto. Tous deux se retrouvèrent assis l'un en face de l'autre et se fusillérent copieusement du regard tandis que les deux femmes discutaient comme si de rien n'était.  
  
« Tu ne manges pas Naruto ? C'est Hinata qui a tout préparé ! » Demada Yoru lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que le contenu de son assiette refroidissait intouché.  
  
« Oh ?! Ah, euh... C'est Hinata qui a cuisiné ? » Répéta-t-il stupidement, puis il regarda son assiette ensuite vers Hinata qui rougissait encore une fois. Yoru leva un sourcil interrogateur avant de retourner à sa propre assiette.  
  
« Wow ! C'est la deuxième fois dans la meme journée, va vraiment falloir que je te remercie correctement Hinata-chan, ça te dit d'aller au restaurant la semaine prochaine ? »  
  
Yoru sourit d'un air entendu en jetant un coup d'?il à son amie. Hinata baissa les yeux devenant de plus en plus rouge avant de murmurer :  
  
« C'est le mariage d'Ino-san et Shikamaru-kun la semaine prochaine, je-je ser-ais ravie m-mais un peu-euh plus tard serait mi-mieux. » Chuchota-t- elle incapable de controler l'émotion dans sa voix.  
  
« Ah oui c'est vrai ! Mais ça ne dure pas toute la semaine, non ? » Insista Naruto.  
  
Yoru jura entre ses dents, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a dans la tete ? Ca ne se refuse pas ce genre de proposition !  
  
« I-il faut que j'ai-aide à préparer le mariage et au-aussi le départ de Yoru. » Continua-t-elle intérieurement dévastée de devoir refusé la proposition de son bien aimé Naruto.  
  
Naruto et Sasuke tournèrent la tete d'un seul homme vers Yoru.  
  
'Si vite ?' Pensa Naruto.  
  
« Tu pars ? La semaine prochaine ? » Demanda séchement Sasuke.  
  
« Oui. Je vais confier Kibô à Anko et Iruka mercredi prochain, il me semble que le mariage a lieu vendredi, c'est bien ça ? Je regrette de ne pas pouvoir m'y rendre mais je ne peux pas rester plus longtemps. » Répondit- elle d'un haussement d'épaules.  
  
Sasuke la transperça du regard en pinçant les lèvres. Bien qu'il n'eut rien dit Yoru sentit l'accusation de son jeune 'beau-frère', elle choisit de l'ignorer.  
  
Une sorte de malaise s'insinua à la table et seul les tentatives de conversation timide entre Naruto et Hinata brisaient le silence.  
  
Yoru et Sasuke ne se parlèrent plus guère ce soir-là, ni les jours et encore moins le jour de son départ. Lorsqu'elle s'était tourné vers lui au moment de confier son bébé aux bras d'Iruka, il avait simplement hoché de la tête et l'avait laissée pleurer dans ses bras. Lorsqu'il l'a raccompagna aux portes du village, elle ne se retourna pas une seule fois.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Finiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit !!!!!! Enfin seulement ce chapitre-ci ! Le suivant arrive bientôt ! 


	15. Le printemps à Konoha

Non, non, non et non ! Il n'y a pas de yaoi dans cette fic, c'était une blague !!! Si vous voulez du yaoi y'en a dans d'autre fic mais pas ici ! Et quant à Sasuke, j'ai révu de le mettre avec quelqu'un depuis longtemps et je ne changerais pas d'avis, quant à savoir de qui il s'agit.... Je vous laisse à vos spéculations ! Euh juste un petit rappel : dans ma fic Orochimaru est mort et quant à Kabuto j'ai déjà pensé à le faire apparaître mais je ne sais ni où ni quand alors faudra patienter !  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
La nouvelle génération est en marche !  
  
Chapitre 14 : Le printemps à Konoha.  
  
Les oiseaux chantaient joyeusement sous ce soleil matinal de printemps lorsque Sakura se réveilla. Un rayon de soleil lui tomba dans l'?il et elle le referma aussitôt en grognant avant de déplacer sa tete dans un angle plus à l'ombre.  
  
Elle soupira. Elle se sentait bien, une légère brise souffla par la fenêtre ouverte rafraichissant son visage ; elle serra un peu plus les draps autour d'elle refusant de se lever. Tout en paressant elle laissa ses pensées vagabonder.  
  
Le printemps déjà ? Cela faisait donc près de quatre mois qu'Ino s'était marier. Elles ne s'étaient pas trop vus entre temps à cause de son emménagement et de nombreux papiers et autres trucs dans le genre à régler, Ino avait été trop occuppé.  
  
Quant à ses coéquipiers, eh bien Sasuke était de plus en plus pris avec des missions délicates et ses temps libre il les passait à s'entrainer ou avec son petit neveu Kibô en attendant le retour de sa mère, ceci l'obligeant à rendre visite régulièrement à Iruka et Anko qui en avaient la garde.  
  
Et Naruto.... En fait Naruto était pratiquement toujours coincé au bureau d'administration de Konoha ou en voyage à Oto no kuni avec Néji et parfois Shikamaru. Les seuls fois où elle l'avait vu il était en compagnie d'Hinata. Depuis quelques temps Sakura se demandait s'ils ne sortaient pas ensemble.  
  
D'ailleurs à propos de Néji, ses fiançailles avec Umeko se révèlaient tumultueuse d'après ce qu'elle avait pu en voir : ils se disputaient énormément et sur des sujets assez grave. Honnetement s'ils en arrivaient jusqu'au mariage il y a fort à parier qu'il ne tiendrait pas !  
  
Aaah ! Rien que de penser à ça l'énervait ! Qu'ils aillent au diable avec leurs problèmes !  
  
Sakura remua pour une position plus comfortable et sentit un mouvement à coté d'elle.  
  
« Oh pardon ! Je t'ai réveillé ? »  
  
Shino secoua la tete, aussi bien pour dire non que pour chasser les restes de sommeil. Il l'a regarda un moment une question muette dans ses yeux.  
  
« J'étais juste en train de penser à des trucs sans importance qui ont fini par m'énerver ! » Lui répondit-elle avec un sourire.  
  
Elle se leva et enveloppa les draps autour de son corps nu quand Shino l'appella d'une voix douce :  
  
« Sakura ! »  
  
Elle se retourna le visage sincèrement interrogateur, elle était en train de remonter ses cheveux avec un élastique.  
  
« Hein ? Je vais prendre ma douche, tu viens avec moi ? »  
  
Shino la fixa un moment et elle le prit comme un refus, d'un haussement d'épaules elle se tourna vers la salle de bain.  
  
« Sakura, tu ne crois pas qu'il est temps d'officialisé notre relation publiquement ? »  
  
Sakura s'arreta net et se retourna lentement vers son compagnon les yeux plissé et l'observa un bon moment sans rien dire.  
  
« C'est une demande en mariage ? » Finit-elle par dire suspicieuse.  
  
Shino hocha simplement de la tete. Sakura s'affala sur le bord du lit avec un sourire.  
  
« Et qu'est-ce qui t'a donné cette idée ? »  
  
Shino haussa des épaules et marmona :  
  
« J'y pense depuis un moment. »  
  
Sakura eut un sourire joueur avant de laisser glisser son drap au sol et rampa jusqu'à son amant.  
  
« Ah oui ? Bizarre, je n'y ai pas du tout pensé moi ! Mais c'est pas comme si j'allais refuser... » Roucoula-t-elle avant de lui mordiller gentiment les lèvres.  
  
Shino la renversa sur le dos et lui chuchota :  
  
« Bien puisqu'il y a déjà ça de clair on discutera des détails...... Plus tard. »  
  
Sakura éclata de rire.  
  
******************  
  
« Bon les enfants j'ai une excellente nouvelle pour vous ! »  
  
« Pfff ! Je vois ça d'ici encore une mission trop relou ! Vous etes un vrai sadique frustré ! » Grommela Takeru.  
  
« Non gamin ! C'est l'heure de l'examen pour etre un ninja de niveau moyen ! »  
  
« YAHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !!!! »  
  
« Ne hurle pas comme ça Hanabi-chan ! » Grogna Takeru en se couvrant les oreilles, imité par Asuma et Ringo.  
  
« C'est trop cool ! Je vous adore maitre Asuma ! » S'écria joyeusement Hanabi en prenant les mains de son maitre, les yeux pleins d'étoiles.  
  
Hanabi entama bientôt une danse survoltée en poussant des cris surexcités, Asuma clope à la bouche ne put s'empecher de vouloir la taquiner.  
  
« Hanabi-chan je n'ai pas encore dit si vous alliez y participer ou non. »  
  
La jeune fille s'arreta net et se retourna brusquement vers son maitre, horrifiée et indignée tout à la fois.  
  
« Vous plaisantez ?! Sinon pourquoi ce serait une bonne nouvelle que l'examen ai lieu maintenant ?! Hein ?! Et puis pourquoi on se serait entrainer comme des malades sinon ?!! »  
  
Asuma, Takeru et Ringo gloussèrent devant sa forte démonstration.  
  
« Oui, oui tu as entièrement raison ! Je plaisantais ! Vous etes libres d'aller vous inscrire ! »  
  
« Tout de suite ?! » S'exclamèrent les trois gamins en souriant jusqu'aux oreilles.  
  
« Euh ? » Fit Asuma quelque peu pris au dépourvu avant de hocher de la tete. Les trois gamins poussèrent un cri de guerre joyeux avant de détaler en direction du batiment d'administration laissant leur maitre glousser au nuage de poussière laissé par leur course.  
  
Il resta un moment a observé les evirons, profitant d'un moment de calme sans la bandes de petits rigolo dont il avait la charge.Il fut attiré par un mouvement sur sa gauche et aperçut Iruka en compagnie d'Anko et de Sasuke. Tout trois étaient en grande conversation et il lui fallut un certain temps pour s'apercevoir que le tas de couvertures qu'Anko avait dans les bras était en fait un bébé.  
  
Il avait entendu dire par Iruka qu'elle était devenu complétement folle du bambin et désirait maintenant avoir ses propres enfants, ce qui bien entendu rendait littéralement fou de joie son compagnon. Sasuke quant à lui semblait légérement mal à l'aise avec le bébé et Asuma n'était pas sur de savoir si c'était parce que c'était le fils de son ennemi juré ou si simplement il ne savait pas s'y prendre avec les bébés.  
  
Il secoua la tête, ralluma une cigarette et disparut en un instant pour recevoir son ordre de mission de la journée.  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard Sasuke prit congé de son neveu et du couple s'en occupant pour se diriger lui aussi vers le batiment d'administration de Konoha mais d'un pas nonchalant. Il aperçut Sakura au loin qui prenait la direction du centre ville mais décida de ne pas aller la saluer vu qu'elle avait l'air plongée dans ses pensées ou plutot sur son petit nuage. Il fut quand meme tenté d'aller lui demander ce qu'il en était entre elle et Shino. L'idée lui échappa brusquement lorsqu'une petite silhouette le bouscula alors qu'il arrivait devant les portes du batiment d'administration de Konoha. Il entendit vaguement un pardon avant de voir la gamine qui l'avait bousculée détalée plus loin, bientôt suivit par ses deux autres coéquipiers.  
  
« Bonjour Uchiha-sama ! » Salua l'adorable fillette aux yeux verts en le passant.  
  
'.....Ah ! C'est bientôt l'examen...' Pensa-t-il en haussant des épaules.  
  
« Hanabi-chan !!! » Apella Ringo lorsque Sasuke eut disparut dans le batiment.  
  
« C'était Uchiha-sama ! » Continua-t-elle lorsqu'Hanabi se fut retournée.  
  
« Hein ?! »  
  
« Sasuke Uchiha-sama ! »  
  
"C'est qui ça?!" Demanda stupidement Hanabi.  
  
« Tu connais pas Uchiha ? » Demanda Takeru en haussant un sourcil.  
  
« Oh ! Si ça me dit quelquechose..... Mais ils sont tous mort non ? A part l'autre taré qui est criminel non ? » Fit-elle désinterressée.  
  
« Pff ! Irrécupérable ! » Soupira dans sa barbe Takeru.  
  
« Je t'ai entendu figure toi ! » Siffla-t-elle entre ses dents.  
  
« Sasuke Uchiha-sama est le seul survivant !!! Et il est trop beau !! Comment t'as fait pour pas le voir ?! »S'exclama Ringo très énervée.  
  
Takeru soupira de nouveau alors qu'Hanabi la regarda bizarrement.  
  
« Il est si beau et si fort, et surtout il est encore célibataire, je veux me marrier avec lui d'ici quelques années !! » Continua Ringo, perdue dans son petit monde romantique.  
  
Takeru et Hanabi firent un 'ah je vois' silencieux avant de pouffer et glousser en silence.  
  
*************  
  
« Non, Naruto !!! Ce n'est pas drole ! »  
  
« Oh, allez, Hinata !!! Essayes tu vas voir c'est marrant!!! »  
  
« Non ! J'aurais l'air ridicule !! »  
  
« Et tu oses dire ça en riant ?! »  
  
« Je te préviens si quelqu'un me montre seulement du doigt, c'est toi le responsable !!! »  
  
« Oui, oui !! Vas-y maintenant !!! »  
  
« Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ?! Hinata ?! Naruto ?! »  
  
« Tu vois je te l'avais dit !!! »  
  
« Oh Sakura-chan ! Comment tu vas ?! » Salua le ninja blond en ignorant la remarque d'Hinata.  
  
Sakura regarda ses deux amis l'un à l'autre déconcertée tout en répondant très lentement.  
  
« Je vais bien..... Mais vous faites quoi là avec ses chapeaux bizarres ? »  
  
« Ah ça ? c'est chouette non ?! » Fit Naruto en retirant son chapeau, qui se révéla être un bonnet à rayures de couleurs criardes dans les tons vert et orange.  
  
« Oui, si tu aimes ce qui est moche et bizarre ! » Remarqua platement Sakura.  
  
Hinata s'empressa de retirer son propre bonnet à rayures dans les tons bleus et jaunes et le dissimula quelque part dans ses poches.  
  
« Mais c'est parce que ce soir c'est le carnaval ! Tu devrais t'en acheter un toi aussi !! » Fit Naruto tout sourire.  
  
« Pas question ! J'en veux pas, et c'est pas la peine de le porter maintenant si le carnaval n'est que ce soir !! »  
  
« Haaaa ! T'es d'un rabat-joie ! Je vois pas pourquoi on se mettrait pas déjà dans l'ambiance de la fête dès maintenant !!! » Soupira Naruto légèrement exaspéré.  
  
« Je te demande pardon ? » Gronda Sakura.  
  
« Tu m'as très bien entendu ! Eh, au fait t'en où dans ton histoire avec Shino ? C'est le grand amour ? » Changea de sujet Naruto en retrouvant son large sourire Narutoien.  
  
Sakura fut légèrement pris au dépourvue avant de répondre avec un sourire tendre :  
  
« Bien, on va se marrier ! »  
  
« Il était temps ! » S'écria Naruto en croisant les bras.  
  
« Félicitations Sakura-san ! » Fit en souriant timidement Hinata.  
  
« Merci ! Naruto tu pourrais le dire autrement ! Et d'ailleurs, toi et Hinata : c'est quoi votre relation ? Vous sortez ensemble ? »  
  
Naruto la regarda en haussant des sourcils très surpris alors qu'Hinata vira brusquement au rouge et se dissimula légèrement derrière Naruto s'agrippant inconsciement à un pan de sa veste.  
  
« Ah, bah oui ! On sort ensemble ! » Laissa tomber Naruto réalisant soudainement l'évidence. Sakura le regarda stupéfaite se tourner vers Hinata.  
  
« Ca te gènes pas Hinata ? »  
  
Hinata la tête baissée et devenue cramoisie secoua la tête, s'agrippant encore plus fermement à la veste de Naruto.  
  
« Bah on sort ensemble Sakura ! Satisfaite ? J'ai vraiment hâte d'assister à ton mariage ! Hinata et moi on se fera un plaisir de venir ! Désolé mais on va te laisser hein ? » Fit Naruto toujours avec son large sourire en la saluant avec un signe de la main et trainant derrière lui une Hinata complétement rouge et folle de bonheur.  
  
Sakura les regarda s'éloigner, puis plus loin se prendre la main en melant leurs doigts ; incapable de bouger, la bouche toujours ouverte de stupéfaction et sans voix : elle était statufiée. Ce n'est seulement que lorsque le petit couple eut disparut de son champ de vision que Sakura sortie de son état léthargique pour partir dans un véritable fou rire qui dura jusque tard dans la nuit.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Et moi qui voulait faire avancer sérieusement mon histoire ! Je passe mon temps à faire des séquences et des sortes de résumer ! Bouh ! Dans le prochain chapitre c'est la mission de Sasuke. Je voulais quand meme donner des nouvelles d'Hanabi et surtout de l'évolution dans les couples ! Allez je vais essayer de faire mieux la prochaine fois ! Et merci pour les reviews. 


	16. Etat stationnaire

Un soir vers 10h ma meilleure amie m'appelle en catastrophe pour me dire de me mettre derrière mon ordi tout de suite ! Moi, j'ai rien compris et je pensais qu'elle voualit me montrer un truc super important et lui fais « quoi ? », à elle de me répondre « ta fic elle est trop bien écrit vite la suite ! Tu m'avais pas dis que t'avais continué à l'écrire (je me suis arreter au chapitre du prince charmant !) » à moi « Bah c'est normal puisque tu la lisait pas ! ». Tout ça pour dire que c'est ce qui m'a motivé à écrire ce nouveau chapitre....  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
La nouvelle génération est en marche !  
  
Chapitre 15 : Etat stationnaire  
  
« A ta guise »  
  
Voilà ce que son silence avait voulu dire, ce que son départ simple et silencieux lui avait fait comprendre. Depuis longtemps déjà elle était capable de lire ses silences comme dans un livre ouvert. Peut-être était-ce pour cette raison qu'il avait fini par la laisser derrière lui il y a plusieurs années. A présent c'était elle qui le laissait derrière elle.  
  
Elle inspira en tremblant, la bouche lègèrement ouverte lui laissant gouter au coin des lèvres un liquide salé. Elle pleurait sans s'en rendre compte depuis son départ, son seul réconfort était la pensée de pouvoir bientôt rejoindre le petit être qui l'attendait dans sa nouvelle vie.  
  
Elle se leva lentement du lit et observa la sortie de la ville au travers du rideau de sa fenêtre. Son escorte ne tarderait pas à venir la chercher pour la ramener au village caché de Konoha.  
  
Elle se cacha le visage dans les mains. Elle ne désirait pas revoir son jeune frère, il lui ressemblait trop physiquement. Il lui rappellerait la douleur, la solitude et ne rendrait Itachi qu'encore plus inaccessible qu'il ne l'était déjà.  
  
'Kibô. Pense à Kibô ma grande, sinon tu vas devenir folle de chagrin !'  
  
Son c?ur se serrait dans la poitrine dès qu'elle constatait que l'heure tournait pour rejoindre le rendez-vous fixer avec l'escorte. Et dans cette escorte il y aurait certainement Sasuke. Portrait craché de son frère Itachi.  
  
Elle avait dormi jusque là pour oublier, même si en rêve la scène d'adieu avec son amant se répétait sans cesse. Mais elle espérait toujours que les rêves ne serait pas de mise....  
  
L'escorte était en effet bien composé de Sasuke, mais aussi de Kakashi et d'Iruka en plus de toute une escouade de ninja d'élites. Yoru avait eut un mouvement de recul en voyant tout ce monde prêt à l'encadrer et à la raccompagner jusqu'au village.  
  
Iruka lui expliqua simplement et avec sa chaleur habituel que c'était par sécurité pour eux, si jamais Itachi changer d'avis et veuille la récupérer. Ils ne tenaient pas à ceux qui l'accompagne se fassent tués. Elle avait simplement hoché de la tête et avait croiser un berf instant le regard de Sasuke. Elle avait alors détourné vivement les yeux et entreprit de prendre des nouvelles de son fils auprès d'Iruka.  
  
Bien évidemment, le voyage se passa sans aucune encombre. Ce fut le soir du deuxième jour que les portes du village furent enfin visible, le c?ur de Yoru fit une embardé à l'idée de serrer dans ses bras son tout petit qui semblait avoir bien grandit d'après Iruka.  
  
Etrangement, Sasuke n'avait posé aucune question et n'avait pas non plus cherché à savoir pourquoi elle l'avait ignoré délibérement pendant tout le voyage, évitant même de le regarder. Peut-être avait-il compris ou se doutait-il seulement de la raison de son comportement ?  
  
Il n'avait pas fallut longtemps après qu'elle eut franchit les portes du village pour qu'elle soit déjà chez Iruka et Anko à serrer tout contre elle son bébé. Tout en les laissant refaire connaissance, Anko eut l'air peinée de devoir se séparer du petit garçon et s'accrocha au bras de son compagnon.  
  
« Tu pourras toujours le revoir, même si ce ne sera plus pareil. » Chuchota doucement Iruka en se penchant vers l'oreille de la petite femme. Celle-ci secoua la tête.  
  
« Mission de rang A accomplie avec succès ! C'est fini. . .Ou plutot, je compte sur toi pour bien travailler cette nuit et les autres soirs !!! » Finit-elle en lui donnant un coup de coude dans les cotes avec un sourire sardonique.  
  
« Travailler ? » Demanda Iruka en lui attrappant le bras pour lui éviter un nouveau coup dans les côtes ou ailleurs.  
  
« Mais t'es lent ou tu le fais exprès ?! » S'exclama-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.  
  
Iruka la regarda stupidement avant que la lumière se fisse lentement dans son esprit, mais avant qu'il puisse dire quoique ce soit Anko explosa :  
  
« De sexe !!! Je te parle de sexe abruti !!! »  
  
Iruka vira au rouge tout en essayant de la calmer par des gestes quelques peu désordonnés sans pour autant être capable de proférer le moindre son. Yoru quant à elle avait brusquement lever la tête en entendant les cris d'Anko puis voiyant l'embarras d'Iruka et ses mouvements dénués de sens elle se mit à glousser mais ce qui la fit franchement éclater de rire fut de voir le visage rouge pivoine de Sasuke qui se tenait près de la porte d'entrée.  
  
En entendant rire, Anko avait tourné la tête du côté de Yoru et, se rendant compte de ce qu'elle avait dit, se renfrogna un peu avant de s'excuser du bout des lèvres. Yoru ne put s'empêcher de taquiner gentiment le couple avant de se décider à rentrer chez Sasuke. Chez elle.  
  
Il avait fallut encore une bonne semaine pour que Sasuke et Yoru puissent se parler de nouveau normalement, et c'est durant cette semaine qu'elle reçut la visite d'Hinata où elle appris qu'elle et Naruto sortaient officiellement ensemble et que Sakura et Shino se mariaient le mois prochain.  
  
« Alors parle moi de ta relation avec Naruto !! Vous en etes où ? » Voulut savoir Yoru avec son sourire coquin.  
  
Hinata rougit légèrement mais ne répondit pas.  
  
« C'est comment de faire l'amour avec lui ? » Insista-t-elle.  
  
Hinata secoua vigoureusement la tête alors que son visage avait pris feu. Yoru la regarda un instant perplexe avant de demander :  
  
« Vous l'avez pas encore fait ou tu veux pas en parler ?! »  
  
« Les deux ! » Marmona son amie sans la regarder dans les yeux.  
  
Yoru éclata de rire :  
  
« Les deux, comment tu peux dire alors non : si tu ne veux pas en parler alors que c'est ce que tu viens de faire en me disant non : vous ne l'avez pas encore fait !!! »  
  
Hinata émit une sorte de gémissement, faisant comprendre à la jeune femme de ne pas insister.  
  
« Aaah ! De toute façon c'est pas toi et Naruto qui m'interresse vraiment ! J'ai plutot envie de savoir comment se débrouille Sasuke, mais encore faudrait-il qu'il ait une copine !! » Soupira déçue Yoru.  
  
« M-mais pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ? » Demanda incrédule Hinata toujours aussi rouge.  
  
« Bah, j'ai envie de savoir s'il se débrouille aussi bien que son frère comme ça je me ferais un plaisir de le taquiner ! »  
  
« Tu n'as pas besoin de savoir ça pour pouvoir le taquiner ! » Protesta la jeune Hyuga.  
  
« Ca me fait toujours une raison en plus ! » Retorqua Yoru en gloussant.  
  
Les deux femmes se retrouvaient encore régulièrement pour leur bavardage entre copines lorsqu'Hinata n'était pas en mission ou de sortie avec son bel amoureux blond.  
  
En vérité, elle et Naruto ne s'étaient même pas encore embrassés. Tout deux se révélant très timides et surtout très ignorant pour Naruto. Il n'avait pas osé se renseigner auprès de ces anciens maitres et encore moins feuilleté leurs livres de peur de se faire passer pour un pervers aux yeux d'Hinata.  
  
De plus, Naruto étant un ninja très puissant dans le village il lui était souvent assigné de longues et dangereuses missions, les enquêtes à Oto no kuni s'étaient espacés puisque, à longue haleine et grâce à l'aide du clan d'Umeko, les rangs des renégats s'étaient considérablement amenuisé.  
  
Elle ne s'en plaignait pas trop de ce manque d'évolution dans leur relation, trop consciente qu'elle manquait encore beaucoup de maturité ; pour encore beaucoup trop de chose elle n'osait pas 'dire' à Naruto ce qu'elle pensait ou ressentait. Après tout ils avaient encore beaucoup de temps pour apprendre à se connaître....  
  
Le fait est que, comme tout ninja qui reçoit sa mission, Naruto était en contact avec de nombreuses informations confidentielles qu'il ne s'était jamais permis de révéler à qui que soit et encore moins à Hinata. Il n'y avait pas que les histoires avec Oto no kuni qui avaient retenu son temps, quelquechose d'autre, quelquechose de plus lourd et personnel.  
  
A son retour Tsunade avait entièrement repris l'affaire Akatsuki en main. De plus la présence de Yoru et plus encore de son fils, confirmait la présence d'Itachi dans le monde des vivants. A plusieurs reprises le ninja blond avait été convoqué dans le bureau de l'Hokage ou même envoyer sur les lieux d'enquêtes pour vérifier les informations ou les pistes.  
  
Il y a de ça 3 ans, Naruto avait été capturé par les membres de l'Akatsuki, quand ils étaient encore au complet. Itachi avait passé beaucoup de temps avec lui. Du temps que Naruto aurait préférer ne jamais avoir eut. Il se refusait d'y repenser, ça n'était pas son genre de ressasser les mauvais souvenirs.  
  
Naruto avait donc suivit de près l'affaire Itachi, qui au fond n'avait pas vraiment avancé, la meilleure illustration du peu de résultat donné fut lors du rapport d'enquête d'un membre des ninja du corps d'élite :  
  
« Pour résumé cette affaire, sur une équipe de huit nous ne sommes plus que trois. En gros on payé de beaucoup pour presque rien ! » Fit la jeune femme en allumant une cigarette, qu'elle porta à ses lèvres après avoir lever son masque de façon à ne révéler que sa bouche.  
  
« Développe Kemuri. » Ordonna Tsunade, la mine grave assise derrière son bureau.  
  
« Les trois membres restant de l'Akatsuki fomentent quelquechose c'est sur ! Par contre ils sont extrêment discret et travaille dans l'ombre. Une rumeur a circulé comme quoi ils cherchaient à recruter du monde, mais ça ne s'est pas avéré justifier. Quoiqu'on ne puisse pas non plus affirmé le contraire. Il y a eut une succession de vol de trésors sacrés dans différents pays, on pense qu'ils continuent leur recherche sur les monstres mythiques ! Mais il est impossible de les localiser, il va falloir attendre qu'ils bougent d'eux-mêmes. Je pense que pour le moment l'enquête est au point mort. »  
  
« A-t-on entendu dire qu'Itachi se soit fait soigné son bras ? » Demanda Tsunade.  
  
« Non. Il existe très peu de ninjas médecins, à part vous, pour soigner de vieilles blessures comme les siennes et surtout pour remplacer ce bras qu'il a perdu. »  
  
« Mais il en existe ! » Remarqua Tsunade.  
  
La ninja d'élite hocha de la tête et ce fut cette fois-ci Naruto qui répondit.  
  
« Il y a Kabuto. »  
  
Les deux femmes s'étaient tournées vers lui, attendant la suite.  
  
« Kabuto a travaillé des années durant, au service d'Orochimaru. N'oubliez pas qu'il a été capable de rendre les bras à ce vieux serpent alors qu'ils avaient été maudit par le troisième Hokage ! »  
  
Tsunade plissa des yeux.  
  
« Mais il a disparu. »  
  
« Disparu ne signifie pas mort. Et je pense que tu as les même doutes que moi : c'est bien toi il y a quelque mois qui m'avait fait remarqué que les ninja d'Oto no kuni étaient étrangement bien organisé pour avoir pu nous survivre aussi longtemps ? » Retorqua aussi sec le renard.  
  
« Toi, je sais pas depuis quand tu es devenu aussi intelligent mais c'est inquiétant ! »  
  
« Et toi la vieille tu deviens sénile !!! » S'écria Naruto en se levant de sa chaise.  
  
« Je crois que je vais vous laisser » Déclara Kemuri en disparaissant dans un nuage de fumée, bien qu'elle ne fut pas vraiment entendue par dessus les cris et les insultes que s'envoyaient les deux amis.  
  
Bref cette histoire n'avançait pas vraiment malgrès leurs efforts tout en sachant que Yoru ne serait pas d'une grande aide.  
  
L'autre grande préoccupation de Naruto c'était Hinata. Il n'était pas bien sur comment, ni quand mais ils avaient commencé à se voir de plus en plus et à sortir ensemble sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. En fait ce qui le genait vraiment dans sa relation, c'était son manque de tact et de subtilité. Il n'arrivait que difficilement à percer les défenses que la timidité maladive d'Hinata avait érigés, il n'arrivait pas bien à lire et comprendre ses expressions et quelque part ça le déboussolait.  
  
Ce qu'il ne savait pas à ce moment-là, c'était que personne n'avait réussit à être aussi proche d'Hinata et à la mettre suffisament à l'aise pour qu'elle ne se mette pas à bagayer. Et malgrè son manque de finesse, il l'a comprenait bien mieux que personne ne l'avait fait depuis des années.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
jsq23, tu fais bien de parler de Tenten, ne t'inquiètes pas j'ai tout un programme de prévu pour elle mais je sais pas encore quant est-ce que je vais la placer ! En fait j'ai trop d'idées que je sais pas où placer, si ça continue je pourrais plus rien placer du tout...... C'est dur d'écrire ! Je crois que je vais arreter de me poser des questions et un peu plus balancer mes trucs ! 


	17. L'anniversaire

J'aimerais faire quelques précisions. Depuis le début de ma fic il s'est écoulé presque 1 an, donc la plupart des personnages sont dans leur 19em année, sauf Néji, Tenten et Lee qui ont un an de plus.  
  
Orochimaru est mort et il ne réssusitera pas, Itachi a perdu son bras droit et boite un peu, lui et deux autres sont les seuls survivants de l'organisation Akatsuki. Iruka et Anko ne sont pas mariés et vivent en concubinage (qui imagine Anko mariée ? Pas moi !)  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
La nouvelle génération est en marche !  
  
Chapitre 16 : L'anniversaire  
  
Le soleil se levait pâle et frileux au dessus des toits du petit village de ninja de Konoha, quelques oiseaux courageux chantaient dans le froid réveillant les habitants sans pour autant les amener à quitter la chaleur de leur lit.Enfin, si on oublie qu'il s'agit là de ninja, et les ninjas ne vivent pas toujours selon le comfort.  
  
Pour Sasuke et Kiba, c'était bientôt l'heure du départ de leur prochaine mission. Une mission de routine près de la frontière Nord peu peuplé. L'hériter Uchiha, assit sur la rambarde du pont attendait l'heure du rendez- vous en frissonant dans son manteau trop léger, il avait été réveiller par les pleurs de son neveu et s'était montré incapable de se rendormir ensuite.  
  
Son partenaire Kiba n'arriverait probablement pas avant une ou deux heures. Pour le moment Kiba était occuppé à tout autre chose.......  
  
Shino avait fini sa mission très tôt ce même matin, après avoir déposé son rapport il eut la surprise de voir son ancien coéquipier et ami appuyé à l'embrasure de la porte de sortie du batiment d'administration, une cigarette pendant au bout des lèvres.  
  
« Je pensais que tu avais arreté. » Lui dit-il en guise de bonjour.  
  
« Ouais ! Mais ça m'arrive encore d'en griller une de temps en temps ! »  
  
Shino resta silencieux un instant pour observer avec attention son ami. Il ne fumait plus que lorsqu'il était particulièrement déprimé.  
  
« J'ai reçut ton faire part de mariage, je m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit toi qui te mari le premier ! T'as l'air de bien t'entendre avec Haruno, tu vas la rejoindre là ? »  
  
Shino hocha le tête en répondant :  
  
« Elle doit encore dormir. »  
  
« Mmmh..... Je vais partir en mission avec le prétentieux d'Uchiha, souhaite moi bonne chance !! » Finit Kiba en jetant sa cigarette. Il claqua des doigts pour appeler Akamaru qui dormait plus loin, tout en s'aprettant à s'éloigner.  
  
« Tu n'avais pas envie de me parler d'autre chose ? » Demanda doucement Shino en le voyant partir.  
  
Kiba s'arrêta, dos à son ami il leva la tête vers les nuages.  
  
« Heh !....Je l'ai revue hier, ça faisait bien 6 mois ! »  
  
« Ca te gênes à ce point ? »  
  
« ........ J'en sais rien ! J'en fréquente pleins d'autres filles plus mignonnes et plus sympa ! »  
  
« Peut-être que si tu t'engageais plus sérieusement dans tes conquêtes d'un soir... » tenta Shino.  
  
« Pffhaha ! A quoi bon, ça ne me la rendra pas.... »  
  
Akamaru couina à côté de son maitre.  
  
« C'est pour ça que tu refuse cette proposition de mariage arrangés ? »  
  
Kiba jeta un regard en coin à Shino lourd de menace.  
  
« Je te souhaite bon courage pour ta mission avec Sasuke. Essaye de rendre visite à Hinata de temps en temps, elle m'a dit qu'elle ne t'avait pas vu depuis deux mois. » Changea de sujet son ami.  
  
« Tu plaisantes ?! Elle est tellement sur son nuage avec Naruto que ça me ferait mal de la déranger !! » Ricanna Kiba.  
  
« Ne te moque pas. » Sourit Shino.  
  
« On dirait bien, que je suis le seul de notre équipe à ne pas avoir eut de chance en amour... »  
  
«Ca peut encore changer. Si tu essayais de retenter ta chance...... » Répondit le jeune Aburame tout en s'éloignant sans se retourner.  
  
Une fois que son ami fut hors de vue, Kiba cracha au sol tout en criant :  
  
« FAIT CHIER !!! »  
  
Akamaru couina une nouvelle fois. Son maitre l'ignora, ralluma une autre cigarette et se rendit au point de rendez-vous pour sa mission avec Sasuke d'un pas lourd et trainant.  
  
**********  
  
Shino repensa quelque temps à son ami du clan Inuzuka, il y a près de deux ans maintenant qu'ils avaient rompus. Ca avait été une surprise pour tout le monde, et il était clair aujourd'hui encore que Kiba l'aimait encore malgré ses nombreuses conquêtes pour se persuader de l'oublier.  
  
Il s'arrêta enfin devant la porte de chez lui, tout en se glissant sans bruit dans le petit appartement qu'il partageait avec Sakura il chassa ses pensées axés sur Kiba pour se concentré sur celle de la silhouette profondément endormie lovée dans les couvertures.  
  
Sakura leva un ?il lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit de drap qui remuait juste à côté d'elle.  
  
« Shino ? » Demanda-t-elle d'une voix pâteuse et tout juste distincte.  
  
« Chut ! Rendors toi. » Murmura-t-il.  
  
« Tu plaisantes ? Tu viens de rentrer !!! » Grogna-t-elle en essayant de se relever.  
  
D'un geste ferme il la repoussa dans l'oreiller tout marmonant :  
  
« J'ai pas dormi depuis deux jours, en plus il fait froid la nuit dehors. Laisse moi dormir au chaud. »  
  
Sakura le regarda éberlué se vautrer tout contre elle en fermant les yeux, sa tête se servant de ses seins comme d'un oreiller et ses bras vigoureux lui enserrer la taille.  
  
« Tu veux juste dormir ? » Demanda-t-elle sceptique.  
  
Il hocha tout juste de la tête avant de lui dire :  
  
« Ca sera différent au réveil. »  
  
« Et si moi je ne veux pas dormir ? »  
  
« Imagine ce que tu voudras faire avec moi quand je serais réveillé. »  
  
Sakura haussa les sourcils avant de hausser des épaules. Elle se réinstalla et se blottit tout contre son fiancé avant de se rendormir avec des rêves chauds et épicés pleins la tête.  
  
***********  
  
Ce même matin là était différent des autres pour Hanabi. Aujourd'hui, elle avait quatorze ans. Aujourd'hui était un jour spécial pour la famille Hyuga, c'était l'anniversaire de l'héritière du clan. Nouvelle héritière.  
  
C'était la première fois qu'elle portait un aussi beau vêtement.Les différentes couches de kimonos superposés étaient lourds et chaud à porter, bien qu'en soie pour ceux du dessous. Chaque couche avait une couleur différente, la dernière qu'elle portait au-dessus des autres étaient de couleur bleue clair en haut et s'assombrissait au fur et à mesure jusqu'en bas, il y avait des motifs de branches de prunier en fleurs sur les manches et le bas du kimono.  
  
Ses cheveux soigneusement relevés lui donnait un air gracieux qu'elle ne se connaisait pas. Ce qui la désolait dans son apparence fut sa poitrine un peu plate, surtout comparé à celle de sa s?ur au même age. Sinon elle se trouvait.... belle.  
  
Etrange ! Elle ne reconnaissait pas ce visage maquillé et bien coiffé, ni ce corps habillé d'une aussi riche et magnifique parure ; trop habituée à se voir avec les cheveux longs, lachés et mal coiffés, des vêtements privilégiant le pratique et l'utilité à la beauté.  
  
Dans ses souvenirs, aucun anniversaire pour sa s?ur n'avait demandé autant de minutie et de soin dans la préparation que le sien. Depuis six heures ce matin, on la préparait et il était presque midi quant les servantes en eurent finit avec elle.  
  
Il n'y avait pas pire torture. A quoi bon tout ce remue ménage ? C'était juste un anniversaire !  
  
Elle aurait nettement préférer passer sa journée à s'entrainer, elle était la seule à avoir réussit à passer son examen dans son équipe et elle voulait s'en montrer digne.  
  
Elle était à présent un ninja de niveau moyen, faisant la fierté de son père. Si elle avait su que pour la féliciter son anniversaire se ferait en grande pompe elle aurait essayer d'y échapper en échouant l'examen !  
  
On l'avait maintenant conduit dans le salon transformé en salle de reception pour le reste de la journée. Elle se tenait assise, bien droite sur la gauche de son père. Ne pas parler sans autorisation, se comporter somme une parfaite petite dame pour faire honneur au nom de la famille Hyuga.... Quelle horreur !! Ca lui donnait envie de vomir !  
  
Elle laissa son regard errer sur les convives, reconnaissant que chaque clan du village avait envoyé un représentant ! Et dire que c'était SON anniversaire et qu'elle n'avait même pas le droit d'ouvrir la bouche...  
  
Elle remarqua dans le fond son cousin et sa fiancée Umeko qui chuchotaient avec véhémence. Elle ne put empêcher un sourire en coin en constatant qu'ils se disputaient encore. Elle s'aperçut qu'on l'observait et vit assise en face d'elle l'Hokage qui lui souriait d'un air gentiment moqueur.  
  
« Tu es très jolie Hanabi-chan ! Mes félicitations pour ton anniversaire ! »  
  
« Merci Hokage-sama ! Vous aussi vous etes très jolie. » Répondit poliment Hanabi en s'inclinant.  
  
Tsunade gloussa en observant la jeune fille. La pauvre, à son age pour une fête d'anniversaire on avait envie de tout sauf de rester assise ici à écouter des vieux palabrer sur des sujets qui ne l'interressait nullement.  
  
Hiashi Hyuga se leva quelques minutes après l'interlude entre sa fille et l'Hokage.  
  
« Bonjour à tous ! Puisque tout le monde est présent je vais pouvoir faire une requête spécial en ce jour anniversaire de ma fille héritière. »  
  
« Presque tout le monde ! Le seul qui manque à l'appel Hiashi-san est Uchiha Sasuke mais je l'ai envoyé en mission ce matin même. » Interrompit moqueuse Tsunade.  
  
'Uchiha ?' Pensa Hanabi avant de se rappeller ce que lui avait dit sa coéquipière Ringo, il y a peu de temps.  
  
Hiashi s'inclina briévement avant de poursuivre :  
  
« Comme vous le savez tous, suite à la demande des membres du conseil de nombreux mariages entre différent clans ont été organisé. Je tenais à vous dire que le clan Hyuaga n'y ferait pas exception non plus. Ma fille héritière sera marié à l'age de seize ans lorsque, bien sur, nous aurons trouvé le fiancé adéquat ! » Fit-il avec humour, provoquant les rires de l'assemblée, avant de s'assoir.  
  
Les convives discutèrent joyeusement entre eux, profitant de cette fête entre adultes. Hanabi quant elle, resta sagement assise sans bouger ni parler. Les poings serrés, elle repensait à ce que son père venait de dire.  
  
Bien sur ils en avaient parler avant, et comme il se devait, elle s'était plié aux décisions de son père. Mais l'annoncer comme ça devant tout le monde. Elle n'avait que 14 ans ! Le mariage n'aurait lieu que dans deux ans !! Pourquoi être aussi pressé ?!  
  
Elle serra les dents. Non, elle ne pleurerais pas ! Pas ici. Lorsque la fête sera finie, lorsque le regard de son père sera loin d'elle.... Elle pleurera, et maudira sa condition de Hyuga en laissant libre court à sa colère.  
  
***************  
  
Tsunade rentra tard ce soir là, mais elle ne se rendit pas imédiatement chez elle, elle avait encore une consultation à faire à l'hopital. Elle rentra dans la salle de consultation qu'on avait libérer à son attention et attendit l'arrivée de son patient qui ne devait plus tarder.  
  
Rock Lee avançait d'un air légèrement abattu dans les couloirs de l'hopital. Ce lieu ne lui rappellait pas de bon souvenir et il se sentait encore plus déprimé lorsqu'il devait s'y rendre pour sa régulière auscultation auprès de l'Hokage.  
  
« Bonsoir Lee ! » S'exclama une voix aigue de jeune femme derrière son dos.  
  
« Tenten ? Comment tu vas ? » Demanda Lee avec son sourire flashy.  
  
« Un peu mieux ! Je te remercie de m'avoir conolée hier, c'était pas très sérieux avec mon dernier copain mais ça fait toujours mal de se faire plaquer ! » Lui répondit avec un sourire chaleureux la jeune fille, serrant un petit bouquet de narcisse dans les mains.  
  
«Je m'en doute ! » Répoondit son coéquier avec un clin d'?il.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que tu es venu faire ici à cette heure-ci ? » Poursuivit-elle.  
  
« Oh, euh ! C'est ma visite mensuel auprès de l'Hokage pour mon bras et ma jambe ! Et toi ? » Fit-il en rougissant un peu et en se grattant l'arrière du crâne.  
  
« Je vais voir maitre Gai ! Ca va faire près d'un an et demi maintenant. Quand je t'ai vu hier je me suis dit que ça faisait longtemps que je ne lui avais pas rendu visite. J'aimerais aussi lui donner des nouvelles de Néji, je suis sûre qu'il en lui a pas encore annoncé ses fiançailles ! Quoique je pense même que Néji ne viens jamais lui rendre visite ! » Répondit-elle avec un sourire triste et détournant les yeux.  
  
Lee ne répondit pas tout de suite, le regard aussi profondément attristé, la condition de son maitre était un sujet sensible.  
  
« Je vais t'accompagner ! » Murmura tout de même l'ancien protégé de maitre Gai.  
  
Les deux anciens partenaires pénétrèrent dans la section de réanimation de l'hopital, au fond du couloir se trouvait la pièce où sont installés les malades à long terme.  
  
Là, au milieu de tous ces fils et appareils controlant le rythme cardiaque, l'activité cérébrale et autres se trouvait maitre Gai, un masque respiratoire lui couvrant le visage.  
  
« Bonsoir maitre Gai ! » Murmura Tenten tout en changeant les fleurs fanées du vase pour mettre son nouveau bouquet de narcisse.  
  
« Bonsoir maitre Gai ! J'ai une tonne de chose à vous raconter !!! » S'écria tout feu tout flamme Rock Lee.  
  
« Moi aussi j'aurais plein de choses à lui dire ! » Murmura Tenten.  
  
« Comme quoi ? » Demanda Lee maintenant en position de combat.  
  
« Oh ! Pas des choses aussi interressantes que toi ! Les seules choses que j'ai vraiment à raconter c'est des trucs de filles, comme mes peines de c?ur ! » Fit elle avec un rire amer.  
  
« Il était quand même inquiet pour toi quand tu as cassé avec..... ! »  
  
« Ne me parle pas de lui !!! Tu sais très bien ce que je pense de son attitude !!! » Le coupa-t-elle en criant soudainement.  
  
« Il est devenu comme ça seulement depuis que vous vous êtes séparés ! » Protesta Lee.  
  
Tenten ne répondit pas. Depuis bien longtemps elle s'était refusé d'être honnête avec elle-même. Elle refusait de voir que ses échecs répétés avec ses derniers petits amis étaient dû à ses regrets. Aux souvenirs toujours présent de ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble, des mots et des gestes murmurés sous les couvertures dans la pénombre. Complicité qu'elle n'a jamais retrouvée avec personnes d'autres, et au fond elle n'en avait pas envie.  
  
Non. Elle refusait d'admettre qu'elle l'aimait toujours, tout comme elle se persuadait que tout les torts dans leur rupture venaient de lui.  
  
« Tu vas être en retard pour ta consultation Lee. » Dit elle après un long moment de silence, alors que Lee parlait non stop à son maitre inconscient sur ses journées avec les élèves.  
  
« Ah oui !!! Bye Tenten !!! On se revoie un de ces 4 !!! » S'écria-t-il en se levant d'un bond et en un éclair la salua de l'embrasure de la porte et disparut.  
  
« ... J'envie son insouciance parfois. J'aimerais pouvoir faire pareil quand tout va mal. » Elle regarda son maitre tristement.  
  
« Au revoir et à bientôt maitre Gai ! » Salua-t-elle en se levant et en sortant de la chambre.  
  
***********  
  
Alors même qu'à cette heure-là, Kiba et Sasuke étaient arrivés sur les lieux de l'investigation de leur mission. Ils se trouvaient à la lisière d'un bois à l'ambiance assez glauque. De nombreux arbres déracinés et aux branches cassés s'enmêlaient et s'entassaient un peu partout. La nuit et ses sons étranges et inquiétant se mêlaient à la brume des marécages non loin de là.  
  
Il y a de ça quelques jours, il y avaient eut près des falaises trouées de grottes du grabuge. Une simple enquête de routine. Ou ce qui semblait l'être....  
  
*************************************************************************** Un peu mélodramatique ce chapitre. Et le suivant va être plutôt sérieux. Enfin je vais mettre des passages drôle quand même ! 


	18. Les vraies raisons

Désolé pour cette très longue attente mais j'ai eu pas mal de problème avec mon programme word et il s'en est suivit une crise aigue de flemmardise.... Rassurez-vous ! je ne vous ai pas oublié et je continu avec joie cette fic !  
  
Je ne sais pas si c'est mon humeur, mais ces derniers chapitres que j'ai écris ne sont pas très drôle ! Bah ! C'est qu'un passage, j'ai pensé à pleins d'autres trucs très mignons et très drôles avec les persos pour les chapitres suivants, en espérant que ça ne mettra pas trop de temps à arriver !  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
La nouvelle génération est en marche !  
  
Chapitre 17 : Les vraies raisons.  
  
« C'est glauque ici ! En plus il y a une drôle d'odeur ! » S'écria de mauvaise humeur Kiba.  
  
Akamaru aboya faiblement pour confirmer ce que venait de dire son maître. Sasuke quant à lui grogna intérieurement, mais pourquoi on lui refilait toujours les excités de services ?  
  
La mauvaise humeur de Kiba avait duré dès le départ en mission ou plutôt il était arrivé avec une heure d'avance, grommelant et une cigarette aux lèvres. Tout deux furent surpris de se retrouver en avance et c'est tout juste en échangeant quelques mots que d'un commun accord ils partirent de suite en mission.  
  
Ils n'étaient arrivés dans les marrais qu'à la tombée de la nuit, ils y découvrirent parmi les lambeaux de la brume du soir le spectacle désolant d'arbres déracinés ou éclatés avec violence, en plus d'un reste d'odeur de sang flottant dans l'air se mélangeant à celui de la vase.  
  
Ce n'est que lorsque les étoiles furent toutes apparut dans le ciel déjà noir qu'il trouvèrent une grotte dont les abords de l'entrée était encore plus saccagés que les restes du marais.  
  
Sasuke fit signe à son coéquipier d'y pénétrer en toute discrétion pour l'inspecter. C'est dans un parfait silence qu'ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur de la caverne se laissant envahir par la forte odeur de mort qui y régnait.  
  
****************  
  
Bien que la nuit était bien avancée, le traiteur de ramen ichiraku était encore ouvert, quelques clients, tous des ninjas, s'attardaient. La plupart revenaient de mission ou étaient trop flemmard pour se préparer à manger ou encore comme le jeune couple qui se tenait au coin du bar chuchotait doucement l'air grave.  
  
Le garçon blond se tenait légèrement raide sur son tabouret et attendait que son amie se décide à parler. Hinata avait prit un air grave très inhabituel et lui avait avoué avoir quelquechose de très important à lui dire.  
  
La jeune fille se sentait tendue, elle avait pris sa décision : ce soir elle allai lui dire, lui raconter. Elle déglutit péniblement et sursauta intérieurement quand elle entendit la voix de Naruto.  
  
« Hinata si c'est trop difficile tu n'es pas obligé de le dire maintenant ! » Murmura Naruto hésitant tout en lui effleurant l'épaule.  
  
Elle secoua la tête tout en lui répondant d'une voix tremblante :  
  
« N-non ! Je vais le dire, je veux te dire.................. Je veux te dire pourquoi j'ai été chassé de ma famille. » Voilà c'était sortit tout simplement.  
  
Hinata se sentit surprise par la facilité avec laquelle elle le lui avait annoncé.  
  
« Hinata-chan tu n'es pas obligé.............. »Commença timidement le renard mais se laissa interrompre par Hinata.  
  
« Tu sais que j'ai été renié par ma famille, je ne suis plus une Hyuga. C'est surtout que j'ai été chassé par mon père, j'étais l'héritière du clan mais j'étais faible et donc un obstacle pour ma petite sœur Hanabi qui a toujours été plus forte que moi. »Hinata eut un sourire triste. Naruto ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais Hinata secoua la tête pour lui signifier de ne rien dire.  
  
« Ces dernières années ont été très difficiles pour moi en tant que shinobi. Lors de notre premier examen de ninja moyen, Néji m'a gravement blessée au cœur. J'ai repris l'examen l'année suivante mais mon cœur n'était pas complètement rétablit et ça été très pénible d'arriver à la finale. J'ai faillit mourir une nouvelle fois. Pendant toute ma convalescence et même après avoir passer avec succès mon examen de ninja moyen mon père ne m'a jamais adressé la parole et c'est tout juste s'il me regardait quand on se croisait à la maison. Non Naruto ne m'interrompe pas ! »  
  
S'exclama-t-elle lorsqu'une nouvelle fois Naruto ouvrit la bouche pour dire ce qu'il pensait de l'attitude de Hiashi Hyuga. Hinata inspira en tremblant avant de poursuivre.  
  
« Après l'examen je suis restée, sous ordre de Tsunade-sama, à l'hôpital pour repos complet pendant 4 mois, elle m'a déconseillé de passer ninja supérieur avant 5 ou 6 ans. Je ne l'ai jamais dit à mon père. J'avais le sentiment qu'il ne se sentait en rien concerné par ce qui m'arrivait. Mais quand j'ai reçut l'avis pour être ninja de niveau supérieur à 17 ans, mon père m'a convoquée. Il a exigé que j'applique ma candidature, si je le faisais et que je réussissait, il me pardonnerait ma faiblesse et reconsidérerais mon statut dans la famille. » Hinata resta silencieuse, Naruto la vit déglutir et son regard se durcit : elle était en colère.  
  
« J'ai refusé. ............ Pour, la première fois, j'ai contesté un ordre de mon père. Je peux te dire qu'il a été très surpris ! Je dois t'avouer que même si j'avais l'interdiction de Tsunade-sama de passer les épreuves je ne me sentais pas en confiance avec mes capacités. » Fit-elle avec un petit sourire d'excuse.  
  
« Tu te doutes bien que mon père ne m'ait pas laissée partir sans explication. En fait quand j'ai entendu sa proposition j'étais si en colère que j'ai trouvé le courage de lui parler franchement. Je lui ai dit que je n'avais pas à me faire pardonner d'être faible ou d'être timide et de vouloir étudier la médecine mais que c'était à lui de se faire pardonner d'avoir été un mauvais père en me laissant en plan sans chercher à m'encourager. Je lui ai dit que j'avais trouvé ma propre voie de ninja et que jusqu'ici ma persévérance avait porté ses fruits. »  
  
Naruto la regarda éberlué avant de se mettre à rire doucement bientôt imité par Hinata. Après quelques minutes, quand ils furent calmés, elle reprit.  
  
« Tu sais, mon père étant très fier il a très mal pris ce que je lui ai dit ! Il m'a de nouveau ordonné de lui obéir et j'ai de nouveau refusé, il était tellement furieux qu'il n'arrivait même plus à parler correctement. Dans ma famille on ne désobéit jamais au chef de clan, il a finit par me demander pourquoi je refusais. Je lui ai répondu : 'tu n'as jamais accepté ce que j'étais alors je n'ai pas à accepter ce que tu exiges de moi qui ne me corresponde pas. A partir d'aujourd'hui je quitte cette maison où je ne puis être moi-même.' Et je suis partie ! » Avait-elle finit de raconter avec un sourire fier et un peu peinée à la fois, au fond, même si ce n'était pas réciproque, elle aimait son père quand même.  
  
Naruto éclata de rire :  
  
« Tu lui as crié ça ? Bien fait pour toi sale vieux snobe ! » Cria-t-il en croisant des bras.  
  
« Je n'ai pas crié. »  
  
Naruto la regarda incrédule. Hinata le regarda droit dans les yeux en lui expliquant :  
  
« Je l'ai laissé crié tout seul. Ca me faisait suffisamment mal ce que je lui disais sans en plus de devoir le crier. Se séparer de cette façon de sa famille est déjà très douloureux, mais lorsqu'en plus mon père pour sauver la face m'a tout mis sur le dos en me reniant : C'est encore pire. »  
  
La jeune fille aux yeux laiteux fixa le bol vide sur la table devant elle. Naruto, le regard détourné se gratta distraitement le menton ou une barbe commençait à naître. Le couple resta de longues minutes silencieux. Le garçon observa le propriétaire qui commençait les préparatifs de fermeture de la petite boutique en nettoyant les tables et en relevant les chaises.  
  
Toujours sans regarder la petite femme assise à côté de lui il lui dit :  
  
« Tu sais, je comprends pas tout dans ta relation avec ton père puisque moi j'en ai jamais eut............. Je veux juste te dire que j'ai pas l'intention de t'ignorer et de pas t'aimer parce que t'es pas la plus forte ou la plus douée ! Moi non plus je suis pas un génie, je suis même un cancre à la base ! ............. Mais, moi je t'aime bien comme tu es. » Au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait son visage rosissait pour devenir écarlate.  
  
Hinata était resté silencieuse, mais à sa dernière réplique, ce qu'elle avait réussit à contenir durant ses aveux déborda. Les larmes perlèrent lentement dans ses yeux clairs avant de s'écouler librement sur ses joues. Elle enfouit son visage dans ses mains, tentant au mieux d'étouffer ses sanglots. Ce qui eut pour effet d'affoler notre généralement bruyant ninja, et d'attirer l'attention du propriétaire.  
  
« Bah alors Naruto ? ! Tu fais pleurais les filles dans mon resto ? »  
  
« Mais nan M'sieur ! J'ai rien fait ! » Protesta Naruto en agitant des bras toujours affolé.  
  
Hinata, attrapa discrètement le bord du manteau de Naruto, habitude qu'elle avait prise récemment, les yeux encore noyés dans les larmes elle lui murmura :  
  
« Naruto ! M......Merci. »  
  
Puis encore plus bas, si bas que Naruto dut se pencher pour entendre :  
  
« J'aurais voulu qu'il me le dise lui aussi. »  
  
Naruto fut surpris. Il l'a pris gentiment dans ses bras et sous la demande du propriétaire qui fermait, l'emmena dehors et la ramena chez elle.  
  
Hinata se calma lentement tout au long du chemin, continuant à renifler de temps en temps. Naruto quant à lui fut pris dans une sorte de dilemme intérieur. Finalement à quelques mètres de la maison d'Hinata il se décida :  
  
« Hinata. » Appela-t-il doucement.  
  
La jeune fille leva la tête et regarda les tristes yeux bleus de Naruto, une question muette sur le visage.  
  
Naruto ouvrit la bouche, sembla chercher ses mots puis se ravisa tout en détournant la tête.  
  
« Non rien. »  
  
Hinata s'arrêta de marcher net. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Naruto qui hésitait à lui dire quelque chose ?  
  
« Naruto ? » Appela-t-elle à son tour.  
  
Naruto tourna la tête sur le côté, ne la voyant pas il se retourna complètement. Il n'avait pas réalisé qu'elle s'était arrêter de marcher.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que tu as à me dire ? » Demanda-t-elle la voix un peu enrouée par ses pleurs.  
  
Naruto plaqua son énorme sourire de renard en répondant :  
  
« C'est rien ! Je m'en souviens plus de toute façon ! C'était pas important ! ! »  
  
Hinata l'observa le visage impassible avant de répondre :  
  
« Ca ne prend pas. Dis moi ce qu'il y a ? »  
  
Le visage du ninja renard souriant se décomposa lentement. C'est la tête baissée, sans oser la regarder qu'il lui pris la main avec douceur et tendresse.  
  
« Moi aussi...... J'ai quelque chose à te dire..... sur moi. »  
  
Hinata compris à son attitude ce qu'il essayait de lui dire.  
  
« Mais, tu ne te sens pas prêt à me le dire ! ........ Ce n'est pas grave, tu me le diras quand ce sera le moment. » Continua-t-elle pour lui, tout en le rassurant d'une pression de la main.  
  
Naruto hocha la tête et pris un air penaud. Ce soir c'était Hinata qui était courageuse, lui, le serait un autre soir. Hinata eut un sourire bienveillant et s'approcha légèrement de lui les pieds se soulevant pour mieux voir son visage. Brusquement elle réalisa ce qu'elle faisait avec un sursaut et elle fut momentanément effarée.  
  
Naruto sentant le mouvement de sa compagne la regarda quelque peu déconcerté et la vit avec une expression surprise, le regard dans le vague. Il essaya de se pencher pour rappeler son attention.  
  
Hinata sursauta une nouvelle fois et devint brusquement rouge pivoine en voyant le regard intrigué de Naruto. Elle se détourna précipitamment de lui, elle était encore surprise par son envie soudaine et trop timide encore pour oser l'appliquer. Naruto lui, souriait avec ses yeux de renard et une expression illisible collé au visage.  
  
« Hinata. » Appela Naruto.  
  
Elle ne bougea pas. Même si le son de sa voix lui parut un peu différent. Naruto se pencha tout près de l'oreille de la jeune fille et lui dit :  
  
« Tu es très jolie quand tu rougis. »  
  
Cette fois-ci Hinata se retourna au son de sa voix in habituellement douce, grave et............ séduisante ?  
  
En se retournant, elle se retrouva nez à nez avec lui. Tout doucement, ses lèvres rêches et sèches effleurèrent les siennes douces et humides. Les mains d'Hinata se refermèrent avec douceur sur le tissu de son col, y prenant appui. Elle remua doucement des lèvres, répondant à son baiser. Naruto eut un léger mouvement de recul mais la légère pression des mains féminines sur son col le maintint en place.  
  
C'est avec une infinie tendresse que le baiser se poursuivit. Leur relation n'avait pas encore eut le temps de se développer en passion, les deux jeunes gens se montrant très timide dans leur relation de couple, l'une étant de timidité naturelle et l'autre ne sachant trop comment s'y prendre.  
  
Mais c'est par la spontanéité naturelle de Naruto que leur relation avait put lentement évoluer, Hinata trop timide encore pour oser prendre l'initiative mais trop heureuse d'accepter les avances de son partenaire. En attendant qu'elle-même soit capable de prendre les devants.  
  
Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent enfin, c'est avec un sourire serein et bienheureux qu'ils se souhaitèrent bonne nuit. Le manteau orange de Naruto se perdit dans les profondeurs de la nuit alors qu'il rentrait chez lui. Hinata attendit qu'il ait complètement disparut de son champ de vision pour rentrer chez elle.  
  
*************  
  
La caverne avait bien été aménagée par une main humaine, malgré cette constatation il était difficile de croire qu'elle soit habitable à cause de cette odeur. Kiba et Akamaru avait du placer un masque de protection pour leur odorat trop développé, Sasuke quant à lui se contenta de froncer du nez et d'observer attentivement le fond de la grotte : il avait un pressentiment qui lui tambourinait la poitrine.  
  
En guise de décoration, les murs de la grotte spacieuse était couvert d'instruments et autres matériel scientifique digne du meilleur laboratoire de pointe. Un ninja médecin illégal ? Ce ne serait pas le premier mais avec une tel matériel de pointe si !  
  
Non. Il y avait vraiment quelquechose qui le gênait. Quelquechose dans cette ambiance lui était familière et Sasuke se sentait de plus en plus oppressé.  
  
« Bienvenue ! Oh ce n'est pas la peine d'être aussi discret on pourrait croire que vous n'êtes pas désiré ici ! » Déclara une voix moqueuse alors que la lumière se fit dans la grotte.  
  
Kiba, Akamaru et Sasuke se figèrent un court instant avant de se tourner d'un bloc vers la direction d'où provenait la voix pour faire face à un ninja approchant la trentaine, grand, les cheveux blonds et portant de petites lunnettes rondes.  
  
« Je m'en voudrais de ne pas savoir comment acceuillir convenablement mes invités, car vous êtes mes invités bien sur ? » Plaisanta dangereusement le ninja avec un sourire qui fit frissonner Sasuke. Il connaissait bien ce sourire.  
  
Kiba quant à lui se raidit prenant vaguement conscience d'autres présences dans certains coins encore sombre de la pièce et certainement au dehors.  
  
Le ninja se tenait assis sur une chaise derrière une petite table les bras en croix, les yeux brillants malicieusement derrière ces lunnettes. Sasuke resta silencieux, reconnaissant les traits familier mais légèrement vieillit de l'homme se tenant devant lui : ses cheveux avaient été coupés assez courts, il avait renoncé à porter son bandeau ninja et sa tenue toujours sobre semblait plus décontractée et légère qu'auparavant.  
  
Lorsque la concentration de Kiba revint sur la scène qui se déroulait devant lui et au moment où il s'appretait à faire un signe discret à Sasuke, son regard se posa de nouveau sur l'homme qu'il reconnut enfin comme un criminel recherché et jusque là considéré comme porté disparu :  
  
« Mais ?! T'es ce sale traitre de Kabuto !!! » S'exclama-t-il incrédule.  
  
Sasuke soupira intérieurement alors que le dénommé Kabuto se mettait à ricaner.  
  
« A ce que je vois on t'a chargé d'un nouvel équipier ! Au fait comment ce porte ce cher Naruto ? » Demanda toujours en ricannant Kabuto même si l'espace d'un instant Sasuke crut déceler un interêt sincère lorsqu'il prononça le nom de Naruto. Ca ne l'empêcha pas de fusillé méchamment du regard Kabuto.  
  
Kiba observa les deux hommes se confronter, complétement abasourdi :  
  
« Vous.... Vous vous connaissez ?! Sasuke ?! »  
  
Sasuke ignora son partenaire et répondit à son ennemi d'une voix glaciale.  
  
« Comment il se porte ne te regarde pas ! Si tu tenais tellement à avoir l'amitié de Naruto tu aurais dû te le demander avant de t'être rangé du coté d'Orochimaru ! »  
  
L'expression du visage de Kabuto changea brusquement, effrayant Akamaru qui se mit à couiner et braqua Kiba. Sasuke lançait toujours son regard noir vers Kabuto.  
  
« Mais regarde qui parle comme ça ? Tu as toi-même rejoins les rangs d'Orochimaru-sama et renié l'amitié de Naruto et de beaucoup d'autres! J'ai dès le départ voué ma fidélité à Orochimaru on peut donc difficilement dire que j'ai 'trahi' ! Je n'ai pas non plus risqué la vie de mon ancien partenaire pour me sauver et enfin contrairement à moi tu portes la marque indéllébile de ta trahison ! Ce ne doit plus être bien douloureux depuis sa mort non ? » Finit-il avec un sourire carnassier.  
  
Sasuke carressa brievement l'ancienne marque d'Orochimaru qui était plutôt devenu un tatouage puisqu'inactif à présent. Il se reprit immédiatement en apercevant la lueur triomphale dans les yeux du ninja plus agé et en un clin d'œil rejoignit la table derrière laquelle était assis Kabuto abattit brutalement ses mains, son regard flamboyant du sharingan planter dans ceux de l'ancien bras droit d'Orochimaru. Sa voix ressemblant à un grondement sourd fut tout juste audible :  
  
« Où tu veux en venir exactement ?!  
  
« Je veux que tu partes ! »  
  
« Pas sans ta tête ! »  
  
« Tu as suffisament de quoi faire ton rapport, estime toi heureux que je te laisse partir sans trop de casse alors que tu révèle mon identité au grand jour en plus de m'obliger à déménager ! »  
  
« Je n'ai pas l'intention de t'obéïr sagement ! »  
  
« Eh bien je te conseille de le faire sinon la vieille Hokage devra se contenter de vos corps en guise de rapport. »  
  
Sasuke se retourna brusquement pour voir des ombres étranges à formes humaines sortir petit à petit de l'ombre. Kiba resté silencieux à observer l'échange entre les 2 hommes se montrait extrêmement nerveux à présent. Kabuto relança de nouveau sa proposition, il était à présent debout :  
  
« Si vous partez maintenant sans rien tenter vous aurez la vie sauve. A vous de voir ! »  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Hum, hum ! *Grand sourire* (^_____________________________^) 


	19. Mariage de bourdonnements et de parfums

Je vais être honnête : en fait j'avais déjà écrit tout le chapitre précédent sauf la dernière partie avec Kabuto que j'avais mais vraiment la flemme d'écrire ! Flemmardise voulait dire en gros que j'avais pas envie de le faire ou que j'étais trop paresseux ! Mais si vous avez aimer tant mieux ! Je ferais de mon mieux pour que la trop longue attente ne se reproduise plus................ Mais je ne pourrais pas le jurer malheureusement.  
  
Pour les enfants de Naruto : vous verrez bien !!!  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
La nouvelle génération est en marche !  
  
Chapitre 18 : Mariage de bourdonnements et de parfums.  
  
Sur toute l'esplanade on entendait résonner les rires et la musique ainsi que le bruit incessant des conversations joyeuses et animées. Autour du buffet et parsemé de-ci de-là quelques groupes discutaient un verre ou une assiettes à moitié pleines dans les mains. La plupart était habillé avec distinction mais certains portaient simplement un uniforme de ninja plus propres et mieux entretenu qu'à l'ordinaire. Quelques couples dansaient et étrangement le couple de jeunes mariés n'en faisait pas partie.  
  
Ils recevaient encore les félicitations de certains de leurs invités même si la mariée semblait garder un œil réprobateur sur un autre couple se tenant près du buffet.  
  
« Euh...... Je crois que tu devrais laissé les verres d'alcool de coté ! » Commentait le grand ninja blond à sa compagne.  
  
Celle-ci gloussa en regardant son verre avant de lui répondre en s'ésclafant à moitié :  
  
« Tu crois ? C'est vrai que je me sens un peu bizarre ! Comme si j'étais gonflé d'air, je me sens si légère !!! »  
  
« Hinata méfie toi sinon on va croire que tu es saoule ! » Insista Naruto en lui retirant doucement mais fermement le verre encore à moitié plein de ses mains.  
  
Hinata porta la main sur la bouche un semblant ambarrassée mais encore un peu trop joyeuse pour arreter un fond de gloussement lorsqu'elle lui répondit :  
  
« Vraiment ? Je voudrais pas gâché le mariage de Sakura-san et Shino-kun en étant bourrée !! »  
  
« Tu n'es pas bourrée ! T'es juste, euh........... un peu trop joyeuse ! Alors plus d'alcool pour aujourd'hui ! » Recommanda Naruto en reposant le verre sur le buffet et en emmenant par le bras Hinata vers un banc délaissé par les autres invités. En espérant qu'elle se calme et aussi que Sakura se décide enfin à arreter de les fusillés du regard !  
  
Ils passèrent devant Sasuke qui remplissait tranquillement son assiette de sushi tout en essayant d'ignorer les différents commentaire que lui faisaient deux jeunes filles dont son charme ténébreux n'avait pu encore une fois laisser de marbre.  
  
Du coté des mariés, Sakura ayant vu Naruto emmené la trop joyeuse Hinata loin du buffet se décida à s'interresser d'un peu plus près à ce que pouvait bien raconter son ancien maitre Kakashi :  
  
« Non vraiment c'est une surprise que vous vous êtes mariés si vite Shino- kun et toi ! Je pensais que tu étais toujours derrière Sasuke mais que tu avais décidé d'être plus discrète ! ! ! » disait-il en riant.  
  
« Ah bon ? Eh bien vous avez mal compris ! ! » répondit en se forçant à rire, Sakura.  
  
Shino se retourna pour parler à Iruka et Anko qui arrivaient. En voyant Shino se détourner de la conversation Sakura fusilla conscienseusement du regard Kakashi et intérieurement elle s'écria :  
  
'Il ne pouvait pas être plus indélicat ! Parler de mon ancien béguin le jour de mon mariage et en face de mon mari ! En plus je suis sure qu'il avait remarqué depuis longtemps que j'avais renoncé à Sasuke ! Ce sale pervers s'amuse en me mettant dans l'embarras !'  
  
« Sakura-chan~ ! » appela une voie surexcitée et à la fois désolée.  
  
« Oh Lee-san ! Je suis contente que tu ais pu te libérer! » Se détourna Sakura sur Rock Lee, secrètement ravie de pouvoir changer de sujet.  
  
« Je te fais toute mes félicitations même si j'aurais aimé être à la place de Shino-kun ! Mais tu n'as jamais voulu répondre à mes sentiments !! » Pleurnicha le Rock Lee dans sa manche.  
  
'Gah ! Mais ils le font exprès ma parole !' Gronda intérieurement Sakura.  
  
« Il y a beaucoup de monde mais je n'ai pas vu Shikamaru et sa femme depuis la cérémonie, ils sont repartit ? » Demanda Rock Lee en relevant le visage de sa manche.  
  
« Ah oui ! C'est vrai ! Je pensais qu'Ino n'allait plus me lacher de la journée ! »  
  
« Ah si tu veux parler d'Ino-chan, je l'ai vu avec Shikamaru-kun dans le vestibule du bâtiment principal ! » Pointa casuellement Kakashi en indiquant du doigt la direction.  
  
« Ah ! Je vais voir ! » Déclara Sakura à Shino.  
  
Elle fut suivit par Rock Lee alors que dans son dos Kakashi se mit à rire en silence. Sasuke, voyant la mariée se diriger vers le bâtiment principal suivit de Rock Lee se décida à les suivre intrigué et content d'avoir une excuse pour échapper au déluge de paroles des deux jeunes filles à côté de lui. Naruto leva la tête étonné par l'étrange procession de Sakura, Lee et Sasuke marchant vers le vestibule, il entendit quand même Kiba qui venait de s'approcher de Shino lui dire en plaisantant :  
  
« Ca va ?! T'es pas trop inquiet de la laisser partir avec deux autres mecs ?! »  
  
Sakura elle n'avait pas vraiment fait attention à qui la suivait ou pas et cherchait plutot rageusement sa meilleure amie. Elle ouvrit à toute volée la porte du vestibule ou plutôt de ce qui servait maintenant de débarras. Elle équarquilla les yeux en apercevant les deux occupants qui s'y trouvaient dans une position des plus compromettante.  
  
« HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!! »  
  
« YAAAH !! Sortez ! »  
  
« C'EST A MOI DE DIRE CA !!!! »  
  
« Vous êtes bruyante les filles, c'est pas la peine de crier ! » Grommela une voie grave d'où perçait un certain embarras.  
  
« Eh ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! » Cria Kiba en arrivant.  
  
Le ninja Inuzuka regarda sortir du batiment un Rock Lee et un Sasuke rouge d'embarras et pourtant secoué d'un fou rire qu'ils parvenaient difficilement à contenir.  
  
« Oh Shikamaru et Ino vous etiez là ? » Remarqua Iruka, sans voir dans son dos les ricannements toujours silencieux de Kakashi.  
  
« Sakura pourquoi tu as crié ? » Demanda Shino en accourant auprès de sa femme.  
  
« Ces.......... Ces deux là se pelotaient dans le vestibule !!! La jour de mon marriage Ino comment tu as osé ? » Criait toujours Sakura en la montra d'un doigt tremblant.  
  
Hinata qui avait réussit à calmer ses gloussements fut bientôt reprit d'une nouvelle crise incontrolable en entendant l'explication de Sakura alors que Naruto se mit à rougir copieusement en comprenant le sens du mot peloter.  
  
« Y'a pas de quoi en faire en drame la fille au grand front!!! » S'écria complétement rouge pivoine d'embarras son amie.  
  
« Mais c'est pas possible !!! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter quelquechose d'aussi embarrassant le jour de mon mariage !!!! » Continua de crier Sakura en platant ses mains dans les cheveux l'air désespérer.  
  
« C'est à moi de dire ça, idiote ! »  
  
« Quoi ? Idiote toi même !!! »  
  
« C'est de votre faute maitre Kakashi !! Vous l'avez encore fait exprès ! AVOUEZ !!!! » Hurla Sakura en se tournant vers son ancien maitre qui leva les mains en signe de défense.  
  
Ino se retourna elle aussi vers lui la mine furieuse. Bientot toute les deux le poursuivire sur la place alors que Shikamaru lui aussi rouge mormonait pour lui seul à quel point les filles pouvaient se montrer stupides et embarrassantes.  
  
Les premiers instants de stupeur laissèrent petit à petit place aux rires et aux plaisanteries en général du reste de l'assistance, la fête battit de nouveau son plein dans la bonne humeur.  
  
******************  
  
Néji observait, au travers de la fenêtre de la salle d'attente du bureau de l'Hokage, la scène qui se déroulait sur l'esplanade du village en cette belle journée de fin de printemps. Les cris et les rires surexcités s'estompaient pour ne devenir que rires et conversations à nouveau.  
  
Il savait qu'il s'agissait du mariage de Shino Aburame et de Sakura Haruno, sa mère y avait été envoyé comme représentante de la famille Hyuga, démontrant ainsi le peu de valeur que Hiashi Hyuga accordait à cet événement puisqu'il ne s'était pas déplacer lui même.  
  
Néji laissa son regard s'attarder un instant sur sa cousine assise sur un banc sous un arbre. Elle était toujours prise de fou rire et Naruto tentait tant bien que mal de la calmer. Il eut un sourire.  
  
La porte du bureau s'ouvrit sur une Tsunade fatiguée. Sans un mot elle lui fit signe de rentrer. Il jeta un dernier regard sur l'esplanade comme à regret et se prépara mentalement à sa nouvelle mission.  
  
« Vient t'asseoir devant le bureau Néji-kun, je suis trop fatiguée pour te regarder rester debout ! »  
  
« Quelle est la mission Tsunade-sama ? » Demanda poliment Néji en s'asseyant. Il remarqua néamoins une odeur de fumée flotter dans l'air.  
  
« Toujours aussi sérieux toi, hein ? Tiens lis-ça tout y est expliqué ! » Tsunade balança un petit paquet de feuilles agraffées avant de s'affaler sur son fauteil et d'écouter les rires fuser dehors.  
  
« Ah je les envie ! Si jeunes et si insouciants ! Toi aussi tu vas te marier, c'est pour quand avec Umeko-chan ? » Demanda malicieusement la vieille femme à l'apparence juvénile.  
  
« Cet automne. » Répondit distraitement Néji sans lever les yeux de sa lecture.  
  
'Quel enthousiasme !' Pensa avec dépit l'Hokage.  
  
Néji quant à lui fronçait des sourcils, sur la feuille en tête du dossier il pouvait lire son nom suivit Kemuri no Haika. La fumée de la maison en cendres.  
  
« Hokage-sama. Pourquoi cet ordre de mission se nomme la fumée de la maison en cendres ? C'est un nom de code assez stupide ! » Remarqua sérieusement Néji.  
  
Tsunade leva les sourcils quelques peu étonnée et avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre une étrange voix éraillée s'éleva :  
  
« Ne me dit pas que c'est avec ce niais que je pars en mission, la vieille tante !!! »  
  
Néji sentit un frisson lui parcourir le dos au son de cette voix. La voix même éraillée était celle d'une femme. Une femme dangereuse. Une voix qui avait un charme et une sensualité des plus unique.  
  
« Si ! Et contrairement à ce que tu penses il est tout sauf niais ! » Défendit gentiment Tsunade.  
  
« Hin ! » Fit la voix méprisante.  
  
Néji se retourna et vit une grande femme aux longues jambes et à la peau tanée, des yeux et des cheveux noir charbon dont les mèches grignottaient avec délices son visage étroit et finement déssiné. Une femme superbe. Une femme qui respirait d'assurance et de charisme.  
  
Elle finissait de tirer sur une cigarette d'un air blasé. Son vêtement noir ne la rendait que difficilement différenciable de la pénombre dans laquelle elle s'était réfugiée.  
  
« Je vais faire les présentations : Néji Hyuga, Kemuri no Haika. »  
  
« Kemuri-san suffira. » Commenta la femme en soufflant la fumée de sa cigarette et en s'interressant au plafond. Néji haussa un sourcil, elle n'était nullement imprssionnée par le nom Hyuga ce qui était assez rare dans ce village.  
  
« Je te demande de faire un effort Kemuri-chan, c'est important ! »  
  
« De quoi tu te plains vieille tante ! C'est toi qui me refile un gamin pour cette mission ! » Retorqua la femme sombre en regardant le ciel par la fenêtre, visiblement désinterressée par ce qui se passait près d'elle.  
  
Néji serra les poings et s'appreta à retorquer vertement mais Tsunade fut plus rapide :  
  
« Tu es capitaine d'une équipe de ninja d'élite, je sais exactement de quoi tu es capable alors penses-tu honnetement que j'allais te refiler un bleu pour une mission aussi difficile ? Néji est de loin un des tout meilleurs ninja de niveau supérieur et très prochainement un ninja d'élite tout comme toi alors traite le comme tu le ferais d'un des membres de ton équipe ! »  
  
« Stupide ! » Marmona-t-elle.  
  
Néji fut intérieurement étonné de la savoir capitaine d'une équipe de ninjas d'élites mais il se contenta de continuer à lui froncer des sourcils pour son mauvais caractère sans même vouloir reconnaître que c'était là l'un de leur principal point commun : aussi désagréable l'un que l'autre.  
  
« Ces informations ont été récolté de justesse par Kiba-kun et Sasuke- kun lors d'une mission qui devait être de routine. Ils ont quand même put s'en tirer sans dommage........... La mission que je vous confit est de retrouver et capturer l'homme qu'ils ont rencontré ce soir-là ! »  
  
« Quand doit-on partir ? » Soupira Kemuri.  
  
« Quand Néji-kun aura lu son ordre de mission ! »  
  
« Lis-le après ! Tout ce qu'il y a à savoir c'est qu'on part en chasse ! » Protesta impatiente l'étrange femme.  
  
« Après qui ? » Demanda Néji sobrement.  
  
« Le ninja médecin et renégat Kabuto ! » Grogna Kemuri en écrasant sa cigarette brusquement du talon.  
  
« Et Oto no kuni ? » demanda Néji à Tsunade le nez sur ses papiers  
  
"J'ai toujours Naruto à portée de main! De plus j'ai des soupçons sur un lien probable entre ce qui se passe avec Oto no kuni et les activités de ce Kabuto. Je pense même qu'il ait des liens avec les survivants d'Akatsuki, notament Itachi Uchiha. » Fit très sérieusement la vieille ninja.  
  
Néji hocha simplement de la tête. Kemuri ralluma une autre cigarette visiblement énervée. Il finit rapidement de lire le reste des papiers et se leva enfin.  
  
« Néji-kun ! Fais attention à toi. Ton alliance avec Umeko Mugen est très importante pour le village. Kemuri-chan, je compte sur toi. »  
  
« J'ai horreur de perdre mon temps alors j'espère que ce gamin ne sera pas aussi lent à agir qu'à lire ces bouts de parpiers ! »  
  
« J'espère pour vous Kemuri-san que vous êtes aussi efficace que vous ne le pensez ! Je n'aimerais pas avoir à repasser derrière vous en cas de problèmes ! » Gronda entre ses dents serrés Néji.  
  
Kemuri le regarda en haussant les sourcils légèrement surprise. Elle laissa tomber sa dernière cigarette sur le sol et tout en l'écrasa avec violence du talon elle lui répondit.  
  
« Eh bien ! Il semblerait que monsieur le morveux a des tripes ! Je te conseille de pas trainer dans mes pattes sinon la fessée va être rude pour toi ! » Un sourire carnassier lui apparut sur les lèvres à sa dernière réplique.  
  
Ca va pas être facile entre ces deux là. Mais alors pas du tout.  
  
************************************************************************* *********  
  
Et voilà. Encore un nouveau personnage qui est Kemuri no Haika. Elle est loin d'être commode et je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser !!! Bon bah....... A bientôt ! 


	20. La demande de congé

Je ne sais pas quand est-ce que sont les anniversaire des différents personnages donc si vous savez quelles sont les dates de naissance des personnages dans Naruto n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part ! Ca me serait très utile dans les chapitres à venir ! Et aussi j'aimerais savoir quel est la signification du nom de Hinata et Néji (par pure curiosité) !  
  
Au fait je me suis rendu compte qu'une bonne partie du chapitre 17 avait été effacé, vous auriez pu me le dire, du coup je l'ai retaper et reposter pour ceux que ça interresse le début redevient brusquement très cohérent !  
  
Voilà, bonne lecture.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
La nouvelle génération est en marche !  
  
Chapitre 19 : La demande de congé.  
  
Naruto était allongé dans l'herbe au pied d'un arbre immense, les mains calées sous sa nuque, il regardait distraitement les rayons de soleil percés le feuillage fourni, le plongeant dans une douce torpeur. Le temps s'était beaucoup réchauffé offrant une chaleur toute bienvenue pour les habitant du village.  
  
Sa dernière mission avec Umeko à Oto no kuni s'était prolongé et fut beaucoup plus éprouvante que d'habitude. Il n'était rentré que tard dans la matinée et avait tout juste eut le temps d'aller au pique nique de prévu ce jour-là.  
  
Ses yeux se fermèrent lentement, bercé par la voix douce d'Hinata qui chantonait près de l'étang au centre de la clairière où ils s'étaient tous les deux installés. Une brise légère passa dans les branches faisant bruire la forêt et achevant de l'endormir. Trop endormit pour l'entendre approcher, il ouvrit un œil que lorsqu'Hinata se fut assise à coté de lui, plaçant son ombre sur son visage.  
  
« Naruto ? » Appela-t-elle avec un sourire.  
  
« Mmh...... »  
  
« J'ai une, hum, faveur à te demander. »  
  
Naruto ouvrit complétement les yeux et la regarda intrigué. Elle avait les joues légèrement rosées. Elle portait une robe d'été bleu clair avec des motifs de fleurs blanches au bas de la robe et des sandales à fines lanières en cuir. Lui-même avait pris le temps de se changer pour mettre un short léger orange et un t-shirt propre noir. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été aussi décontracté.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Demanda Naruto avec un sourire narutoien après qu'un léger silence se fut installé, Hinata n'osant continuer sans son accord.  
  
« Eh bien........... hum ! Comme tu vas repartir en mission ce soir, hum, et que moi je serais prise par mon stage durant tout l'été je me disais que, euh......... » Hinata marque une pause.  
  
Naruto leva un sourcil tout en attendant impatiement qu'elle finisse sa phrase.  
  
« Je voudrais........... Est-ce que tu peux demander une journée après ta prochaine mission ? »  
  
« Euh ? Bah oui.... Pourquoi ? » Demanda Naruto un peu décontenancé, bien qu'il dise oui il n'en était pas moins un ninja, et la vie d'un ninja est pleine d'imprévue et il est toujours difficile de se libérer sur commande.  
  
« Paaaar.......... Parce que, parce qu'on n'a jamais passé toute une journée rien que tout les deux et je-j'aimerais bien qu'on............. Que ce soit le cas........ hum~ » Murmura Hinata en bidouillant encore avec ses doigts les joues roses.  
  
« Je comprend pas très bien ! »Fit Naruto en fronçant des sourcils.  
  
Hinata se tourna brusquement vers lui, plaquant ses mains sur l'herbe d'un geste agacé. Elle se sentait frustrée qu'il ne comprenne pas où elle voulait en venir et surtout qu'il n'ait pas l'air plus enthousiaste :  
  
« J'ai envie de passer plus de temps seule avec toi ! C'est trop demander peut-être ?! » Cria-t-elle avec colère.  
  
Naruto la regarda bouche bée en hochant une fois de la tête. Hinata élevait trop rarement la voix pour qu'il n'en tienne pas compte. Celle-ci remarqua l'expression stupéfaite de Naruto et sa colère retomba aussitôt.  
  
« Ferme la bouche Naruto ! On dirait un poisson hors de l'eau ! » Plaisanta-t-elle en pouffant de rire.  
  
« Euh ? » Marmona Naruto embarrassé alors qu'Hinata éclatait de rire.  
  
« Mais euuuh ! C'est toi, tu m'as fait peur à crier comme ça ! » Protesta Naruto pour sa défense.  
  
Hinata continua à rire de plus belle. Naruto se mit à rougir de plus en plus à mesure qu'Hinata riait. Quand elle se fut un peu calmée elle lui souffla :  
  
« Alors c'est d'accord ? »  
  
Naruto hocha la tête, toujours rouge. Il se releva bientôt imité par sa compagne, tandis qu'il secouait l'herbe de son short il lui demanda :  
  
« Alors qu'est-ce qu'on va faire durant ce jour de congé ? Un pique- nique ? »  
  
Hinata commença à rassembler leurs maigres affaires, imité par Naruto avant de répondre :  
  
« Je ne sais pas ! S'il fait beau on peut aller se promener ou aller au cinéma ! Je me disais aussi que ça faisait un moment que je ne t'avais rien cuisiner. » Dit-elle en souriant, alors qu'ils mettaient tout les deux en route pour le village.  
  
« Eh ! Je peux cuisiner avec toi ! » Fit Naruto en se montrant du doigt enthousiaste.  
  
« Je ne vais pas faire de ramen Naruto ! » Remarqua en riant Hinata.  
  
« Mais je sais bien ! Tu vas m'apprendre à faire autre chose alors ?! » Protesta le blondinet, faussement offensé.  
  
Hinata lui pris gentiment le bras.  
  
« Bien sur ! Il serait temps que tu saches faire cuire du riz. »  
  
« ........... Je sais déjà au moins faire ça. » Marmona Naruto, souriant malgrè tout.  
  
Hinata éclata de rire en se suspendant à son bras. Le jeune couple continua gentiment leur conversation en souriant tout le long de la route jusqu'au village, partageant ces quelques dernière minutes ensemble avant de partir en mission à nouveau.  
  
**********************  
  
Contrairement à ce qu'il s'attendait, Néji trouva très agréable de travailler avec Kemuri. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait eut affaire à un partenaire qui comprenait le sens de 'discrétion'! Naruto était très brouillon et ne s'attardait pas trop sur sa sécurité, mais vu sa considérable puissance il pouvait se le permettre.  
  
Kemuri n'avait pas fumé une seule cigarette depuis le début de la mission, tout comme elle n'avait plus prononcé le moindre mot. Néji n'était pas sur de savoir si c'était plus ou moins bon signe. Au moins elle ne critiquait pas sa façon de travailler, même si il était évident que la longue expérience de Kemuri la plaçait à un niveau nettement supérieur à lui. Ce qui demandait reflexion pour lui étaient reflexes pour elle.  
  
Kabuto avait bien camouflé sa trace, qui se relevait difficile à suivre, mais il l'avait surtout truffé de piège en tout genre tous plus mortels les uns que les autres. Néji dut reconnaître que sans sa partenaire pour mener la barque il aurait déclarer forfait depuis longtemps.  
  
La piste du renégat prenait la direction de Kiri no kuni, chose qui parut étrange aux deux ninja de Konoha qui s'attendaient, d'après les suppositions de l'Hokage, à ce qu'il se dirige vers Oto no kuni.  
  
Kemuri et Néji remarquèrent que Kabuto ne s'était déplacé que très lentement et que même si la piste se révélait être difficile à suivre ils le rattrapèrent assez rapidement. Kabuto n'avait plus que quelque heures d'avances et semblait avoir remarqué ses poursuivants.  
  
Le jeune Hyuga perçut assez tardivement l'inquiétude croissante de son partenaire, son expression se faisait plus menaçante et elle était extrêmement tendue. Néji se l'expliquait par le fait qu'ils aient franchit la frontière depuis la veille. S'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait sérieusement il finirait par le savoir.  
  
**************  
  
Naruto marchait d'un pas guilleret en rentrant dans le batiment d'administration de Konoha, un sourire au lèvres et humant un petit air de musique. La nuit était très avancée alors qu'il venait tout juste de finir un petite mission surprise sans grand interêt, demain très tôt il en aurait une autre qui durerait plusieurs semaines, jusqu'à peu avant la fin du mois. Il se dirigea au bureau de permanence nocturne pour y déposer son rapport mais aussi une demande bien précise pour la fin du mois.  
  
Umeboshi et Iruka assuraient la permanence de cette nuit, alors que Naruto salua son ancien maitre et ami d'un signe de la main, une jeune ninja de niveau moyen, les jambes longues et fines, les cheveux longs noirs et fins et de grands yeux laiteux finissait ses au revoir chaleureux avec justement Iruka. Naruto fronça des sourcils en ne reconnaissant pas la jeune fille.  
  
Celle-ci s'inclina une dernière fois avant de quitter la salle tout en sautillant joyeusement, le jeune renard la suivit un instant du regard avant de tourner de nouveau vers les ninja de permanence les sourcils toujours froncés :  
  
« C'était qui ? » Fit-il en indiquant derrière lui du pouce.  
  
« Bonsoir Naruto ! C'était Hanabi-chan ! » Répliqua en souriant doucement Iruka tout en réorganisant ses papiers.  
  
« Hyuga-sama est l'héritière du clan Hyuga. » Pipa Umeboshi d'une petite voix.  
  
« C'est la petite sœur de Hinata-chan. Elle ne t'en a pas parlé ? » demanda Iruka en fronçant des sourcils.  
  
Naruto secoua lentement la tête. Du moins il ne s'en souvenait pas et Hinata ne parlait pas beaucoup de sa famille si ce n'était ce fameux soir où elle lui avait avoué pourquoi elle avait été renié, il reconnaissait que lui même n'avait pas trop chercher à savoir non plus. Il ne savait pas trop comment parler de ce genre de choses et avait peur d'offenser involontairement la timide jeune femme.  
  
Iruka observa un court instant Naruto se perdre dans ses pensées avant de le rappeler à l'ordre.  
  
« Naruto-kun, tu es venu déposer ton rapport de mission c'est bien ça ? »  
  
« Hein ? Ah euh oui ! Oui oui oui ! Tiens je te donne ça déjà et j'ai quelque chose d'autre à te donner ! » S'exclama Naruto en revenant de sa transe.  
  
Il lui tendit le rapport de mission couvert de son écriture brouillonne, avant de fouiller dans les différentes poches de sa veste. Iruka observa le ninja blond farfouiller en grommelant ses poches d'un air réprobateur. Naruto poussa une exclamation triomphante lorsqu'il trouva le papier un bon quart d'heure plus tard.  
  
« Naruto...... Si tu prenais le temps de ranger tes affaires tu perdrais moins de temps à les chercher ! » Remarqua Iruka d'un air fatigué tout en regardant la queue qui avait commencé à se former derrière le renard.  
  
« Voilà, voilà maman ! ! » Plaisanta Naruto en lui donnant un formulaire dûment remplie alors que le ninja plus agé lui jetait un regard noir pour sa remarque.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Demanda malgré tout intrigué Iruka avant de lever la tête surpris.  
  
« C'est une demande de congé pour la fin du mois ? » Naruto n'avait jamais demandé de congé et il ne pensait pas qu'il le demanderais un jour.  
  
Naruto eut son typique large sourire qui découvrait toute ses dents, et ses joues rosirent un peu de plaisir quand il répondit :  
  
« Ca va être un jour spécial alors il faut que je soit libre ! »  
  
« Spécial ? »  
  
Le sourire de Naruto s'élargit encore et ses yeux brillèrent d'une émotion non dissimulée quand il répondit simplement :  
  
« J'ai quelqu'un qui va m'attendre ! »  
  
******************  
  
En arrivant chez elle après avoir sautillé sur tout le chemin, Hanabi encore enthousiaste ne put s'empecher d'ouvrir trop violemment la porte d'entrée coulissante provoquant un grand BANG.  
  
'Oups' Pensa-t-elle en refermant avec plus de douceur la porte.  
  
Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine répondant aux cris de son estomac et eut la surprise d'y trouver un autre occupant.  
  
« Hanabi-chan t'es enfin rentrée ? »  
  
« Bonsoir Umeko ne-san ! C'était prévue que je rentre tard ! Néji ni-san n'est pas avec toi ? »Demanda la jeune fille ne souriant de toute ses dents.  
  
Umeko soupira d'un air exaspéré.  
  
« Oh non ! Il est en mission, Hokage-sama m'a dit que c'était pour évaluer son niveau, une sorte de test pour sa probable promotion au rang de ninja d'élite ! Franchement il a pas l'âme d'un assassin : il est surtout doué pour la torture psychologique ! »  
  
Hanabi la regarda un court instant incrédule avant de se rappeler qu'elle était toujours comme ça. Franche. Et puis ce n'était pas faux ce qu'elle disait sur Néji, c'était juste bizarre qu'elle parle de cette façon de son fiancé !  
  
« Avant de se spécialisé en torture il doit de toute façon passer par la case d'élite ! » Fit-elle en haussant des épaules.  
  
Les deux jeunes femmes finirent d'étaler la table avec différents plats et continuèrent de discuter.  
  
« Ca t'inquiétes pas de le laisser partir en mission dangereuse comme ça juste avant votre mariage ? » demanda Hanabi en mordant dans sa tartine au jambon.  
  
« Bah tu sais je plains surtout son coéquipier ! Tu connais son caractère de cochon, pas facile de s'accommoder ! Je crois bien être la seule à le supporter ! » Soupira-t-elle en jouant avec son reste de riz.  
  
« C'est parce que tu le trouves mignon ! » Remarqua Hanabi en buvant sa soupe de miso.  
  
« Tu marques un point ! » Répondit malicieusement Umeko et bientôt elle se mirent à rire toute les deux.  
  
« Eh toi c'est quand que tu nous ramènes un p'tit mec mignon comme vous savez si bien les faire à Konoha ? "  
  
Hanabi grogna, c'était bien là le dernier sujet dont elle avait envie d'aborder.  
  
« J'ai pas envie de parler de ça ! » Grogna-t-elle.  
  
« Et pourquoi ? »  
  
« Tu sais très bien pourquoi ! » Retorqua la jeune Hyuga.  
  
« Ecoute tu peux échapper au mariage arrangé si tu ramènes un gars bien dont tu es amoureuse : il te suffira de faire un peu pression pour que tu puisses l'épouser ! »Insista Umeko.  
  
« Alors là tu rêves ! Je te rappel que je suis la seule et unique héritière du clan parce que mon père à chasser ma sœur ainée, le clan est strict sur les alliances parce que la pureté de sang est importante ! Jamais il me laisseront épouser quelqu'un de mon choix !» S'exclama la jeune fille en tapant du poing sur la table.  
  
« A cause du byuakugan ? » Demanda la jeune femme en haussant des sourcils.  
  
« Exactement ! Il faut aussi que sa lignée aussi soit prestigieuse vu ma position sociale ! Et cette histoire de mariage arrangé m'énerve parce qu'il y a un bruit de couloir comme quoi le petit-fils du troisième Hokage serait le premier de la liste ! Je l'ai vu , il a un an de moins que moi et c'est un crétin qui se balade avec un bonnet et une écharpe toute l'année ! »  
  
« A ce point là ? » Demanda légèrement alarmé la jeune femme.  
  
Hanabi hocha la tête en poursuivant :  
  
« Je ne peux pas non plus épouser un de ceux de mon clan, ils sont soit tous caser ou trop jeune! Et si on devait considérer Néji ni-san il est trop proche de sang, et puis il est avec toi ! »  
  
« Il est aussi membre de la branche inférieure. ! »  
  
« Ah oui ! On en parle moins depuis quelques années, j'ai tendance à l'oublier.... »  
  
« Fouah..... Je crois que je vais aller dormir, toi aussi tu devrais ! » Bailla Umeko en se levant et en lui tapant sur l'épaule.  
  
« Ouais ! Ce sujet me déprime tellement que je regrette d'être trop jeune pour pouvoir boire du sake et me saouler jusqu'à plus soif ! »  
  
Umeko éclata de rire et les deux filles sortirent de la cuisine pour prendre enfin un repos bien mérité.  
  
*******************  
  
« ON SE TIRE ! ! ! »  
  
« Quoi ? ! ! »  
  
La réponse vint sous forme d'explosion et d'une série de ricanements qui les encerclaient à moitié. Néji para de justesse la volée de shurikens explosifs qui lui arrivaient à la figure avant de sauter pour se mettre hors de portée dans les hautes branches des arbres avec Kemuri.  
  
« Eh merde ! Je me disais bien que ces enfoirés nous avaient à l'œil depuis la frontière ! ! ! On laisse tomber la mission, Kabuto est hors d'atteinte et le sera pour un long moment ! ! ! » Cracha la femme en se tournant vers Néji.  
  
« On en devrait pas partir si vite ! » Protesta en grondant Néji, furieux de ce manque de courage.  
  
« Ce Kabuto de mes deux à une armée à sa disposition ! Si tu es trop bouché pour réaliser que nous ne faisons pas le poids libre à toi de mourir ! Moi j'ai un rapport à fournir ! » S'écria-t-elle en lui tambourinant le torse de son index. L'autre main étant occupé à tenir une cigarette allumée et en partie entamée. Quand l'avait-elle allumée ?  
  
« Je ne me rappelle pas avoir rassembler quoique ce soit qui puisse constituer un rapport ! » Retorqua le prodige Hyuga en fusillant du regard la cigarette. Etait-ce vraiment le moment de se poser et de fumer ? !  
  
« Alors c'est que tu es stupide ! » Explosa la femme à la peau sombre en sautant au bas de l'arbre où ils s'étaient cachés. Néji poussa un juron étouffé en la voyant au milieu d'un cercle de ninja rafistolés lui rappelant les monstres des sous-sols d'Oto no kuni.  
  
'Ca c'est un indice important !' Pensa Néji  
  
Kemuri n'attendit pas que Néji la rejoigne, elle tira profondément sur sa cigarette et souffla. Un immense nuage gris émergea et enveloppa ses adversaires qui ne riaient plus, elle exécuta toute une série de sceaux et le nuage se contracta provoquant mes cris et hurlements de douleurs des ennemis. Kemuri s'enfuit alors sans demander son reste et sans vérifier si son coéquipier suivait.  
  
Toute l'action n'avait duré que quelques secondes et Néji suivit bientôt à toute vitesse son partenaire. Alors qu'ilatterit au pieds de l'arbre il aperçut de nouveaux poursuivants au loin, il sentit une goutte lui tomber sur la joue alors que le nuage de fumée de Kemuri s'élevait lentement dans le ciel. Il pleuvait. Il leva les yeux et remarqua que les gouttes avaient une couleur sombre, en regardant autour de lui il constata avec stupéfaction qu'aucun corps ne subsistait, il porta vivement la main à sa joue où la goutte était tomber et vit alors ses doigt teinter de rouge.  
  
Il pleuvait. Il pleuvait du sang.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
OUAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS ! ! ! J'ai fini ce chapitre, long long long et très très très dur ! ! Alors vite vos avis ! ! ! _____   
  
************** 


	21. Amertume pour les jeunes

Ahlalala....... Qu'est-ce que je peux dire si ce n'est que j'ai deux ordinateurs et que tous les deux ont eu un virus et que l'un des deux à carrément planter et est passer à la trappe ( trop vieux, il a pas tenu le choc !). Ensuite ma disquette où je garde mes chapitres était trop pleine et m'a virée presque tout ce que j'avais tapé de ce chapitre. Que j'ai eut une panne d'inspiration tellement j'étais dégoûté et que mes partiels sont pour dans une semaine et que j'ai envie de profiter du soleil plus que de réviser !  
  
Je veux remercier tous les reviewers parce que sans vous je crois bien que ce chapitre n'aurai jamais vu le jour, j'étais tellement exaspéré que j'étais prêt à laisser tomber cette fic même si j'avais encore plein d'idées pour la suite, donc.................. BRAVO !!!  
  
Et maintenant bonne lecture.

* * *

La nouvelle génération est en marche !  
  
Chapitre 20 : Amertume pour les jeunes.  
  
Ils étaient arrivé devant chez elle alors que, déjà, les étoiles apparaissaient dans le ciel sombre. La soirée avait été agréable et encore une fois il ne savait pas trop quoi dire en guise d'au revoir. Ce fut elle qui demanda d'une petite voix alors qu'il se grattait la tête en réfléchissant.  
  
« Tu veux rester avec moi ce soir ? »  
  
Il arrêta net de se gratter et sans enlever sa main de ses cheveux lui jeta un regard en coin les sourcils froncés. Avait-elle bien conscience de ce qu'elle demandait ? Il lut dans ses yeux que oui. Bien embêtant ça ! Il ne voulait pas faire ça avant le mariage, ça apporterait trop de problème et ça ne correspondait pas à l'éducation qu'il avait reçut. D'un autre côté s'il lui disait non elle risque de bouder toute la semaine et ça c'était VRAIMENT pénible.  
  
Il soupira et en lui prenant la main il grommela :  
  
« D'accord. Mais je dormirais sur le canapé dans le salon et seul ! » Il souligna bien le mot seul.  
  
Elle lui jeta un regard bizarre, proche de l'incrédulité et de l'admiration en même temps que du reproche.  
  
'Oh la la ! Ca s'annonce mal !'  
  
« Tu ne veux pas de moi ? »  
  
« Ce n'est pas ça ! Ta mère et la mienne me décapiteraient si je faisais ça ! »  
  
Elle se détourna de lui en retirant vivement sa main.  
  
« Très bien.......... Ce n'est pas la peine de rester. Va-t-en ! »  
  
Shikamaru se réveilla à ce moment là. Il n'ouvrit pas les yeux et essaya de se repérer mentalement. Il dormait affalé sur le ventre, le nez dans le second oreiller qui sentait bon les fleurs. Il sentit sous son bras les courbes douces et chaudes de sa femme alors que ses longs cheveux lui chatouillait la peau avec tentation. Quelle idée de rêver de ce mauvais souvenir alors qu'il la tient dans ses bras ! Il tenta de se redresser et ne put retenir un grognement de douleur en ressentant la vive protestation des muscles de son dos.  
  
« Shika-chan, tu es réveill ? » Demanda Ino.  
  
Apparemment elle était réveillée depuis un moment, elle avait pris pour habitude, au grand bonheur de son mari, d'attendre qu'il se réveille pour se lever. Il l'a sentit se dégager et tenta piteusement de la retenir provoquant un nouveau grognement de douleur.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que tu as ? »  
  
«... Mal au dos ...»  
  
Sa mission d'hier avait été remplit avec succès si ce n'est qu'il avait reçut plusieurs coups notamment un atterrissage brutale sur un arbre, lui bousillant le dos.  
  
Ino se dégagea et s'installa à côté du ninja grognon et commença à lui masser gentiment le dos lui soutirant des gémissements autant de plaisirs que de douleurs. Après quelques minutes la jeune femme se leva et quitta la pièce au grand damne de son compagnon qui soupira désolé.  
  
Il entendit quelques minutes plus tard les pas de sa femme étouffés par les pantoufles qui se rapprochaient.  
  
« Enlève ton t-shirt Shikamaru ! » Fit Ino en s'asseyant sur le lit.  
  
Comme il ne bougeait pas elle soupira et souleva son haut avec brusquerie.  
  
« Inoooooooooooo...... » gémit Shikamaru. Mais qu'est-ce que cette femme avait dans la tête ?  
  
Elle ne dit rien et étala la crème avec douceur, traduisant son affection. Shikamaru frissonna au contact du baume qui laissait une impression de froid.  
  
« Brr... Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Marmonna-t-il le visage dans l'oreiller.  
  
« Une crème très efficace qu'Hinata m'a donnée, je crois d'ailleurs qu'elle les fabrique elle-même. »  
  
Shikamaru continua de frissonner au contact du baume tout en reconnaissant son bienfait puisqu'il sentait déjà ses muscles se détendre.  
  
Après quelques minutes, Ino se leva et lui dit gentiment :  
  
« Voil ! Tu restes tranquille sans bouger aujourd'hui et dès ce soir ça ira beaucoup mieux. Je vais au magasin aujourd'hui donc restes sage en mon absence ! » Dit elle en commençant à s'attacher les cheveux.  
  
« Tu es en congé aujourd'hui ? » Demanda brusquement son mari.  
  
« Oui. »  
  
« Tu ne veux pas rester avec moi aujourd'hui ? »  
  
Ino s'arrêta la main sur la porte. Elle se retourna lentement suspicieuse, cela faisait un moment qu'ils n'avaient pas passer de temps ensemble, d'un autre coté elle avait promis d'aider sa mère aujourd'hui...  
  
Shikamaru se redressa sur un coude et grimaça de douleur.  
  
« JE T'AVAIS DIT DE NE PAS BOUGER !!! » Explosa Ino.  
  
« Ha ! Je vais appeler ma mère pour lui dire que je ne viens pas ! Vraiment ! Dès que j'ai le dos tourné tu n'en fais qu'à ta tête ! » Se plaignit-elle avant d'ajouter en refermant la porte : « Surtout ne bouge pas ! Je reviens ! »  
  
Shikamaru se laissa retomber sur le lit avec un sourire triomphant.

* * *

Elle soupira exaspérée, son partenaire de mission était bien en retard. Elle détestait attendre devant le bâtiment d'administration de Konoha surtout quand on voyait ce mufle s'approcher suivit de son fidèle compagnon.  
  
Elle tenta d'ignorer les battements de son cœur qui se faisaient aussi lourds et douloureux que des coups de marteaux dans sa poitrine. Quand il fut assez près elle put voir la cigarette qui pendait au bout de ses lèvres, la fumait légère et transparente se dissipait instantanément dans l'air. Etrangement elle se sentait légèrement coupable, car elle savait que c'était à cause d'elle qu'il s'était mis à fumer.  
  
« Tiens, tiens ! Bien matinale à ce que je vois ! »  
  
« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » Cracha-t-elle.  
  
« Je délivre un petit message pour toi : Shikamaru est en convalescence, il a un remplaçant et c'est moi !! » Chantonna-t-il.  
  
« QUOI ?! » Explosa-t-elle en lui agrippant le col.  
  
« Eeeh ! On se calme l'hystérique, j'y suis pour rien ! Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi je me serais tirer si loin qu'il n'y aurait plus aucun risque que je revoit ta tête ! » Retorqua-t-il le ton acide malgrè son sourire carnassier alors qu'il se dégageait de son emprise.  
  
Elle fulminait. Il fallait qu'elle évacue et il la connaissait suffisamment pour savoir que cela ressortirait sur lui.  
  
« Pareil pour moi Kiba !!! Je te hais à tel point que tu ne peux même pas imaginer !!! Je suppose que tes copains de l'administration doivent trouver ça amusant de nous assigner ensemble !?!! «   
  
« J'étais le mieux placé après Shikamaru pour réaliser cette mission ! Bon on y va ? » Répondit Kiba en haussant des épaules, faisant preuve d'un mépris affiché.  
  
Il y a des choses qu'elle, Tenten, ne supporte pas et c'est cet air suffisant sur ce visage qu'elle a aimé et qu'au fond elle sait qu'elle aime encore. Et ça, ça la met encore plus en-dehors d'elle.  
  
« ...... ON Y VA !!! Et jette cette clope ! Je plains ce pauvre Akamaru qui doit subir tes vices !!! » Hurla-t-elle en lui emboîtant le pas. Kiba soupira et se reçut une violente tape sur la tête après avoir marmonné suffisamment fort :  
  
« C'est bien les femmes ça : toujours à s'inquiéter pour les bêtes mais nous les hommes on peut tous crever ! Et après elles se plaignent que nous sommes sans cœur avec elles ! »  
  
Ils n'échangèrent plus aucune parole jusqu'à la sortie du village, mais là................. leur disputes pouvaient s'entendre sur des kilomètres.

* * *

Le ciel avait pris les belles teintes pourpre et or du crépuscule et le sol avait conservé la chaleur de cette journée très chaude pour la saison. Naruto avait enlevé sa veste et la portait autour de la taille tout en sifflotant les mains derrière la tête, ravi que sa mission se soit enfin terminée et surtout impatient à la perspective du lendemain. Malheureusement il devait encore faire son rapport à la vieille bique avant de pouvoir rentrer chez lui.  
  
Il frappa à la porte du bureau une fois et sans attendre de réponses entra.  
  
« Ah tiens te voilà toi ! » Soupira Tsunade.  
  
« Salut la vieille ! Mission accomplie !!! Je te laisse le rapport et je rentre, il faut que je me repose pour demain : c'est mon jour de cong ! » Finit Naruto en chantonnant, tout en déposant le rapport sur la table.  
  
« Ah... Naruto, attends. » Intervint l'Hokage, qui intérieurement jura d'avoir à lui gâcher son plaisir.  
  
« Quoi ? Eh ? Néji ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais l ?! Et c'est qui celle-l ? » Fit Naruto qui en se retournant avait aperçut dans un coin de la pièce Néji et Kemuri assis sur des chaises l'air maussade.  
  
« Pfff..... Naruto je suis désolée de te dire ça alors que tu reviens tout juste de mission et que tu avais déjà des projets pour demain mais c'est une urgence. » Soupira la vieille femme.  
  
Naruto se tourna de nouveau vers elle en fronçant les sourcils.  
  
« Quoi ? Quelle urgence ? .... Tu me renvois pas en mission quand même ? » Demanda Naruto avec un sourire hésitant.  
  
« Si. Ecoute avant de protester ! » Dit précipitamment Tsunade en levant les mains quand Naruto ouvrit la bouche pour protester visiblement furieux.  
  
« Néji-kun et Kemuri-chan revienne tout juste d'une mission difficile et qui n'est pas sans rapport avec Oto no kuni et probablement les restes de l'Akatsuki. »  
  
« .... Quoi ? » Demanda incrédule Naruto.  
  
« Lors d'une inspection de routine effectuée à la frontière par Kiba-kun et Sasuke-kun, on est tombé par hasard sur plus gros. Ils ont découvert la tanière de Kabuto. » Les yeux de Naruto s'écarquillèrent de surprise.  
  
« Kiba-kun et Sasuke-kun n'étaient pas de taille puisqu'il avait de nombreux renfort. J'ai ensuite envoyé Néji-kun et Kemuri-chan à sa poursuite et il se trouve que ses hommes de mains semblent être du même types que ces pauvres ninja d'Oto no kuni qui ont subit des manipulations.  
  
Tu connais Kabuto et tu sais quel bon ninja médecin il est, comme il avait disparut nous avions assumé qu'il était probablement mort ou avait arreté ses activités mais il est probable que la résistance inattendue et l'organisation d'Oto no kuni vienne de lui mais il est fort probable aussi qu'Itachi entre en relation avec lui pour soigner ton bras.  
  
En bref, je veux que toi et Néji vous alliez éclaircir tout cela, je ne demande aucune prise de risque, il s'agit simplement d'une enquête. Je veux que ce soit vous car vous avez déjà enquêter sur le cas d'Oto no kuni, vous êtes donc les plus apte à accomplir cette mission. »  
  
Naruto avait écouter sans proférer la moindre parole tandis que Tsunade sentait le stress l'envahir face à son silence inhabituel. Finalement Naruto soupira et se gratta pensivement le menton le regard vague posé dans un coin de la pièce, il se tourna vers l'Hokage l'air triste mais avec une lueur d'espoir dans ses yeux bleus.  
  
« Tout de suite ? »  
  
Tsunade sentit son cœur se pincer douloureusement et murmura avec douceur et l'air sincérement désolée.   
  
« Oui. Dès que tu auras quitter mon bureau. »  
  
« Je peux dire un petit au revoir avant ? »  
  
Tsunade secoua lentement la tête.  
  
Naruto regarda par la fenêtre, son regard se posa sur le toit maintenant familier pourtant à peine visible sous ce ciel où seul l'horizon était encore rouge. Il resta ainsi quelques minutes puis sans un mot se détourna pour sortir, Néji se leva et le suivit. Alors qu'il refermait la porte il demanda simplement à Tsunade :  
  
« S'il te plait, envoie un message d'excuse à Hinata, dit lui que je ne peux pas venir à cause d'une urgence. »  
  
La porte se referma sur un claquement sec. Tsunade se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil l'air extrêmement fatigué et les yeux clos.  
  
« Alors c'est lui ton petit protég ? »  
  
Tsunade ouvrit les yeux et aperçut Kemuri assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre, une cigarette allumée aux lèvres. Elle soupira en guise d'affirmation tout en regardant le plafond.  
  
« Il fera un bon Hokage. Ca me plaira beaucoup de travailler avec lui. Un peu comme avec le quatrième. » Commenta Kemuri en souriant les yeux posé sur l'horizon rougeoyant.  
  
« Mmh..... Kemuri-chan, tu connais Iruka, le professeur principal à l'académie ? »  
  
« Iruko ? »  
  
« C'est Iruka ! »  
  
« Je sais bien ! J'aimais bien l'embêter en l'appelant comme ça quand il était môme ! » Gloussa Kemuri de sa voix éraillée.  
  
« Quand il était môme ? Tu es à peine plus âgé que lui que je sache ! » Répliqua Tsunade agacée.  
  
« Heh ! Alors pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? C'est pour qu'il délivre le message du petit ? »  
  
« Oui. »  
  
« Pourquoi tu ne le fais pas toi même ou encore moi ? »  
  
« Parce qu'Iruka pourra la rassuré bien mieux que toi ou moi ou n'importe qui d'autre, c'est un très bon ami à Naruto et il est très proche de tous ses anciens élèves. Va le voir ce soir et dit lui de la voir demain matin très tôt. »  
  
« Mmh... Si tu veux. »  
  
« Au fait tu m'as l'air de bonne humeur ! Tu me proposes ton aide pour un message et tu ne réagit même pas au nom d'Itachi ! Vous étiez pourtant à l'école ensemble et même rivaux non ? »  
  
Kemuri ricanna tout en faisant tomber la cendre de son mégot.  
  
« Je n'ai jamais put l'encadrer et lui non plus, on a beau être devenu ninja de niveau supérieur en même temps il était quand même plus doué que moi ! »  
  
« Vous êtes tout les deux issu de lignées avancées ! » Remarqua Tsunade en levant un sourcil.  
  
« Je suis quand même devenu ninja d'élite que deux après lui et même pas capitaine. Je suis un génie moins performant que lui c'est tout. De toute façon c'est devenu de l'histoire ancienne dès qu'il a quitté le village. Je ne me sens pas concerné par lui à partir du moment qu'il n'est pas le sujet de ma mission..... Si c'était le cas, je me ferais un plaisir de lui explosé sa belle petite gueule ! »  
  
« Dis moi tu n'étais pas un peu amoureuse de lui quand tu étais jeune ? » Demanda malicieusement Tsunade.  
  
Kemuri éclata de rire :  
  
« Absolument pas ! C'était vraiment un sale gamin arrogant au possible ! »  
  
« Mais c'est ton genre pourtant. Un peu comme le petit Néji. »  
  
Kemuri s'arrêta net de rire et lança un regard glacial à l'Hokage.  
  
« Dès qu'il reviens il sera affecté à ton unité comme subordonné. Il est à ton goût puisque tu n'as émis aucune critique à son égard à votre retour. » Sourit Tsunade. Kemuri resta parfaitement silencieuse et immobile.  
  
« Je suis sûre que tu en prendra bien soin puisque tu viens de tomber amoureuse de lui ! »  
  
Avant même qu'elle ait fini sa phrase, la ninja d'élite avait disparue. Tsunade éclata de rire en ayant vu juste. Elle se renversa dans son fauteil le bras en travers du front et soupira.  
  
« Quel dommage qu'il soit déjà pris Kemuri-chan....... »  
  
Elle jeta un œil par la fenêtre. Il faisait déjà nuit et les étoiles brillait dans le ciel parfaitement dégagé.  
  
« C'est une bien belle nuit même si elle teintée par l'amertume des jeunes... »

* * *

Voilàààààààààààà ààààà J'ai enfin fini ce chapitre qui m'en aura vraiment fais baver !!! 


	22. Binevenu en été

Haha ! Terimaru merci pour ta remarque, j'avais pas du tout fait attention, comme je galérais à fond à ce moment là, j'avais plus tout à fait en tête ce qui se passait avant !!!  
  
Depuis quelques temps je pense faire une autre fic de Naruto, une beaucoup plus sombre qui sera dans la section R. Je suis censé l'écrire avec une copine mais en ce moment elle à pas l'air motivée donc.... C'est une affaire à suivre ! D'ailleurs ça me rappelle que je voulais en faire une autre dans un univers alternatif, style médiévo-fantastique avec des chevaliers, des princesses et des méchants sorciers......En un peu plus complexe ....... Comme ma seule fic qui est celle ci-dessous me prend beaucoup de temps j'ai laissé tombé, mais récemment je me rend compte que l'idée m'emballe toujours. Si ça vous intéresse vous pouvez me le dire dans vos reviews ou dans vos mails.  
  
Sinon je sais pas trop quoi faire de Sasuke dans cette fic, peut être que s'il passait un peu de temps avec son neveu......

================================================================

La nouvelle génération est en marche !  
  
Chapitre 21 : Bienvenu en ét !  
  
Hinata sortit une petite serviette de sa poche et s'essuya machinalement le front ainsi que son cou dégagé. Ce n'était que le début du mois de juillet et déjà le village de Konoha souffrait de canicule et d'une importante sécheresse. Le stage des apprentis ninja médecin s'effectuait aujourd'hui en plein air, ou plutôt en plein soleil. Le travail s'était transformé principalement en arrosage des plantes, les élèves en profitaient pour apprendre leurs noms et propriétés en même temps.  
  
A cause de la chaleur, les garçons et les filles avaient été séparés pour que chacun puisse se mettre dans des tenues beaucoup plus légères (et presque compromettante pour les femmes). Les femmes se trouvaient ainsi à s'occuper du jardin Ouest et les hommes de celui du Nord.  
  
Hinata ne pensait pas trouver autant de femmes à participer à ce stage elle avait eut aussi la surprise d'y retrouver Sakura. Cette dernière supportait étrangement mal la chaleur alors qu'en temps général c'était le contraire. Hinata faisait son possible pour aider sa compagne en la réhydratant et vérifiant qu'elle ne se sente pas trop fatiguée.  
  
Pour le moment Sakura se tenait allongée à l'ombre d'un arbre, une serviette tiède sur les yeux. Hinata l'observait du coin de l'œil alors qu'elle s'occupait de mettre de l'engrais et d'arroser une rangée de plantes. En face d'elle deux femmes discutaient à voix basse. Bien que ce ne soit guère dans son intention elle parvint à entendre ce qu'elles se disaient.  
  
« Mon petit ami m'a raconté qu'il y a pas mal de remue ménage dans l'administration. » Murmura la jeune femme avec un fichu sur la tête.  
  
« Ah bon ? Il est archiviste c'est bien ça ? » Demanda l'autre avec un chapeau de paille.  
  
« Oui. C'est encore le problème avec la résistance d'Oto no kuni je crois ! Tu sais le beau jeune homme de la branche Hyuga est encore partit enquêter là dessus à ce qu'il paraît ! » Gloussa celle avec un fichu sur la tête en rosissant un peu. L'autre se mit à rire aussi avec un air de commère alors qu'Hinata ne put retenir un sourire au commentaire sur son cousin.  
  
« Il est partit seul ? »  
  
« Non, et c'est bien ça le problème ! Tout seul ou avec n'importe qui d'autre aurait été nettement mieux ! Il est partit avec ce m'as-tu vu d'Uzumaki ! Honnêtement, une mission aussi délicate de ce genre ne devrait pas être confié à un tel incapable !! »  
  
Hinata se sentit pétrifiée en entendant cette réflexion et absolument révolté lorsque l'autre femme répliqua :  
  
« Tu m'étonnes, il est juste bon à ramasser les ordures ! Il n'inspire confiance à personne, je suis sûre qu'au fond c'est un traître : les attaques d'Oto no Kuni sont bien organisé et ils connaissent nos points faibles ! »  
  
« Il est surtout bon pour faire du bruit et pour se vanter : le prochain Hokage ! C'est d'un ridicule ! » Ricana méchamment la première femme.  
  
« J'ai entendu dire qu'il avait une petite amie ! Tu te rends compte ? La pauvre, il a certainement dû..... »  
  
SHPLOTCH !!  
  
Les deux femmes furent en un instant recouvertes d'engrais. Elles se retournèrent en se levant furieuse pour voir derrière elles une jeune femme Hyuga encore plus furieuse qu'elles, un sot avec des restes d'engrais et d'eau sale à ses pieds.  
  
« De quel droit osez vous l'insulter ?! DE QUEL DROIT !!! Votre petit ami n'est qu'archiviste alors que Naruto risque sa vie pour sauver des gens comme vous !!! » Explosa-t-elle, s'attirant tout les regards des autres femmes et même de Sakura qui s'était relevée et regardait éberluée la timide Hinata exprimer sa colère.  
  
« Naruto croit profondément en ses capacités et il a déjà mainte fois prouvés de quoi il était capable !! Même l'Hokage et son rival Sasuke Uchiha le reconnaisse !!! Nos ennemis ont peur de lui !! Les plus grands ninja criminels savent qui il est et de quoi il est capable !!! Je vous interdit de vous moquer de lui !! Vous m'entendez ?! » Criait Hinata, ses poings serrés et tremblant alors que son visage virait au rouge sous la colère, les deux femmes semblait effarées pas la violence de ses propos.  
  
« Je vous l'interdit alors que vous ne le connaissez même pas !!! Alors que vous ne savez même pas ce qu'il a fait pour vous et pour ce village !!! Combien de fois il a risqué sa vie pour des gens misérables comme vous....... » Hinata était au bord des larmes et ne termina pas sa phrase, Sakura qui s'était approchée l'avait prise par l'épaule et la petite femme se réfugia en sanglotant sur son épaule.  
  
« Il y a longtemps je pensais un peu comme vous... Mais même si je n'avais pas été dans la même équipe qu'Uzumaki-kun j'aurais put constater par moi- même sa vraie valeur à travers ses actions envers notre village... J'ai honte de faire partie du même village que vous ! » Déclara froidement Sakura en regardant droit dans les yeux les deux femmes.  
  
Sakura emmena à l'écart Hinata qui s'était simplement mise à renifler quelque peu calmée. Toutes les autres apprentis se mirent à chuchoter et à commenter l'événement alors que le professeur tentait de ramener la concentration.  
  
« Ca va Hinata ? » Demanda gentiment Sakura.  
  
« O-oui.... Snif..... Je suis désolée..... C'est, snif, c'est juste que j'ai pas supporté ce qu'elles disaient sur lui alors qu'il-qu'il.... » Elle étouffa un sanglot.  
  
« Il risque sa vie, c'est ça ? »  
  
Hinata hocha la tête et jeta un regard noir au deux femmes couvertes de boue qui essayaient de s'en débarrasser avec de l'eau.  
  
« Il met son devoir avant son propre plaisir ! Il risque sa vie pour, snif, notre village et c'est comme ça qu'on le remercie ?! » Finit Hinata avec une voix suraigue.  
  
Sakura sourit, elle se souvenait de l'expression incroyablement déprimée et triste de la jeune femme lorsqu'elle était arrivée le premier jour du stage. Elle avait été terriblement déçut de ne pas pouvoir avoir sa journée avec Naruto, de plus il n'avait même pas eut le temps de le lui dire au revoir ni même s'excuser. Sakura pensait avoir réussit à la réconforter mais il semblait bien que cela la travaillait encore.  
  
Alors qu'elle frottait gentiment le dos de sa compagne en guise de réconfort, Sakura sentait le soleil lui taper dangereusement sur la tête, elle tenta de s'éponger mais son mouchoir avait séché depuis longtemps. Elle voulut demander à Hinata de l'eau mais sa tête lui parut incroyablement vide et très légère, les couleurs devant elle s'éclaircirent pour que tout devienne blanc.  
  
Hinata poussa un cri de surprise. Le professeur, une femme assez âgée, accourut vers une jeune ninja au cheveux rose inconsciente et son amie toujours en larmes agenouillée à côté d'elle et gagnée par la panique.  
  
Sakura fut de toute urgence amenée à l'hôpital qui se trouvait assez proche de là. Près d'une demie heure plus tard, le médecin se présenta devant l'enseignante et Hinata, la première pour lui demander de retirer madame Aburame de son cours pour des raisons de santé et la deuxième de rejoindre son amie dans la chambre pour une bonne nouvelle.  
  
Quelque peu décontenancé à l'idée d'entendre une bonne nouvelle alors que son amie vient de perdre connaissance, elle se glissa avec précaution dans la chambre et aperçut assise sur le lit une Sakura qui n'avait jamais parue aussi heureuse d'être là. Cette dernière se tourna vers Hinata avec un sourire aveuglant de bonheur pour lui dire :  
  
« Je suis enceinte ! »

=====================

« J'm'ennuiiiiiiiiiiii !!! »  
  
Soupir exaspéré.  
  
« Ca me tue ce beau temps ! J'arrête pas de penser que je pourrais faire un pique nique avec Hinata, rien que tout les deux ! Et si elle remettait cette jolie petite robe bleue qui la rend si mignonne, ce serait le pied total ! »  
  
« TES FANTASMES AVEC MA COUSINE NE M'INTERESSE PAS !!! » Hurla Néji.  
  
« Relax ! Si tu me disais que toi aussi tu voulais faire un pique nique avec Umeko-chan, je le prendrais pas..... »  
  
« JE.N'AI.PAS ! ENVIE ! DE.FAIRE.UN.PIQUENIQUE !!!! »  
  
« Oui, oui ! J'ai compris ! »  
  
« ALORS TAIS-TOI !! »  
  
« Ok. »  
  
......................................   
  
« ... Tu crois qu'il nous ont entendu ? »  
  
« Er..... Non ! » Marmonna Néji en se tournant vers le buisson derrière lequel ils étaient cachés.  
  
Naruto soupira et s'allongea sur le sol, les mains derrière la tête. Voilà deux semaines qu'ils surveillaient les allées et venues des hommes de Kabuto.  
  
Néji se sentait absolument écoeuré et admiratif à la fois envers Naruto. Grâce à lui, ils avaient put pénétrer dans le territoire même de Kabuto, ce que lui et la ninja d'élite Kemuri n'était pas parvenu à faire. Honnêtement c'était rageant.  
  
'Quand je suis avec lui, je me demande vraiment pourquoi on m'a demander d'être ninja d'élite alors que je n'arrive même pas à faire ce qu'il fait !' Pensa-t-il d'un ton amer.  
  
Néji était d'humeur maussade et quelque peu déprimé depuis ces deux semaines. Il s'était rendu compte qu'il développait un sentiment d'infériorité envers Naruto et perdait confiance en ses capacités, et il y avait autre chose.  
  
......... S'il se souvenait bien, Tsunade n'avait donné aucune précision quant à la durée de cette mission, et vu l'allure à laquelle les choses se développaient, c'était loin d'être fini.  
  
Il ne voulait pas l'admettre mais, son mariage était pour le mois de septembre et, quelque part, il était soulag : il n'avait pas envie de se marier. Trop jeune à son goût et ça n'avait rien avoir avec Umeko. Il n'avait jamais été amoureux et ne comprenait pas bien pourquoi tout le monde en faisait toute une histoire. Au fond se marier avec Umeko ou une autre, il ne voyait pas la différence du moment qu'ils s'entendaient bien !  
  
Le seul hic... C'est un mariage d'alliance entre deux village donc : mariage égal responsabilit ! Et ça il n'avait pas vraiment envie de l'avoir de si tôt, alors si c'était reporté......  
  
Et c'était avec ce genre de pensées qu'il se torturait depuis deux semaines.  
  
Naruto lui, regrettait surtout de n'avoir personne à botter les fesses, depuis les deux semaines qu'ils se planquaient là, Kabuto n'avait pas été aperçut une seule fois mais d'après les activités de ses 'hommes' il devait certainement se terrer dans son trou.  
  
Naruto trouva Néji inhabituellement déconcentré même s'il faisait tout pour le cacher. Le renard avait largement eut le temps de s'apercevoir que quelque chose se tramait, quelque chose de gros.  
  
Il y avait beaucoup de messagers et d'émissaires dont tous n'étaient pas forcément des hommes de Kabuto après observations. Une sorte de frénésie semblait habiter les hommes de camp comme en état d'urgence.  
  
Et Néji ne s'en était toujours pas aperçut.  
  
Naruto grimaça intérieurement à cette pensée, si lui le cancre absolu avait réussit à se rendre compte de ça avant le super génie, c'était que le super génie allait vraiment mal !  
  
« Il se passe quelque chose ! » Souffla Néji.  
  
Naruto se redressa d'un bond et put apercevoir Kabuto qui sortait de sa grotte. Apparemment c'était un fan des grottes et des sous-sols en guise de planques. Il avait les traits tirés, davantage par l'angoisse ou le stress que par la fatigue, il portait une longue et épaisse cape de voyage et un sac de cuir en bandoulière. Il discuta un moment avec quelques uns de ses hommes, trois d'entre eux hochèrent la tête et quatre autres le suivirent lorsqu'il s'éloigna.  
  
D'un même mouvement Naruto et Néji se levèrent, le renard avec un sourire carnassier :  
  
« Enfin un peu d'action ! »  
  
« ..... Mais pourquoi si soudainement ? » Demanda en fronçant les sourcils le jeune Hyuga.  
  
Naruto lui jeta un regard sceptique avec une moue boudeuse.  
  
« Dis donc toi ! Tu marches à côté de tes pompes ? Ca couvait depuis un bon moment déj ! »  
  
Néji jeta à son coéquipier un regard étonné et désapprobateur.  
  
« Quoi ? »  
  
« Avec tout les va et vient et leurs têtes de stressés y'avait forcément un truc qui se préparait ! A mon avis Kabuto-chan n'a pas dû apprécié qu'on le déterre, ça a dû faire du remous dans ses combines ! » Retorqua Naruto avec un sourire malveillant en prononçant Kabuto-chan.  
  
Néji pinça des lèvres tout en rosissant un peu, vexé après réflexion et s'être aperçut que c'était évident et logique, d'autant plus que la remarque venait de la part de Naruto. Naruto le cancre.  
  
Les deux coéquipier suivirent dans toute leur discrétion de shinobi l'intrigant Kabuto. Plusieurs hypothèses se dessinaient quant à son véritable rôle dans la résistance d'Oto no kuni et à ses relations probables avec l'Akatsuki ou plutôt Itachi. Ces hypothèses, Naruto et Néji étaient là pour les vérifier, qui était vraiment Kabuto ?  
  
Trois jours plus tard, le voyage de Kabuto et ses hommes vers le Sud fut interrompu par l'arrivée de deux ninjas visiblement originaires d'Oto no kuni. Lorsqu'ils firent halte pour discuter, Naruto se mit à ronger son frein en les observant incapable qu'il était d'espionner leur conversation.  
  
« C'est pas vrai ! ... Si Shikamaru et Ino étaient là on pourrait utiliser la combinaison de leur techniques pour les écouter ! Pas vrai Néji ? » Grogna Naruto en se tournant vers le jeune Hyuga.  
  
Naruto faillit lui frapper sur la tête : il ne l'écoutait pas ! Néji utilisait le byakugan pour les observait et tenait une sorte de paille plantée dans le sol, l'air très concentré il prenait des notes sur un petit carnet de son autre main.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Demanda Naruto en dissimulant mal son irritation.  
  
« ........ »  
  
Naruto se pencha par dessus son épaule et lut ce qu'il écrivait.  
  
« T'écris vachement mal. »  
  
Néji se tourna, furieux vers Naruto, le byakugan toujours activité et lui siffla d'une voix vénimeuse :  
  
« Si tu ne te tais pas je t'arraches la tête !!! Compris Uzumaki !?! »  
  
Naruto recula quelque peu effrayé par le regard blanc et transperçant des Hyuga et hocha simplement de la tête.  
  
Il attendit patiemment que la conversation se finisse et que Néji en prenne bonne note dans son carnet, en baillant de ci de là, seul témoin de son ennui profond malgrè ses sens aux aguets au cas où ils se feraient repérés.  
  
Finalement, Néji se redressa, il soupira en fermant les yeux la tension que lui procurait son byakugan diminuée. Sans ouvrir les yeux il répondit à la question muette de Naruto :  
  
« J'ai appris à lire sur les lèvres. »  
  
« Oh ! »  
  
Silence.  
  
« On les suit ? »  
  
Néji ouvrit les yeux calmement. Les hommes d'Oto no kuni étaient repartient et Kabuto discutait encore avec ses hommes, ils avaient l'air inquiets mais comploteurs.  
  
« Ce n'est pas la peine. Notre cible c'est Kabuto : on reste concentré sur lui. La conversation m'en a suffisamment appris sur ses relations avec Oto no kuni mais il y a encore des points à éclaircir. »  
  
« Mmmh...... Ils n'ont pas l'air de vouloir se déplacer. » Remarqua déçut Naruto en se rallongeant sur le dos derrière le buisson.  
  
Néji ne bougea pas et observa avec attention le renégat et ses hommes discuter. Ce soir........ a la frontière....... Peut pas savoir........ le marché....... AKATSUKI !  
  
Naruto sursauta et s'aperçut que sans souci de discrétion Néji venait de se redresser une expression effarée lui contractant le visage.  
  
« Néji t'es fou !!! Qu'est-ce que tu fais !?! Couches-toi !!! » Chuchota avec force Naruto tout en se demandant s'il n'avait pas reçut un méchant coup à la tête récemment.  
  
Néji ne prêta pas attention aux propos de son partenaire et s'exclama simplement :  
  
« Ils sont partit !!! »  
  
« Quoi ?! » s'écria Naruto en se retournant pour apercevoir la clairière vide derrière les branches du buissons. « Faut qu'on se magne !! Par où ils sont partit Néji ?! »  
  
Néji secoua la tête et dit d'une voix mal assurée :  
  
« Je n'en suis pas sur ! D'après ce qu'ils disaient : ce soir à la frontière ils ont rendez-vous avec l'Akatsuki ! »  
  
Naruto le regarda sidéré et s'exclama super enthousiaste :  
  
« YOSH !! Mais c'est parfait ça !!! Le Kabuto-chan à de très bons amis, dont certains à moi !! » Gloussa méchamment Naruto en se relevant d'un bond les mains dans les poches alors que ses yeux avaient soudainement virer au rouge animal de Kyubi.  
  
« Tu es inconscient ou stupide ?! » Cria Néji furieux. Naruto le regarda interloqué les yeux toujours rouge et répondit tout naturellement :  
  
« Les deux. »  
  
Néji se frappa le front en grognant. Non mais des fois je vous jure.........  
  
« On ne peut pas aller là-bas !!! C'est trop risqu ! Il y a trop de ninjas très puissants dans un même lieu : on n'y survivrait pas ! »  
  
« Parle pour toi ! » Fit Naruto désinvolte en se grattant la tête.  
  
Néji en resta sans voix. Il avait raison, c'était dangereux pour lui mais pas pour Naruto, du moins pas autant. Risqué mais il avait plus de chances d'y survivre. Et encore davantage seul.  
  
Néji frémit en ayant cette pensée. Il n'allait pas abandonner Naruto seul contre toute cette armada de fou furieux !!   
  
« On rentre ! » Ordonna Néji en lui tournant le dos et s'éloignant.  
  
« On ? »  
  
Néji s'arrêta et jeta un coup d'œil en arrière.  
  
« C'est trop dangereux de poursuivre la mission et on en sait suffisamment ! »  
  
« Non. Il y a encore des trous ! » Retorqua Naruto en croisant fermement les bras.  
  
« Et alors qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?! Je peux rien faire contre eux ou presque ! C'est carrément du suicide !!! »  
  
« Pour toi seulement. Moi c'est juste risqué mais sans plus. »  
  
Encore une fois Néji ne trouva rien à dire.  
  
« On n'a qu'à se séparer, c'est plus simple et au moins ça nous laisse la possibilit de mener jusqu'au bout notre mission. Retourne voir Tsunade pour lui faire part de ce que tu sais déjà, je vais continuer seul quelque temps. »  
  
« .......... Quelque temps ? Nous sommes déjà la mi-août !! Combien de temps encore tu vas les suivre ? Il faudra bien que tu les lâches pour faire ton rapport !! » S'écria le prodige Hyuga indigné de savoir qu'involontairement il venait de donner son accord à leur séparation.  
  
« Mmh............ » Fit Naruto en se frottant le menton pensif, ses yeux rouges semblaient légèrement briller comme des mini ampoules diffuses. « Un mois ou deux devraient suffire je pense......... Ouais, on va faire comme ça : si je ne reviens pas au plus tard avant novembre, c'est que j'ai échoué ou que j'ai un problème quelconque et que vous pouvez m'envoyer du secours, sans chercher à vous tuer bien sur ! » Finit-il avec son grand sourire narutoien.  
  
Néji resta silencieux le regard fusillant copieusement le sol alors qu'il serrait tellement ses poings qu'ils en tremblaient.  
  
« ......ir ! ............. T'as interêt à revenir en un seul morceau ! » Gronda néji d'une voix quasi-inarticulée.  
  
« J'y compte bien ! » Affirma le renard en riant presque.  
  
« Sinon........... Il y a quelqu'un à qui je ne pourrais plus me présenter pour t'avoir laisser derrière moi. »  
  
Seul le bruissement du vent dans les cimes des arbres lui répondit. Naruto était partit depuis longtemps et n'avait jamais entendu la dernière supplique d'un frère qui aimerait dire à sa sœur que l'homme qu'elle aime lui reviendrait entier.

=================================================================

Le -chan à un sens très péjoratif ici, puisque en général on utilise –kun comme suffixe pour les garçons.  
  
Décidément j'ai VRAIMENT trop détaillé ce chapitre ! J'y ai mit que la moitié mais si je met l'autre ça va être impossible de tout lire pour mes pauvres lecteurs!! Bouhou !! Ca serait beaucoup trop long !  
  
Ca fait un moment que je me le dit et que je ne le fait pas mais je n'ai jamais donné la signification des noms des personnages que j'ai invent ! Désolée pour les non initiés au japonais, j'utilise beaucoup de suffixes japonais en plus de vocabulaire de cette culture sans jamais rien expliquer ! C'est encore un coup de ma flemmardise : j'avais pas envie d'expliquer....  
  
Voilà déjà une première petite liste de noms avec leur traduction :  
  
Yoru : fin de soirée, dans la nuit. Tôd : chemin de terre. Ce sont les caractère que j'ai choisis parce qu'un chemin de terre dans son cas sous- entend une vie humble et difficile ( imaginez un sentier perdu dans une montagne hostile !), il y a de bon et de mauvais côtés, le soir ou crépuscule à une connotation triste ou tranquille selon la saison ou dans son cas la période de sa vie.  
  
Umeko Mugen : son prénom veux dire fille du prunier et le nom de famille signifie rêves, visions Umetane : le père d'Umeko c'est noyau de prunier. Umeya : le frère d'Umeko c'est flèche de prunier.  
  
Takeru Nara : pour Takeru j'ai pris le sens de grogner et Nara...... en fait ça je sais pas ce que ça veux dire! Ringo Natsuno : ringo c'est une pomme, et natsuno c'est le sens d'une plaine d'été. Umeboshi : hahaha, en fait c'est une prune salée que l'on mange avec le riz des boites repas japonaise. On est obligé de faire la grimace quand on met ça nature dans la bouche (j'ai essay !)  
  
J'expliquerais les autres noms et autres termes que j'ai utilisé une prochaine fois !  
  
En ce moment (je suis désolé pour ça aussi !) mais j'ai la tête ailleurs à penser à plein de trucs et surtout pleins de trucs de prévu pour les vacances donc presque pas d'internet ! ...................... Non ne me tuez paaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas !!!!! A bientôt !!! 


	23. Et ainsi arriva l'automne

Récemment j'ai jeté un coup d'œil à toutes les reviews que j'ai reçu et je me suis aperçu qu'il y avait beaucoup de fan de Kiba/Tenten. Ca m'a surpris mais malheureusement je ne leurs consacreraient pas grand chose durant quelques chapitres parce qu'il va se passer des choses beaucoup plus importantes et qui mériteront toute votre attention !

-------------------------------------------

La nouvelle génération est en marche !  
  
Chapitre 22 : Et ainsi arriva l'automne  
  
Tsunade tourna la tête en direction du ventilateur qui tournait à droite à gauche de la pièce, seul véritable souffle alors même que les fenêtres étaient ouvertes. Depuis un bon moment elle n'écoutait plus les délibérations du conseil à propos des dégât dû à la sécheresse qui elle- même était dû à la canicule, canicule qui durait toujours alors qu'on approchait déjà la mi-septembre.  
  
Elle soupira pour la énième fois durant cette réunion qui s'éternisait. Cette réunion où elle se contentait de tenir la chandelle, sa présence n'étant nécessaire que par pur protocole. Et cette réunion où elle s'ennuyait ferme lui rappelait exactement pourquoi elle ne voulait pas être Hokage. Cette réunion lui rappelait qu'elle ne pouvait pas sortir pour aller faire des jeux de paris qu'elle aimait temps. Cette réunion lui rappelait aussi qu'elle ne pouvait pas encore nommer quelqu'un d'autre à lui succéder parce que ce quelqu'un d'autre n'était pas encore assez âgé, ni assez mûr, ni assez fort pour lui succéder et surtout qu'il n'était toujours pas rentré de mission et qu'il se faisait attendre. Bref cette réunion était.......  
  
Toc toc toc.  
  
"Oui entrez!" Appela le maître du conseil.  
  
« Tsunade-sama. Hyuga Néji est rentré de mission, il vous attend dans votre bureau pour son rapport ! » S'inclina Umeboshi en rougissant, tout intimidé d'interrompre une réunion du grand conseil au complet.  
  
« Néji ? Et Naruto il ne fait pas de rapport ? » Demanda Tsunade en levant un sourcil tout en tirant sur son col pour s'éventait. Bon sang qu'il faisait chaud et étouffant !  
  
« N-non madame ! Il est rentré seul ! » Bégaya le petit ninja en s'inclinant à nouveau.  
  
Tsunade et tout le conseil se tourna vers lui d'un bloc alors qu'un silence assourdissant s'installa dans la salle. Tsunade se leva d'un bond et un clin d'œil elle fut à la porte et lui fit signe de la suivre. Umeboshi s'inclina devant le conseil en marmonnant une excuse avant de s'éclipser à sa suite.  
  
« Quand est-il arriv ? »  
  
« Il y a une heure Hokage-sama ! Il est assez fatigué mais en bonne état de santé sinon ! »  
  
« Très bien ! Va avertir sa famille qu'il est de retour moi je vais vérifier de quoi il retourne ! » Grogna-t-elle.  
  
Elle ouvrit la porte de son bureau à la volée, Néji tranquillement installé sur un fauteuil devant le bureau sursauta et soupira quand il reconnut l'Hokage. Il tenait à la main une bouteille d'eau déjà bien entamée et avait retiré son bandeau frontal, dévoilant sa marque maudite, pour s'essuyer le front en sueur.  
  
Par les fenêtres grandes ouvertes on voyait la lumière décliner lentement alors que le ciel prenait des couleurs oranges et dorées et quelques nuages fushia parsemaient l'horizon. Les cigales continuaient de chanter entrecouper de quelques rares cris d'oiseaux et d'enfants mais la chaleur loin de décliner semblait grimper.  
  
« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Où est Naruto ? Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ? » Demanda presque agressivement l'Hokage.  
  
« Bonjour à vous aussi Tsunade-sama ! Je vais bien mis à part le fait que je suis écrasé par la chaleur qu'il fait ici à Konoha, c'est d'ailleurs très surprenant en cette période de l'année ! » Commenta-t-il avec humeur.  
  
« Et encore, tu as évité la fin du mois de juillet : un véritable enfer ! » Retorqua de toute aussi méchante humeur Tsunade en allant s'asseoir à son bureau.  
  
« Alors ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est pass ? Vous avez échoués ? »  
  
« Non ! » Gronda Néji en fusillant du regard la vieille femme comme s'il avait été insulté.   
  
« La mission est toujours en cours, on s'est séparé pour plus de sécurité. Naruto allait bien quand je l'ai quitté il y a près de quatre semaines. J'ai eut quelques problèmes avec des ninjas de Suna no kuni et j'ai mit plus de temps à rentrer. » Commença-t-il a expliquer en se massant les tempes. La chaleur et la fatigue lui donnait la migraine.  
  
« Et ? » Demanda impatiente la vieille ninja.  
  
« Voici un premier rapport sur Kabuto, on a déjà une confirmation qu'il entretiens des liens avec les restes d'Oto no kuni et les membres restant d'Akatsuki. Il est possible qu'il dirige effectivement la résistance d'Oto no kuni mais quant à ses relations avec l'Akatsuki rien n'est sûr !  
  
Pour ma propre sécurité et celle de Naruto j'ai dû le laisser continuer la filature seul ! Je ne suis pas de taille face à l'Akatsuki et j'aurais gêné plus qu'autre chose Naruto en cas de conflits. De plus, compte tenue des risques un premier rapport s'imposait pour au moins sauvegarder les informations déjà récolter ! »  
  
Tsunade feuilletait le rapport qu'il avait déposé sur son bureau tout en fronçant des sourcil en l'écoutant.  
  
« A propos de l'Akatsuki tu n'a rien de plus à ajouter ? »  
  
« Si. D'après une conversation que j'ai pu espionner Kabuto et quelques-uns de ses hommes avaient rendez-vous avec le chef de l'Akatsuki, j'ignore si cest en rapport avec ses capacités de médecin mais je n'écarterais pas l'hypothèse d'un recrutement. D'ailleurs il me semble qu'ils en faisaient mention dans leur conversation non pas pour eux-mêmes mais comme projet général du chef de l'Akatsuki. Il désirerait réorganiser et renflouer les rangs de son organisation. »  
  
« ............... Ce sont les présages d'un véritable ouragans que tu m'annonces......... Quand Naruto doit-il rentr ? »  
  
« Avant novembre. Sinon, c'est que quelque chose à mal tourner pour lui......... »  
  
L'air de la pièce semblait brusquement être devenu glacé et ses deux occupants ne purent retenir un frisson en imaginant ce qui risquait d'arriver si les plans de la plus grande organisation criminelle de toute l'histoire des shinobis verraient le jour. Ce serait le déchaînement de l'enfer......  
  
===========================  
  
Quelques jours plus tard trouvaient Néji affaler sur une chaise longue à l'ombre d'un pin une serviette humide sur les yeux et le front. La chaleur l'abrutissait et il s'était caché tout au fond du jardin pour échapper à ..............  
  
« Néji-ni-saaaaaaaan !!! »  
  
Oh non......  
  
« Néji-ni-saaaaaaaaaaaan !!!! »  
  
'Je ne suis pas là !!!'  
  
« Néji-kuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun !!!! »  
  
'........'  
  
« Néji-niiiiii-saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan !!! »  
  
« Nééééééjiiiiiiiii-kuuuuuun !!! »  
  
'RETRAITE !!!!!!!!!!!!!'  
  
« Il est l !!! »  
  
« Reviens !!! »  
  
« Par là Umeko-ne-san on va l'attraper ! »  
  
'Mais elles ne peuvent pas me lâcher !?!'  
  
« Je t'ai eu ! » Cria triomphalement Hanabi en ceinturant le pauvre Néji alors qu'il dépassait en courant l'étang. Tout deux atterrirent en grand fracas dans l'herbe presque brûlée par le soleil en s'écorchant.  
  
Umeko les rattrapa et aida les deux cousins à se démêler.  
  
« Néji, tu devrais arrêter de t'enfuir et de te cacher ! Tu met tout le monde en retard ! » Dit Umeko d'un air faussement grondeur.  
  
« Haaaa...... Vous vous débrouillez très bien sans moi ! »  
  
« Et ton hakama ? Tu penses que c'est quelqu'un d'autre qui va le porter pour toi ? » Demanda d'un ton acide Hanabi qui en avait marre de lui courir après par cette chaleur depuis qu'il était rentré.  
  
Néji s'épousseta d'un air négligeant tout en ignorant sa réflexion.  
  
« Ecoute c'est toi qui va te marier pas moi ! Tu te comportes comme un vrai gamin ! J'en ai marre à la fin de te courir après alors que je pourrais aller traîner avec mes amis en mangeant des glaces !! » S'écria avec colère Hanabi à grand renfort de mouvements de bras exaspérés.  
  
« Mais tu as déjà fait ça tout l'ét ! » Remarqua Umeko en levant un sourcil.  
  
« Et alors ? C'est de mon âge ! » Bouda Hanabi en s'éloignant.  
  
Umeko soupira et tira pas la manche Néji qui boudait lui aussi dans son coin.  
  
« Je comprend que tu ne sois pas très motivé par l'organisation de la cérémonie mais elle a raison : ce n'est pas en te comportant comme un gamin que ça va résoudre le problème. »  
  
« .... Tu prend les choses avec calme. »  
  
Le couple se mit en marche vers la maison d'un pas lent.  
  
« Pas vraiment. J'ai très envie de rester assise sous un arbre à manger des glaces comme Hanabi mais retarder encore le mariage serait très mal vu et mettrait en danger l'accord soutenu par nos deux villages. » Fit en soupirant la jeune femme.  
  
Néji se tourna vers elle avec un regard où se mêlait la suspicion et l'étonnement. Lorsqu'elle s'en aperçu elle se détourna en rosissant, embarrassée.  
  
« Mon père me l'a gentiment rappelé il y a une semaine. » Dit-elle d'un ton d'excuse.  
  
Un sourire sournoisement moqueur apparut sur le visage de Néji. Umeko le vit du coin de l'œil et se retourna vers lui en lui donnant une méchante tape sur l'épaule.  
  
« Oh tu peux rire ! C'est pas moi dont la petite cousine m'a traité de gamin !! » S'écria-t-elle de sa voix suraigüe.  
  
« Et qui se plaint de vouloir rester assise en mangeant des glaces ? » Fit en riant Néji.  
  
Umeko s'immobilisa devant la promenade de la maison traditionnelle des Hyuga et le regarda d'un air bizarre avant de déclarer :  
  
« Le soleil t'as définitivement trop taper sur la tête ! Voilà que tu te met à plaisanter ! » Elle s'assit et retira ses sandales.  
  
« Comment ? Pour qui tu te prends pour dire ça comme ça ? » Protesta Néji vexé.  
  
« Pour ta future femme abruti ! » Fit-elle avec arrogance en se relevant alors que Néji finissait de se déchausser lui aussi.  
  
« Merveilleuse femme en perspective ! » Marmonna-t-il en grimpant sur la promenade.  
  
« Tu veux dire quoi par l ? » S'exclama-t-elle alors que tout deux s'enfonçait dans la pénombre un peu plus fraîche de la maison.  
  
« Que tu manques sérieusement de grâce et de féminit ! »  
  
« QUOI ?! »  
  
« Et que ta voix est des plus stridente ! »  
  
« Ma voix est tout sauf stridente ! »  
  
Et le couple continua de se chamailler en plaisantant à moitié tout en s'enfonçant davantage dans la maison et dans les préparatifs barbants de leur mariage ensemble.  
  
===================  
  
« Elle est vraiment dans la lune depuis quelques temps ! »  
  
« Ouais ! Et là elle arrête pas de soupirer alors que tout le monde fait la fête et son regard devient vague ! »  
  
« Mais pourquoi elle fixe la fenêtre comme ça ? »  
  
« Ah mais t'as rien compris ! C'est le regard et l'attitude de la jeune fille qui se languit d'amour ! »  
  
« Ah oui ? »  
  
« C'est fini ces messes basses vous trois ?! » Gronda Shikamaru en fusillant particulièrement sa femme assise à côté de lui qui avait promis de ne pas passer en mode commère durant le mariage.  
  
« Dé-désolés Shikamaru ! » Firent en cœur Ino, Chouji et Kiba.  
  
« C'est une cérémonie officielle de la maison Hyuga un peu de tenue ! » Siffla Sakura assise en face d'eux, La main posée affectueusement sur son ventre arrondi.  
  
« Rah mais qu'est-ce que c'est pénible ! » Soupira Shikamaru la main dans le front puis :  
  
« De qui vous parliez de tout à l'heure ? »  
  
« D'Hinata. » Répondit Kiba en la montrant du pouce.  
  
La jeune fille assise dans un coin près de la fenêtre se faisait toute petite et ignorait délibérément les regards meurtrier que lui envoyait son père à l'autre bout de la table.  
  
« Je la plains ! On n'a toujours pas de nouvelles de Naruto et personne n'est sur de savoir quand il va rentrer ni même s'il rentrera. » Commenta Ino l'air désolée.  
  
« Dis pas ça Ino ça porte malheur ! » Geignit Chouji en enfourgant trois sushi d'un coup dans la bouche.  
  
« Mais arrête de t'empiffrer ! » S'exclama Shikamaru sans y mettre de conviction.  
  
« Moi aussi je t'aime ! » Retorqua son meilleur ami en en avalant cinq cette fois-ci.  
  
Hinata regarda une nouvelle fois par la fenêtre, certaines feuilles déjà avaient brunies et tombaient des arbres, annonçant déjà l'automne. La température avait brusquement chutée ces trois derniers jours et l'on se surprenait le matin à frissonner en sortant du lit.  
  
La jeune fille était beaucoup trop angoissée déjà par l'absence de son bien aimée pour vraiment porter attention à ceux qui l'entouraient ces derniers temps et surtout aux œillades noires de son père assis à côté de son neveu, et jeune marié à présent, Néji.  
  
Elle n'arrivait pas à se réjouir, depuis plusieurs mois il était parti en mission sans même lui dire au revoir à son départ et maintenant il s'agissait simplement d'attendre alors qu'on étaient sans nouvelles. Tsunade lui avait assuré qu'il devait rentrer avant Novembre.  
  
Oui mais......... On était fin septembre et dans même pas deux semaines ce serait son anniversaire. Le 10 octobre. Elle l'avait attendu avec impatience. Ses mains se resserrèrent douloureusement sur son kimono vert bourgeon à motif de roseaux argentés. Elle avait son cadeau de prêt depuis longtemps. A présent, plus que le désir de pouvoir lui offrir elle souhaitait de toute ses forces son retour.  
  
« Reviens Naruto. Reviens moi vite. » Chuchota-t-elle avec ferveur en observant la chute d'une des feuilles du cerisier que l'on voyait depuis la fenêtre. Tout comme l'automne qui arrivait, elle espérait que Naruto en ferait autant.  
  
===============  
  
En général Naruto aimait bien les forêts, les arbres, l'odeur riche et humide des végétaux et tout ces petits bruits qui donne l'impression qu'elle murmure sans arrêt des potins de village. Mais il y avait quelque chose qu'il n'aimait pas dans les forêts : c'est l'inextricable enchevêtrements de branches entre les arbres et qui rendent les course- poursuites discrète en véritable cauchemar !  
  
Il avait des éraflures sur tout le corps et pour ne rien arranger des petits bouts d'écorces avaient trouvé leur chemin pour s'infiltrer sous ses vêtements et restaient coller à sa peau en sueur. Ses démangeaisons perturbaient sérieusement sa concentration.  
  
Kabuto n'avait pas rencontré le chef d'Akatsuki et plusieurs rendez-vous avaient été mis en place et jusqu'à présent ils avaient tous été reporté et déplacé à un autre endroit : un vrai jeu de piste pour le renégat et un vrai sujet de stress pour Naruto qui n'avait pas l'habitude de rester aussi discret aussi longtemps.  
  
Depuis sa séparation avec Néji, il n'avait pas lâcher d'une semelle Kabuto et aujourd'hui encore Kabuto ne se déplaçait avec pas moins de 4 hommes et courrait d'un endroit à l'autre pour rencontrer des hommes d'Oto no kuni et les lapins posé par Akatsuki. Naruto se demandait pourquoi le binoclard passait autant de temps à courir partout et à continuer à se rendre au rendez-vous donner par l'Akatsuki alors que personne ne venait jamais.  
  
Brusquement Naruto se contracta, il venait de perdre de vue momentanément le groupe de Kabuto.  
  
'Réveille toi mon vieux !' Se secoua-t-il mentalement.  
  
A sa grande surprise, Kabuto et ses hommes s'étaient arrêtés dans ce qui pourrait presque être une clairière où trois individus enveloppé dans de longues capes noires élimées semblaient les attendre.  
  
D'un bref hochement de tête les 2 groupes se saluèrent et entamèrent les discussion à voix basses. Naruto jura mentalement et se pencha légèrement du haut de sa branche en plissant des yeux. Soudain ses yeux s'écarquilla. L'homme au centre leva la tête et son regard se plongea dans le sien.  
  
Le cœur de Naruto s'arrêta et en un clin d'œil il fit demi-tour pour se faire couper la route par un kunai. Il regarda précipitamment au sol et les yeux écarlates du sharigan lui transpercèrent le corps de part en part.  
  
Comme un seul corps, les 4 hommes de Kabuto se jetèrent sur Naruto toutes griffes dehors. Dans ce qui semblait être un grand mouvement circulaire les assaillants se retrouvèrent projetés au loin suivie d'une pluie de leur propre sang. Naruto avait quant à lui disparut.  
  
Kabuto fut surpris de reconnaître Naruto mais ne bougea pas. L'homme au centre des trois ninja en noir n'avait montré aucune réaction quelle quel soit mais sa voix résonna dans la forêt comme le grondement d'une bête innommable.  
  
« Tuez-le. Qu'il n'en reste rien. »  
  
'Naruto, tu n'aurais jamais dû me suivre jusqu'à la tanière du monstre.' Pensa avec une pointe de tristesse Kabuto tout en remontant du majeur ses lunettes.  
  
Les membres de l'Akatsuki avaient disparus et s'étaient réparti dans un périmètre de 10 kilomètres.  
  
Naruto avait le souffle court et erratique, une sueur froide et abondante couvrait sa peau à présent à mesure qu'il tentait de maîtriser sa panique tout en ayant conscience que son cœur s'affolait comme un papillon qui veut sortir d'un bocal.  
  
Au loin il sentait l'Akatsuki qui formait un cerce et se rapprochait dangereusement. Une battue.  
  
Quelque part au fond de lui il ressentit une émotion familière venant de kyubi. Le même sentiment qu'il éprouvait quand il ressassait de mauvais souvenir. Alors les battues étaient des souvenirs douloureux pour le démon renard à neuf queues ? Heh ! C'est vrai que c'est un renard à l'origine.  
  
Naruto frissonna. L'Akatsuki avait trouvé un nouveau membre puisqu'ils n'étaient plus que trois il y a encore quelques années. Par contre leur monstre de patron était toujours aussi terrorisant. Il n'avait aucune envie de lui refaire face, trop traumatisé encore par la dernière fois que c'était arrivé il y a plusieurs années pourtant.  
  
La chair de poule lui annonça leur approche inexorable comme un avis de tempête. Aussi fort qu'il soit 4 super ninja extrêmement fort et extrêmement méchant, c'était trop d'un coup.  
  
Une sournoise partie de cache-cache commençait.  
  
Seize heures plus tard, Naruto était parvenu à s'approcher de la frontière de Konoha dont la forêt traversait le Nord du pays. A présent il aimait les griffures que lui procurait l'enchevêtrement des branches synonyme de sécurité et de bonne cachette pour lui.  
  
Très lentement, et les sensations à fleur de peau Naruto descendit le long du tronc de son arbre pour s'approcher de la berge du grand fleuve qui marquait la frontière. Ce n'est que par pur intuition qu'il se retourna et qu'il vit la lame étincelante du sabre en forme de demi-lune et l'évita d'extrême justesse.  
  
Il zigzagua à toute vitesse entre les arbres tout en évitant la pluie de shuriken et de kunai qui le talonnait. Il tenta de semer la confusion en se clonant mais là.......... Les autres hommes en noirs l'attendaient. Seul le vrai Naruto parvint emporté par son élan à se laisser glisser entre les jambes du plus grand et à s'enfuir à nouveau.  
  
Lorsqu'il reprit son souffle, il s'aperçut qu'il tremblait avec force. Il se mit à respirer profondément et à compter lentement mentalement. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il avait fait son choix : plutôt que de fuir stupidement il allait s'arranger pour les combattre un à un en les maintenant séparer. Yosh ! C'est partit !  
  
« On a décidé d'arrêter de jouer à cache-cache ? »  
  
Naruto se retourna pour ne sentir qu'une douleur lui traverser vivement l'abdomen lui coupant le souffle. Son regard se fit flou un court instant avant qu'il ne puisse distinguer le sourire carnassier du nouveau membre de l'Akatsuki qu'il ne connaissait pas.  
  
« Kof ! »  
  
Du sang. La main de son agresseur avait traversé son ventre.  
  
En un éclair Naruto pris un kunai dans chaque main et trancha le bras qui lui perforait le ventre. Lui-même abruti par la douleur et la perte de sang qui coulait à flot, il entendit à peine le hurlement de son adversaire. Il eut juste la présence d'esprit de se transporté en un nuage de fumée le plus loin possible. De l'autre côté du fleuve, de l'autre côté de la frontière.  
  
Il se sentait partir, rester éveillé. Rester éveillé. Rester, éveillé...... éveillé....... Evei......... Avant de sombrer dans le noir il put entendre comme à travers la brume :  
  
'Tu vas mourir petit.'  
  
« .... La ferme !! Kof !...... Je veux vivre sale renard de malheur ! » murmura-t- il avant de fermer les yeux.  
  
'JE VEUX VIVRE !!!!!!!!!' Hurla Naruto dans sa tête.  
  
Aujourd'hui était le deux octobre.  
  
===================================================================  
  
Il est 1h20 et je dois me lever à 5h pour prendre mon avion !!!! Mais je voulais finir se chapitre avant de partir !!!!! Ah je vais mouriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiir !!!!  
  
Passez de bonne vacances, moi je me sens super stressé tout à coup...................... 


	24. En vérité Naruto est

J'ai une très mauvaise nouvelle pour les fans de cette fic....... Il se trouve que les hasards de la vie me conduise ces deux prochaines années à me trouver loin de toute décente technologie ! Oui ce que vous redoutez va se passer je ne pourrais pas continuer cette fic pour les deux prochaines années à venir ! Ce serait mentir que de promettre que je m'y remettrais dès que je reviens car vous serez probablement passer à autre chose et moi aussi, mais sait-on jamais......

Bref, j'ai jusqu'au mois d'octobre pour vous balancer le maximum sur cette fic que je peux mais je ne pourrais pas tout mettre et je doute de pouvoir arriver au point où on sait qui sera la dulcinée de notre petit Sasuke !Haaaaaaaa ! Que de tristesse...

====================

La nouvelle génération est en marche !

Chapitre 23 : En vérité Naruto est.....

'Tu vas devenir Hokage petit !C'est ce que tu t'es toujours promis !'

« Je..... kof ! Sait ! »

' Si tu me laissais libérer mon chakra tu.......'

« Non ! Huf ! Huf ! Pas.....ils viendraient !..... kof ! kof ! kof ! Peut pas ..... tous.... tous les combattre.... » Souffla presque inaudible Naruto en s'affalant contre le tronc d'un arbre, incapable d'avancer davantage.

'Ne t'arrêtes pas !!! Tu vas mourir !! Avance !' Pressa avec panique le renard.

« Hehehe-he ! Je.......dois me reposer un peu..... »

'Te reposer ? C'est dans l'éternité que tu vas te reposer si tu le fais maintenant ! Je te donne suffisamment de chakra pour que tu tiennes jusqu'au village alors continu d'avancer !!!' Gronda dangereusement le kyubi.

'Haaaa........ Pourquoi..... ?......' Pensa Naruto en levant les yeux vers la cime de l'arbre où il percevait les rayons du soleil.

Trois jours. Trois jours où il rampait, titubait, toussait, tombait inconscient. La blessure était mortelle. Pourtant kyubi était capable de le soigner mais même en le laissant faire il ne pourrait pas le faire suffisamment rapidement avant que les membres de l'Akatsuki ne lui tombe dessus. Déjà au meilleur de sa forme il n'était pas sur de pouvoir les battre tous en même temps. Ils les sentaient encore roder autour de lui, a plusieurs reprise déjà il les avait vu passer juste à trois pas de sa cachette.

Une blessure mortelle. Les nerfs à fleur de peau depuis près de 5 jours. Il n'arrivait plus. Même lui le grand et increvable Naruto se sentait partir......

'GAMIN !! Réveilles toi ! Aurais-tu déjà oublier ce qui t'as fait tenir jusqu'ici ! Ne veux-tu pas devenir l'Hokage de cette bande de péquenots qui forme ton village ?!'

« Haaaa....Haaa.....Haaaa..... Si!" Haleta Naruto en ouvrant péniblement un oeil.

Il chercha à bouger mais fut surpris de ne pas se trouver la force de se lever. Au fond de lui sa détermination semblait trop affaiblit.

'Pense à être Hokage ! Pense à-à !!! ......... A tes amis qui t'attendent !!!' Encourageait désespérément le renard en cherchant ses mots.

'Pense à la petite mignonne !' Dit presque en larme le Kyubi en se rappelant de la petite femme aux yeux pâles qui réchauffait le cœur de son hôte.

« Hinata.... » Murmura Naruto dans un souffle.

Les deux yeux ouverts de nouveau, ses sens comme réveillés de leur torpeur lui amenèrent le parfum de la forêt et le souvenir d'une après-midi au bord d'un étang, d'une petite robe bleue et du sourire angélique d'une jeune fille encore trop timide pour son âge.

Hinata. Ses joues rondes qui se mettent à rosir quand il lui fait un compliment ou qu'il lui prend la main par surprise. Son rire discret et adorable à la fois qui lui fait dresser les cheveux sur la nuque de plaisir. Ses deux index qui se joignent bout à bout quand elle très embarrassée.......

Déjà debout, ahanant tout en titubant d'arbre en arbre, Naruto avançait, les yeux brillant d'une détermination nouvelle. Il veut le revoir. Encore une fois. Dans cette jolie petite robe bleue.

'Oui c'est ça ! Dans sa petite robe bleue ! Et faire d'autre pique nique !'

« Fouineur ! » Grogna Naruto avant de se remettre à tousser et à cracher du sang. La main crispée sur le ventre ne cachait plus depuis longtemps l'énorme tache rouge qui gardait constamment le pansement serré humide.

'Quand tu rentreras tu pourras aussi te déclarer !' Suggéra Kyubi en essayant de garder l'esprit du blond sur cette source d'énergie.

' Me déclarer ? Mais déclarer quoi ?' Pensa Naruto un peu perdu.

'Que tu l'aimes, abruti !' Siffla le renard exaspéré.

« Mais elle le sait déjà ça ! Kof ! Kof !Keurpf ! Horpf! Heurk!" Retorqua tout haut Naruto avant de s'étrangler à moitié dans le sang qui lui inondait la bouche.

'Je parlais mariage !'

'.......'

.................................

« Hein ? »

'Laisse tomber avance !' Soupira le démon renard en se roulant en boule dans sa cage.

« Je..... Je veux juste-juste la revoir ! » Murmura Naruto. « Encore une fois !..... Encore...... Et encore........ Toucher, sa, huf, main..... toute douce et petite ...... » Continua Naruto en souriant faiblement mais avec un vrai bonheur illuminant ses traits.

'Excellent état d'esprit petit !' Fit en baillant le démon qui s'apprêtait à faire un somme. Le môme était bien repartit et il lui assurait assez de chakra pour qu'il reste en vie jusqu'au village mais sans vraiment pouvoir le soigner non plus. Trop de chakra et ils se feraient immédiatement repéré par leurs dangereux poursuivant.

La revoir, encore une fois. Encore une fois. Encore une fois. Encore une fois. Encore une fois.

Se répétait Naruto en avançant les yeux devenu vague, le souffle de plus en plus inexistant et ses jambes ne le portant plus que par ce simple souhait : revoir Hinata une dernière fois.

====================

Le 9 octobre. 8h47.

Bien qu'elle soit en train de courir depuis une bonne demi-heure, Hinata n'entendait pas son cœur battre ni tambouriner dans sa poitrine. Pour elle, il s'était arrêté dès l'instant où elle avait entendu la nouvelle.

Naruto était rentré. Bien plus mort que vif. C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'avait cru les ninjas d'élites en le trouvant allongé devant les portes du village, baignant dans son sang. C'est seulement lorsqu'ils s'étaient baisser pour le ramasser qu'il avait ouvert les yeux et murmuré :

« .......dernière.....fois......... »

Mais Hinata n'avait enregistré que : Naruto, presque mort.

Les portes battantes de l'hôpital s'ouvrirent à toutes volées lorsque la jeune Hyuga y entra en trombe, sans voir ni entendre les protestations des infirmières de l'accueil. Hinata savait où on emmenait les blessés extrêmement grave, urgent et important, pour avoir fait une partie de son stage dans l'établissement même.

Dans cette état de transe presque, elle était devenu insensible à l'atmosphère qui l'entourait, aux sons, aux odeurs, aux chakra...... Sauf celui-là. Noire, rouge brûlant, terrifiant et maléfique. Visible jusque dans le couloir, suintant dans tout l'immeuble et s'échappant de la porte où elle sait se trouver Naruto.

Kakashi et les deux autres ninjas d'élites qui gardent la porte n'ont même pas le temps de saisir au vol la jeune fille lorsqu'elle se rue et ouvre la porte en grand.

Assis sur le lit, torse nu et le pantalon entièrement recouvert du sang qui lentement sèche, Naruto lève ses yeux devenu rouge et fendu vers la porte tout juste ouverte. Tsunade et Iruka près de la porte tournent eux aussi la tête vers la nouvelle arrivante qui semble statufiée par ce qu'elle voit.

Les deux paires de yeux bleu et laiteux s'écarquillent : mélange de surprise, de terreur, d'horreur et tout au fond de bonheur.

Le chakra maléfique découle en abondance du ninja blond. Son apparence plus sauvage et bestiale. Le choc la cloue momentanément sur place alors que des larmes se forment au coins de ses yeux.

Naruto, au delà de tous ses pires cauchemars, fixe la petite Hinata et voit la panique s'inscrire dans ses yeux de perle. Déjà il se lève pour la prendre dans ses bras mais est maintenu assis par l'Hokage.

Kakashi a déjà saisit à la taille l'invitée surprise et cherche à l'entraîner dehors, Iruka saisit la poignée de la porte pour la refermer, mais Hinata refuse de bouger. Un vrai cri de détresse et d'hystérie lui échappe des lèvres alors qu'elle tente de se dégager frénétiquement pour rejoindre son bien aimée. A travers ses larmes et sa colère les accusations pleuvent.

« NARUTO !!! QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS LUI AVEZ FAIT !?! MONSTRES QUE LUI EST-IL ARRIVE !!! NARUTOOOO !!! LACHEZ MOI ORDURES !!! LAISSEZ MOI LE VOIR !!! NARUTO !!! NARUTO !!! »

Ses cris perçants et son attention toute concentrée sur Naruto dont elle l'aperçoit grimacer de douleur à son estomac et sa blessure se refermer lentement et à vu d'œil, elle n'entend pas la voix de Tsunade qui ordonne qu'on l'emmène dehors.

« NARUTO !! Tu vas bien ?! AARGH !!! Tu ne vas pas mourir ?! HOKAGE JE VOUS HAIS, VOUS ALLIEZ LE TUER DANS CETTE MISSION !!! LACHEZ MOI MAITRE KAKASHI !!! HYAA ! LACHEZ MOI !!! NARUTO ! »

Elle se débat de plus en plus à mesure qu'on l'éloigne, gémissant à présent entre ses cris et ses pleurs. Kakashi n'arrive plus à la maintenir, même avec l'aide d'Iruka.

Un coup net et précis sur la nuque de l'ancien ninja d'élite et la jeune fille d'un naturel généralement calme s'écroule sa vision se noircissant à toute vitesse mais où parviens une voix rocailleuse qu'elle reconnaît à peine :

« Vous n'auriez pas dû faire ça ! »

La seule chose que Kakashi put enregistrer fut le plâtre du mur qu'il a traverser lui tomber dans son œil dégagé et l'instant d'après sa joue gauche semblait avoir disparut sous le choc alors que le reste de son corps lui faisait un mal de chien.

« Naruto calme toi et reste assis! C'était nécessaire : pour ton bien et le sien ! Elle était en train de faire une véritable crise d'hystérie ! Iruka emmène la aux urgences qu'elle reçoive des calmants ! Toi mon renard tu reste là et tu te soignes ! Quand ce sera finit tu ira la voir ! » Ordonna Tsunade très autoritaire.

Naruto obéit mais garda les poings serrés sur ses genoux et sa mâchoire se crispa convulsivement.

'Au moins tu l'as revue !' Sussura une voix malicieuse.

« SILENCE !!!!! » Hurla le ninja blond, faisant sursauter l'assistance qui l'observa avec inquiétude.

'..... Même hystérique elle reste mignonne : ça prouve qu'elle tient vraiment à toi, petit.'

'............. Et après lui avoir expliquer pour toi, est-ce que ce sera toujours vrai ?'

'........ Je ne sais pas, petit. Je ne sais pas.......'

=============

Il pleut. C'est au son des multitudes de gouttes s'écrasant sur la vitre qu'Hinata se réveille enfin. Ses yeux s'ouvre sur le plafond blanc de l'hôpital. Parce que la lumière est éteinte et que le soleil est caché derrière les épais nuages, le plafond est davantage gris-bleu que blanc. La pièce toute entière a une atmosphère sombre.

Quelqu'un est là. Elle entend une autre respiration et des marmonnements.

« . ........ vais faire ? »

'Tu pourrais te déclarer.'

« Non, d'abord lui avouer pour toi. »

'Je n'ai rien contre.'

« J'ai peur. »

'Jette toi à l'eau.'

« Et si..... »

« Naruto ? »

Celui-ci sursauta et tourna vivement la tête vers Hinata qui se relevait sur un coude. Ses yeux encore imprécis par le sommeil purent tout de même enregistrer l'état d'abattement et de fatigue qui se lisait dans l'attitude toute entière de son bien aimé.

« Tu....Tu v-vas bien, Hinata-chan ? » Demanda timidement Naruto d'une voix tendue.

« O-oui. M-mais toi tu, tu ne devrais pas bouger non ? Tu-tu est gravement blessé non ? » Demanda en retour la jeune fille, elle se sentait épuisée et nerveuse comme sortant d'une forte fièvre.

Naruto se raidit et ne dit rien. Hinata en profita pour se redresser en position assise contre son oreiller. Elle inspira et demanda d'une voix tremblante.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Dans, dans la chambre tout à l'heure ? Ce chakra........ »

Naruto garda les yeux rivés au sol. Jamais il n'avait eu aussi peur de parler de sa vie. Alors même qu'il venait d'affronter l'Akatsuki et qu'il sentait la mort venir, il n'avait pas sentit de désespoir aussi profond. Tout semblait noir et froid. Il frissonna.

« Il y a près de 20 ans.......... » Commença-t-il mais s'arrêta se refusant de continuer.

« Il y a 20 ans ? » Murmura doucement Hinata en regardant ses mains.

Naruto expira profondément et se laissa retomber dans le dossier de son fauteuil. Maintenant il regardait d'un air absent le plafond.

« Il y a bientôt 20 ans le quatrième Hokage mourut en défendant le village du terrible démon renard à neuf queues. »

Hinata resta silencieuse.

« Kyubi fut....... Scellé. »

Naruto avait reporté son regard sur le sol à nouveau et ses mains s'étaient mis à trembler alors qu'une énorme boule dans sa gorge s'était formée, l'empêchant de parler correctement.

« Kyubi fut scellé dans bébé qui venait de naître............ Pour le quatrième, à ce qu'on m'a dit, le bébé était le véritable héros qui avait sauvé le village. Mais.... »Naruto eut un sourire amer avant de poursuivre.

« Mais, les habitants du village qui avait juré le serment de ne jamais en parler n'étaient pas de cet avis. Pour eux, l'enfant était le démon renard qui avait attaquer leur village. Bien sur l'enfant n'était pas au courant, et il grandit en ne sachant pas pourquoi tout le monde le haissait. »

Lentement, à mesure que Naruto racontait, un sentiment d'horreur envahit Hinata. Elle avait compris que c'était lui le bébé dont il parlait. Et elle comprenait enfin l'attitude des adultes envers le petit ninja blond. Son horreur venait de l'attitude que tous avait eut envers ce petit garçon qui n'avait pas demander un tel fardeau. Ce petit garçon qui avait grandit seul et hait pour quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas fait et ne ferait jamais.

Elle était horrifiée par ce que Naruto avait dû endurer, alors que s'il n'avait pas été là, ils seraient sans doute tous mort à l'heure actuelle.

« Un jour le petit garçon appris pourquoi tout le monde le haissait et ce jour là aussi il rencontra quelqu'un qui l'accepta tel qu'il était et ne voyait pas le démon renard en lui. Le petit garçon continua de grandir et se battit pour avoir la reconnaissance du village, pour prouver qu'il était lui-même et non pas un monstre. »

Hinata avait envie de vomir.

« C'est moi. Ce chakra que tu as sentit c'était Kyubi qui enfermé en moi. J'ai appris à me servir de son chakra, à vivre avec lui à l'intérieur de mon corps. Je...... je voulais te le dire avant. Pas-pas comme ça...... » Marmonna Naruto.

Il leva lentement les yeux. Il vit le regard horrifiée d'Hinata, sa main portée à ses lèvres l'air malade.

Tout devint vide autour de lui. Vide et noir.

'Ne me regarde pas avec ces yeux là. Pas toi. Surtout pas toi !'

Il avait disparut. Il n'y avait plus rien sur le fauteuil et pas même un courant d'air ou un nuage de fumée pour signaler son départ. Il n'avait pas compris. Il avait oublié, soumis par sa peur d'être rejeté, qu'il avait en face de lui la douce et compatissante Hinata. Oui, Hnata avait compatis à sa souffrance et avait été horrifié non pas par lui mais par ce qu'on lui avait fait subir toute sa vie.

Naruto avait toujours été son héros. Et aujourd'hui il l'était encore davantage.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas le lui dire. Il était partit. Il était partit, persuader qu'elle était horrifiée par lui. Persuadé qu'elle le détestait. Pour lui, il l'avait perdue.

Encore choquée par la révélation de Naruto et par la réalisation qu'il s'était mépris sur sa réaction, Hinata ne put que pleurer.

Et elle pleura. De désespoir, de souffrance et d'amour. Et c'est en pleurs toujours que Tsunade la trouva des heures plus tard. Et c'est en pleurs qu'elle fut ramenée chez elle et qu'elle s'endormit, envahit par les cauchemars où elle perdait Naruto pour toujours.

==============================================================

Il y a un truc que je veux dire à Fubuki depuis longtemps : JE M'EXCUSE !!! La dois sur msn où tu as essayé de me parler, ma mère m'a appeler et ne m'a pas lâcher avant plusieurs heures, elle ne m'a même pas laisser le temps d'expliquer mon départ à ceux avec qui je communiquais, dont toi ! Vraiment désolé !!! C'était pas ma faute ! Et depuis tout ce temps ma conscience n'a pas arrêter de me travailler parce que quand je suis revenu t'avais l'air super vexer d'après tes répliques ! PARDONNE MOI ! Je ne suis qu'un idiooooooot !!!

Si quelqu'un connaît bine Fubuki faite lui transmettre ce message de ma part ! PLEASE !

(Personne n'échappe à sa conscience !)


	25. Quand le froid s'installe

La nouvelle génération est en marche !

Chapitre 24 : Quand le froid s'installe.

« Kibô, non ! Lâche ça ! » Gronda avec humeur une voix d'homme.

Blang !

« Ne met pas ça dans ta bouche ! » Reprit la même voix précipitamment.

Splash !

« Gagya hia hia hia hia ! Bluuuh !" Répondit une voix perçante et joyeuse de bébé.

"Et ça te fait rire? » Parut la voix adulte, outrée.

Toc, toc.

« .....J'arrive ! »

La porte du petit appartement Uchiha s'ouvrit révélant un Sasuke au t-shirt mouillé et un bébé Kibô gazouillant sous son bras droit et suçant ses doigts. Il eut la stupeur alors de découvrir une Hinata échevelée et sanglotant pitoyablement, s'essuyant sans conviction ses larmes. Ses yeux devenus étonnamment brillant se levèrent vers lui et d'une voix tremblotante et plus aigue qu'à l'ordinaire, elle parvint a articuler :

« Ex-excuse moi, Yoru est ici ? »

Sasuke se sentit brusquement très timide et lutta pour ne pas rougir.

'Mais depuis quand elle est aussi mignonne ?!'

« Non elle est partie faire des courses ! ....... Entre ! » Fit le jeune homme en ouvrant davantage la porte.

Kibô gazouilla encore plus en sentant son oncle bouger et s'accrocha à ses cheveux.

« Lâche mes cheveux sale môme ! » Grogna-t-il en saisissant avec douceur le poignet dodu.

Les cheveux de Sasuke avaient poussé jusqu'à ses épaules, s'ils étaient aussi longs c'était davantage parce qu'il ne prenait pas le temps pour les faire couper que par coquetterie !

Hinata sanglotait toujours et Sasuke se sentait de plus en plus gaudiche. Il avait déjà vu des filles pleurer..... sur lui. Dont Sakura. Surtout Sakura. Mais là, il était clair qu'Hinata pleurait sur quelque chose d'autre que lui-même et que c'était un gros, très gros chagrin. Et aussi, Hinata était devenue une amie. Et malheureusement, il se rendait compte, il n'avait jamais appris comment consoler un ou une amie.

« Tu, euh... veux t'asseoir ? » Demanda avec la subtilité d'un éléphant l'hériter du prestigieux clan Uchiha.

Hinata hocha de la tête et alla s'assoir. Et Sasuke resta planté là au milieu de la pièce un bébé rieur dans les bras.

Combien de temps il resta là sans bouger à la regarder pleurer, il ne le savait pas très bien et il ne voulait surtout pas le savoir à tel point il trouvait ça embarrassant ! Finalement, il attrapa un paquet de mouchoir et le tendit à la jeune femme assise sur le divan.

« Tu veux quelque chose à boire ? » Demanda-t-il, tout en ignorant Kibô qui lui tirait l'oreille avec ses doigts baveux.

« O-oui... » Dit-elle en levant la tête surprise, les larmes coulant encore lentement sur ses joues rondes. « Tu, tu veux que je prenne Kibô ? » Proposa-t-elle avec un semblant de sourire.

Quelque chose comme du soulagement traversa le regard de Sasuke et c'est presque avec empressement qu'il laissa le bébé dans les bras de la jeune fille. Il se dirigea dans la cuisine et sortit la bouilloire qu'il mit à chauffer et une tasse. Déjà il entendait la voix douce de la jeune Hyuga chuchoter et Kibô lui répondre en gloussant de sa voix enfantine et dans un langage connu de lui seul.

La porte d'entrée claqua alors qu'il cherchait agacé la passoire mystérieusement disparue. La voix claire et grave de Yoru résonna :

« Je suis rentrée !! Sasuke, j'espère que mon petit Kibô d'amour est toujours vivant sinon je te..... »

Yoru s'arrêta net de surprise à l'embrasure du salon, les bras encore lourdement chargés par les sacs en plastiques remplis de provisions. Hinata avait levé la tête surprise alors que Kibô poussa un petit cri joyeux en reconnaissant sa mère. Sasuke entra par l'autre porte qui menait à la cuisine et vit lui aussi le visage d'Hinata qui s'était calmée en s'occupant du bébé, se redécomposer et fondre en larmes en couinant faiblement :

« Yoru....... Houhou ! J'ai-j'ai.....snif...... J'ai fait une chose terrible !!! Naruto, il...... Je lui ai.... ! » Elle n'arrivait plus à trouver ses mots.

'Ah c'était Naruto évidemment !' Pensa Sasuke, en fronçant les sourcils.

« Holà ! Holà ! C'est un gros chagrin ! » S'exclama avec un sourire compatissant Yoru, puis elle se tourna vers Sasuke : « Tu peux me prendre les courses et t'occuper de Kibô encore un peu s'il te plait ? On va en avoir pour un moment je crois ! »

« Je-hic ! Je suis désolée ! » Sanglota Hinata dans son mouchoir.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas ! Dis moi ce qu'il se passe. » Fit d'un ton maternel Yoru en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

Sasuke fit celui qui n'écoute pas et ramassa les sacs de courses et les porta à la cuisine, tout en prenant soin de laisser ses oreilles traîner dans le salon.

« N-Naruto m'a con-confié un secret ! Snif ! Et ça m'as fait comprendre p-p-pourquoi, snif, il a dut subir une enfance difficile et-et, et quand il m'a vu..... Bou hou hou ! Snif, snif ! Il a mal compris! Il a cru qu'il m'horrifiait ! Et moi je ! Et moi je, je n'ai pas eut le temps de lui expliquer il est partit ! Bou hou hou hou !!! » Sanglota Hinata de manière incontrôlable.

Yoru l'écouta un peu incrédule, tout en éprouvant un pincement au cœur devant le chagrin de son amie, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser :

'Dans le genre pas doué, ces deux là sont champions !'

« Le cancre est vraiment le roi des crétins ! Hinata, tu devrais le laisser tomber, tout le monde sait que la dernière chose que tu ferais ce serait de repousser cet idiot de Naruto ! Et ça quelque ce soit son secret ! » Commenta Sasuke qui était revenu ramasser un Kibô fasciné par les poils de la moquette qu'il arrachait et entassait en un petit tas derrière lui.

« Tu n'as pas tout à fait tort mais tu pourrais le dire autrement ! Les malentendus ça arrivent ! » Réprimanda Yoru en fronçant des sourcils à Sasuke. Ce dernier haussa des épaules et emmena son neveu qui se mit à glousser en tirant méchamment sur ses cheveux longs.

« C'est décidé je vais les faire couper ! » Siffla Sasuke entre ses dents en repoussant les mains avec impatience.

« Ecoute Hinata-chan, le plus simple c'est d'aller le trouver et de lui expliquer que c'est un malentendu ! Il faut te calmer et décider ce que tu vas lui dire en le voyant, si j'étais toi je commencerais par m'excuser et lui ouvrir mon cœur ! Au fait tu lui as dit que tu l'aimais depuis le temps où vous êtes ensemble ? » Demanda Yoru très sérieusement en lui prenant la main pour la rassurer.

Hinata leva la tête et ses yeux s'agrandirent alors qu'elle secoua la tête l'air coupable. Yoru ouvrit la bouche en grand, l'air absolument scandalisée :

« QUOI ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fabriqué pendant tout ce temps que tu as passé avec lui ?! En plus connaissant le phénomène je suis sûre que tu as commencé à l'aimer bien avant que ce ne soit réciproque !!! » S'écria Yoru en écrabouillant la main frêle de son amie dans la sienne.

Hinata se ratatina dans le divan et se mordit la lèvres inférieure.

« C'est parce que tu t'exprime pas assez que cette situation est arrivée !!! Naruto a besoin qu'on lui dise les choses simplement et en face pour qu'il comprenne ! Tu le sais mieux que moi alors qu'est-ce que tu attendais ?! Hein ?! Qu'il fasse tout pour toi ?! Tu veux mon avis : Naruto devait se sentir très stressé et angoissé à l'idée de t'avouer son secret ! Et c'est tout simplement parce qu'il n'avait aucune véritable preuve de tes véritables sentiments, sinon il ne se serait jamais enfuit et aurait attendu ta réponse !!! Cette situation est en grande partie arrivée par ta faute !!! » Criait avec colère Yoru.

Hinata éclata de nouveau en sanglots. Yoru passa sa main sur ses lèvres en signe de culpabilité et soupira.

« Excuse moi d'avoir crié. Mais il faut te reprendre et assumer les conséquences, il faut que tu lui parle. Va le voir ce soir à son appartement. » Murmura avec douceur Yoru.

Hinata hocha de la tête tout en s'essuyant les yeux puis le nez avec un mouchoir.

« Tiens, prend aussi un peu de thé avant de partir : ça te donnera du courage. » Marmonna Sasuke en rosissant un peu tout en tendant une tasse fumante à la jeune fille.

Hinata leva les yeux vers lui et sourit en acceptant la tasse.

« Sasuke qu'est-ce que tu as fait de mon petit Kibô ? » Demanda avec suspicion Yoru en voyant son jeune 'beau-frère' les bras vide du petit gigoteur.

« Il est dans sa chaise, dans la cuisine ? » Répondit d'un haussement d'épaule le jeune homme.

« Tu lui as donner à manger ? » Demanda-t-elle surprise.

« Non il jouait avec....... »

CRASH !!!

« KIBÔ !!! » S'écria Yoru en se précipitant dans la cuisine.

« .......Une tasse. » Finit-il dans un murmure.

« SASUKE !!! » Vint la voix furieuse de la jeune maman.

'Pourquoi moi ?' Soupira-t-il.

=====================

Hinata s'accroupit enfin devant sa porte. Elle n'avait plus la force ni de se tenir debout ni de pleurer. La nuit était déjà bien avancée et toujours pas de Naruto en vu. Elle sera ses genoux tout contre elle alors que la buée de son souffle se dissolvait dans l'air, elle marmonna :

« Naruto reviens....... Je veux te voir........... Je veux te voir ! »

Elle enfouit sa tête dans ses genoux et fut secouée par des sanglots silencieux.

De l'autre côté de la porte, le dos appuyé dessus et les yeux grands ouvert, Naruto écoutait depuis de longues heures déjà les supplications d'Hinata sans qu'elle le sache. Il se sentait si fatigué. La seule lumière qui illuminait l'appartement était celle bleutée de la pleine lune. Il ne pleuvait plus depuis longtemps et une légère brise balançait les rideaux de la fenêtre ouverte par laquelle il était rentré.

Enfin il entendit un sanglot. Ce fut comme si une fine aiguille chauffée à blanc lui transperçait le cœur. Lorsque le rideau s'agita à nouveau sous la brise, ce ne fut que pour révéler le vide et le froid d'un appartement abandonné par son occupant.

========================

« Oi ! La vieille t'as une mission pour moi ? »

Tsunade leva la tête énervée. Le rapport un peu crasseux de la dernière mission avait été jeter sur le contrat qu'elle avait a signer. Malgré la faible clarté des lampes en ce milieu de nuit elle pouvait apercevoir sa silhouette fortement contrastée. Naruto se tenait devant elle, les cheveux plus ébouriffés que jamais, les traits tirés par la fatigue et la peau couverte de boue et égratignures en tout genre.

« Oui j'en ai une ! Va te laver ! » Fit-elle avec humeur en repoussant le rapport.

Le sourcil droit de Naruto s'agita en un tic nerveux.

« Je ne quitterais pas ce bureau avant que tu ne m'en ai donnée une ! »

« Pfou ! Naruto, reviens demain une fois que tu te seras reposer, tu m'as l'air épuisé. »

« Je vais bien. »

« Non, tu ne vas pas bien ! Tu n'arrêtes pas depuis plus d'un mois, va te reposer ! »

« Je te dis que je vais bien ! Je me reposerais en chemin ! »

« Je suis médecin et Hokage et je te dis de te reposer !!! »

« JE VOUS DIS QUE JE VAIS BIEN !!! » Rugit Naruto en frappant des deux poings sur le bureau, laissant deux cratères dans le bois polie.

Tsunade resta interdite tout en fixant les marques sur son bureau.

« Alors cette mission ?! » Gronda Naruto en levant les yeux sur elle.

L'Hokage frissonna imperceptiblement. Elle tira un papier d'une des piles sur son bureau et le tendit sans un mot à son jeune protégé. Naruto l'arracha sèchement de sa main et survola la feuille rapidement avant de l'enfourguer dans la poche de son pantalon et de sortir de la pièce en claquant la porte.

'Mais qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ?' Se demanda avec inquiétude Tsunade. Depuis qu'il était revenu de sa mission à suivre Kabuto, il était sans arrêt sur les nerfs et enchainait missions sur missions sans une heure de répit. Et puis...... Le souvenir de la petite Hinata en larmes à l'hôpital et le jeune blond nul part en vu, lui revint en mémoire.

'Cette histoire avec le sceau de kyubi s'est vraiment mal passée on dirait.... J'aurais pourtant cru qu'avec la personnalité d'Hinata-chan, elle n'aurait aucun problème à accepter Naruto avec le Kyubi. Mais quand j'ai demander à Hinata-chan ce qui se passait elle m'a dit que ce n'était rien........ Mmmh..... Bizarre, bizarre !'

Tsunade joua machinalement avec le contrat en face d'elle tout en réfléchissant. Hinata avait mentit, ça n'allait pas du tout entre eux sinon Naruto ne serait pas dans cet état. Et puis maintenant qu'elle y pensait Hinata demandait souvent où se trouvait Naruto, ce dernier était sans arrêt en mission et l'Hokage était sûre qu'il n'avait plus mit les pieds chez lui depuis plusieurs semaines déjà.

« J'ai vraiment pas envie de m'en mêler............ » Dit-elle à haute voix. Mais alors que même ces mots s'échappèrent de ses lèvres elle sut qu'elle s'en mêlerait. Tout les deux était si maladroits....... Et surtout, Naruto était comme son petit frère, et le voir malheureux était quelque chose de très douloureux.

« Raha ! Qu'est-ce qu'il me fatigue ce gamin !!! » Se plaignit-elle en signant vigoureusement son papier et en passant à la suite.

===============

« Ino, Ino ! Viens t'asseoir à côté de moi ! »

« Wahoo ! Non mais regarde moi ce ventre ! T'as l'air d'une baleine, grand front ! »

« Répète ça ?! »

« Au fait quand est-ce que vous vous y mettez tous les deux ?! Hein Shikamaru ? » Demanda Choji en avalant une pleine poignée de chips, sans voir qu'Ino avait brusquement tourné la tête l'air blessé.

« Un gosse c'est trop pénible pour le moment ! » Répondit Shikamaru en s'affalant sur le banc et en jetant un regard en coin à sa femme.

« Je prend des ramen au porc sans oignons s'il vous plait ! » Commanda Ino à la serveuse qui passait à leur table, alors qu'elle finissait de dérouler son écharpe autour de son cou.

« Ca fait longtemps que l'ont ne s'était pas revus en aussi grand groupe ! »

« Parle pour toi Tenten ! Tu ne réponds jamais aux invitations en général tout ça parce que tu ne veux pas rencontrer Kiba ! » Commenta Choji.

« Oui c'est vrai : si tu es venu aujourd'hui c'est simplement parce que tu savais qu'il ne viendrait pas à cause d'une mission ! C'est déjà un miracle que vous ne vous soyez pas entretuer lors du mariage de Néji ! » Soupira Lee légèrement exaspéré.

« Je vous conseille de vous montrer un peu plus accueillants car je pourrais bien ne jamais me re pointer du tout ! » Répondit avec humeur la jeune femme en sirotant son verre d'eau.

« Au fait Sakura comment tu as annoncé ta bonne nouvelle à ton chéri ? » Demanda Lee pour changer de sujet.

Sakura qui commentait un nouveau shampoing avec Ino se tourna un peu prise de cours par la question et brusquement se mit à pouffer de façon incontrôlable alors que Shino juste à côté d'elle détourna à toute vitesse la tête vers la fenêtre. Ino regarda incrédule le couple à côté d'elle :

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette réaction ? »

« Aucune idée, mais ils en ont pour un bon moment apparemment ! » Commenta Choji en haussant des épaules, Sakura pleurait de rire en tapant sur la table et ce qui ressemblait à de l'embarras tirait les traits de son taciturne époux.

« Haaa ! Dites vous trouvez pas que ça manque d'animation notre petite réunion ? » Demanda Lee en se tapant le menton de ses baguettes l'air de réfléchir.

« Je trouve ça déjà bien assez bruyant ! » Fit Ino en fronçant les à Sakura qui riait toujours.

« C'est parce qu'il n'y a pas Naruto pour nous gueuler dans les oreilles ! » Fit Tenten en riant.

« Ah tiens c'est vrai ! Dites ça fait un moment que je ne le vois plus, comment il va ? » Demanda Choji en levant son nez de son troisième bol.

« Ca fait presque 6 mois que je ne l'ai pas vu ! » Remarqua Sakura qui avait reprit haleine.

« Ouais, personne ne le vois jamais ces derniers temps ! Je ne l'ai croisé que deux fois dans les couloirs depuis sa mission de cet été ! C'est pas trop dur pour toi Hinata ? » Demanda Shikamaru l'air de s'ennuyer à mourir.

Hinata assise près de la fenêtre eut un sursaut et répondit dans une toute petite voix en saisissant vivement son verre de jus d'orange :

« Je ne le vois presque plus. » 'En fait plus du tout !'

« Oulà, ça s'est dur ! » Compatit Ino.

Hinata ne répondit pas, surtout qu'une boule s'était former dans sa gorge l'étouffant presque. Elle donnerait n'importe quoi si ce n'est que pour entrapercevoir sa silhouette dans un couloir.

« Le débile se croit plus important qu'il ne l'est. Alors il s'occupe en se croyant indispensable. »

............

« ........ J'avais complètement oublier que t'étais là Sasuke. » Fit Choji incrédule en le fixant avec des yeux ronds.

« Je suis pourtant assis à côté de toi. »

« Ouais mais t'étais tellement silencieux ! » Retorqua Choji en retournant à son bol.

Sasuke le fusilla du regard et se tourna de nouveau vers la fenêtre. Il jeta discrètement un regard à Hinata assise en face de lui. Celle-ci contemplait le fond de son verre l'air plus malheureuse que les pierres.

Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il a dans la tête ce débile arriéré ?! Apparemment Hinata n'a toujours pas réussit à lui parler ! Il pourrait lui laisser une chance au moins !

« Eh Sasuke ! Tu es le meilleur ami de Naruto tu sais pas ce qu'il fabrique ? » Demanda Lee concerné.

« Comme tu dis je suis son ami pas sa femme ! Et ça fait plus d'un an qu'il refuse de me parler de ses missions ! Alors non je ne sais pas ce qu'il fabrique !!! » Gronda Sasuke.

Toute la tablée devint silencieuse et regarda éberlués le jeune Uchiha qui les fusilla du regard en retour, les bras croisés. Finalement Shikamaru marmonna davantage pour lui-même :

« Dans le genre saute d'humeur.... A se demander qui est vraiment enceinte ici ! »

La seule chose qu'il faut retenir sur la suite de ce dîner entre amis fut qu'ils ont tous été mis à la porte pour détérioration des locaux.

=============

« Et faite nous pleins de beaux gamins vous aussi !! Vous êtes déjà en retard !!! » Cria Choji en tournant la rue, légèrement éméché.

Tout le groupe s'était retrouvé dans un bar après leur expulsion et s'était séparé très tard..... dans le début de matinée où il faisait encore bien nuit.

« Mais oui c'est ça !!! » Répondit en criant Ino, puis entre ses dents : « Il va réveillé tout le quartier ! »

« Bah ! » Commenta Shikamaru avant de fixer d'un air pensif un coin de la rue.

« Aouch ! » S'écria-t-il en portant la main à sa joue, où un énorme bleue se formait et qu'Ino venait de frapper du doigt.

« Tu l'as cherché ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de dire ça tout haut ?! » Gronda-t-elle.

« Mmrh ! »

« Mais oui, c'est ça ! »

« ..... Ino. Ca va ? » Demanda prudemment son mari.

« Oui pourquoi ? » Fit-elle sans le regarder, tout en maudissant sa voix qui lui paraissait un peu plus aigue qu'à l'ordinaire. Elle avait parfaitement compris le sous-entendu de sa question.

« Tu sais on a le temps, et c'est vrai ce que j'ai dit dans le restaurant. »

« Le temps ? LE TEMPS ? Combien de temps tu crois que l'on a ?! Maintenant ça va peut-être, on est jeune mais si maintenant on y arrive pas : qu'est-ce que ce sera quand on le voudra vraiment ?! » Cria sa femme en lui martelant son index dans le torse.

« On se posera la question à ce moment-là. » Répondit Shikamaru en haussant des épaules.

« Non on ne se posera pas la question à ce moment-là, parce que si on n'y arrive pas maintenant on n'y arrivera pas plus tard ! Et le temps de trouver une solution il sera peut-être trop tard ! » S'écria presque au bord des larmes Ino en s'arrêtant au milieu de la rue gelée.

Shikamaru s'arrêta lui aussi mais ne se tourna pas.

« Ino, je n'ai pas dit que l'on ne chercherait pas de solutions. Quand on aura trouvé plusieurs possibilités on les essaieras l'une après l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'on y arrive. » Expliqua-t-il calmement.

Snif.

La main fine et gracieuse de sa femme se glissa dans la sienne alors qu'elle essuya les quelques larmes qui avaient roulé sur ses joues.

« ...... Tu ne vas pas mourir avant, hein ? » Fit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

« Ne sois pas bête ! »

« Si je suis bête ! Je pleure alors qu'il fait si froid, et je dit des bêtises parce que j'ai sommeil ! » Fit-elle en continuant d'essuyer ses larmes.

« Tu veux que je te porte sur mon dos ? » Proposa avec douceur le jeune Nara. La jeune femme secoua la tête et leva les yeux vers lui un sourire tendre sur les lèvres :

« Je t'aime Shika. »

===================================================================

Tadaaah ! La vie est belle mes mignons ! J'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai pu même si je suis très occupé avec différents papiers à remplir en rapport avec mon départ prochain ! Mais je pense à vous !

Allez à très très très bientôt !!!!


	26. Le bon plan!

Aya ! Hem ! En fait j'ai seulement réussit à vous taper ce chapitre-ci ! J'ai eut très peu de temps en tout pour le faire et je doit avouer qu'il était aussi bien chiant à taper et que euh........ Je suis désolée de vous laisser ainsi alors que c'est loin d'être fini cette histoire !

Enfin bon ! Espérons que vous aimerez, moi à partir du 30 septembre je ne serais plus en communication avec un ordinateur pour toute l'année ou presque ! L'angoisse !

Je m'en remettrais plus vite que vous puisque je connais la suite de l'histoire mais vous cher lecteurs.......... Il va falloir vous armer de patience parce que c'est seulement dans deux ans que la suite pourra arriver !

Bonne lecture quand même !

La nouvelle génération est en marche !

Chapitre 25 : Le bon plan !

« Tu sais, même si ça se passe bien entre eux, j'ai pas l'impression que Shino et Sakura soit un couple. Ils se tiennent même pas par la main.....»

« M-mais le principal c'est qu'il s'entendent bien ! »

Kiba jeta un regard agacé à son ancienne coéquipière.

« N'essaye pas de reformuler ce que j'ai déjà dit !!! Qu'est-ce que t'as à la fin ?! »

« R-rien ! » Répondit-elle en détournant vivement la tête.

Derrière la fenêtre, là où le vent est plus fort et gelée en haut de la tour, deux yeux bleus observe la scène d'un regard creux. Bien qu'il tente délibérément de l'ignorer, son cœur s'affole lorsque ses yeux suivent la silhouette, qu'il reconnaît entre toutes, de la jeune fille timide.

« Tu m'écoutes Naruto ? »

Silence.

« Ta prochaine mission c'est de rester dormir à l'hôpital ! Le rapport de Shikamaru m'a informé que ton état d'épuisement avait provoqué une forte fièvre, t'empêchant d'agir au moment opportun et qu'il a faillit en coûter la vie à toute votre escouade !!! » S'écria Tsunade.

Naruto soupira. Tsunade sentit quelque chose se casser en elle et elle hurla :

« DEHORS !!! A L'HOPITAL ET QUE CA SAUTE !!!!!! »

Cette fois-ci Naruto sursauta et se tourna vers l'Hokage comme si elle était devenue folle :

« Quoi ?! Mais qu'est-ce que t'as à crier tout d'un coup comme ça ?! »

« Que tu ne veuille pas rentrer chez toi pour te reposer, d'accord ! Mais quand je te donne l'ordre de te rendre à l'hôpital pour te reposer TU M'OBEIS !!! » Cracha avec impatience la vieille femme en lui indiquant la porte d'un doigt furibond.

Naruto prit l'air exaspéré et sortit en traînant des pieds. Lorsque la porte se referma, Tsunade se précipita vers la fenêtre sur laquelle il s'était adossée et jeta un œil dehors à ce qui l'avait captivé.

Tout en bas, juste avant qu'elle ne disparaisse au coin de la rue, elle aperçut difficilement reconnaissable la silhouette d'Hinata en compagnie du grand playboy Inuzuka. Tsunade fronça des sourcils et siffla un juron entre ses dents à l'intention de Naruto. Mais jusqu'à quel point il pouvait être stupide celui-là ?! Trop c'est trop !!! Elle s'en va te lui botter les fes...... !!!

Toc ! Toc !

« Entrez. » Grogna l'Hokage.

Kemuri se glissa silencieusement dans l'embrasure de la porte où seul un éphémère filet de fumée argentée la suivait.

« Tu frappes avant d'entrer maintenant ?! » Demanda avec humeur Tsunade.

« Ca m'arrives d'avoir des restes de savoir vivre, surtout lorsque vous êtes trop occupée à regarder par la fenêtre en marmonnant des jurons ! » Répondit-elle sur le même ton en haussant des épaules.

Tsunade plissa des yeux avec colère en la fixant. Kemuri se contenta de tirer sur sa cigarette en observant avec passion le plafond.

« Ton rapport ! » Finit par demander Tsunade en s'affalant dans son siège.

« Mmm......... Les deux petits ont faits du bon boulot. Surtout le blondinet, avec sa réputation de discrétion inexistante Kabuto et ceux d'Akatsuki ont assumé qu'il ne les suivait que depuis peu et n'ont pas juger utile de trop changer leurs plans. A moins que ce ne soit qu'un leurre...... »

« Ce n'est pas à exclure. » Répondit distraitement Tsunade.

« Du reste, d'après mon enquête l'Akatsuki considère Naruto comme hors du circuit, mort quoi !....... ! ....Ce qui n'est pas le cas de Kabuto qui semble faire des cauchemars la nuit sur le potentiel retour de Naruto pour ce venger à moins qu'il ne confonde avec Orochimaru ! DITES VOUS M'ECOUTEZ ?! » Explosa Kemuri qui avait essayer d'interpeller son attention en se mettant à raconter n'importe quoi.

« Quoi ?! » Demanda Tsunade avec agacement alors qu'il était évident qu'elle n'écoutait pas.

« Kabuto est persuadé que Naruto est en vie ! A mon avis c'est le moins débile de toute la bande ! » Répliqua Kemuri en respirant bruyamment pour retrouver son calme alors qu'elle prenait appuie de ses deux mains posées à plat sur le bureau.

Tsunade soupira en se massant les tempes. Naruto, toujours Naruto ! En ce moment il n'y en avait que pour lui ! Il manque de se tuer d'épuisement à cause d'une peine de cœur stupide, parce qu'il n'arrête pas de travailler elle a toujours l'impression que tous les boulots intéressants lui passent entre les mains. De plus, il est menacé de mort par les plus grandes organisations criminelles de toute l'histoire mais à part ça tout va bien !!!

« Qu'est-ce que tu me conseilles de faire Kemuri-chan ? »

« Allez voir vous même ce qu'il en est de la situation avec Kabuto. Le mieux c'est de gérer un problème à la fois et le plus gênant c'est Kabuto. Il est clair qu'il entretien des liens avec la résistance d'Oto no kuni, mais il reste à confirmer qu'il en soit la véritable tête. Autrement dit mission de rang A pour vous Ho-ka-ge-sa-ma ! » Finit ironiquement la belle femme en croisant les bras d'un air de défi.

Tsunade lui jeta un regard lourd de reproches et soupira de nouveau. Naruto allait devoir gérer tout seul sa situation de cœur à moins que......

Toc, toc.

«Encore ? C'est pour quoi ?! » Demanda sèchement Tsunade.

« C-c'est Uchiha-sama qui, qui demande un entretien. » Répondit la voix hésitante d'Umeboshi de derrière la porte.

En voilà un qui tombe rudement bien !

« Un instant ! » Cria Tsunade en jetant un œil à la ninja en face d'elle.

« Pff ! Mais pourquoi tu laisses ce gamin s'occuper des affaires intérieurs ? C'est une vraie mauviette, s'il se faisait kidnapper il serait capable de divulguer tout les secrets de Konoha en un rien de temps ! » Marmonna mécontente Kemuri en rallumant une autre cigarette.

« Tsk, tsk ! Kemuri-chan ! Tu te fie trop aux apparences, il n'est pas fort c'est vrai mais s'il est ici c'est surtout pour son incroyable résistance aux tortures justement! Il a survécut à TOUTES les tortures d'Ibiki-kun et pas un mot ne lui a échapper des lèvres ni même dans son comportement ! »

Kemuri se tourna bouche-bée vers l'Hokage en laissant tomber sa cigarette par terre.

« Toutes ? Ibiki ? » Répéta-t-elle au delà de toute incrédulité.

Tsunade hocha la tête en souriant, visiblement très satisfaite.

« Oui, toutes celles d'Ibiki, exactement comme Iruka ! Ca ne t'étonnait pas de ne plus le voir dans les couloirs ? Il a pris sa retraite il y a deux mois dans les affaires internes, il avait trop d'activités à mener de front et puis il m'a dit que l'éducation c'était davantage son truc. Umeboshi a longtemps été son assistant et fait un parfait remplaçant à présent. »

« Konoha a vraiment des cas sociaux en liberté dans ses couloirs ! » Murmura entre ses dents Kemuri en regardant d'un air désolée sa cigarette à peine entamée tombée au sol.

« Au fait, es-tu satisfaite des performances du petit Hyuga dans ton escouade? Il n'est pas trop distrait par son récent mariage dis-moi ? » Demanda d'un air amusé Tsunade en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

Kemuri se raidit et fusilla du regard la vieille femme, sa nouvelle cigarette pas encore allumée s'émietta dans son poing.

« Il aura davantage sa place comme apprenti auprès d'Ibiki justement ! » Siffla-t-elle avant de disparaître en un nuage de fumée.

Tsunade ricana amèrement. Elle connaissait depuis longtemps Kemuri et elle se surpris elle-même en se trouvant cruelle de se moquer d'elle sur son béguin alors que toutes deux savaient qu'il lui était désormais inaccessible.

« Tu peux entrer Sasuke-kun ! »

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit Tsunade haussa des sourcils et dû se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas éclater de rire.

« Vous pourriez arrêter de m'appeler Sasuke-kun, je suis un peu vieux pour ça ! »

« Vieux ?! Toi ?! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA !!!! » Fit-elle en éclatant de rire finalement. Avec une coupe pareil il faisait tout sauf vieux. Ses cheveux avait été presque coupé ras, au point que cela dégageait sérieusement ses oreilles qui paraissaient décollés. Le tout lui donnait un air de petit écolier en culotte courte qui reviens d'un camp de vacances.

Sasuke se sentit rosir et rabattit la capuche de sa blouse sur la tête, comme il l'avait fait sur tout le chemin jusqu'au bâtiment.

'C'est la dernière fois que je laisse Yoru me couper les cheveux ! Marre de ses caprices qui me rendent ridicule !!' Pensa-t-il amer. Bien qu'au fond l'expérience avait été amusante même s'il s'était montrer récalcitrant au début.

« Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi mon petit Sasuke-kun ? » Finit par réussir à articuler l'Hokage en essuyant des larmes sur ses yeux et en se tenant toujours le ventre.

« Mon congé est finit depuis trois jours et je n'ai reçu aucun ordre de mission ! » Fit Sasuke d'un air pincé.

« Ah........ ! » 'J'avais complètement oubliée ça.'

« Hokage-sama. Je comprend...... Je comprend que vous voulez m'écarter....... De certains événements mais....... Il y a d'autres missions qui demande certainement mes compétences. » Dit Sasuke avec difficulté, sa fierté en prenait un coup. Il lui en coûtait vraiment de s'exposer ainsi.

Il avait bien conscience que des choses louches et très importantes se tramaient. Il voyait bien à quel point Naruto et Néji semblaient pris par ces événements dont ils ne pouvaient parler et à quel point ils étaient débordés. La question était que si lui, le 'dernier' héritier Uchiha ne pouvait être d'aucune utilité c'était le monde à l'envers !

Ou alors........ Ca le concernait un peu trop directement.

« Mmmh..... C'est vrai qu'en ce moment...... c'est très calme ! C'est pour ça que tu n'as encore aucun ordre de missions, tu devrais être content tu peux passer plus de temps avec l'aaaaaaaaaadorable petit Kibô ! » Répondit d'un air narquois Tsunade avec un large sourire.

Sasuke se raidit et dut compter mentalement jusqu'à 10 avant de répondre.

« Et pourquoi l'autre abruti survolté bosse sans relâche au point que personne ne l'a plus revu depuis des mois ?! »

« Ah ! » Fit Tsunade en posant ses deux mains à plats sur le bureau et en se levant.

« Tu fais bien de parler de celui-là ! S'il est aussi occupé c'est qu'il l'a réclamer, du moins depuis son retour catastrophique début octobre....... Tu as eut certainement des échos sur ce qui aurait pu se passer avec une 'certaine' personne, hum ? » Demanda Tsunade qui s'était diriger de nouveau vers la fenêtre pour observer le ciel blanc.

« ........ C'est qu'un gros débile de toute façon. Je comprend vraiment pas pourquoi elle perd son temps avec lui. » Répliqua Sasuke en fourgant ses mains dans ses poches.

« Sasuke-kun. Yoru-san est amie avec Hinata-chan n'est-ce pas ? »

« Nh..... »

« Même si tu ne l'admettras jamais en public je sais que tu es très ami avec Naruto. En ce moment il est à l'hôpital en repos forcé. Dans une semaine environ tu pourras l'inviter à dîner chez toi, puisque ça fait un bon moment que vous ne vous êtes pas vu il pourra difficilement refuser. Arranges-toi pour qu'Hinata soit là de façon à ce qu'ils soient obligés de se confronter. Cette situation devient hors de contrôle puisqu'elle en vient à sérieusement affecter le travail des deux concernés. »

Sasuke leva un sourcil à la mention du deux. Tsunade l'aperçut du coin de l'œil et se tourna vers lui avec un soupir.

« Hinata-chan a beau être discrète il y a certains faits qui ne mentent pas : elle a échouée dans les examens finaux pour être ninja médecin alors qu'elle avait largement le niveau. Elle semble avoir perdue tout intérêt pour ce qui lui tenait à cœur jusqu'à présent, elle a maigrit et la semaine dernière elle était encore malade. Et l'autre débile qui se tue de fatigue au travail et met en danger la sécurité même de ces coéquipiers ! Deux excellents éléments incapable de résoudre un quiproquos après plus de deux mois !!! Ha ! N'est-ce pas risible ?! » S'exclama avec colère et ironie Tsunade en écartant les mains pour mettre de l'emphase à ces dires.

Sasuke ne dit rien pendant un bon moment. Non ce n'était pas drôle. Cette histoire était même absolument ridicule ! A quoi pouvait-on s'attendre d'autre avec Naruto de toute façon ?!

« Très bien ! Mais je ne considère pas qu'il s'agisse d'une vraie mission alors si vous pouviez au moins réfléchir à ma requête ! J'aime bien Kibô-chan mais je peux pas rester seul avec lui sans que sa mère ne me tombe sur le dos persuadée que je vais le tuer par inadvertance, dans le genre parano elle bat tout les records ! » Grommela Sasuke en croisant des bras et en jetant un regard noir au plafond, l'air profondément exaspéré.

Tsunade le regarda les yeux écarquillés avant d'éclater de rire et de lui faire signe de sortir tout en articulant avec peine :

« Hahaha ! Oui vas-y, hihihihihi ! Je, haha, t'envoie hahaha ça ce soir !!! Hahahahaha ! »

Sasuke s'inclina l'air pincé. Vérifia que sa capuche était bien en place et sortit l'air aussi digne que possible. Tsunade quant à elle se calma rapidement en essuyant ses larmes aux coins des yeux et soupira. Décidément il y avait vraiment de quoi faire avec les petits jeunes, d'ailleurs il serait temps que le petit génie se décide à se caser. Hoho ! Elle avait encore de belles années à vivre et si elle n'était plus vraiment en âge de vivre une histoire d'amour, elle pouvait bien s'occuper de celles des autres !

...... Mais avant il y a un certain Kabuto-chan...........

Le ciel tout juste devenu bleu sombre gardait encore un horizon clair, était-ce encore le soleil ou les lumières d'une ville lointaine ? Les pas de Naruto crissaient sur le sol, considérablement durcie par le froid, de la petite rue. Emmitouflé de pieds en cape, son écharpe calée jusque sur son menton et dont seul dépassait son nez rougit et la buée qui s'en échappait. Son énorme manteau lui donnait l'aspect d'une massive armoire à glace et il aurait certainement effrayé les jeunes enfants si avec l'arrivée de la nuit la température n'était pas encore davantage chute libre ils ne se seraient pas enfuit dans la chaleur du foyer familial.

Il avait entendu parler de la très forte canicule qui avait sévit durant l'été et dont il n'avait pas fait l'expérience, mais il faisait l'expérience de ce nouveau record du froid depuis près d'un siècle ou un truc du genre. Finalement Konoha avait baptisé cette année 'l'année des extrêmes'.

« Et en plus il n'a toujours pas neigé ! » Grommela Naruto, qui depuis son enfance vouait un culte à la neige, véritable mine d'or pour farces en tout genre !

Il était presque noël. Naruto était un peu en retard car il était d'abord passer au bureau d'assignation des missions pour obliger le pauvre Umeboshi à l'envoyer en mission dès le lendemain matin ! Il sortit sa main frigorifiée de sa moufle et appuya sur l'intercom qui désignait : Uchiha.

Sans même décrocher, la porte fit un clac pour se déverrouiller et Naruto s'empressa de s'y engouffrer.

« BORDEL !!!! IL FAIT ENCORE PLUS FROID ICI QUE DEHORS !!!!!!!! » Hurla Naruto en refermant vite fait le zip de son manteau et courut quatre à quatre les escaliers jusqu'à l'appartement de Sasuke.

Flashback

Naruto était allongé sur son lit d'hôpital feuilletant d'un air morne un vieux magazine tout en poussant continuellement des soupirs exaspérés. De moins c'est ainsi que le trouva Sasuke après qu'il ait balancé par terre le magazine et se préparait à s'enfuir.

« Eh le cancre ! Si l'Hokage te chope tu vas te faire décapiter. »

Naruto leva vivement la tête pour voir l'héritier Uchiha faire le poseur appuyé à l'embrasure de la porte.

« Va te faire Uchiha ! » Grinça-t-il.

« ........ Charmant........ Je suis venu prendre de tes nouvelles puisque ça fait presque un an que l'on ne s'est pas vu. » Répondit sans s'offusquer son ami.

« Er.......... Tant que ça ? » Demanda d'un air coupable Naruto en se rasseyant sur son lit.

« ...... ...... Quand tu seras sortit viens chez moi, Yoru te réclames et tu n'as encore jamais vu Kibô-chan je crois ! » Fit Sasuke d'un ton égal tout en regardant ailleurs alors qu'il rosissait légèrement. C'était vraiment pas son truc d'inviter les gens chez lui, surtout qu'en général Naruto s'invitait plus que ne se faisait inviter !

« Ah ouais ! Mais j'ai déjà vu bébé Kibô, j'étais avec toi d'ailleurs la première fois t'as oublié ? Je l'ai vu plusieurs fois après, mais pas depuis le mois de mai ou avril ? » répondit Naruto avec ses yeux de renard en réfléchissant à voix haute.

« Ah oui ? Mmm.... Ça me dit quelque chose, c'était au retour d'une mission... ouais c'est ça ! Et tu l'as pris dans tes bras ? » Demanda sincèrement intrigué Sasuke.

« Ouais. Mais elle ne veut pas de baby-sitter ! »

« Tss ! ......... Elle est vraiment parano ! »

« Hein ? Pourquoi ?! »

« Elle déteste le laisser seul avec qui que ce soit, même moi ! Et il m'a bien fallut un mois pour la convaincre de me laisser le prendre ! » Se plaignit Sasuke.

« Ah bon ?! Moi elle me l'a proposé dès qu'elle m'a vu ! »

« QUOI ?!! » S'exclama l'Uchiha en perdant son cool.

« Ah...... Euh, en fait ........Haha......... Au fait pourquoi tu porte cette grosse capuche ? T'en a pas besoin à l'intérieur non ? » Fit Naruto d'un air embarrassé avant de changer de sujet.

« Laisse tomber ! C'est vraiment pas juste qu'elle te l'ai tout de suite proposé à toi et pas moi !!! » Fit Sasuke en détournant la tête et en croisant des bras l'air mécontent.

Naruto plissa des yeux en fixant Sasuke.

'Mais............ ma parole, il boude ?!........ Pffhihihi !!!'

Pendant que Naruto riait dans sa barbe Sasuke revint sur le sujet de sa visite.

« Tu sors à la fin de la semaine, non ? Samedi soir tu n'as qu'à passer chez pour manger, tu me raconteras ce que tu fabriques à ce moment-là. » Et il détourna pour sortir.

« EH ! Attends Uchiha !!! » S'écria Naruto en balançant un shuriken qui planta la capuche de Sasuke à la porte et révélant ainsi..........

« HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA !!!!! »

« NA-RU-TOOOOOOO !!!! JE VAIS TE TUER ESPECE DE GROS DEBILE !!!!!!! » Hurla Sasuke en se jetant sur sa victime tout kunai dehors alors que de derrière sa tête on pouvait voir à travers ses cheveux ras trois 'trous' rasés qui révélait un visage souriant.

Fin du flashback

« Te voilà toi. » Fit froidement Sasuke en ouvrant la porte.

Naruto lui fit la grimace comme s'il avait gober un truc très acide.

« ..........Bonjour l'accueil ! » Répondit son ami. Encore une fois lorsqu'il s'étaient vus à l'hôpital il s'étaient bagarrés à coups de shuriken et finalement c'était encore une infirmière qui les avaient séparés et foutu Sasuke à la porte.

« Narutooooo ? C'est toi ?! » Appela Yoru d'une voix enjouée depuis la cuisine.

« Nayuto ! » Commenta Kibô.

"Ouais c'est lui!" Répondit Sasuke en entrant dans le salon.

Naruto se faufilla dans l'entrée en fermant à toute vitesse la porte sur le froid. Il faisait presque trop chaud dans l'appartement mais peut-être n'était-ce qu'une impression à cause du contraste de température. Tout en retirant son écharpe et son manteau il fit son commentaire à Sasuke :

« Sasuke, c'est quoi c'te baraque de misère dans laquelle tu vis !! On se les gèle dans les couloirs !!! Même ton bâtiment est aussi radin que toi !!! »

« Mais t'es vraiment débile toi ! Avec ce froid tout le monde est obligé de faire des économies d'énergie ! C'est pareil chez toi ! » S'écria Sasuke en se tournant vers Naruto qui venait d'entrer dans le salon à son tour.

« Ah bon ?! Arf ! Je suis pas aller chez moi depuis deux ou trois mois je crois, alors je sais pas. » Fit Naruto en se grattant derrière la tête.

« .......... » Sasuke s'assit à la table déjà mise et lui fit signe de s'asseoir.

« Sakke!! »

Naruto sursauta en entendant cette exclamation et se retourna pour voir derrière lui le parc de Kibô qui lui faisait vaguement signe avec un grand sourire où de minuscules dents brillaient.

« Hey ! Bébé Kibô !! Wouah! Qu'est-ce qu'il a grandit dis donc !! Il a déjà des cheveux maintenant !! » S'écria ravi Naruto en lui faisant signe à son tour en souriant, le bébé lui répondit en gloussant.

« Il a déjà un an Naruto.... » Commenta blasé Sasuke.

« Ah Naruto ! Tu es là ! Le repas est bientôt prêt, tu n'as qu'à discuter avec Sasuke-kun ! Et n'hésite pas à prendre dans tes bras Kibô-chan ! » Fit Yoru en passant en coup de vent dans le salon pour déposer des sous de plats et des condiments sur la table.

« Mama ! » Appela Kibô en souriant à sa mère.

« Eh il parle ! » S'exclama émerveillé Naruto.

« Comme tu peux le voir..... »

Naruto le fusilla du regard alors que Kibô continuait à gazouiller. Sasuke lui rendit son regard et haussa des épaules avant d'engager la conversation vers une autre direction.

« On te vois pas ces derniers temps tu es si occuppé que ça ? »

« ......... Faut croire....... Il y a, ah..... certaines choses auxquels je ne veux pas penser. » Répondit tristement Naruto, le regard dans le vague.

Ding dong.

Naruto leva la tête intrigué alors que Sasuke sursauta presque, Yoru rentra dans le salon en s'essuyant les mains dans son torchon. Sasuke et Yoru échangèrent un regard furtif avant que le jeune homme n'aillent ouvrir.

« Vous attendiez quelqu'un ? » Demanda innocemment Naruto qui n'avait rien vu.

« P-pas vraiment ! » Répondit Yoru en s'enfuyant dans la cuisine pour ramener les plats prêts à présent. Naruto se tourna vers son assiette en se frottant les mains.

Un hoquet de surprise. Familier. Aimé. Naruto fut paralysé dans son action avant de lentement se tourner vers l'entrée du salon où il savait qu'il y avait à côté de son meilleur ami l'une des plus belle jeune femme qu'il ait jamais rencontré.

« ....... Hinata. »

« Oh Hinata ! Finalement tu as pu venir, c'est merveilleux !! Justement on allait passer à table et........ »

BRAM

Naruto s'était brusquement relevé. Il n'entendait rien d'autre que son cœur qui s'était affolé dans ses oreilles et de la peur qui lui tenaillait le ventre. La surprise sur ses traits délicat, ses yeux humides par les larmes qui menaçaient de verser ; c'était trop !!! La voir le rendait fou !

Ses yeux rouges transpercèrent Sasuke avec plus de vivacité qu'une flèche alors que sa voix devenu rocailleuse cracha avec colère:

« Vous venez de faire une grosse erreur !!! »

Il s'élança à toute vitesse vers une des fenêtre qu'il ouvrit à toute volée à la stupeur de Yoru et Sasuke. Ce qui les surprit encore davantage fut la vitesse à laquelle Hinata s'élança à sa suite les larmes coulant déjà sur ses joues alors qu'elle l'appela d'une voix à fendre l'âme :

« NARUTO !!!!! »

Kibô se mit à pleurer, demandant l'attention de sa mère. Sasuke se précipita à la fenêtre pour voir se qui se passait et vit disparaître au coin de la rue la silhouette d'Hinata qui coursait son bien aimé.

Cette soirée était une vraie catastrophe ! C'était peut-être trop brutal comme confrontation.... Mais, plus que la colère qui avait transformé les traits de son ami c'était la douleur que tous dans la pièce avait put lire sur ses traits lorsqu'il avait planté son regard dans celui d'Hinata. Sasuke ne lui avait jamais vu une telle expression, comme s'il était devenu vide. Pourtant, il était qu'il l'aimait toujours.

« NARUTO !!! » Cria de plus en plus essoufflée Hinata.

C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait depuis des mois, elle avait même l'impression qu'il s'agissait d'années. Il avait maigrit, ses traits étaient extrêmement tirés, ses cheveux étaient plus long et....... Ce regard vide. Cette douleur que sa colère n'avait pas put masquer à temps.

« NARUTO !!!! » Appela-t-elle encore une fois, ses pas ralentissant considérablement.

Ils étaient arrivés aux murs du village, Naruto lui jeta un rapide regard en arrière avant qu'il ne bondissent......

'Non ! Alors que je le voit enfin, je n'ai même pas le temps de lui expliquer, qu'il s'est trompé !!'

Naruto posa le pied sur le haut du mur avant de s'élancer à nouveau de l'autre côté pour disparaître.

« JE T'AIME ! » Hurla Hinata.

Sa course s'arrêta brusquement lorsqu'elle percuta le mur épuisée et à bout de souffle. Les larmes coulaient sans s'arrêter maintenant.

« Je t'aime..... Hou, snif ! Reviens Naruto........»

Hinata glissa lentement au sol en sanglots incontrôlables, ne pouvant plus contenir son chagrin ni le sentiment qu'elle venait de le perdre pour toujours.

Euh.......... Je sais pas si je peux dire ça vu qu'il reste que trois jours et que je vais être débordé mais......... J'essaierais de taper le prochain chapitre trèèèèèèèèèèèès vite parce que partir en laissant l'histoire en plan à ce stade je vais vraiment me faire haïr........


	27. Les premières neiges

Ce chapitre risque d'être très court et très rapide et surtout vous aurez la conclusion de ka situation Naruto/Hinata ! Mais j'aime autant vous dire que ce n'est PAS la fin de cette fic ! Et je vous promets (même si vous m'oubliez entre temps !) de m'y remettre lorsque je reviendrai, et désolé pour ceux qui m'ont proposé de confier la suite de cette à quelqu'un d'autre mais je suis du genre à garder jalousement mes créations (même si c'est une fic et que Naruto n'est pas à moi mais à Kishimoto !)

Je n'aurais malheureusement pas du tout le temps de faire un autre chapitre que celui-ci alors se sera l'extrême dernier avant mon départ quitte à ce que je passe la nuit dessus pour le finir !

La nouvelle génération est en marche !

Chapitre 26 : Les premières neiges...

« Cette mission me saoule graaaaaaaaave !!! »

« Et moi qu'est-ce que je devrais dire ?! Pourquoi moi le super génie je suis avec une hystérique comme toi ?!!! »

« De quoi ?! Tu veux que je t'explose la face sale grenouille !!! »

« La ferme sale fantôme !!! »

« Tu l'auras voulu Konohamaru !!! »

« C'est ça Hanabi : aujourd'hui c'est moi qui vais te donner la raclée de ta vie !!! »

« CA SUFFIT VOUS DEUX !!!! »

Les deux adolescents sursautèrent au son de la voix de leur chef d'équipe et lâchèrent le col de leur adversaire l'air penaud.

« On est en pleine mission ! Et une mission dangereuse !! Vous ne méritez pas votre rang de ninja de niveau moyen avec une attitude pareille ! »

Les deux ninjas fixèrent le sol devant eux avec honte. Ino les gronda encore en bon quart d'heure les mains sur les hanches avant de les forcer à avancer à coup de taloches sur la tête jusqu'au point d'espionnage près de la frontière.

Hanabi et Konohamaru, fatigué de se fusiller réciproquement du regard marchait en silence alors qu'Ino semblait bien être la seule aux aguets et consciente des présences hostiles dans la forêt.

La mission consistait en gros à enquêter sur le petit groupe de ninjas d'Oto no kuni qui semblait s'être installait assez loin de la frontière en plein dans les terres de Konoha no kuni. Une mission de reconnaissance, aucune action de prise que de l'observation quelque chose que des ninjas de leur niveau n'auraient aucun mal à...........

« Haaaa........ Je me demande bien pourquoi je dois passer Noël en compagnie d'un abruti comme toi Konohamaru ! D'ailleurs je comprends même pas comment tu as pu réussir ton examen avec un niveau pareil !!! »

Hanabi parlait en regardant un coin de la route, les mains dans les poches et l'air de s'ennuyer à mourir. C'est dans les conséquences de ce que peut nous fait faire l'ennui que l'on se rend compte de son véritable danger chez les jeunes.

« Tu me cherches ou quoi ? Toi et tes yeux vides !! On dirait ceux d'un macchabée !!! » Aboya avec haine le garçon. L'animosité les uns envers les autres dans un travail d'équipe peut-être fatal........

Le poing partit sans qu'il puisse dire ouf! Le jeune garçon saisit un des kunais dans sa pochette et le lança là où se trouvait le front de la jeune fille une demi-seconde avant. Le kunai partit se perdre dans les fourrés au moment où Ino se retourna vers eux une expression d'intense fureur sur le visage avant que la terreur n'y fasse place.

D'un bond elle plaqua les deux gamins aux sols alors qu'une volée de shurikens les rasait de justesse. Hanabi activa son byakugan pour apercevoir six ninjas cachés en demi-cercle derrière eux.

« C'est seulement que tu penses à l'activer ?! Ces génies de mes fesses oui ! » Gronda en chuchotant entre ses dents Ino contre l'oreille d'Hanabi.

La jeune fille sentit ses yeux lui brûler de larmes de honte. Non mais quelle idiote ! Son père l'aurait déjà battue comme plâtre pour avoir fait une telle erreur de débutante et être en partie la cause.

« Ils sont six ! » Souffla-t-elle alors qu'Ino s'était déjà levée en balançant des kunais explosifs mélangés à des pièges attachés.

« Cachez-vous et préparez-vous à........ ?! » Cria Ino en se préparant à envoyer un genjutsu.

« Qu'il se prépare à quoi jolie demoiselle ? » Susurra une voix tout contre son oreille.

Ino, paralysée se mit à trembler et dut se mordre la lèvre inférieure pour garder son sang-froid. Un seul coup d'œil lui suffit pour voir les kunais pointés sur le cou de ses deux partenaires. Elle lâcha ses mains et en signe de paix fit ce qu'elle avait souvent vu faire son mari dans ces situations à l'entraînement :

« On se rend. »

sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Crish, crac, tak tak. Tok. Crunch, crich......

'Mais......... qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique?'

soupir

'.......'Mouais ! Pas terrible comme ambiance........ Il est trop relou........'

« Naruto qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? »

« Hein ?! » Demanda l'intéressé en levant un visage étonné vers son partenaire.

« T'est complètement dans ta bulle depuis le retour de mission, enfin à l'allée c'était pire ! » Fit remarquer Shikamaru les mains dans les poches.

« Dans ma bulle ? » Répéta stupidement Naruto comme s'il venait de se réveiller.

« Tu marches pas droit. »

« ......... » Naruto regarda l'arbre devant lequel il venait de s'arrêter avant de se mettre à rire nerveusement.

« Laisse tomber ! Continu à rêvasser si ça te chante ! » Soupira Shikamaru en se grattant la tête l'air désabusé.

Il aperçut alors sur le sol un tas de kunais planté dans le sol.

'Des kunais de Konoha avec certains d'Oto no kuni. Mmh........... Cette route est très fréquentée par les ninjas de Konoha lors de nos retours de l'est.'

« Shikamaru ! Il y a eu une bagarre dans le coin et c'est récent ! Des gard d'Oto no kuni !! Je te jure, c'est pire que les cafards, on vient de les quitter pour les retrouver tout de suite après ! »

'Il m'enlève les mots de la bouche !' « Apparemment il y a eut enlèvement............ »

'Merde j'aurais pas dû dire ça ! Maintenant il va..........'

« Bon bah on a plus qu'à y aller !!! Aller-on va les sauver Shikamaru !!! »

'Et voilà !' « Rah mais je suis fatigué et toi aussi ! En plus il fait un froid de canard, j'ai envie de rentrer vite fait, Ino doit m'attendre avec une bonne soupe ! T'as qu'à venir avec moi si tu veux....... Naruto ?! »

Silence.

'Y'en a maaaaaaaaaaaarre.' Pensa Shikamaru en traînant des pieds dans la direction qu'avait prise Naruto.

Depuis le début de cette mission Naruto était étrangement silencieux et souvent perdu dans ses pensées, très inhabituel de sa part. Surtout qu'en général il passait son temps à râler sur l'ennui et la répétition des missions à Oto no kuni : il ne pouvait plus voir ce pays et ses habitants en peinture. Qui plus est : c'était loin d'être la dernière mission qu'ils feraient en ce pays.

Il ne semblait se réveiller que lorsqu'il s'agissait de leur botter les fesses ou plutôt il en profitait pour se défouler tout comme cette situation d'enlèvement était une parfaite excuse. ..........Bah après tout, ainsi étaient les ninjas de Konoha : on n'abandonnait jamais les siens.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Ino avait mal au crâne. Non pas à cause des deux petits monstres qui l'accompagnaient puisqu'ils étaient silencieux mais à cause de l'énorme bosse dont elle avait écopé sur la tempe après avoir insulté un de leur garde qui la regardait d'un peu trop près !

Ils étaient enfermés dans un cagibi, saucissonnés comme pas permis, et complétemetn seuls dans la pièce. Derrière elle Hanabi soupirait à en fendre l'âme et Konahamaru s'était endormit à côté d'elle. Merveilleuse mission d'espionnage ! Excellente idée que de se faire capturer alors que Shika est censé revenir d'un jour à l'autre pour se faire dorloter comme d'habitude !!!

'ET CES DEUX GAMINS QUI NE FAISAIENT RIEN POUR TROUVER UNE SOLUTION A CETTE SITUATION !!!!' Pensa en fureur Ino, tout en essayant de ne pas trembler de rage et en grinçant des dents.

Scrr... Scrr, scrr, scrr..... Clic !

Les cordes d'Hanabi tombèrent aux sols en même temps que celles d'Ino. Cette dernière leva la tête sur un Konohamaru souriant jusqu'aux oreilles. Les deux filles le regardèrent éberluées lorsqu'il annonça :

« C'est une super technique que Naruto-ni-chan m'a enseigné : la technique des mains glissantes !!! »

Ses coéquipières le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds avant que la jeune Hyuga n'explose :

« TU POUVAIS NOUS DELIVRER DEPUIS LE DEBUT ET NE NOUS LE DIT QUE MAINTENANT APRES AVOIR ROUPILLE ?!!?! »

« Mais-euh ! J'étais fatigué moi ! » Bouda Konohamaru avant de se recevoir un coup de poing sur la tête par Ino.

« Aussi irrécupérable que celui qui t'as appris cette technique au nom débile !!! »

« C'est pas vrai !!! » Couina Konohamaru en se massant sa bosse.

C'est alors qu'un grand tumulte retentit dehors. Le camp des ninja d'Oto no kuni infiltré à Konoha semblait attaqué.

« Eh les ninja de Konoha vous êtes où ?! » Hurla une voix que tout le monde reconnu.

« Naruto-ni-chan ! »

« Naruto-baka ! »

« Naruto Uzumaki, c'est bien de lui que vous parlez ? » Demanda Hanabi en levant un sourcil.

Ino soupira en crochetant la serrure de la porte du cagibi en lui répondant :

« Oui c'est bien lui ! De toute façon dès que tu trouve quelqu'un de trop bruyant et de malpolie c'est lui ! »

Hanabi pouffa alors que Konohamaru partit en une longue tirade défendant l'honneur et la gloire de son bien aimé héros pendant qu'Ino continuait de se battre en duel avec la serrure. La porte trembla sous l'effet d'un gros coup donné dans la porte depuis l'extérieur, puis un autre l'envoya valser de l'autre côté du mur alors qu'Ino plongea en dehors de sa trajectoire.

« Oy ! C'est qui là-dedans ? » Demanda la voix paresseuse de Shikamaru.

Ino releva la tête stupéfaite alors que la réflexion de son expression se reflétait sur le visage de son mari lorsqu'il l'aperçut étendue sur le sol.

« Ino ? Mais qu'est-ce que..... ? Quel hasard ! » Fit Shikamaru un peu désarçonné de retrouver sa bien aimée dans de telles circonstances.

Il lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever mais Ino l'ignora. Une fois debout elle s'épousseta soigneusement avant de lancer un regard noir à son mari.

« Ravie de te revoir ! La prochaine fois vérifie qu'il y a bien quelqu'un derrière la porte avant de...... l'ouvrir ! » Fit froidement Ino en lui passant à côté pour sortir.

Shikamaru se gratta la tête en bougonnant et vit Hanabi qui le fixait avec de grands yeux. Konohamaru s'était déjà précipiter dehors pour rejoindre son idole en criant au moins aussi fort que lui par-dessus le vacarme de la bataille que le renard et ses clones menaient comme s'il s'agissait d'un nouveau jeu dans un parc d'attraction.

« Qu-qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Demanda mal à l'aise le jeune Nara.

« ........ Elle doit drôlement vous aimer pour pas vous avoir casser la figure après ça ! » Fit-elle avec humour en désignant la porte défoncer contre le mur.

'Sale peste !' Siffla dans sa tête Shikamaru avant de hausser des épaules et de sortir.

Naruto discutait d'un air surexcité avec un tout aussi excité Konahamaru alors qu'Ino tapait du bout du pied un des ninjas d'Oto no kuni pour vérifier son état de vivant ou de mort. Elle croisa rapidement le regard de Shikamaru lui tira la langue et se dirigea vers lui pour lui prendre le bras.

« Tu es revenu depuis quand ? »

« Depuis maintenant ! On a vu votre piste et on l'a suivit jusqu'ici............... Votre mission est un échec non ? »

« A qui le dis-tu ! Je vais devoir faire un rapport sur la pitoyable prestations de nos jeunes recrues ! »

Konohamaru et Hanabi frissonnèrent en l'entendant alors que tous les cinq repartaient en direction du village. Naruto lui avait le regard de nouveau perdu dans le vague, un mélange de doute, d'espoir et de désir tourbillonnant en lui et le torturant depuis qu'il avait posé ses yeux de nouveau directement sur 'elle'.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

« Oh Jiraiya-sama vous êtes-là ? » Demanda Shikamaru en sortant du bureau de dépôts de rapport.

« Huh ?! Mais c'est Nara-kun ! » S'exclama le vieillard pervers avant d'être distrait par une belle blonde qui passait par là.

« Wah, mate moi ça ! Ce qu'elle est mignonne celle-là, je me la fait sans problème ! »

« C'est ma femme ! » Gronda Shikamaru avec colère.

« Rah quel gâchis ! » Se lamenta le vieux ninja l'air sincère.

« De quoi ?! » Demanda Shikamaru perdant tout sang-froid en lui agrippant le col l'air méchant.

Jiraiya lui sourit d'un air espiègle avant de faire un sort de transmutation avec un polochon qui avait une tête grimaçante dessinée dessus. Shikamaru jura en balançant avec force le polochon par terre et rejoignit sa femme qui le regardait bizarrement.

Monsieur Jiraiya quant à lui se retrouva sur les hautes branches d'un des arbres bordant le bâtiment d'administration et élaborait déjà un plan pour aller espionner les bains public des femmes. Lorsque ce fut fait il jeta un coup d'œil alentour et eut la surprise de voir son dernier élève sortir du bâtiment en traînant des pieds l'air maussade.

« Yo ! Naruto ! »

Naruto leva ses yeux fatigués sur la silhouette maintenant en voûte de son ancien maître lui faire un grand sourie avec la main levée en guise de salut. Il lui sourit presque timidement en retour en marmonnant :

« Salut Super-pervers.... »

« Oh là ! Qu'est-ce que tu me fais ? Tu serais pas amoureux des fois toi ?! Exactement comme ton ... !! Euh, pot de ramen vide !!! » S'exclama avec colère Jiraiya en lui emmêlant les cheveux avec tant de vigueur qu'il lui en arracha une bonne partie.

« Aie aie aie !!! Tu me fais mal sale pervers !!! Lâche moi ! En quoi ça vous regarde mes états d'âmes !!! »

« Ta gueule microbe !!! Ca me regarde parce que je l'ai décidé !!! Dis moi de qui tu es amoureux et pourquoi tu fais cette tête, hein ?! Tu t'es fait jeter ?! »

« ...... ! C'est tout comme ! »

« Tout comme ? » Demanda Jiraiya en s'arrêtant de lui ébouriffé les cheveux. Il fronça des sourcils et l'obligea à s'accroupir à côté de lui, se donnant les airs de deux yakuzas en trains de conspirés.

« Alors tu t'es fait jeter ou pas ? C'est quoi le problème ? » Demanda Jiraiya d'un air bourru.

Naruto soupira abattu et murmura en regardant ses pieds :

« Kyubi. »

« ...... Kyubi. Tu lui as dit alors...... Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait, elle t'as dit qu'elle te détestait ou t'as plaqué ? » Demanda avec inquiétude le vieillard.

« Non. Je lui ai fait horreur. Je crois même qu'elle a eu peur. Mais......... elle a essayé de me voir plusieurs fois ensuite, mais j'ai peur que ce soit par pitié, vu qu'elle est très gentille...... »

BONK !!!

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu me fais abruti !?!?!! » Cria Jiraiya en posant une bouteille de sake avec une coupe sortant de nulle part sur le sol de terre battue.

Naruto encore écroulé par terre se tenait la tête entre ses mains les larmes aux yeux.

« C'est quoi cette attitude de poltron ?! Je me souviens pas t'avoir jamais vu comme ça !! Elle éprouve de la pitié ? Tu lui as fait horreur ? Elle a eu peur ? Evidemment !! C'est pas n'importe quoi que tu lui annonces, en plus si tu dis qu'elle a essayé de te voir c'est qu'elle a quelque chose à te dire, tu l'as écoutée au moins ?! » Sermonna Jiraiya en buvant son sake, mine de rien il avait besoin d'un remontant par ce froid !

Naruto resta silencieux un moment.

« ......... Je l'ai entendue. »

« Et qu'est-ce qu'elle t'as dit ? »

......................

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Le nouvel an.

Le froid semblait oublié lorsqu'on se réfugie sous le kotatsu devant une tasse de thé fumante.

Oui mais quant on est seule. La chaleur physique ne peut rien contre le froid de l'âme.

Hinata se perdait dans la contemplation de sa tasse de thé qui refroidissait lentement devant elle. Elle n'avait pas eut envie de faire la fête, mais elle n'avait pas penser au fait de se retrouver toute seule avec sa dépression.

Si encore elle avait pu lui parler. Ou même seulement le voir de loin comme elle l'avait fait des années durant, mais ce plaisir lui avait été ôté : il l'évitait.

Quelque chose éclaboussa la surface de son thé maintenant froid. Elle mit un certain temps avant de se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait d'une de ses larmes qui était tombée dedans. Depuis combien de temps était-elle restée assise sans bouger à ressasser de sombres pensées ?

Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas vu son soleil ?

Elle regarda par la fenêtre, ne cherchant même plus à essuyer les larmes qui avaient coulées sur ses joues. Il ne neige toujours pas. Il n'a pas neigée une seule fois de tout l'hiver. Comme cela lui manquait. Elle avait toujours fêter son anniversaire avec de la neige, et elle avait espéré qu'en cette période sombre de sa vie, elle se montrerait encore comme son amie fidèle en lui apportant un peu de réconfort par sa couleur douce et éclatante à la fois et en purifiant le paysage pour le rendre immaculé.

On frappa à la porte.

Hinata ne bougea pas. On venait probablement la chercher pour une fête.

On frappa encore. Sans empressements.

Hinata tourna la tête vers sa porte d'entrée sans se servir de son byakugan. Non pas de fête pour elle. Elle n'en voulait pas.

On frappa à nouveau.

Cette fois-ci Hinata se leva en prenant sa tasse de thé froide, la vida dans l'évier et alla ouvrir la porte décidée à refuser toute proposition pour une fête quel quelle soit.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit il n'y avait personne sur le perron. Mais, appuyé contre le mur juste à côté de la porte, le nez rougit par le froid et son souffle s'échappant régulièrement en épais nuages blancs de ses lèvres, il attendait.

Ses mèches blondes dansant légèrement dans une petite brise glaciale et ses yeux bleus tournés vers le ciel blanc. Statufiée Hinata ne pouvait que le dévorer des yeux en silence. Pourtant le froid dont elle n'était guère protégée que par une simple veste sur sa chemise, fit trembler son corps ainsi que la main posée sur la poignée. Ou était-ce l'émotion ?

Le jeune homme se retourna rapidement pour se rendre compte que la porte était ouverte et que par l'embrasure se tenait une frêle Hinata transie de surprise et de froid.

« Ah, Bonne année Hinata-chan. Euh....... J'aimerais te parler mais...... tu devrais peut-être te couvrir enfin, herm ! Je, euh, si tu veux on peut aller marcher un peu en discutant, ça-ça me mettra plus à l'aise ! Haha ! Mais s'il fait trop froid chez toi c'est très bien aussi ! » Se mit à déblatérer Naruto en souriant nerveusement.

Hinata frissonna. Comme dans un rêve elle hocha de la tête, laissa la porte entrouverte et partie s'habiller chaudement.

Lorsqu'elle le rejoignit sur le pas de la porte il eut un petit sourire timide et ils se mirent à marcher côte à côte en silence. Ils marchèrent au hasard pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'ils prennent franchement la direction des bois du côté ouest du village.

« Hinata........ » Commença Naruto alors qu'ils atteignaient la lisière.

Hinata sursauta légèrement au son de sa voix et le regarda. Naruto lui regardait tout droit en continuant à marcher. Il avait besoin de marcher pour continuer à trouver le courage de lui parler.

« Je..... m'excuse d'avoir fuit devant toi sans chercher à discuter. »

Silence.

« Je suis bête et c'est pas nouveau ! Mais pour moi c'était tellement important que je te dise mon secret, et je voulais que tu m'acceptes comme je suis mais j'ai dû être trop gourmand et.... » S'expliqua-t-il avec amertume avant d'être brusquement coupé.

« Non ! Naruto, je n'ai jamais eut peur de toi !!! Je t'ai toujours observé, je t'ai toujours admiré tout en ne sachant pas que tu étais le réceptacle de Kyubi !! Le fait que je ne le savais pas n'a pas changer ce que j'éprouve !! Ca ne change rien que je le sache maintenant : tu es toujours toi même si je connais la vérité, tu restes toi ! Tu restes cette personne que j'ai toujours admirée !! » S'écria Hinata au bord des larmes en lui agrippant le bras, les obligeant à s'arrêter.

« Hi-hinata ! Je sais à quel point tu es gentille et que tu n'aimes pas heurter les gens mais tu étais horrifiée quand je t'en ai parler alors...... » Fit-il avant d'être coupé à nouveau.

« C'est pas ça ! C'est juste que j'avais enfin compris pourquoi, pourquoi tu as dû tellement souffrir et à quel notre village a été ingrat envers toi ! Tu n'as me jamais horrifiée et je n'ai jamais jamais eut pitié de toi ! » S'écria-t-elle avec une voix où de la détresse semblait percer.

Naruto semblait abasourdi en même temps qu'ému. Oui il était bête. Il avait affaire à Hinata. Et Hinata a toujours été généreuse, elle a toujours pensée aux autres avant elle-même. Alors qu'est-ce qu'il s'était imaginé ?

« Pardon......... » Fut tout ce qu'il trouva à dire.

Hinata secoua la tête incapable de parler à cause de la boule d'émotion qui lui étranglait la gorge. Elle senti Naruto bouger et leva les yeux vers lui pour le voir rougissant alors qu'il murmura :

« Je t'ai entendu......... Cette nuit-là où tu m'as poursuivie. »

Hinata vira elle aussi au rouge et se trouva encore plus embarrassée en se rendant compte qu'elle était toujours agrippé à son bras.

« Je..... Je savais que tu étais sincère mais je ne comprenais pas très bien pourquoi tu m'as dit ça et....... »

Hinata avait envie de rentrer six pieds sous terre tellement elle était embarrassée, en même temps elle se trouvait aussi dans l'incapacité de bouger.

« M-moi aussi........ »

.............

« Pardon ? » Demanda-t-elle sans comprendre après un moment de surprise.

« Moi aussi........... Je t'aime Hinata-chan. »

Hinata hoqueta et les yeux vers lui à nouveau. Elle reçut quelque chose de froid et duveteux sur sa joue. Quelques taches blanches s'étaient accrochés aux cheveux de Naruto alors qu'il la regardait droit dans les yeux.

Il neigeait.

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle l'avait relâché. Elle frissonna à cause du froid et s'engonça dans son manteau en regardant un peu ailleurs un peu gênée.

« Hinata........... Veux-tu m'épouser ? »

Hinata écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Lentement, en même temps qu'elle planta son regard dans le sien une larme perla et roula sur sa joue, se mêlant aux flocons égarés devenues de plus en plus dense.

« Oui. »

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Ah là là ! Je pars définitivement pour deux ans et j'espère que vous acceuillerez ce chapitre avec plaisir. Et j'ai enfin régler le problème Naruto/Hinata et non je n'ai pas baclé la fin puisqu'il est 4h du mat maintenant et que je dois partir dans moins de 5h et je n'ai toujours pas dormis.

Qu'est-ce qu'on fait pas quand on est fan........

Alors je vous dis à dans deux ans et merci de votre soutien !!!!!!


	28. Ces Hyugas de malheur!

Coucou ! Surprise, surprise ! Je suis de retour à cause de mal de dos et je serais pour le reste de l'année à cause de traitements ( bou hou ! Je suis triste moi !). Et voilà comme c'est noël je me suis dit que ce serais de vous faire un petit cadeau ! Et rassurez vous : la suite devrais arriver dans pas longtemps !

Bonne lecture !

La nouvelle génération est en marche!

Chapitre 27 : Ces Hyuga de malheur !

« Kili kili bébé Tombo !! »

Gloussement suraigu de bébé.

« Ow il est trop chou Sakura ! »

« N'est-ce pas ? » Répondit fièrement la jeune maman encore pleine des rondeurs de la maternité et qui prenait une pose triomphante les poings sur les hanches.

Ino éclata de rire en voyant son amie d'enfance fanfaronner, puis prit le minuscule bébé dans ses bras et l'emmena faire un tour dans la salle de bain pour changer ses couches. Sakura attendit qu'Ino soit sortie de la pièce pour se précipiter à côté de son mari qui lisait sur le canapé :

« Dit, elle à l'air d'adorer les bébés alors pourquoi elle et Shikamaru n'ont toujours pas d'enfants ? Quand je lui demande elle évite carrément le sujet et Sikamaru se réfugie derrière un 'c'est trop relou'. Qu'est-ce que t'en penses ? Je suis sa meilleure amie elle pourrait m'en parler quand même ! »

« Aah…… »

Sakura le fusilla du regard avant de lui donner une tape sur la tête.

« Répond avec plus de conviction, chéri ! » Elle accentua sarcastiquement avec le chéri.

« C'est pas tes affaires et s'ils évitent le sujet c'est que ça doit être délicat pour eux. »

« Oui mais quand même, je……. »

« En insistant tu fait preuve d'une curiosité mal placée. » Finit Shino en refermant son journal et en se levant. Sakura le regarda choquée et outrée avant de se tourner vers la salle vexée par l'attitude de son mari.

Ino leva la tête quand elle entendit son amie s'approcher et lui sourit tout en rabattant la couche du bébé.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu parlais de quoi avec Shino-kun ? »

« Pas grand chose d'intéressant ! On a reçut la lettre d'invitation au mariage de Naruto et Hinata ! Tu y crois ça ?! » S'exclama Sakura prise d'une inspiration subite.

« Ah oui, c'est vrai ! Shika m'en a parlé hier en rentrant. Je me demande pourquoi il ont mis autant de temps à se décider ces deux là ! Humpf ! » Répondit Ino en soulevant le bébé qui gazouilla de plaisir. « Il est lourd le bonhomme ! » Marmonna-t-elle entre ses dents.

« Ah la la ! Naruto marié, j'ai toujours du mal à imaginer ! Déjà que son couple avec la timide Hinata me semblait tellement improbable…. » Fit Sakura en croisant les bras.

« Mais, dis moi comment ça va se passer avec la famille d'Hinata ? Je veux dire, le clan va envoyer un représentant non ? » Demanda anxieuse Ino.

Sakura leva les sourcil avant de les froncer et de répondre par une supposition.

« Je ne pense pas…… Hinata a été renié par le clan mais les coutumes du villages veulent qu'on envoie un faire part de mariage en signe de respect au clan le plus puissant du village. C'est bien ce que toi et moi on a fait mais je me demande si Hinata va vraiment le faire ou non….. »

Ino leva les yeux au plafond et marmonna : « Ah ces Hyuga de malheur ! »

SSSSSSSSSSSS

Naruto avait du mal à se retenir de gigoter. Déjà la position dans laquelle il était assis, par terre sur les genoux, étais très inhabituel pour lui et aussi beaucoup trop formel. Il portait un kimono bleu et beige qui donnait un ton sobre. Quand Hinata le lui avait montré il avait vivement protesté contre en faisant la grimace, c'était pas du tout son style !

La salle dans laquelle il se trouvait était ennuyeuse à mourir, elle était immense et vide : le sol était d'un parquet en bois polie, les murs blanchis à la chaux devant et derrière et sur les côtés seul des shoji en papiers de riz proposaient une variante.

'Quel horreur ! Cet endroit me donne la chair de poule ! Pas étonnant qu'Hinata me paraissait bizarre et ennuyeuse à mourir en grandissant dans un endroit pareil !'

Naruto chercha à se concentrer sur les changements qu'il effectuerait en allant par exemple acheter des pots de peinture orange et rouge histoire de contrer cette impression de vide que donnait le blanc.

A vrai dire, il avait un peu de mal à ne pas transpirer et à ne pas laisser ses yeux se promener partout sauf sur la vraie raison qui l'amenait ici. De plus, pour ne rien arranger le silence entre les deux autres occupants de la pièce et la tension qui régnait entre eux était oppressante.

Hinata se tenait assise sur les genoux, parfaitement droite mais se contentait de fixer avec détermination le sol devant elle. Elle portait un ravissant kimono pâle, bleu pastel qui se dégradait en mauve à ses pieds avec des motifs de jonc balancer par le vent et une lune argentée en fond. A l'autre bout de la pièce se tenait en tailleur Hiashi Hyuga, son kimono noir et blanc le rendant encore plus austère, et qui la fusillait du regard méchamment en même temps que toute son atmosphère vibrait de colère contenue.

Le chef de clan fixait son regard obstinément sur la jeune fille mais son attitude tendue semblait vouloir rejeter la présence de Naruto pour exploser sur celle d'Hinata. Heureusement que la bienséance ne le permettait pas.

Le silence qui se tenait là était dû à l'enveloppe qu'Hinata avait fait glisser devant elle en disant :

« Voici le faire-part de mon mariage avec Naruto Uzumaki. »

Depuis, cette atmosphère pesante dans ce silence durait depuis des heures, du moins état-ce là l'impression de Naruto qui commençait à se demander pourquoi ils avaient dû venir eux-mêmes donner cette simple lettre.

« Hyuga-sama. » Murmura finalement Hinata, faisant presque sursauter Naruto et ne fit qu'accentuer l'expression furieuse de l'autre homme.

« Comme le veux la coutume nous vous avons avertis de notre mariage mais la véritable raison qui m'amène ici est que je tenais à vous dire qu'en aucun cas je ne souhaite la présence du clan Hyuga à cette cérémonie. Vous n'êtes pas invitez. »

Naruto cru avaler de travers et regarda le dos d'Hinata d'un air éberlué. Quant à Hiashi il s'était levé d'un bond, l'air encore plus mauvais et sa voix tonna dans l'immense pièce vide comme un coup de tonnerre :

« Insolente ! Non seulement tu nous apporté la honte sur le clan mais en plus tu t'estimes en droit de dicter notre conduite ?! Jamais je n'approuverais ce mariage et jamais notre clan présenteras une quelconque marque de respect envers des gens de votre espèce !! »

Naruto s'apprêta à bondir de rage sur ce vieil hibou mal luné mais un simple geste de la part d'Hinata l'obligea à se rasseoir proprement en maugréant. Cette dernière n'avait toujours pas bougé de sa position et resta parfaitement calme, la tête toujours inclinée.

« Votre avis m'importe peu. Je suis juste venue vous faire une visite de politesse et vérifier si notre accord de n'avoir aucun lien tenait toujours. Maintenant que vous me l'avez confirmé, me voilà rassurée. Sur ce, nous allons vous laissez. »

Elle s'inclina profondément, suivit d'un Naruto récalcitrant qui baragouinait toujours de mécontentement et tout deux sortirent en laissant le vieil homme fulminer.

Dans le couloir une des vieille servantes s'approcha à petits pas pressés et les guida sur le chemin de la sortie. Une fois dans l'entrée Hinata et Naruto enfilèrent leur sandales et la vieille servante revint avec leur lourd manteaux.

« Hinata-sama, voici vos… ?! » S'exclama la servante avant de s'arrêter net devant l'expression de la jeune fille.

« P-pardonnez moi Hinata….San ! Vos manteaux. » Fit la vieille femme en s'inclinant.

Le couple enfilèrent rapidement leurs manteaux et sortirent dans le froid intense de février. Naruto éternua et pesta contre le kimono qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de porter et qu'il trouvait extrêmement inconfortable. Hinata marchait à petit pas et ses gettas résonnaient agréablement dans l'air frigorifié et immobile. Les rues étaient désertes, ce qui étaient inhabituel à cette heure-ci de l'après-midi.

Lorsque enfin ils tournèrent hors de vu de la propriété Hyuga, Hinata trembla et s'écroula, elle fut attrapée de justesse par Naruto qui marchait juste derrière elle.

« Waow ! Hinata-chan ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ?! » S'écria en panique Naruto en s'accroupissant pour l'installer sur ses genoux.

Hinata frissonna et se passa une main sur la tempe avant de répondre d'une voix peu sûre avec un petit sourire :

« Ce n'est rien ! C'est juste que…. Cette rencontre m'a tellement mise sous pression, honnêtement j'ai cru que j'allais m'évanouir quand mon p…. quand Hiashi-sama s'est mis à crier ! Je ne sais même pas comment j'ai réussit à tenir sur mes jambes jusqu'ici ! » Finit-elle en riant faiblement avant d'étouffer le début d'un sanglot.

Naruto la serra un peu plus fort dans ses bras pour la rassurer avant d'essayer de les relever tous les deux :

« Tu peux te lever et marcher ? » Demanda doucement Naruto en la soulevant.

Les jambes d'Hinata flanchèrent et elle s'accrocha à son col.

« Je-je ne crois pas…. P-pardon Naruto-kun, je suis…. ! »

Naruto soupira en secouant la main pour chasser le reste de ce qu'elle allait dire et dit d'un ton dramatique :

« Mais non ! Tu t'es trop forcée avec cette histoire. Laisse moi faire, je vais te porter ! »

D'un large mouvement fluide il l'a pris dans ses bras en souriant de toute ses dents et se dirigea vers la petite maison de sa fiancée. Hinata vira au rouge pivoine sous le coup de l'émotion mais en profita pour passer son bras autour de son cou, tandis que son autre main s'accrocha à l'un des pans de son manteau.

« Eh ! Tu sais qu'une fois arrivée je mérite un grooooooos bisous ? » Demanda taquin Naruto en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Hinata le regarda les yeux écarquillés,la bouche entrouverte et un rose délicieux sur les joues avant de baisser la tête et marmonna avec un faux ton de reproche :

« Enfin Naruto…. Ne dis pas ça en publique ! »

Naruto éclata de rire, il n'y avait personne dans la rue.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Un souffle qui se transforme en un nuage bleue argentée. Il se dissous dans la nuit laissant un parfum de tabac se perdre dans l'air froid. Du haut du toit, une haute et gracieuse silhouette se découpait du ciel étoilée en contre jour avec la pleine lune, une lueur orangée comme seule point de couleur dans la forme noir et d'où s'échappait le petit filet quasi invisible de fumée.

En bas, là où son regard s'était fixé, se tenait la résidence Hyuga. Plus précisément l'aile réservé à la branche inférieure de la famille. Un remue-ménage des plus inhabituel troublait l'austère maison et c'est presque sans surprise que bientôt quelqu'un se téléporta juste derrière elle en une pose accroupie.

« Bonsoir, leader. » Commenta le nouvel arrivant en se relevant et en s'époussetant.

L'autre personne n'avait pas bougée et se contenta de tirer sur sa cigarette avant de répondre.

« Bonsoir Néji. Il me semble que la maison est très agitée ce soir. Etait-ce vraiment une bonne idée que de venir me voir ? » Répliqua une voix éraillée qui envoya des frissons dans le dos du jeune Hyuga.

« Eh bien, c'est vrai que nous sommes occupés mais pas au point d'ignorer les indiscrets ! »Finit-il par répliquer avec un rictus.

« Je dirais que tu es le seul à l'avoir remarquer ! » Commenta la femme en levant un sourcil circonspect.

« Vous pourriez nous rendre visite de temps en temps, ce n'est pas comme si je ne vous l'avez jamais proposer Kemuri-san. »

Kemuri lui jeta un regard en coin furtif tout en restant dans la même pose avant de fixer son regard sur la maisonnée Hyuga en effervescence.

« Je n'y tiens pas trop. J'ai toujours été une très mauvaise invitée. » Elle tira sur sa cigarette d'un air mélancolique.

La vraie raison de son refus était en train d'appeler une des servantes pour de l'aide dans les mesures à prendre pour le nouveau kimono de l'héritière. Sa voix haut perchée parvenait jusque là de manière diffuse et son expression laisser transparaître son inquiétude. Kemuri tira sur sa cigarette l'air anxieuse et un mélange de peine ?

« Vous savez, Umeko serait ravie de faire votre connaissance. » Suggéra poliment Néji en espérant engagée davantage la conversation.

'C'était pas le truc à dire monsieur Maladroit !'

« Non merci ! Privé et boulot ne font pas bon ménage ! ……. Pourquoi la maison semble tellement en panique ? » Demanda Kemuri, l'air de pas y toucher et en détournant habilement la conversation.

Néji eut un sourire en coin, réaction typique du chef d'équipe quand on parlait de quelque chose qu'elle préfèrerait éviter.

« Le chef du clan a reçut deux visites aujourd'hui. Très déplaisante pour lui ! La première a été de sa première fille qu'il a renié, elle lui annonçait son mariage avec Uzumaki Naruto sans sa permission. Ensuite ça a été l'envoyer du conseil qui lui a annoncer que le candidat en mariage pour sa seconde fille et héritière avait été décider et lui était imposer ! Il a tellement fait la fine bouche cette année que le conseil en a perdu patience ! Quant à Hanabi-sama elle s'est enfermée dans sa chambre et refuse de sortir sans se battre à mort. »

Néji racontait ça comme s'il avait l'air de bien s'amuser et était venu se mettre debout à côté de l'étrange femme les bras croisés et lui aussi regardait à son tour les activités surexcités de la maison.

« Mmh….. C'est vraiment le bazar en bas vu d'ici ! » Commenta-t-il en souriant.

« Je crois que l'on te cherche en bas. » Murmura Kemuri dans ce qui ressemblait à un ronronnement avec sa voix de rocaille.

Néji leva un sourcil en voyant les servantes se consulter pour se renseigner de ses activités l'air très stressé. Il ne vit jamais l'expression de sa compagne se rembrunir, ni sa peine se dessiner sur ses traits lorsqu'il dit ses au revoirs.

Une fois seule son regard se dirigea vers la jeune femme à la voix perçante et l'air extrêment ennuyée qui grondait sans égards le Néji retrouvé.

'Je ne veux pas apprendre à connaître cette femme………. Sinon, il se pourrait que je ne puisse plus la détester.'

Lorsque Néji leva la tête vers le toit, il n'y avait plus personne, juste un reste d'un filet de fumée qui se dissous dans l'air.


	29. Rien de bien intéressant

Salut tout le monde ! Voilà un nouveau chapitre qui, eh bien, me rend tout excité ! Je me suis bien amusé dessus et j'espère que vous aussi !

Bonne lecture !

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

La nouvelle génération est en marche !

Chapitre 28 : Rien de bien intéressant.

« D'après les rapports certifiés par ton chef d'escouade tu as excellente capacités d'analyses et surtout une lecture psychologique hors du commun. Mmmh………… Hokage-sama t'a recommandé de te tourner vers le service d'investigation et des interrogations. La torture ça te tente aussi ? » Demanda Ibiki en levant un sourcil sardonique l'air d'apprécier son humour sombre.

Néji ne réagit pas tout de suite, les bras croisés et adosser au mur il n'avait pas l'air attentif.

« Hokage-sama et ma femme ont insisté pour que je me tourne vers le départements des interrogations en sous entendant que la torture 'psychologique' serait une bonne option spécialisée. Maintenant c'est à vous de me dire si je suis fait pour le poste ! » Répliqua-t-il avec un demi-sourire. Il aimait bien Ibiki.

« Honnêtement tu manque encore d'expérience dans les forces spéciales, peut être encore un an ou deux seraient nécessaire………….. Il te suffit de passer quelques tests, histoire de voir si tu as des aptitudes, prendre quelques leçons ici ou là et on en reparle dans quelques mois ! »

Fit Ibiki en se grattant le menton.

« Et bien………. A dans quelques mois alors ! » Répondit avec un rictus Néji en sortant.

Dehors, il fut accueillit par son chef d'équipe qui pour une fois ne fumait pas. Elle eut un sourire complice avec lui et s'approcha en demandant de sa voix grave :

« Tout c'est passé comme tu veux on dirait. »

Néji répondit avec un sourire carnassier :

« Oui, certainement grâce à votre….. recommandation ! »

« Oh tu veux jouer à ce jeu là ! As-tu seulement idée de ce que penserait ce cher Hiashi-sama s'il savait que tu étais un ninja d'élite, hum ? »

« Je doute que ça l'intéresse de savoir ce que je fais en général ! De toute façon il est bien trop occupé à enrager à propos de ses filles qui doivent se marier ! »

« Oh ! Comment ça s'est fini hier soir, alors ? » Demanda amusée Kemuri qui sortit une cigarette de la poche de son long manteau noir.

« Il ne se passera rien avant quelques mois, le mariage d'Hinata-san sera pour le mois de mai et la rencontre entre Hanabi et son…. Fiancé sera pour le mois prochain. Le dit fiancé est en mission et je crois même qu'il n'a toujours pas reçut la nouvelle. » Fit Néji qui avait presque envie de rire en y pensant.

Kemuri le regarda honnêtement surprise de le voir montrer plus ouvertement qu'à l'habitude son amusement et demanda avec curiosité :

« C'est qui ce fiancé qui te fait rire ? »

« Haha ! C'est un secret ! Lors de l'annonce publique n'hésites pas à me faire part de ta réaction ! » Fit Néji en la regardant cette fois-ci droit dans les yeux.

Kemuri sourit sarcastique, légèrement vexée avant d'allumer avec son briquet sa cigarette. D'un geste de la main elle lui fit un salut tout en prenant la porte d'assignation des missions alors que Néji continuait son chemin dans le couloir pour se préparer à la prochaine mission.

« Néji-kuuuuuuuuun !! » Claironna une voix suraiguë avant que le dénommé Hyuga ne soit étouffé par les bras d'une jeune femme.

« Umeko ?! »

« La seule, l'unique ! Alors qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? Je te croyais déjà partit en mission ! Tu ne me trompe pas j'espère ?! » Fit Umeko avec un grand sourire taquin.

Néji eut un petit sourire en lui répondant avec ironie :

« Bien sur que je te trompe et dans le bâtiment d'administration où ça fourmille de ninja à tout les coins de couloirs ! »

Umeko éclata de rire et le relâcha.

« J'avais un entretien avant mon départ en mission. » Expliqua-t-il en prenant la direction des vestiaires, Umeko sur les talons. « Et toi, en mission aussi ? »

« Mm, pas encore ! En fait, il y a un nouveau département d'enquêtes des frontières qui est en développement et on m'a demandé d'en faire partie. Bien qu'il manque encore d'équipier on a une réunion dans une demi-heure environ ! » Répondit Umeko l'air un peu las.

« Tu ne m'avais pas parlé de ça. » Commenta Néji en fronçant des sourcils.

« Et comment j'aurais pu ! Je ne l'ai su qu'hier et vu le bazar qu'il y a eut impossible d'en caser une ! » S'exclama-t-elle d'une voix perçante.

« Ah oui. » Fit Néji en souriant l'air amusé.

Umeko ne fit pas attention à son expression, ayant aperçut à l'autre bout du couloir Umeboshi qu'elle héla pour lui demander où se trouvait la salle de réunion. Néji la regarda partir en haussant les sourcils face au sursaut du jeune homme lorsqu'il avait été interpellé. Mais qu'est-ce qu'un gamin aussi nerveux faisait dans une carrière de shinobi ? Néji haussa des épaules et rentra dans le vestiaire.

Comme réapparaissant du mur, Kemuri et sa cigarette presque entièrement consumée observait d'un air froid Umeko qui taquinait sans merci le pauvre Umeboshi.

'J'aurais vraiment dû lui mettre le grappin dessus avant qu'une fille aussi indifférente ne lui serve de compagne. Pfff………. J'entend d'ici ce que mon père m'aurait dit : une fois la cible en vue, tu frappes !'

Kemuri jeta un coup d'œil à la porte du vestiaire refermée avant de repartir dans vers le bureau d'assignation, l'air triste et d'attendre là-bas le retour d'Umeboshi quand cette peste d'Umeko se serait décidée à le lâcher.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssss

« Kof ! kof ! Kof ! Vous… ! Vous pouvez répéter ?! »

« Haha ! C'est comme je viens de te le dire Naruto : Anko est enceinte ! »

Naruto le regarda avec des yeux de merlan frit la bouche grande ouverte d'où dégoulinait encore du bouillon de son ramen sur lequel il s'était étranglé. Iruka eut un froncement de sourcil en le voyant ainsi, mais cela parut à peine perceptible tant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire de bonheur et de rougir d'embarras.

« Anko………. Plus bébé ? » Demanda stupidement Naruto qui tourna la tête droit devant lui, le regard dans le vague alors qu'il reprenait mollement ses baquettes en mains.

Iruka soupira avant de dire conciliant : « Je sais que c'est surprenant pour ceux qui ne la connaisse pas bien mais je t'assures qu'elle et moi on est absolument ravis ! »

« D'accord pour toi, tu adores les gosses mais Anko ?! » Répliqua Naruto qui n'arrivait toujours pas à digérer le choc.

Iruka haussa des épaules en souriant toujours et dirigea son attention sur son reste de ramen.

La porte du petit restaurant s'ouvrit en grand alors qu'une voix de jeune fille outrée se manifestait :

« Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! Comment tu peux me faire ça ! »

« Je ne te fais rien du tout Ringo ! J'ai rien demandé moi ! » Répliqua une jeune fille aux yeux blancs l'air choquée par ce que disais sa compagne.

« Elle a raison Ringo-chan ! Elle est plutot à plaindre, et puis c'est pas comme s'il y avait jamais eu quoi que ce soit entre lui et toi ! » Grommela Takeru en se grattant le cou.

« Et bien ça aurait pu ! J'avais des vus sur lui bien avant elle ! » S'écria Ringo en saisissant le col de Takeru et désignant d'un doigt accusateur Hanabi qui cette fois-ci vit rouge :

« Parce que tu crois que j'ai des vus sur lui ?! J'ai même pas eu mon mot à dire dans cette histoire ! J'en ai rien à foutre de ce type tu le prend quand tu veux !!!! » Hurla-t-elle.

« Les enfants si c'est pour vous disputer, faites ça dehors ! » Commenta le propriétaire.

« Non, on va commander ! » Fit Takeru en jetant un regard significatif aux filles.

Celles-ci se turent tout en se jetant des regards meurtriers. Naruto qui s'était retourné chuchota à l'oreille de son ancien professeur et ami :

« C'est Hanabi, la petite sœur d'Hinata ! »

Iruka jeta un coup d'œil à la jeune fille à l'aspect frêle et sourit devant son expression. Il savait bien qui s'était, et il se souvenait parfaitement les circonstances dans lesquels ils s'étaient rencontrés. Cette dernière l'aperçut et c'est avec un sourire crispée et un geste timide de la main qu'elle le salua. Iruka lui fit un grand sourire et se retourna vers son bol.

« A ce que je vois tu la connaissais déjà ! » Fit Naruto en reniflant, un peu déçut.

« Allons Naruto ! Tu sais bien que je connais tout le monde dans ce village, surtout les enfants ! » Répondit Iruka en lui tapotant gentiment l'épaule. Naruto eut son typique sourire de renard et lui dit :

« Et comme d'habitude les gamins t'adorent ! »

Les deux compagnons se mirent à rire alors que les trois adolescent s'asseyaient à une table derrière eux.

« Hanabi, je suis désolé pour ce qui t'arrives ! »Fit d'un ton compatissant takeru après qu'ils aient commandé.

« C'est pas juste ! » Siffla entre ses dents Ringo en croisant les bras. Takeru l'observa un court instant d'un air inexpressif. Ringo rougit et marmonna une excuse à Hanabi.

« Vous savez, j'envie ma sœur…… » Elle jeta un œil à Naruto qu'elle avait reconnu assis à côté d'Iruka et baissa les yeux pour jouer machinalement avec la serviette en papier qu'elle tenait dans les mains. « Elle va épouser quelqu'un qu'elle a aimé toute sa vie, mais moi…… Moi je suis l'héritière, j'ai des devoirs et des obligations. Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de tomber amoureuse ni même de choisir qui je devais épouser….. J'ai même pas seize ans ! J'aurais cru qu'on me laisserais libre jusqu'à seize ans. » Finit elle avec un sourire triste.

Ringo se mordit la lèvre devant l'expression de son amie et lui pris la main pour la consoler.

« Je suis désolée Hanabi-chan ! Je…. Je me doute bien que c'est pas facile pour toi. »

« Tu sais, c'est pas si mal que ça ! » Commenta Takeru les mains dans les poches alors que la serveuse déposait leurs bols fumant devant eux.

Les deux filles le regardèrent ahuries.

« Ben oui ! Tu n'as jamais été amoureuse, et d'après ce que je sais Sasuke-sama non plus ! Et d'ici le mariage l'année prochaine vous aurez le temps d'apprendre à vous connaître ! » Expliqua Takeru avec un sourire gêné.

« Mais oui ! C'est…. ! » Commença à s'exclamer Ringo, illuminer par l'explication de son coéquipier.

« CA VA PAS LA TETE !??!?!! » Hurla Hanabi de toutes ses forces en se levant. « Je veux pas tomber amoureuse parce qu'on me l'a imposé ! Pour quoi j'aurais pas le droit de tomber amoureuse de quelqu'un de mon âge hein ?! POURQUOI VOUS COMPRENEZ PAS CA?! » Explosa-t-elle en larmes et sortit précipitamment du restaurant sous le regard de ses deux amis.

« Hanabi ! Attend….. ! »

« On voulait juste que…. ! »

Ses deux amis s'étaient précipités à sa poursuite tout en essayant de s'expliquer, laissaznt leur bols quasiment intouchés et la note….impayée !

« Revenez ici tout de suite ! Vous n'avez pas payez !! » Cria le propriétaire.

« Laissez ! Je vais payer pour eux ! » Rassura Iruka en souriant.

Naruto lui s'étranglait une nouvelle fois sur ses ramen avant d'articuler à bout de souffle, l'air encore plus abasourdi qu'avant :

« C'était quoi ça ? Elle n'est pas amoureuse de qui ? Mariage ? Elle va se marier ? Hanabi-chan va se mariée ? »

Iruka lui tapa dans le dos tout en haussant des épaules il n'avait rien écouté de la conversation des gosses et Naruto n'avait visiblement entendu qu'une partie.

Sssssssssssssssssssss

La porte d'entrée claqua et Sasuke s'appuya contre elle absolument épuisé et las. Une douche. Un bon repas bien chaud. Et au lit. Après le monde pouvait s'écrouler il s'en fichait royalement.

« Tonton Sakke ! » Babilla Kibô qui vint le voir dans l'entrée en tanguant un peu sur ses jambes dodues.

« Sasuke ? Tu es rentré ? Il y a du courrier urgent pour toi sur le buffet de l'entrée ! C'est arrivé il y a trois semaines et on m'a dit que tu devais en prendre connaissance dès ton retour de mission ! » S'écria Yoru depuis la cuisine d'où s'échappait un doux parfum de légumes cuit.

'Adieu douche.' Pensa Sasuke tout en saisissant le rouleau mis en valeur sur le buffet en question.

………………..

……………………

………………………………………………………………………………………………

« Sasuke ? » Appela Yoru en s'essuyant les mains dans un torchon, Kibô sur les talons. Le bonhomme était repartit voir sa mère en voyant que tonton Sakke ne lui prêtait pas attention.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est alors ce rouleau ? » Demanda-t-elle anxieuse devant l'expression de Sasuke qui semblait avoir été figé par quelque chose malgré son apparence parfaitement stoïque.

-suite à votre manque de coopération à notre requête, le conseil qui vous a à charge, vous informe que le choix de votre future épouse s'est arrêté à-

« Sasuke ? » Appela encore Yoru de plus en plus inquiète.

-le 5 mars à 19h30 au restaurant Ryôdô vous-

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? C'est grave ? »

-Merci de votre coopération. Aucun refus ne sera permis-

« Rien de bien intéressant. Rien de bien intéressant Yoru. Allons manger ! » Répéta Sasuke en refermant le rouleau parfaitement impassible.

Yoru leva les sourcils à la fois dubitatif et interrogatif mais Sasuke l'ignora et s'installa à la table de la cuisine après s'être lavé les mains sans un mot.

Une douche. Dormir. Et le monde pouvait s'écrouler il s'en fichait. Mais pas son monde à LUI. Son monde s'écroulait face à Hyuga Hanabi. A part ça. Rien de bien intéressant. Non, en effet, rien de bien intéressant.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Quand je pense à Sasuke je me dis tout de suite p'tit con ! Et pourtant ça sonne étrangement affectueux dans ma tête, en fait je l'aime bien ce petit revanchard même si je préfèrerais ne pas l'admettre !


	30. Les filles sont toutes en pleurs

Désolé pour le retard ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, cette fic reste ma priorité !

Au fait si le chapitre de la réconciliation entre Hinata et Naruto a pu voir le jour si rapidement et à temps c'est grâce à ce très cher jsg23 qui m'a tenu réveiller et m'a encourager durant toute l'écriture. Voilà je voulais le remercier 'officiellement' depuis un bon moment !

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

La nouvelle génération est en marche !

Chapitre 29 : Les filles sont toutes en pleurs.

« Oh Naruto ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu n'es pas en mission ? »

Naruto leva des yeux de chien battus depuis la table où il avait mis son menton, sur Hinata qui venait d'entrer dans l'infirmerie du bâtiment d'administration où elle était de garde. Naruto soupira, le regard de nouveau droit devant lui et mâchouilla la baguette qu'il avait dans la bouche en répondant :

« Non. Tsunade baba ne me donne presque plus de mission, je dois faire le mort pour tromper….. certains ennemis. » Fit Naruto se rendant compte en fronçant des sourcils que la raison de son inactivité était top secrète.

Hinata haussa des épaules avec un sourire. Ce qui était bien, c'était qu'elle l'avait pour elle toute seule et qu'il l'aidait à organiser leur mariage. A sa surprise Naruto se montrait très coopératif dans les préparatifs et les choix comme le menu (autre que des ramen) à la forme des serviettes en papiers et des cartes d'invitations. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'était que Naruto s'ennuyait tellement à devoir rester dans le village que l'organisation du mariage était un bon moyen pour lui de penser à autre chose.

Naruto poussa un soupir malheureux et sans faire exprès cassa entre ses dents sa baguette. Il fit la grimace avec un 'geh' sonore et recracha le bout de bois resté dans sa bouche. Hinata gloussa en réarrangeant les pots d'onguents.

« Eeeeep ! » S'écria-t-elle suprise. Naruto venait de l'attraper par derrière et la soulevait du sol en gloussant.

« Je t'ai attrapée petite Hina-chan !» Et il enfouit son visage au creux de son cou.

Hinata gloussa à son et le repoussa doucement :

« On est dans l'infirmerie Naruto-kun. Ce n'est pas vraiment l'endroit pour faire ça. » Dit elle en souriant.

Mais Naruto ne la lâcha pas. Il venait de se souvenir de ce qui c'était passé dans cette même pièce il y a longtemps. A présent il pouvait respirer son doux parfum, caresser du bout des doigt sa peau douce et blanche. Cette chaleur de cœur, cet amour paisible et sincère qui se cachait dans ce petit corps frêle l'avaient transpercé de part en part sans pitié.

Hinata, après diverses contorsions parvint à se retrouver face à lui. Son visage toujours lové au creux de son cou lui était invisible. Elle se pencha tout doucement pour essayer de voir et l'appela.

« Naruto ….? »

Inaudible, a peine un remuement des lèvres, comme expiré, elle entendit un 'merci'. Là où Naruto avait réfugier son visage, elle sentit sur sa peau une sensation mouillée. Elle se rendit alors compte qu'elle venait de lui donner quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais eu auparavant.

Ssssssssssssss

Il y a des fois où même lorsqu'on se demande ce qu'on fait là, on sait aussi que ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de fuir la réalité : la situation est beaucoup trop critique !

Sasuke leva les yeux de la nappe qu'il fixait depuis si longtemps qu'il en avait retenu toute l'intrication des fibres. En face de lui, les bras croisés en une attitude bornée, se tenait une jeune fille au long cheveux noir et fins lui tombant sur le visage, ses yeux blancs fusillant le sol d'un air meurtrier. Ouais bon. Ce serait plus simple s'ils pouvaient discuter et se mettre d'accord sur le fait que ce mariage n'aura pas lieu.

Il comptait bien ruser pour éviter de se marier, et visiblement c'était la même opinion en face alors autant s'allier. Il n'avait pas foncé chez l'Hokage et le conseil en apprenant la nouvelle tout simplement parce qu'ils l'avaient prévenu longtemps à l'avance que cela arriverait. De son côté il avait développer un stratagème qui demandait coopération et…….

…….. En fait, non. Il était clair et net que ce mariage aurait lieu peu importe ce qu'il en pensait. En plus, il avait aussi décidé de restaurer son clan alors autant commencer quelque part. Il aurait honnêtement préférer faire autrement, c'est pour ça qu'il avait essayé de se convaincre en développant tout un tas de plans, réalistes ou non, pour ne pas voir la vérité en face. Il n'y avait pas d'échappatoire, il s'en rendait enfin compte une fois devant le fait accompli. D'où sa réflexion de ne pas fuir la réalité.

Les plats étaient complètement froids et intouchés. Sasuke eut un soupir imperceptible, il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de venir. Il avait même jeter sa tenue de soirée traditionnelle dans la poubelle de sa chambre dès qu'il en avait eu l'occasion en rentrant de mission en début d'après-midi. (Yoru avait insisté pour la choisir elle-même !) Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu c'était les deux ninja d'élites venu le chercher à sa porte pour l'escorter jusqu'au restaurant. Il avait été emmené dans tout son attirail de mission poussiéreux qu'il n'avait pas encore pris la peine de changer.

Il était arrivé le premier et en s'asseyant à sa table il avait alors remarqué deux choses. Un, les ninja d'élites s'étaient posté dans des coins de la salle pour l'empêcher de s'échapper si l'envie lui en prenait, deux sa future chère et tendre venait d'entrer dans la pièce l'air prête à tuer, encadré par deux ninja d'élites elle aussi.

Sasuke leva un sourcil surpris en les voyant approcher. Tout les trois étaient couvert d'écorchures et de poussière. Apparemment elle ne s'était pas rendue sans se battre. En fait il avait bien penser dire quelque chose contre la décision du conseil et peut être jouer des relations avec l'Hokage mais ce serait renier sa parole envers le conseil et surtout il avait une dette envers…. Enfin bref ! Il avait assez retourner ça dans sa tête !

Mais là, c'était un silence plein de tension qui s'en était suivit depuis l'arrivée de la jeune fille bornée. Sasuke en était presque estomaqué devant la différence avec sa sœur si douce et si paisible. En fait, il avait l'impression qu'on lui balançait une bombe dans les mains en lui disant de se débrouiller.

Bonça suffit ! Sasuke ouvrit la bouche pour détendre cette atmosphère trop lourde mais Hanabi fut plus rapide :

« Tais-toi ! Je ne veux rien entendre de ta part ! Je veux pas me marier avec toi ni personne ! » Cracha-t-elle avec véhémence.

Sasuke leva les sourcils désapprobateur. Quelle sale gamine !

« Si tu ne veux pas te marier on devrait pouvoir faire quelque chose puisque je suis du même avis. » Gronda-t-il.

Hanabi eut un petit rire souffreteux et méprisant.

« Parce que tu crois qu'on a le choix ! Peut importe ce que je dirais, il est déjà décidé que nous serons marié et toi non plus tu n'as rien à dire ! Ce que t'es con de croire qu'ils lâcheront l'affaire simplement parce qu'on n'est pas d'accord ! Ils le savent déjà ça et il s'en foutent de ce qu'on a dire ! La preuve : ces ninja d'élites qui sont venus nous 'escorter' pour être sur que l'on fasse dans les règles » Hurla-t-elle sur la fin presque hystérique alors que des larmes menaçait de verser.

« Je-le-sais-très-bien » grinça-t-il entre ses dents avant de rétorquer avec colère « Si on fait front ensemble et que nous faisions pression auprès de l'Hokage nous avons encore une chance d'annuler ce mariage. »

« NE ME DONNE PAS DE FAUX ESPOIR CONNARD ! » Hurla Hanabi en larmes tout en abattant ses poing sur la table avec un bruyant bang. Tout le restaurant fit silence et les yeux des clients se tournèrent vers le jeune couple. Sasuke lui était bouche bée et quelque peu sonné par la force et la détresse de la tirade de la jeune fille.

Après un long silence entre les deux alors que le reste du restaurant reprenait les conversations, Hanabi pleurait en silence tout en serrant convulsivement ses poings toujours sur la table. C'est d'une voix presque inaudible qu'elle murmura :

« Mon père m'a parlé ce matin. Il m'a présenté ces fiançailles comme d'un ordre de mission vital pour le village et mon clan. Je suis l'héritière de mon clan tout comme toi, renier un tel ordre c'est être renégat ! C'est de la triche de me l'avoir présenté de cette façon ! Comment pourrais-je refuser maintenant ! »

Sasuke resta silencieux. On l'avait présenter de cette façon à lui aussi. De plus, il avait été renégat déjà une fois et il n'était pas près de recommencer.

« Je m'en vais. » Fit Hanabi brusquement en se levant de sa chaise.

« Ha…! » Tenta d'appeler Sasuke.

« Tais-toi ! …….. Que j'accepte de façon officielle notre mariage ne veux pas dire que mon cœur l'accepte. …….. Je n'ai pas la force de t'écouter. »

« Et tu veux partir en ayant dit ce que tu avais à dire et pas moi ? C'est un peu trop facile jeune fille ! » Dit Sasuke d'un ton glacial.

Hanabi le regarda droit dans les yeux surprise.

« Tu m'apparaissait bien pessimiste, mais je dois reconnaître que tu as le sens des responsabilités. Tu m'as donner tes raisons d'accepter à toi d'écouter les miennes : je ne veux pas de ce mariage tout comme toi, mais malheureusement je n'ai pas de raisons valable de m'y soustraire parce que j'ai la responsabilité de ressusciter mon clan et de transmettre ma lignée avancée. C'est ma façon de repayer ma dette envers le village pour avoir été par le passé pendant quelques temps un renégat. »

Hanabi cilla imperceptiblement mais le regardait toujours dans les yeux.

« Je ne m'attend pas à ce que ce soit facile pour nous deux mais il serait plus simple et sage si nous y mettons du nôtre. La prochaine fois je compte sur toi pour faire preuve de plus de discipline et de te comporter davantage comme une ninja de Konoha. » Continua Sasuke avec un regard sevère tout en prenant une position plus décontractée dans sa chaise.

La gifle partie sans qu'il l'a vit venir, le laissant stupéfait.

« …..Uh…. On ne se marrie pas par amour alors tu ne peux pas être plus considéré pour mes sentiments ! Si ça t'es égal, comme tu as l'air de me le faire comprendre, et bien pas moi ! Laisse moi au moins le droit de pleurer et d'être bouleversée le temps que je m'y fasse ! Espèce de sans-cœur » S'exclama-t-elle avec des larmes dans les yeux à nouveau.

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux et Hanabi sortit en trombe du restaurant le laissant seul tenir sa joue cuisante. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu dire ?

Ssssssssssssssssss

Assis dans le hall sombre accoudé sur ses genoux et une cigarette presque éteinte aux lèvres, Kiba regardait d'un œil vide le mur en face de lui. Il était très tard dans la nuit. L'hopital semblait désert et silencieux comme la mort. Une infirmière arriva par une porte éclairée, un tableau de soins dans les bras et fut un peu surprise de trouver cet homme qui paraissait glauque et déprimé. Son chien dormait sous les sièges et se contenta de remuer une oreille lorsqu'elle prit la parole, intimidée :

« Hum… Vous êtes de la famille ? »

Kiba se tourna vers la jeune femme, la fixa un instant avant de se lever et de lui dire droit dans les yeux l'air froid :

« Non. »

L'infirmière se fit hésitante et jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui pour vérifier s'il n'y avait pas quelqu'un d'autre. D'un ton cassant Kiba lui rétorqua :

« Y'en a pas ! »

L'infirmière sursauta quelque peu effrayée puis avec un faux sourire en sucre tremblotant elle demanda :

« Vous êtes un ami de la patiente alors ? »

Hah !

Elle se sentit couverte de sueurs froides par son expression et lui fit rapidement signe de la suivre. Ils entrèrent dans une chambre éclairée où se tenait allongée une jeune femme dont la partie gauche de la tête était recouverte de bandages.

« Signez ici, s'il vous plait. » Demanda l'infirmière en tendant à l'homme son tableau de soins.

La patiente avait tourné la tête à leur entrée et ses yeux s'étaient écarquillés de surprise en reconnaissant Kiba. L'infirmière sortie et Kiba vint s'asseoir sur la chaise à côté du lit.

« Qu….Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Lee est avec sa copine et Néji est en mission. Je suis venu te ramener chez toi. »

Tenten eut une expression indéchiffrable avant que des larmes se mettent à couler. Elle chercha à les contenir et eut du mal à respirer bientôt. Kiba se leva et vint s'asseoir sur le lit, avec douceur il l'a prit dans ses bras, lui caressant doucement les cheveux lâchés qui lui tombaient sur les épaules.

« J'ai appris ce qui t'étais arrivé. » Murmura Kiba. Tenten sanglota plus fort tout en resserrant ses poing sur le pull du jeune homme.

« Ca va aller. Je te ramène chez toi et je resterais jusqu'à ce que tu t'endormes, d'accord ? »

Tenten hocha la tête et le laissa rassembler ses affaires. En sortant de la chambre ils furent rejoint par Akamaru qui trottina à côté d'eux. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'appartement de Tenten, Kiba l'emmena directement à sa chambre et alla lui préparer un thé avec une infusion de plantes somnifères pour l'aider à dormir.

Tenten vivait seule depuis des années. Non pas par choix, mais sa famille avait disparue petit à petit au fil des missions. Lorsque son oncle, le dernier survivant avec elle était mort elle n'avait plus eut que Kiba à l'époque pour se raccrocher.

« Merci. » Fit elle lorsqu'il lui présenta la tasse fumante.

« Tu veux en parler ? » Demanda Kiba en s'asseyant en face d'elle.

Les mains de la jeune femme se mirent instantanément à trembler.

« C'est pas grave. Va dormir. » Il se leva et s'apprêta à sortir.

« Reste ! ….. Juste, juste cette nuit ! » S'écria-t-elle.

Kiba se retourna vers elle interrogateur.

« Je n'ai pas l'intention de dormir ici, tu sais très bien ce qui vas arriver ! »

« Je……… Tu as été très gentil avec moi alors qu'on est toujours fâchés. » Murmura-t-elle en regardant ses mains.

« Fâchés ! Le mot est faible, Tenten ! Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui a demandé à ce que l'on se sépare et tu t'es mise à me détester pour des raisons que je ne comprend pas ! J'ai beaucoup de ressentiment envers toi ! Tu croyais quoi ! Que je soit gentil parce que tu as eus une épreuve difficile ne veut pas dire que tout est arrangé entre nous ! »

« Pa….Pardon. » Fit elle d'une voix misérable alors que des larmes perlaient à nouveau.

Kiba roula des yeux en soupirant exaspéré.

« Je dors dans le salon !»

Et il claqua la porte de la chambre.

Sssssssss

Ino se moucha bruyamment dans un mouchoir en papier qu'elle écrasa dans son poing et le jeta parmi la pile qui s'amassait sur la petite table du salon. Elle renifla et s'essuya grossièrement ses joues trempées de larmes. Plus elle essayait de se calmer et plus les larmes coulaient si ça continuait elle serait toujours dans cette état quand il….

La serrure de la porte d'entrée joua. Surprise, Ino sursauta, s'essuya nerveusement les joues et les yeux et cacha la pile de mouchoirs usées dans la corbeille sous la table. Shikamaru entra dans la maison à cet instant précis. Elle se retourna avec un sourire qui s'effaça en le voyant.

Shikamaru s'était immobilisé dans l'entrée. Ino se rendit alors compte que dans sa crise elle n'avait pas allumé la lumière. Horrifiée elle sentit l'hésitation et l'inquiétude de son mari.

« Shika-chan ! Tu es enfin rentrer ! Tu as faim ? Je vais te préparer quelque chose !» Fit Ino en se levant l'air trop joyeux. Elle se rua presque dans la cuisine pour éviter son regard, il n'avait toujours pas bouger et dans la pénombre il était difficile de voir son expression. Pourtant Ino était persuadée de ressentir de là où elle se tenait son anxiété.

Elle s'affaira rapidement au fourneau pour s'éviter de penser et se força à rester face à l'évier. Elle cria presque lorsque Shikamaru posa la main sur son épaule. Il la tourna vers lui et elle put voir son regard inquiet et affectueux plutôt que son habituel expression d'ennui profond.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Ino ? Tu as pleurer. »

« Je ! Non ! Non, non je n'ai pas pleurer qu'est ce que tu racontes !» Répondit elle en essayant de prendre son ton autoritaire, mais échoua lamentablement.

Shikamaru la prit dans ses bras et lui demanda avec douceur :

« Ca c'est si mal passé que ça avec le docteur ? »

Ino écarquilla les yeux avant d'enfouir son visage dans le creux de son épaule. Ses épaules se secouèrent et Shikamaru savait qu'elle pleurait. Il la consola en lui caressant le dos et entortillant des mèches de ses longs cheveux autour de l'un de ses doigts.

Ino avait toujours été une fille fière et autoritaire. Mais elle était aussi sensible et quelque part fragile, il se souvenait encore de la façon dont elle lui avait raconté que c'était Sakura qui les avaient déclaré rivales, ce qu'elle n'avait jamais souhaité. C'était uniquement par fierté qu'elle avait jouer le jeu tout en regrettant leur amitié passée. Aussi lorsqu'elle s'était aperçut que son cœur n'était pas au jeune Uchiha, elle avait renoncer à sa fierté en sachant qu'elle ne pourrait jamais récupérer Shikamaru en s'y accrochant. Il avait alors découvert un aspect d'Ino qu'il n'avait fait que deviner, il s'était aussi rendu compte que ça l'avait rendu encore plus amoureux d'elle. Ino avait renoncé à porté un masque devant lui. Devant tant d'honnêteté, Shikamaru avait fait l'effort d'exprimer plus clairement ce qu'il ressentait le rendant beaucoup plus tendre qu'il ne se serait jamais cru capable.

« J'en ai assez !» Gémit-elle au bout d'un moment.

« Ino, tu n'as pas besoin d'être aussi exigeante envers toi-même. Ca va s'arrangerça prend juste un peu de temps. »

Ino renifla et marmonna un pitoyable oui qui le fit sourire.

Ino était exigeante autant avec lui qu'elle même et faisait preuve de peu de patience au point de se pousser bien au delà du raisonnable. Shikamaru lui était patient et moins exigeant et surtout plus intelligent. Mais plus que tout il était inquiet pour Ino qui culpabilisait et se mettait une pression inutile ce qui d'ailleurs l'avait conduite récemment a manger moins et se montrer parfois légèrement hystérique.

Il éteignit le feu, et la prit d'un mouvement souple dans ses bras, l'appelant princesse ce qui la fit rire, et la porta jusqu'à leur chambre. Là, plus que les mots, avec lesquels ils étaient tout deux maladroits, il laissèrent place à des gestes sans mensonges exprimant tout l'amour qu'ils se portaient.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

J'aurais eut du mal avec celui là ! Mais j'avoue que je ne voulais pour rien au monde bâclé ce merveilleux rendez-vous au restaurant entre Hanabi et Sasuke. Ca valait le coup et j'espère que vous êtes du même avis.


	31. De vieilles connaissances

Hum, hum ! Et voilà un nouveau chapitre qui arrive très, euh, en retard.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

La nouvelle génération est en marche !

Chapitre 30 : De vieilles connaissances.

Kiba se tenait assis sur le toit du toit en dôme du temple, contemplant le ciel bleu pastel en ce début d'après midi, comme si le froid l'avait fait pâlir. Akamaru s'était couché un peu plus loin dans le sens du vent afin d'éviter l'odeur de cigarette. Kiba soupira avec résignation : il s'y était remis. Presque avec effarement il venait de s'apercevoir qu'il en était à plus d'un paquet par jour ! Mais son excuse était dû à son stress, enfin plutôt à cause d'elle ! S'occuper d'elle lui rappelait des souvenirs, et ce regard perdu et vulnérable c'était tout simplement trop ! Il n'arriverait jamais à y résister ! Il n'avait qu'une seule envie c'était de la rassurer, de la serrer dans ses bras, de l'embrasser passionnément comme il le faisait autrefois et de la…….

'Non !...Non, non nonononononon ! Ne va pas par là ! Ne pense pas de cette façon !' Se hurla-t-il à lui même.

Cela lui demandait toute son énergie de rester maître de lui même au point qu'il ne faisait presque plus rien d'autres et pour voir d'autres filles qu'elle pour lui changer les idées n'en parlons pas !

Le rythme de son cœur s'accélérait en même temps que ses pensées. Akamaru agita l'oreille en percevant le tourment de son maître alors qu'il essayait de se calmer en tirant longuement sur sa cigarette. Il était encore tôt, mais tant pis ! Autant la voir maintenant et qu'on en finisse.

« Surtout tu ne la touches pas ! Et ne la laisses pas s'approcher à moins de deux mètres sinon tu vas lui sauter dessus ! » Se sermonna-t-il lui même entre les dents.

Il sauta au bas du temple pour se retrouver nez à nez avec Shino. Il fit un brusque mouvement en arrière sous le coup de la surprise, manquant perdre l'équilibre si ce n'était pour son ami qui le rattrapa par le col.

« Tu m'as fait peur ! » S'écria électrique Kiba en portant la main à son cœur.

« Et moi donc ! » Répondit Shino impassible.

« Menteur ! » Hurla Kiba en rougissant d'embarras.

Shino haussa des épaules. Au fond il trouvait ça marrant, Kiba réagissait toujours excessivement d'après lui. Les deux se firent face en silence un long moment Kiba ne savant trop comment interprété la présence de son ami ici.

« Euh…… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Shino ? » Finit-il par demander.

« Ah……… Tsunade-sama veut te voir cet après-midi. Elle te dit que tout les membres de la brigade de frontières ont été sélectionné. »

…………..

« Ah très bien et en quoi ça me concerne ? »

« Tu en fait parti. »

« …….. »

« Ca ne te plait pas ? »

« CETTE SALE VIEILLE BIQUE ! »

'Naruto a vraiment une étrange influence sur les autres !' Pondéra intérieurement Shino en observant avec intérêt l'explosion de son ami. Kiba se calma rapidement en marchant et se tourna bientôt vers son ami avec une expression boudeuse.

« Alors comment ça se passe avec ta petite famille ? »

Shino ne changea pas d'un iota d'expression et répondit.

« Tout va bien. »

« Peuh ! 'Tout va bien' ! T'as quelque chose de plus précis à dire ! »

« Tombo a dit son premier mot avant-hier. »

…………………..

'Attends, mais c'est….. ! Mais oui ! C'est bien ça !' Pensa Kiba en scrutinizant son partenaire avec une attention accrue avant de se fendre en un large sourire.

« Mais tu rougis ! Je ne rêve pas ! Shino tu es en train de rougir ! Nyahahahaha ! Si c'est pas mignon ça ! » Il fut prit d'un rire maniaque tout en envoyant des bourrades dans le dos de son ami. Shino fronça des sourcils : il n'en entendrait jamais la fin. Autant partir dès que possible, de plus il n'était pas sur qu'il veuille assister à la rencontre entre les amoureux de tragédie.

« On m'attend. » Dit il soudainement, disparaissant dans un nuage de fumée.

« Ouais c'est ça, barre toi ! Tu m'échapperas pas la prochaine fois ! Sinon compte sur moi pour le crier sur tout les toits ! » Hurla le jeune Inuzuka en riant à moitié.

Il riait encore quand il arriva devant un carrefour mais s'arrêta net lorsqu'il aperçut la silhouette féminine en kimono bleu lavande qui attendait d'un air désemparée devant le fleuriste.

'Oh Grands Dieux aidez moi !'

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Bon, ces derniers temps il avait fait des efforts ! C'est vrai quoi ! Il criait moins, prenait son mal en patience et avait même essayer de se concentrer sur les préparations de son mariage et avait donc passé des HEURES à écouter des bavardages de femmes ! Mais là…..

« Oi ! La vieille ! Tu as vraiment l'intention de me laisser encore une fois en plan sans rien faire ! »

Debout, les mains dans les poches, il fusillait du regard la jeune –vieille- femme assise à son bureau devant lui.

« Naruto-kun !... » Siffla la 'vieille' en cherchant à contenir son irritation. « Tu sais que je ne peux rien faire pour toi, tu ne peux pas sortir du village un point c'est tout ! Alors arrête de te plaindre du manque de mission en ce moment et concentre toi sur ton entraînement ! »

« Mais j'en ai marre moi ! Et je m'en fous moi que l'Akatsuki saches que je suis toujours en vie ! »

« Et bien pas moi ! » Rétorqua Tsunade qui chercha à l'ignorer en continuant à ranger ses papiers. Mais Naruto ne bougeait pas, il restait debout les bras croisé devant son bureau et son aura furieuse l'empêchait de se concentrer. Elle soupira.

« Très bien j'ai quelque chose pour toi ! Ce matin les aspirants ninja ont gradués de l'académie et il me manque encore quelques instructeurs, tu feras parfaitement l'affaire ! » Dit elle en haussant les épaules.

Les yeux de Naruto s'écarquillèrent et il abattit férocement ses mains sur la table en hurlant :

« Tu me fais perdre mon temps, tout ça pour me refiler des mioches dans les pattes ! »

« Oh, je te rassures aucun n'est aussi terrible que toi tu l'étais! »

« Je me marie dans deux semaines, c'est vraiment pas le moment de me donner ce genre de travail ! »

« Considère ça comme un cadeau de mariage en avance ! » Chantonna Tsunade qui jubilait.

Naruto lui jeta un regard noir et fis volte face pour sortir, arrivé à la porte le vieille femme se rappela soudain un petit papier qu'elle avait lu le matin même.

« Eh ! Naruto ! Sasuke m'a laissé un message pour toi ! Il aimerais te rencontrer quand tu auras le temps, aujourd'hui c'est son jour de congé alors profites-en ! »

Naruto l'oeilla avec mauvaise humeur et grommela quelque chose comme 'après avoir vu les aspirants' et referma la porte. Tsunade soupira, puis après réflexion se mit à rire : Naruto s'occuper de gosses ? D'ailleurs quel équipe il allait avoir ? Elle demanderais à Iruka lorsqu'il lui apportera les résultats. Des terreurs, la pire combinaison, voilà ce qu'elle lui refilerais ! Niark niark niark !

Sssssssssssssssssssssssss

« Très bien ! Cette mission ne devrait pas encore posé trop de problème, c'est une simple infiltration. Mmm… J'aurais préféré attendre avant de te laisser le commandement alors que je viens tout juste de te nommer chef assistant mais avec cette mission il suffit juste d'appliquer la procédure et tout se passeras en douceur. Des questions Néji-kun ? »

Néji leva la tête vers son chef d'escouade qui tirait langoureusement sur sa cigarette. Il eut un rictus. Mademoiselle était d'humeur taquine aujourd'hui ?

« Non. Néji-kun se sent très sur de lui sur ce coup là ! » Répondit-il avec un air faussement hautain. Kémuri lui souffla sa fumée en plein visage.

« Bon. Si tout va bien, on va pouvoir passer aux détails de terrain et à la disposi-….. ! »

« Nééééééééééééééééjiiiiiiiii ! »

« Aouf ! »

Néji se retourna face à ce qui lui étouffait le cou pour se retrouver nez à nez avec sa chère et tendre toute sourire. Kemuri fronça des sourcils et jeta un regard noir à la jeune femme.

« Madame Hyuga ; où croyez vous donc vous trouver ! » Gronda Kemuri d'une voix effrayante, une aura meurtrière et sombre emplie la pièce faisant frissonner les deux autres occupants. De la fumée s'échappa lentement des interstices de son vêtement rouge sombre donnant l'impression qu'un feu intérieur se répandait comme une braise sous la cendre. Néji avait déjà assisté à ce phénomène et savait qu'il était extrêmement dangereux de rester en sa présence dans ces cas là. Il sentit sa femme se raidir et trembler de façon imperceptible.

« Ex excusez moi ! » couina-t-elle d'une petite voix suraiguë.

« La réunion est ajournée ! Continuez vos mamours si ça vous chantes mais il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois croyez moi ! Je m'arrangerais personnellement pour que ce soit extrêmement clair madame Hyuga ! » Siffla Kemuri en s'évaporant lentement avec la fumée.

Un grand silence se fit dans la pièce. Umeko frissonna avant de marmonner peu assurée :

« Trop flippante ta patronne ! J'espère qu'elle va pas trop t'amoché ! »

Néji se retourna vers elle choqué et lui rétorqua :

« Mais c'est toi qu'elle a menacé ! C'est toi qui va avoir des problèmes elle est du genre à se venger, méfie toi Umeko c'est quelqu'un de très cruel envers ses ennemis ! »

« Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ! Aw, tu es trop mignon ! » Répondit-elle en lui donnant une forte tape sur le front de l'index. Néji lui attrapa l'index en fronçant des sourcils :

« Tu le fais exprès ou quoi ? »

« Bah oui ! C'est toujours très amusant de te faire marcher ! »

Néji soupira.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Sakura tendit son verre vers le barman lui faisant comprendre de la resservir. Elle et Sasuke s'était rencontré quelques minutes plus tôt à quelques pas de là. Ils ne s'étaient pas vu depuis longtemps, en fait pratiquement depuis la naissance de Tombo.

« Eh bien quelle surprise quand j'ai appris tes fiançailles ! Tu aurais pu me le dire toi-même avant ! »

« ….. nh ! Je l'avais même pas dit à Naruto alors ne sois pas trop déçue. En fait je ne l'ai dit à personne, Yoru était au courant parce que l'Hokage lui a demander de vérifier que je me prépare correctement. » Répondit doucement Sasuke en buvant une gorgée de son verre. Il grimaça : il n'aimait vraiment pas l'alcool.

« C'est la petite sœur d'Hinata-chan non ? Je l'ai croisée déjà, elle est très jolie. Tu as l'intention de la fréquenter avant le mariage ? Tu sais…. Comme un fiancé…. » Demanda gentiment Sakura, l'air de ne pas y toucher.

Sasuke se raidit sur son verre.

« Je doute que ce soit vraiment possible. » Marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe. Vu le tempérament et la verve d'Hanabi lors de leur dîner 'officiel' elle semblait vraiment remontée contre toute idée de rencontre.

« Quoi ? » Demanda Sakura qui n'avait rien entendu.

« Rien. »

« Si ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Je pense pas qu'elle soit d'accord. »

« Sasuke. »

« Mmh. »

« Je viens de penser….. »

« Quoi ? »

« Si tu épouses Hanabi…. »

« Oui, quoi ! »

« Tu vas devenir le frère par alliance de Naruto ! » S'exclama Sakura avec un sourire brillant, amusée ou hilare et quelque part triomphant.

Sasuke lui écarquilla les yeux si grands qu'ils risquaient à tout instant de tomber, la bouche entrouverte, il n'était même plus capable de tenir son verre correctement qui se vida lentement sur le comptoir. Sakura se mordit la langue pour ne pas se mettre à hurler de rire.

« Hey ! Te voilà saleté de Sasuke ! Tu m'as demander de venir te voir cette après-midi sans me dire où ! Ca fait une heure que je te ………… ! »

Naruto eut tout juste le temps de se baisser pour éviter le verre balancé en direction de sa tête. Lorsqu'il releva les yeux, il se mit à transpirer à grosses gouttes comme il ne l'avait plus fait depuis quelques années devant la colère de Sasuke. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu faire encore ?

Sssssssssssssssssssssss

Dans même pas une heure il ferait nuit. Kemuri voyait encore parfaitement bien et filer quelqu'un dans une foule ne lui avait jamais poser de difficulté. Sa mission n'avait commencer que depuis quelques heures, à partir du moment qu'elle avait trouvée l'homme. Mais quelque chose la chiffonnait. Cet homme. Sa démarche. Ce regard….. Ah.

Kemuri leva un sourcil. Bah tiens : un leurre ! Comme si elle ne le remarquerait pas ! Il la considérait toujours comme une imbécile !

Elle eut un sourire désabusé. Elle alluma une cigarette, inspira profondément et se renfonça dans la petite ruelle où elle l'avait observée jusque là. Elle s'adossa au mur et attendit.

Elle n'attendit pas longtemps, au fond de la ruelle en cul-de-sac une ombre apparue.

« Ravi de te revoir Kemuri-chan. » Dit l'homme avec un certain amusement. Kemuri expira avec une ostentation exagérée en sa direction. Il eut un large sourire.

« Je te reconnais bien là ! Je dois te dire que ta langue de vipère m'a bien manquée durant toutes les années où l'on ne s'est pas vu. »

Kemuri se mit à rire et lui dit avec un sourire amusée :

« Tu n'as pas changé non plus, Itachi-sempai ! »

Les deux ninja restèrent en silence à se regarder dans les yeux, les bruits de la rue avoisinante diffuses les laissant dans un temps qui n'appartenaient qu'à eux.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Non ne me tuez pas ! Je n'ai pas de raison valable sur mon retard ! Désolééééééééééééé !


	32. Nouveau sentiment, nouvelle équipe!

Ben là, je me suis bien amusé et je ne vous aurez pas fait autant attendre que le chapitre précédent ! Amusez-vous bien….

La nouvelle génération est en marche !

Chapitre 31 : Nouveau sentiment, nouvelle équipe !

La première fois qu'elle l'avait vu il avait juste huit ans. Ils ne s'étaient pas parlé et ne s'étaient vu en fait que l'espace de quelques minutes. C'était du temps où son père était encore en vie et rendait une visite de courtoisie lors d'une occasion spéciale dont elle ne gardait aucun souvenir. Ensuite elle a certainement dû le voir à plusieurs reprises mais cela ne lui disait rien. En fait elle considérait que la deuxième fois qu'elle l'avait vu c'était lors de son passage à l'examen de ninja de moyenne classe. Il avait beaucoup grandit et surtout son élégance et sévérité naturelle transparaissait déjà. Elle se souvenait bien de ce petit sourire lorsqu'on lui avait remis sa veste, une satisfaction et une joie presque enfantine qu'il cherchait à dissimuler. Elle y avait lu bien plus que ce que les autres ne voyait jamais. Et elle se souvenait surtout que cela avait été un baume au cœur à ce moment de sa vie assez difficile.

Enfin elle le rencontra à nouveau lors de son examen de ninja de classe supérieure. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il resta définitivement gravé dans son cœur. Ninja d'élite depuis l'âge de quatorze ans elle était aussi une vétéran en tant qu'examinatrice, réputée autant pour son mauvais caractère et sa langue de vipère que pour son sens de l'observation et sa finesse.

L'épreuve qui le qualifia était de récupérer un épouvantail parmi une série d'entre elles, savoir lequel était le bon n'avait rien à voir avec lequel était un vrai épouvantail où ses yeux pourrait le reconnaître. Non, une devinette s'imposait. Les instructions sur l'exercice vendait la mèche de façon très frugale, il fallait réfléchir avec soin. Cet exercice était une simulation d'une libération d'otage ne laissant aucune marge d'erreur. Il lui fallait récupérer sa prise sans se faire repérer.

Elle, elle ne faisait que l'observatrice, ses temps de réactions, ses décisions. Elle notait tout. Tout. Bien plus que ne lui demandait son travail. Ses mains larges et calleuse, les articulations saillantes et les veines jouant sur les muscles en mouvement comme un serpent en transe. Son regard sérieux et concentré pourtant peu attentif à ce qui s'éloigner de son intérêt. Le pli que formait ses lèvres sur sa joue quand quelque chose l'agaçait. Ses mouvements, qui comme les félins s'imprégnait d'assurance et d'arrogance. Et cette tranquillité. Ce sentiment paisible qu'il lui faisait ressentir. Il lui avait volé son cœur.

En tant qu'examinatrice observatrice, elle portait le masque des élites, celui du corbeau, et conservait le silence. Il ignorait tout d'elle, jusqu'à son visage. Jusqu'au fait qu'elle était une femme. Elle n'avait eut qu'une seule expérience en amour et s'était fermée à ses sentiments depuis bon nombre d'années qu'elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il fallait en faire.

Maintenant il n'y avait que regret et amertume dans son cœur. Néji Hyuga était marié. Et elle, elle était seule avec un amour sincère et inconnu.

Lentement ses yeux s'ouvrirent en même temps qu'une larme roula sur sa tempe. Blanc. Le plafond. Hôpital. Son corps lui parut engourdi et fourbus de douleurs endormies. Elle sentait sa respiration difficile et douloureuse, elle eut alors conscience du système de respiration assistée qui lui rentrait dans le nez et la gorge.

« Kemuri-san. » Murmura une voix.

Lentement elle tourna les yeux dans sa direction, la tête suivant à peine le mouvement. Il était là. Les traits inquiets et ce sentiment tranquille qu'il lui émettait. Elle le fixa sans aucune réaction. Que faisait-il là ?

« Kemuri ? Tu m'entends ? » Demanda-t-il avec douceur.

Elle fronça des sourcils. Il avait une femme, il n'avait rien à faire ici ! Elle ouvrit un peu plus la bouche pour parler mais ses lèvres sèches lui firent mal et aucun son ne sortit. Elle grimaça.

« Ne parle pas, ta cage thoracique a subit de gros dommage. C'est d'ailleurs étonnant que tu ais pu revenir dans cet état là toute seule. » Dit-il en lui posant la main sur le bras.

Elle se dégagea violement. Grave erreur. De violentes douleurs se manifestèrent de partout et elle poussa un long gémissement des larmes perlant à ses yeux. Elle entendit à peine Néji appeler un médecin. Celui-ci accourut en lui disant de se calmer et de ne pas bouger, il voulut lui adresser un calmant mais elle le fusilla du regard et elle bougea des lèvres en émettant une sorte de râle. Le docteur parut décontenancé et ce fut Néji qui comprit.

« Je crois qu'elle voudrait parler. »

« Oh ! Bien sûr ! Maintenant que vous êtes réveillé vous allez vous remettre plus vite. »

Elle eut un bruit de gorge méprisant en fronçant des sourcils, décidant de l'ignorer. Le docteur ne mit pas longtemps à lui retirer le tube de sa gorge et déposa une carafe et un verre d'eau sur la table de chevet et sortit. Néji s'approcha de la carafe et lui versa un verre.

« Tu ne dois pas bouger, alors sois coopérative. »

Elle le massacra du regard avec soin. Néji eut un rictus amusé, la puissante, invincible, Kemuri langue de vipère réduite au silence et l'immobilité. Sans parler du manque de sa bonne surdose de nicotine journalière. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit et lui tint le verre aux lèvres, l'aidant à boire. Elle but trois autres verres avant de réussir à sortir sa voix, qui ressemblait à une chaudière en manque de souffle. Néji faillit éclater de rire.

« Merci. »

« ….. Il n'y a pas de quoi. »

« Il n'y a… même…. Pas, de baume…. A lèvres !... Vaut rien ce…. Doc ! »

Néji leva un sourcil, il ne savait pas s'il devait trouver sa réaction amusante ou pas.

« Toujours égale à toi-même, Kemuri-san. » Dit-il d'un ton neutre.

Silence.

« Pourquoi…es-tu, là. »

« J'ai appris par l'Hokage ton état et je me suis précipité ici immédiatement. »

Elle grimaça comme si elle cherchait à puiser quelque chose en elle et réussit à siffler :

« Quand ? »

« Trois jours. »

Elle le regarda incrédule. Puis une colère sourde gronda, lui donnant assez d'énergie pour lui cracher :

« Tu n'avait rien d'autres à faire ! Dégage ! Je ne veux pas te voir ! Sors ! »

Elle prit brusquement une goulée d'air, une souffrance atroce comprimait toute sa poitrine, l'empêchant de respirer. Elle tenta de retrouver son souffle à grands bruits, la panique commença à monter en même temps que les larmes de douleurs, de rage et de peine. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit là ? Qu'il ait dit ça ?

Néji fut choqué par sa réaction véhémente et se mit à paniquer en la voyant se débattre de douleur pour respirer. Il savait que jusqu'ici son état avait été très critique et le byakugan avait révélé des dommages effrayant. Il appela de nouveau le médecin en urgence et se précipita sur Kemuri. Son cœur tambourinait dans ses oreilles et ses mains tremblèrent, elle avait l'air sur le point de mourir !

« Kemuri ! Reste calme, ne me lâche pas ! Je n'ai pas attendu ces trois derniers jours pour que tu meures dans mes bras dès ton réveil ! Je ne supporterais pas de te perdre ! ….. ! »

Néji se raidit, les yeux écarquillés, le souffle coupé. Kemuri le regarda choquée et quelque chose comme de l'horreur s'empara de son cœur lui donnant presque envie d'arrêter de se battre pour respirer. Néji recula et le docteur accouru à son chevet. Kemuri ne le voyait pas ni ne l'entendait. Ses yeux noirs épiaient Néji, son choc, son visage qui se refermait malgré ses yeux encore troublés, et lorsqu'il se détourna brusquement et sortit en silence.

Kemuri sentit les larmes rouler et elle poussa un long cri rauque de désespoir et de douleur. Elle se débattit contre le docteur et les infirmières qui avaient suivit. Mais laissez-la mourir ! Elle voulait mourir bon sang ! Les contours de sa vision s'assombrirent en même temps que ses membres devenaient de plus en plus lourd et que la douleur s'endormait. Elle sentit qu'on lui remettait un tube dans la gorge et sut qu'on lui avait administré un tranquillisant et qu'elle ne faisait que perdre conscience. Ses yeux se fermèrent. Elle allait vivre.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssss

Naruto restait bouche bée en le regardant.

'Ca va gueuler.' Pensa-t-il en fermant les yeux mentalement imaginant trop bien ses hurlements. Et en effet :

« SASUKEEEEE! SALE BATARD ! Non seulement l'autre jour tu me bastonnes pour rien mais il faut en plus que tu te sois retenu de me dire que t'étais enrôler comme instructeur ! »

Sasuke grimaça en l'écoutant, il avait raison à propos de l'autre jour : il l'avait frappé pour se défouler alors qu'il n'y était pour rien. Mais rien que de se rappeler que tout les deux allait….. Il en avait la chair de poule. Autant être honnête et le lui dire :

« J'ai oublié… »

Mais Naruto n'écoutait même pas il hurla :

« J'VAIS TE BUTER MON GARS MAIS BIEN ! »

Et il se jeta sur lui.

« Non mais franchement ! Pourquoi on s'est tapé le prof crétin et pas le canon ? En plus il n'y a que des garçons dans son équipe, personne va en profiter ! » Dit une voix de fille d'un ton snob. Une autre répondit :

« Mais, moi je l'aime bien : il est gentil et drôle. »

« Yumeko-chan a raison. Maître Sasuke est trop chiant, il a dû attraper une crampe au visage quand il était jeune : il sourit jamais ! » Dit un garçon de douze au cheveux long et brun en queue de cheval.

« Ecoute Bôzô ! Si tu comprenais ce que je voulais dire ça m'inquiéterais car ça voudrait dire que tu es homo ! En tant que femme j'admire le bel homme qu'est l'unique héritier des Uchiha. » Reprit la fille au ton snob. Les cheveux long, fins et noirs lui tombait à la taille, ses traits de visage étaient fins et gracieux. Elle n'avait pas plus de treize ans.

Le garçon Bôzô roula des yeux au ciel et croisa les bras. Ses deux coéquipiers étaient quand à eux assis par terre et avaient déjà bien entamer une partie de poker où il pariait leurs shuriken et kunai en guise de gains. Bôzô avait refusé de jouer car il était une nullité absolu en ce qui concernait le bluff, une qualité requise dans ce jeu. En fait il n'avait pas envie de jouer à quelque chose où il était sûr de perdre.

L'équipe d'en face se constituait de la fille snob qui se refaisait les ongles à l'ombre d'un arbre pour ne pas prendre le soleil, de sa coéquipière Yumeko qui rêvassait comme d'habitude, perdue dans son monde imaginaire. Enfin leur dernier coéquipier était un garçon de douze ans, maigrichon, grand comme c'est pas permis à son âge et silencieux comme un cadavre en général. Il était aussi connu à l'académie pour être le plus flippant à cause de cet apparence inoffensive qui contrastait avec sa vraie nature. Pour le moment, il était assis sur le haut d'un poteau d'entraînement et était le seul à regarder avec attention leur deux professeurs se bagarrer comme des écoliers.

« J'en ai marre de toi ! Tu comprend jamais rien ! » S'écria Sasuke en faisant un bond en arrière pour se mettre hors de portée et reprendre son souffle. Naruto se remettait en position d'attaque et gronda :

« C'est plutôt à moi de dire ça ! Sasuke bâtard ! »

« Naruto si tu m'écoutais un peu ! J'ai simplement oublié de te le dire, je ne les avais même pas vu ce jour-là : j'étais en mission ! » Dit le Sasuke bâtard en soupirant.

« Je m'en fous ! Je vais te montrer tu vas voir ! C'est décidé, je te montrerais que mon équipe est la meilleure, je vais t'exploser toi et ta petite gueule de femmelette ! » S'écria Naruto en se redressant et prenant une pose triomphante, les mains sur les hanches et le torse bombé. Sasuke grinça des dents et déclara :

« Ca m'est complètement égal. »

« TOI ! » Cria Naruto en fumant et le pointant d'un doigt accusateur.

L'un des gamins joueurs de cartes au cheveux blanc soupira et dit :

« Jimanko-san tu as de la chance d'avoir un maître qui a au moins l'esprit compétitif. Vous allez faire de gros progrès c'est sûr ! Nous on s'ennuie ! »

« Oh la ferme Shirotarô ! Rien que de penser à toute l'agitation à venir je crains pour ma coiffure et mes ongles ! »

« Ma pauvre ! » Compatis faussement l'autre joueur de carte qui avait lui les cheveux noir profond et court dont les mèches de devant lui tombait sur le front avec élégance.

« Mais pourquoi tu es devenue ninja si tu ne voulais pas te salir ! » Demanda éberlué Bôzô.

« Mon but est de me marier à un bon parti, j'ai une responsabilité. Notre clan Kogawa est petit et tout le monde est moche sauf moi ! Ils comptent sur moi pour y remédier ! »

« Tu es en train de me dire que tu es là seulement pour te trouver un fiancé ! Jimanko-san tu n'as que treize ans ! » S'exclama Shirotarô abasourdi et amusé à la fois. Il était bien content de ne pas être dans la même équipe qu'elle.

« En étant aussi franche sur tes intentions tu ne risques pas d'attirer les gros poissons, ni personne d'ailleurs. » Murmura une voix un peu éthérée. Tout le monde sursauta et se tourna vers le grand garçon sur son poteau d'entraînement. Jimanko fut la première à réagir en lui rétorquant :

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu ne m'intéresses en aucun cas, Noroi ! »

« Il s'appelle Majinai, Jimanko-chan. » Chuchota Yumeko timidement.

« Non ! Noroi, ça lui va beaucoup mieux ; c'est une vrai malédiction ce type ! »

Majinai ne dit rien et se désintéressait déjà de la conversation. Le garçon au cheveux noirs regarda Jimanko droit dans les yeux et lui dit avec une expression un peu particulière :

« Tu sais que Majinai fait parti du clan Ishi ? LE clan Ishi ? Et tu viens de le repousser en lui donnant un sobriquet injuriant ! »

Jimanko eut une expression horrifiée, elle plaqua ses mains sur son visage et s'écria :

« Tu n'aurais pas pu me le dire avant Suzuri-kun ! Vous êtes tous des idiots ! »

Bôzô secoua la tête exaspéré et le dit Suzuri ricana sous cape. Yumeko n'écoutait pas et jouait avec des fleurs. Shirotarô lui regardait Suzuri avec intérêt, il l'avait fait exprès. Il avait un sens de l'humour un peu particulier surtout qu'il ne riait jamais ouvertement.

« Les enfants ! » Appela Sasuke. Naruto boudait un peu plus loin.

« Ew ! Pourquoi il nous appelle comme ça ! » Commenta Bôzô dans un souffle.

« Ca craint ! » Renchérit Suzuri en se levant. Shirotarô resta pensif un moment en regardant Sasuke et Naruto qui argumentait sur qui utiliserait le terrain d'entraînement actuel. Ce fut Sasuke qui eut le dernier mot et Naruto retourna bouder plus loin en donnant des coups de pied dans les petits cailloux.

« …. J'aimerais bien échanger. » Commenta-t-il rêveusement.

« Hah ! Quand tu veux blanchot ! » Fit Jimanko méprisante. Il la regarda presque d'un air blessé.

« Yumeko-chan ! Ji-kun ! Où est passé Ishi ! » Appela Naruto, qui avait arrêté de bouder.

« Il m'appelle encore comme ça ! » Siffla Jimanko entre ses dents. En fait elle admettait que c'était de sa faute, elle était allée trop loin lors de leurs présentations.

« Je ne sais pas professeur ! » Répondit en criant Yumeko, tout en se levant et en s'époussetant.

Naruto jura et fit signe aux filles de le suivre. Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de lancer :

« Déjà des problèmes au bout d'une semaine, crétin ? »

Il évita de justesse le shuriken lancé à la vitesse de la lumière. Suzuri en profita pour chuchoter à Shirotarô :

« Il ne deviens marrant que lorsque maître Naruto est dans les parages ! »

Shirotarô et Bôzô hochèrent la tête en même temps en signe d'accord.

Naruto grommelait dans sa barbe à propos de Majinai dont il suivait les traces. Yumeko distraite comme toujours se cogna plusieurs fois contre des arbres situés en face ou à côté d'elle, trop occupée à regarder le paysage et à la grande exaspération de Jimanko. Elle essaya de penser à autre chose et se rappela le jour de présentation de l'équipe avec leur nouveau professeur…..

Flash-back

Yumeko, Jimanko et Majinai sortirent du bâtiment de l'académie pour rejoindre l'esplanade des Hokages, où la veille on leur avait préciser de se rendre à quatorze heure pour rencontrer leur maître instructeur. Lorsque Jimanko aperçut l'esplanade, elle y vit deux hommes. Un grand blond un peu trapu aux traits régulier et plaisant et un autre un peu plus petit avec des lunettes de soleil et une coiffure qui ressemblait à un gros buisson brun. Lorsqu'il aperçurent le groupuscule, l'homme aux lunettes de soleil murmura quelque chose et s'en alla. L'homme blond lui était assis en équilibre sur la rambarde de l'esplanade et leur dédia un large sourire :

« Equipe trois, c'est bien ça ? »

« Oui, monsieur. » Murmura Majinai, à la surprise de Jimanko. Il pouvait parler ?

« Très bien ! Assez-vous, on va faire les présentations ! » Déclara-t-il en souriant.

« Où ça ? » Demanda Jimanko.

Naruto cligna des yeux, pris au dépourvu et dit simplement comme si c'était le plus évident :

« Ben par terre ! »

« Pas question ! Je vais me salir. »

Naruto la regarda avec des yeux ronds. Yumeko et Majinai n'avait pas fait autant d'histoire et s'étaient déjà installer par terre.

« On ne peut pas s'asseoir ailleurs ? »

« Euh… Mais tu peux rester debout….non ? » Dit Naruto en regardant un peu partout, l'air de ne pas savoir que faire.

« Vous osez dire ça à une demoiselle ! »

« Mais…. Qu'elle importance ? Un ninja ça bouge, ça coure et ça se salit ! » Répliqua-t-il en essayant de sourire. Mais c'était qui cette gamine ?

« Puisque vous ne voulez pas vous déplacer donnez moi votre veste que je puisse m'asseoir ! » Dit-elle de son ton snob en tendant la main d'un air authoritaire.

La mâchoire de Naruto en tomba par terre. Yumeko, qui se recoiffait jusque là pour deux petites queue de cheval derrière les oreilles, gloussa devant la réaction de son professeur alors que Majinai eut un rictus. Naruto se ressaisit et lui dit sans détour avec son expression de renard :

« Non. Tes caprices gardes les pour toi ! Assieds toi, tu nous fais perdre du temps ! »

Jimanko parut choquée mais devant l'expression de Naruto qui resta impassible elle bouda et resta debout.

« Bien ! Les présentations donc ! Nom, prénom, âge, ce que vous aimez ou pas et vos rêves ou aspirations ! Je commence ! Alors je m'appelle Uzumaki Naruto, je vais avoir vingt ans ! j'aime les ramen et je suis amoureux d'Hinata avec qui je me marie bientôt ! Je déteste les trois minutes après que l'eau chaude est versé dans les ramen ! Mon rêve c'est d'être Hokage ! »

« Hinata ? Vous ne parlez quand même pas de Hyuga Hinata ? Celle qui a été bannie par son clan et destituée de son rang d'héritière ? » S'exclama incrédule Jimanko.

Les yeux de Naruto s'étrécirent, méfiant.

« Si. Il serait temps de te présenter Madame Précieuse ! »

Jimanko s'offusqua et lui répondit :

« Je suis Kogawa Jimanko, bientôt treize ans. J'aime être belle et que l'on me le dise ! Je déteste les gens moches, ce qui est laid et me salir ! J'aimerais que mon ami d'enfance Hanshi Suzuri-kun m'offre une calligraphie du kanji beauté pour mon anniversaire. Et mon rêve c'est de faire un riche mariage dans un clan réputé parce que je déteste être pauvre ! » Finit-elle avec un sourire en sucre. A côté d'elle Majinai fit un bruit de gorge moqueur.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as toi ! Présentes toi pour voir ! » Aboya-t-elle avec mépris en le regardant de haut.

Majinai sourit et dit doucement :

« Je m'appelle Majinai, j'ai douze ans. J'aime bien l'excitation, le sentiment que procure les situations de vie ou de mort ou de danger. J'aime bien aussi glander de temps en temps. Je déteste les gens qui parlent trop et mon rêve c'est de devenir ninja d'élite. »

Naruto hocha la tête et se tourna vers Yumeko. Celle-ci râvassait en souriant tout en regardant les nuages.

« Eh petite ! » Appela-t-il.

Pas de réaction.

« Yumeko ! » Appela Jimanko avec impatience. Majinai fut plus futée et lui donnant un petit coup de coude dans les côtes. Elle ne sursauta même pas mais tourna le tête vers eux.

« Oui ? »

« Tu peux te présenter ? » Demanda Naruto, qui dans sa tête commençait à traiter de tous les noms la vieille bique qui l'avait mise dans cette situation. Yumeko rougit en s'apercevant qu'elle s'était encore mise à rêvasser et répondit tout doucement :

« Je m'appelle Yumeko Morinaka. J'aime lire et dessiner et aussi apprendre de nouvelles techniques de genjutsu. J'aimerais moins rêvasser et je déteste les umeboshi. Je rêve de devenir une spécialiste en genjutsu. »

« Eh bien voilà ! Les présentations sont faites ! Je vais nous redonner rendez-vous pour un petit entraînement demain matin à neuf heures, ici même d'accord ? »

« Hum…. Maître Naruto ! Vous allez vous marier quand ? » Demanda Yumeko en souriant.

Naruto lui répondit avec son sourire étincelant et purement narutoien.

« Le mois prochain ! J'ai hâte de la voir en robe de mariée traditionnelle ! »

« Mais maître ! Vous êtes sûr de vouloir vous marié avec une femme déshonorée ? Ca n'a pas de sens de se marier avec quelqu'un d'un clan prestigieux s'il en a été rejeté ! » Remarqua Jimanko l'air déçue.

Le regard de Naruto se transforma en glace, qui transperça la gamine de façon implacable lui donnant la chair de poule.

« Je l'aime. C'est simplement pour cette raison que je l'épouse, tout comme ce devrait être toujours la raison pour laquelle on épouse quelqu'un. » Déclara-t-il froidement.

Jimanko détourna les yeux et n'ajouta rien.

Naruto retrouva son sourire et s'écria :

« Bien on se retrouve donc demain ! Et si vous vous débrouillez bien je vous emmène à l'ichiraku ! Au fait Ji-kun, à partir de maintenant ne vient qu'avec des vêtements que tu peux salir ! »

Les trois élèves le regardèrent avec un regard vide. Il ne faisait plaisir qu'à lui-même là.

Fin du flash-back

« Ah Noroi est là ! » S'exclama Jimanko. Depuis les présentations il y a une semaine une sorte de guerre subtil s'était ouverte entre eux.

Noroi se tenait sur le bord d'une falaise en à pic l'air presque en extase. Naruto lui cria dessus férocement :

« Majinai ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous encore ! »

Comme pour lui répondre des cris apeurés de femmes retentirent du bas de l'à pic. Naruto se précipita au bord et se pencha. En bas se trouvait un bassin qui servait à nettoyer le linge et matériel de ninja outre mesure et où des femmes hurlaient. L'eau avait virée au noir et devenait nauséabonde. Majinai eu un sourire satisfait. Le matériel et le linge étaient fichus. Naruto se tourna vers lui furieux. Lui aussi avait fait des blagues et avait même séché des cours pour ça ! Mais il n'avait pas effrayé quiconque aussi sérieusement ni ruiné quelque chose de manière irréversible et de façon volontaire !

Majinai se tourna vers son maître en disant :

« Excusez moi je me suis emporté dans mon enthousiasme ! On commences l'entraînement ? »

Naruto lui agrippa le col et siffla :

« Oui on commence l'entraînement et tu m'excusera aussi de m'être laisser emporté ! »

Et sur ce, il le balança dans le vide.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Yumeko : petit rêve, Morinaka : dans la forêt ;

Jimanko : l'enfant de la fierté, de l'orgueil. Kogawa : petite rivière.

Shirotarô : shiroblanc et tarô (je me souviens plus mais c'est commun dans les nom de garçon ! Si quelqu'un s'en souviens dites le moi s'il vous plait!) Tsukimen : masque de lune.

Majinai : un charme (magique), je tiens à dire que le même caractère peut se lire noroi qui veut dire malédiction, d'où son surnom. Ishi : volonté

Suzuri : pierre à encre, Hanshi : papier pour la calligraphie.

Bôzô : en fait je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, ça m'est venu tout seul parce que je trouvais que ça allait au personnage !

Surtout ne me reprochez rien, je me suis rarement autant amusé avec un personnage comme Jimanko ! Tellement d'ailleurs que je crois que je vais recommencer ! Rassurez vous ce en sera pas dans cette fic !

Sinon, un peu du passé de Kemuri…Il était temps ! Mais je vous laisserais mariné un peu plus quand à sa relation avec notre Itachi-kun


	33. Une déclaration de guerre pour Sasuke

Bon vive la suite !

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

La nouvelle génération est en marche !

Chapitre 32 : Une déclaration de guerre pour Sasuke !

« Rahahahaha ! »

« Professeur Iruka ce n'est pas drôle du tout ! » S'exclama Sakura et elle se tourna vers Naruto qui rougissait d'embarras. « Tu aurais pu lui faire très mal ! Réfléchis un peu avant d'agir, je croyais que tu avais mûri ! »

Naruto grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible et Iruka parvint à se calmer tout en s'essuyant les quelques larmes qu'il avait aux yeux.

« Naruto, tu devrais enfin me comprendre : il est exactement comme toi au même âge ! »

« Je en suis pas d'accord avec vous ! Ce gamin Noroi, il y a quelque chose de méchant dans ses actions, il est plutôt cruel ! » Rétorqua Naruto avec humeur.

Sakura et Iruka levèrent les sourcils avec surprise et la jeune femme sourit d'un air taquin :

« Oh Naruto tu deviens perspicace ! Il doit geler en enfer ! » Commenta Sakura en lui donnant un coup de coude. Iruka lui parut un peu inquiet.

« Cruel tu dis ? Et tu le surnomme Noroi ? Tu n'y va pas un peu fort ? Je me souviens que ses bêtises étaient loin d'être extravagantes comme les tiennes mais elles n'étaient pas si méchantes. »

« Je t'assures qu'elles le sont ! Mais je vais y remédier ! Je lui réserve un entraînement spécial : la spéciale Naruto combo ! » S'exclama-t-il en souriant avec fierté. Sakura éclata de rire.

« Tu ne changes pas ! Ca ne veux rien dire ton truc ! » Et elle rit de plus belle. Iruka eut un sourire amusé lui aussi tout en observant Naruto qui avait décider de les ignorer.

« Au fait Naruto, c'est rare de te voir habillé comme ça ! Tu as un rendez-vous spécial cette après-midi ? » Demanda Iruka intrigué.

Il avait retrouvé Naruto à l'ichiraku par hasard et Sakura avait suivit peu après. Le blondinet avait un t-shirt serré, révélant ses muscles bien formés, bleu sombre et un pantalon de bon coton beige qui se maintenait serré aux chevilles, les gardant dégagées pour ses sandales à col. Il avait une aura plus distinguée que d'habitude. Surtout que sa plaque de Konoha n'était pas autour de son front mais autour de son bras gauche, renforçant son côté décontracté.

Naruto rougit et détourna les yeux tout en marmonnant :

« Euh… non. Comme ça, c'est un jour de repos aujourd'hui….. »

Ses deux amis sourirent comme des prédateurs et s'apprêtèrent à insister lorsque…..

« Naruto ! »

L'appelé se retourna. Hinata se tenait près de la porte d'entrée un grand sourire aux lèvres, habillée d'une petite robe bleu d'été aux motifs de fleurs blanches et de sandales fines à lacets. Une expression étrange passa sur le visage du jeune renard, une lueur brilla dans ses yeux alors qu'un émotion intense s'inscrivait sur son visage et un sourire mélancolique et reconnaissant se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il se leva et s'approcha de la jeune femme avec un sourire qui devint éblouissant de sincérité et d'émotion. Un sourire rien que pour elle, et tout dans son attitude démontrait que pour lui le reste du monde avait cessé d'exister, il n'y avait plus qu'Hinata dans ses yeux.

Iruka et Sakura en restèrent bouche bée et troublés à la fois, le premier regard qu'il avait posé sur elle restait gravé dans leur cœur. Le couple sortit sans même leur accorder un regard d'adieu, perdus dans leur monde à deux.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'un jour mon cœur battrait la chamade en voyant le regard amoureux de Naruto ! Et pourquoi l'a-t-il regardé comme ça en la voyant entrée ? » S'exclama Sakura dans un souffle, les joues roses et le cœur battant. Iruka avait une expression similaire et hocha la tête :

« Je ne pensais pas qu'il était si amoureux d'elle ! J'ai presque eut l'impression qu'il avait le coup de foudre. »

« Et ils s'en vont oubliant jusqu'à notre existence ! » Commenta Sakura en riant. Puis elle se tourna vers Iruka en changeant de sujet. « Alors vous aussi vous allez être jeune papa maître Iruka ! On m'a dit que ce serait une fille, comment allez vous l'appeler ? »

Iruka rougit un peu embarrassé en se grattant le bout du nez et répondit néanmoins avec un large sourire plein de fierté :

« Kaede-chan. Elle s'appellera Kaede. Anko était folle de joie quand je lui ai proposé ce nom. »

« C'est très élégant pour une fille ! » Lui dit Sakura avec un sourire tendre.

Sssssssssssssssssssss

« Tsukimen tu n'es pas assez rapide ! Hanshi te manipules avec ses illusions de papiers ! » Cria Sasuke du haut de son arbre, en observant l'entraînement de ses élèves. Aujourd'hui ils s'entraînaient en pleine forêt.

Shirotarô sauta sur le côté et évita de justesse le golem de papier de Suzuri qui faisait bien plus de deux mètres de haut. Bôzô entra en scène et plaça un kunai avec un note explosive dans le dos du golem qui pris feu :

« Oh non ! » S'exclama Shirotarô en s'arrêtant. Bôzô qui avait roulé plus loin se releva et se tourna vers Suzuri alors que le golem s'écroulait par terre, la proie des flammes.

« Je t'avais dis de le mouillé avant ! C'est nul quand ça se finit aussi vite Suzuri ! » Lui dit-il.

« J'ai oublié ! » Rétorqua-t-il en rougissant. Shirotarô ne se laissa pas avoir et lui dit avec un petit sourire conciliant :

« Si c'était trop difficile à manipuler lorsqu'il est chargé d'eau tu aurais dû nous le dire on t'aurais demandé de faire un golem moins gros. »

Suzuri rougit encore plus profondément et donna un coup de pied rageur dans un caillou tout en marmonnant quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites à bavasser ? »

Les trois élèves sursautèrent et se tournèrent lentement vers un Sasuke furieux au sharingan étincelant. Il déglutirent.

« Pa-pardon, maître Sasuke ! » Laissa échapper Shirotarô.

« Tsukimen, c'est toi qui t'es arrêter le premier pour quelle raison ? Ton adversaire initial était Hanshi ! » Gronda Sasuke.

« Pardon ! » Couina Shirotarô d'une petite voix, se ratatinant presque sur place. Sasuke se tourna vers Bôzô et lui dit sur le même ton :

« Nikori ! Ton attaque était correcte et bien pensée mais tu t'es toi aussi arrêter ! Vous vous croyez dans un salon de thé ici ou quoi ! » Finit-il par exploser.

Les trois élèves firent un pas en arrière. Sasuke tremblait de colère et déclara de sa voix la plus glaciale :

« On reprend. Sauf que cette fois c'est moi votre adversaire. Il n'y aura pas de cadeau. »

Il disparut en un nuage de fumée. Les trois garçons s'entreregardèrent. Les lèvres de Bôzô tremblèrent et ses yeux se mirent à briller, Shirotarô se couvrit la bouche de la main alors que ses yeux se plissèrent et Suzuri fit un clin d'œil. Ils avaient réussit à obtenir ce qu'ils voulaient : Sasuke était furieux et allait enfin s'entraîner avec eux. Ils ne savaient bien évidemment pas dans quel cauchemar ils s'étaient engagés…..

Sasuke ne mit pas bien longtemps pour poser près d'une centaine de pièges tous plus difficiles et astucieux les uns que les autres. Certains, bien qu'il ne l'ai jamais dit à quiconque, était de Naruto. Sasuke avait beau être brillant il n'avait pas la créativité de son ancien coéquipier. Une fois que son territoire fut 'sécurisé', il entreprit d'épier la stratégie adopté par ses aspirants.

A sa surprise, et il en était secrètement reconnaissant, les aspirants de son équipe s'étaient tout de suite très bien entendu et avait tout naturellement travaillé ensemble sans se poser de question. Le travail d'équipe était au top. Contrairement à celle de Naruto qui en avait bien besoin, le pauvre avait vraiment hérité de cas sociaux ! Il soupçonnait aussi que Tsunade y était pour beaucoup.

Sasuke, tapit derrière le feuillage épais d'un arbre, se tendit. Bôzô venait d'entrer dans la clairière, ses mouvements un peu gauche dû à sa nervosité. Le jeune Uchiha inspecta rapidement les environs du regard, il était sûr que ses petits amis étaient dans le coin. En effet, Shirotarô utilisait un camouflage quelques mètres plus loin dans l'ombre du sous-bois. Restait Suzuri. Lui, c'était un malin et sous ses airs de pas y toucher se révélait une parfaite maîtrise de lui même. Le stress c'était pas pour lui, contrairement à ses compagnons.

Sasuke eut un rictus satisfait et sadique. Ces petits marioles avaient usés de sa patience limitée, ils allaient en subir les conséquences. Sans crier gare il se télé porta sur Shirotarô et l'envoya valser d'un coup de pied. Il eut pourtant la surprise de le voir rester coller à sa jambe. Un clone de papier collant. Le sourire de Sasuke se fit cette fois carnassier. Il souffla une brève incantation de feu et traqua le chakra résiduel.

Il lança ses shuriken furtifs et Suzuri ne put en éviter que quelques uns, s'écorchant méchamment tout le bras droit. Bôzô utilisa une technique de vent coupante comme des lames. Sasuke se permuta et lui expédia un coup de paume ouverte dans le dos. Il fut surpris de se retrouver face au bouclier de Shirotarô qui lui emprisonna la main dans la glace. Le garçon était très sensible mais très courageux et connaissait bien ses limites. Sasuke entama à toute vitesse des signes d'une main et utilisa une technique de terre pour ensevelir le jeune garçon. A sa surprise Shirotarô garda toute sa concentration et ne lâcha pas prise malgré le fait qu'il commençait à étouffer lentement dans l'emprise de terre.

Suzuri surgit derrière ses coéquipiers, un rouleau déjà ouvert et son pinceau courant sur le papier à toute vitesse, il coinça son pinceau entre les dents et d'un signe activa sa technique, le tout en un clin d'œil. Une sorte de tigre dont seul les zébrures étaient matérialisées surgit du rouleau ouvert et tenta de déchiqueté Sasuke….qui s'évapora en fumée.

Un raz de marée de flammes les firent déraper sur près d'une dizaine de mètres, en plein dans un piège qui comme les pétales d'une fleur ridiculement géante se refermaient sur eux. Le souffle coupé par leur glissade ils ne purent rien faire et se retrouvèrent dans le noir.

« Rien de cassé les gars ? » Demanda Bôzô.

« Il m'a coupé le bras, ce malade ! » S'exclama Suzuri qui était remonté sur le fait que Sasuke les blesse sérieusement lors d'un entraînement.

« C'est pas le moment de discuter de ça ! Nous sommes dans un piège, il y a forcément quelqu….eeek ! » S'écriait Shirotarô la voix tendue avant de pousser un cri de surprise autant de peur que de dégoût. Un bruit de succion suivit et Bôzô hurla avec panique:

« Ma parole cette plante nous digère ! »

« C'est une fleur carnivore, il faut que l'on sorte, vite ! » Cria Suzuri. Il réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Shirotarô hurla et une sorte de gargouillis s'ensuivit.

« SHIROTAROOOOOOO ! »

Sasuke sourit avec délectation en entendant les hurlements de panique et les tentatives désespérées de ses élèves. La plante dans laquelle ils s'étaient fait prisonnier était une nouvelle création du département de recherches et développement des armes ninja. Tant que la graine n'entrait pas en contact avec de la terre elle ne germait pas. Il lui fallait seulement dix minutes pour grandir et s'épanouir sous terre, et dès qu'une proie passait dessus elle bondissait et l'avalait pour le digérer assez lentement. Ce n'était encore qu'un prototype avec des défauts à revoir.

'Ils ne devraient pas avoir de mal à s'en tirer. Enfin…. S'ils arrêtent de paniquer !' Pensa Sasuke avec une pointe d'amusement. 'Surtout qu'il ne s'agit que du début !'

Ssssssssssssssssssssss

« Haha ! Je sais ! Tu n'as qu'à utilisé du vert ! »

« Je veux pas mama ! »

« Tiens du jaune alors ! »

Kibô secoua la tête et pris le feutre bleue marine de l'autre côté de la table. Yoru soupira et marmonna :

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ces Uchiha avec les couleurs sombres et le rouge ? »

Un gloussement lui fit tourner la tête vers le côté. Hinata était assise à l'autre bout du canapé, en plein travaux de couture, une surprise pour Naruto comme elle l'avait décrite. Yoru fut presque tentée de rougir en voyant l'expression radieuse. Elle frissonna intérieurement en imaginant sans mal des petits cœurs et des fleurs flottant autour d'elle.

« Ils ne peuvent pas porter de rose, cela illuminerait trop leur image de ténébreux. »

Yoru écarquilla des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes avant de porter la main à la bouche :

« Hinata-chan c'est trop…… ! » Elle pouffa et s'étrangla dans une sorte de rire étrange et gargouillant. Itachi en rose.

…………………………..

Spandex ro……….. Yoru se leva soudainement et s'exclama d'une voix trop forte et un peu trop aiguë:

« Hinata-chan évite ce genre de réflexion comique sur les Uchiha, c'est………. Je trouve même pas de mot pour exprimer ça ! »

Hinata sourit et retourna à sa couture. Tout le monde avait été surpris lorsque Naruto avait annoncé qu'il voulait un mariage traditionnel jusque dans les moindres détails, Hinata avait renchérit puis insisté qu'elle s'occuperait des costumes. Bien sûr son but était de faire elle-même la tenue de son futur époux et elle y mettait tout son cœur. Aujourd'hui il ne lui manquait plus qu'à finir le lourd manteau à deux semaines du mariage. Tout les autres préparatifs étaient déjà finis. Seuls ce qui devaient être fait à la dernière minutes évidemment. Un mariage shinobi était toujours extrêmement rapide et bien organisé.

« Haaa….. Je t'envie, si belle, si jeune, si amoureuse ! » Fit Yoru au bout d'un moment l'air exagérément fourbue.

Hinata avait passé l'après midi avec sa moitié de cœur, ils s'étaient séparés avant qu'elle ne vienne ici, Naruto devait aller chercher ses élèves pour recevoir un nouvel ordre de mission et elle en avait profité pour se cacher chez elle et avancer dans son travail de couture.

« Tu ne regrettes pas de ne pas être mariée ? » Demanda Hinata toujours absorbée par sa couture.

« Tu me vois mariée au plus grand criminel de l'histoire de Konoha ? » Demanda Yoru en levant un sourcil. Hinata rougit brusquement en se rendant compte de ce qu'elle avait demandée et s'excusa.

« Bah c'est rien ! De toute façon cela ne changera pas le fait que je suis la mère de son fils. » Dit elle en plantant son menton dans la main, une expression un peu boudeuse formait ses traits.

« Yoru………. Est-ce que…. Tu veux bien me parler de…. De toi et d'Itachi-san ? » Demanda Hinata d'une voix quasi inaudible. Elle n'osait même pas lever la tête pour la regarder en face, elle avait déjà user de tout son courage pour finir sa phrase et ne pouvait plus en faire davantage. Yoru regarda avec stupéfaction son amie qui venait de lui poser une des questions les plus directes qu'elle lui ai jamais entendu prononcer et surtout sur un sujet sensible. Elle sourit avec amertume.

« Tu veux que je te raconte toute l'histoire, c'est bien ça ! »

Hinata leva brusquement la tête, les joues en feu l'air angoissée, elle s'écria :

« Ce n'est pas de la curiosité ! C'est seulement… ! Seulement si tu veux en parler ! Si tu en as besoin ! »

Yoru gloussa un peu tristement et lui dit d'un ton rassurant :

« Ne t'affoles pas ! Tu n'as pas à te justifier, que tu veuilles savoir par curiosité ou non là n'est pas la question. En tant qu'amie tu as le droit de savoir. »

Hinata parut excessivement embarrassée. Yoru resta un moment silencieuse, le regard vaque et rivé sur Kibô qui s'acharnait à finir son dessin alors que sa tête dodelinait sous le coup du sommeil.

« Hinata-chan. Ce soir…. Enfin il est un peu tard pour commencer une histoire aussi longue. Je n'ai pas très envie d'être interrompue lorsque Sasuke rentrera et il est temps de coucher Kibô. » Elle se tourna vers son amie, un petit sourire au lèvres : « Demain. Je te raconterais tout demain, je laisserais Kibô-chan chez Anko, elle sera ravie de le revoir. »

Hinata lui renvoya le même sourire.

« Ce sera avec plaisir Yoru-chan. »

Ssssssssssssssssssss

Le soleil finissait de disparaître derrière l'horizon quand Naruto et son équipe eurent fini de récupérer leur ordre de mission du lendemain. C'est aussi à ce moment là qu'ils aperçurent l'équipe huit sortir du bois, un Sasuke qui semblait sur le point de siffloter les mains dans les poches et les trois aspirants….

Jimanko, Yumeko et Majinai s'arrêtèrent et restèrent bouche bée. Naruto ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes et tenta de s'écrié en pointant du doigt l'équipe de son rival :

« QU…. ! »

Sasuke ne le laissa pas finir en levant un sourcil interrogateur à Naruto qui n'avait pas changer de tenue depuis son rendez-vous avec Hinata :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais fringuer comme ça le nullard ? »

« DE QUOI ! » Hurla Naruto qui fulminait déjà.

Les élèves de Naruto les ignorèrent et se tournèrent vers leur compatriotes aspirants. Ces derniers lançaient des regards assassins à leur maitre qui firent froid dans le dos. Ils revenaient tout droit de l'enfer.

Bôzô s'appuyait lourdement sur Suzuri, sa jambe droite en attelle dont la cheville avait enflée de manière inquiétante, des bandages lui enserraient la taille et sa respiration sifflante supposait des côtes cassées. Comme ses deux autres coéquipiers il était couvert d'écorchures plus ou moins méchantes et sanguinolentes, les vêtements déchirés, brûlés par endroit et boueux.

Suzuri avait le bras droit en écharpe, bandé du bout des doigts à l'épaule dont du sang transparaissait aux coupures et sales. Il était le plus boueux des trois, des taches d'encres et de sang maculaient sa veste et trois vilaines coupures partaient de son front pour se perdre dans son cuir chevelu. Mais le plus inquiétant fut l'état de Shirotarô.

Ses cheveux qu'il avait assez long jusque là et en pétard avait en grande partie brûlés et tout son côté gauche était teinté en rouge à cause du sang. Il tanguait dangereusement sur ses jambes, se retenant de justesse sur un canne de fortune. Des cloques violacées par du poison dû à une morsure à la base de son cou avait envahi tout le côté droit de son buste lui couvrant de l'avant bras jusqu'à la joue et son œil tellement gonflé qu'il avait entièrement disparu. Ses vêtements, extrêmement brûlés semblaient avoir aussi été rongés par quelque chose. Sa jambe gauche tremblait incontrôlablement et une étrange odeur émanait du bandage de fortune qu'il y avait placé. De plus d'après la disposition de sa main gauche il avait probablement le poignet cassé, sans compter les zébrures profondes sur son avant bras qui semblaient avoir été fait volontairement.

Jimanko porta la main à sa bouche en les contemplant et demanda avec une voix étranglée :

« Su….. Suzuri-kun, qu'est-ce que… qu'est-ce qu'il vous est arrivé ? »

Yumeko se mordait la lèvres inférieur les yeux exorbités alors que Majinai alla soutenir Shirotarô. Il déclara :

« Il est barje ! Complètement barje ! »

Les trois aspirants de l'équipe huit se tournèrent d'une seule tête vers lui et Bôzô siffla :

« On ne t'as pas attendu pour le vérifier ! »

« Il va nous le payer ! Et le payer cher ! » Renchérit Suzuri d'une voix sombre.

« C'est la guerre. Il nous a déclaré la guerre et je vais me faire une joie de lui répondre. » Murmura la voix de Shirotarô qui semblait coincé par une grosse boule dans la gorge, son regard déterminé et furieux.

Tout les aspirants le regardèrent avec stupéfaction et avec appréhension. Shirotarô était un garçon en général pacifique et très doux, sensible et courageux. La colère, la rancune et la détermination ne faisait pas partie de sa description. Ce qu'il avait dû vivre devait être absolument innommable. L'équipe de Naruto frissonna et il s'en fallait de peu pour que celle de Shirotarô en fasse de même.

« Demain, nous dresserons notre plan de contre-attaque ! » Siffla Bôzô.

« TU ES COMPETEMENT MALADE ! »

Tout les aspirants sursautèrent.

« La ferme crétin. » Rétorqua Sasuke en soupirant presque.

« ILS SONT BON POUR L'HOPITAL ! T'es pas censé tuer les mômes mais les entrainés ! » Professa Naruto en le tenant par le col.

« Un peu de réalisme en entraînement ne leur fera pas de mal ! Ce n'est qu'un aperçut de ce qui les attends ! » Rétorqua Sasuke la mine impassible. Naruto grinça des dents et le repoussa violement.

« Je les emmène avec moi voir Tsunade baba et compte sur moi pour faire un rapport sur ta façon d'éduquer ! Je plains tes gosses et je comprend enfin pourquoi Yoru refusait de te laisser toucher Kibô ! » S'écria Naruto en utilisant sa technique de clonage pour prendre chacun des enfants dans ses bras et les porter.

« Que… ! Ne mêles pas ça à cette conversation ! Ca n'a rien à voir ! » S'exclama Sasuke en rougissant d'embarras.

« Et où est la différence ? » Demanda Naruto, une expression dangereuse sur son visage et dans sa voix avant de disparaître dans un nuage de fumée.

Un grand silence suivit son départ avec les élèves de Sasuke. Celui-ci se redressa et jeta un œil sur les élèves de Naruto. Ceux-ci firent un grand pas en arrière. Tous les quatre restèrent silencieux un moment à se toiser. Mais lorsque Sasuke ouvrit la bouche pour leur parler ils détalèrent sans demander leur reste.

Sasuke en resta pantois. Puis il se donna une formidable claque sur le front. Ca allait bardé c'est sûr ! Quand Tsunade entendrait cette histoire de la bouche de Naruto, il y avait de forte chance qu'il allait se faire passer le savon de sa vie !

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Nikori : c'est l'onomatopée japonaise pour sourire.

Pour être honnête, si je n'ai pas tapé le mariage de Naruto encore c'est que je voulais vous faire patienter encore un peu et aussi que je cherche des bonnes idées. Car il s'agit quand même du mariage de NARUTO. Il faut que ce soit…. Exceptionnel !


End file.
